Code geass: Invasion
by ShinHyuga90
Summary: It has been three years since the coup that put an end to the reign of Lelouch: the world is now governed by Cornelia, who has to face continuous rebellions both of an anti-absolutist and separatist nature. What's more, a serious threat is coming from space ...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Precarious balance.**

 **Pendragon, 2 November 2030, 8:14 am**

A cloak of gray clouds obscured the sky over the imperial capital, which was also shrouded in mist; as if that was not enough light rain made the landscape even more somber.

 _What a disgusting time ..._

Esdeath thought, as she watched the view from the window of her office, located on the top floor of the Ministry of Defence.

She sighed, turned and walked to her desk, where she sat down. She was bored, so she decided to turn on the TV; the morning news was broadcast, directed by Milly Ashford.

"Separatist protests have affected the cities of Tokyo, Shanghai, Seoul and Mumbai; protesters are clamoring for independence from the empire. There are clashes between police forces and demonstrators, which have caused numerous injuries on both sides. "

 _Liberal movements in Europe were not enough ... They too are brought to us!_

That situation irritated her, and not a little. To correct the violence would have been enough to introduce reasonable reforms, but Empress Cornelia opposed any initiative of Prime Minister Leila Breisgau, arguing that the imperial system does not require changes. Result: the government was in fact paralyzed, due to the obstructionism of the sovereign, and meanwhile Leila, having her hands tied and incapacitated to carry out her duties, spent entire weeks in Weiswolf Fortress, in the old continent. The situation was increasingly unstable, and someone was beginning to regret the old emperor, Lelouch Vi Britannia.

 _I knew this pseudo-truce could not last long ... But then we had to free humanity from Lelouch's geass, and it took time to do it. It was not the time to slaughter each other. Now humanity is free, and tensions increase with each passing day._

She looked up at the ceiling.

 _And it's not the only problem ... For about three years the moon base Eowyn has stopped sending news. As if it had been destroyed. The problem is that it was not possible to send a space expedition, since we were committed to freeing as many people as possible from the influence of geass, to convert the temples dedicated to Lelouch into churches, mosques, synagogues, etc., to dismantle the extermination camps. and so on. I have no idea what happened up there, I have no way of finding out._

She snorted.

 _Last but not least ... Do I really have to wear this shitty purple uniform? I miss the blue uniform of the European army!_

"And now let's move on to sports news: in about a week ..."

* * *

 **8.30 am**

Cornelia, sitting on the imperial throne, sneezed. Dried, she wiped her nose with a handkerchief, thinking:

 _Damned cold ... One of the most irritating ailments that exists!_

"Majesty?" A female voice called her.

She looked up and saw Yaeko Minegasaki, her secretary, staring at her anxiously.

"What is it?" Asked.

"Do you really mean going to the cemetery?"

"When it will stop raining. I have to pay homage to my sister Euphemia's grave. "

"The princess of the massacre?"

Cornelia glared at her.

"Never dare to boil it again ... If he did what he did it was because of Lelouch's geass!"

"Excuse me."

"My sister was a good girl, sweet and caring ... She would not hurt a fly!"

"Forgive me, your highness. But not having known her ... "

"I knew her! And keep your tongue in check in the future! "

"Yes, your majesty!"

 _Why did not I die in her place? I have committed atrocities of all kinds during the occupation of Japan ... I am the true princess of the massacre, now become empress!_

"Changing the subject ... She heard riots in the east, right?"

"Yes, on the news."

"Japanese, Korean, Chinese and Indians are clamoring for independence from the empire. First the Lelouch geass was enough to keep them good, but now they have raised their heads. The most serious riots occurred in Japan, whose inhabitants have certainly not forgotten the crimes committed by you when you were governor-general of Area 11."

"I will never grant them independence. If I did, other peoples would rise up (like the Arabs or the Africans) and this would lead to the dissolution of the empire. The consequences would be disastrous ... Wars, anarchy, chronic instability. And I can not allow it, not now that humanity is united under one flag, for the first time in its history. The only good thing my brother Lelouch did. "

"I understand your point of view. But, if you approved the reforms of Prime Minister Leila Breisgau ... "

"Leila is a fool! Full of ideals and stubborn! Absolutism is an indispensable choice for the empire! I will never allow the establishment of a parliamentary system, it's disastrous! "

"I see…"

 _The French revolution taught her nothing._

"Where's Sayoko?"

"I saw her a few minutes ago in the corridor."

"Tell her to bring me a aspirin."

"Yes, your majesty."

The woman walked.

* * *

 **Weiswolf Fortress, province of Germany, 4.45 pm**

Leila was writing in her diary.

 _I've been staying here at the castle for three weeks ... theoretically I should be in Pendragon, playing my role as prime minister, but in practice I can not do it. Cornelia, the empress of the world, is strenuously opposed to a federal and liberal reform of the empire, which would serve to make it more cohesive and stable and to temper the tensions that are affecting global stability. As if this were not enough Marianne, president of the United Federation of Nations, is dissatisfied with her current position, considering it marginal and asks for a greater role in the affairs of government. There was a hard word exchange between her and Cornelia recently. As for Esdeath ... Although She has obtained the defense ministry She is dissatisfied with the current situation, and I do not think She has renounced her plan to take power. However, I have not spoken to her for years, so I can not know what her thought is._

She snorted, annoyed. Years ago she had accepted that task to make the empire a parliamentary monarchy (the compromise was reached thanks to the mediation of CC, which had explained to the four women that it was necessary to free the world population from the influence of geass, it was not the moment to quarrel), but clashed with the empress, who wanted to keep the absolute monarchy at all costs, without realizing that it was obsolete and unwanted by anyone: not by the Europeans, used to the parliamentary system; not from the Asian and African peoples, who did not feel represented by a foreign sovereign; even some British citizens demanded reforms in a democratic sense. The empress, however, did not feel any reason and was pushing her way.

 _At this rate, it is more than likely that a civil war will occur ... Perhaps I should agree with Esdeath and carry out a coup d'état against Cornelia to establish a republic founded on democratic principles?_

She shook her head.

 _No, I cannot trust her ... She could do the same trick of Smilas, to become the mistress of the world. After all, she despises me._

Suddenly she sensed a presence behind her. She turned and saw a girl with short black hair and pink eyes, the same one she had met in a kind of dream 13 years before; she was standing and staring at her seriously. Her appearance left her stunned.

"You?"

"There are dark forces, Leila ... A plague that can put an end to your civilization is about to hit Earth." She said gloomy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Imminent danger.**

"What are you talking about?"

"Gerel is back. I can feel her presence, but do not ask me where it is, because I have no idea. "

"Ok, let's go by order ... Who is Gerel? "

"She who created the geass, a goddess from the stars, who in the past has repeatedly visited our world."

"You mean an alien?"

"She is a deity, endowed with extraordinary powers. I began to feel her presence a few days ago, and to be honest, I was surprised. Many centuries have passed since our last meeting ... I can not tell you the precise time because I do not remember it. "

"Ok ... And what do you want?"

"I have no idea, but she despises the human species, and I fear she will be able to play some fast one."

 _Let's go well ... The current problems were not enough, we also put this Gerel!_

"What should I do?"

"Warn the Empress Cornelia and the Minister of Defense."

"They will not believe me!"

"You must try."

"When I return to Pendragon."

"You have to go there now."

"Now? Look, I do not have wings! "

"You have me."

"What would you say?"

She smiled cunningly.

* * *

 **Pendragon, 9:00 am**

 _This time depresses me ..._

Kyoko thought, looking at the view out of her bedroom window.

The light drizzle of just before had turned into a downpour.

"Everything's fine, honey?"

She turned around, looking at Tony, who was staring at her seriously. A thunder ripped through the air.

"Is that enough for you as an answer?"

"Actually it's a really gray day."

"Gray is not much ... I would say more funereal."

"True…"

"Do not you go visit her today?"

"When it will stop raining. I do not care to get soaked. "

"I see…"

Suddenly Leila and a girl they did not know materialized in front of them, shocking them not a little.

"Where do you two come from?" Asked the bespectacled.

"I do not have time to explain, I must immediately reach the imperial palace!" The blonde replied.

"If you go out now you have a cold shower! Wait for it to spit! "

"I can not, it's urgent! By the way, where is CC? "

"At her house, with Edward."

"Tell her to join me at the palace, it is about the geass!"

"The geass?"

"Look, I do not have time to have a conversation! I'll explain everything later, if you give me a ride! "

"Ok ... Wait, I'll get the car ready."

That said Tony left the room.

"Who is this?" Kyoko asked, pointing at the girl.

"You can call me Ajatar *." The direct interested replied.

"Very pleased, Avatar."

"I said Ajatar."

"All right, Aftar."

 _I disintegrate her!_

The girl thought nervously.

"I said my name is Ajatar."

"I was confused, sorry."

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but it's not time for discussions!" Leila interjected.

"Explain or not what happens? Has Lelouch awakened? "

"Something much worse ... I can not explain the details because I do not even know them."

"It must be something terrible, if it moved you from your Weisewolf den."

"I do not know, yet. But Ajatar is convinced yes. And it's not joking, believe me. "

A toot stopped their speech.

"Tony is waiting for us, better to move." Ajatar stated.

"I call CC, then I will join you. Tell him to wait a few minutes. "

"Ok."

Leila and Ajatar started out as Kyoko put her hand to the phone and dialed a number.

* * *

 **Moon**

The preparations had been completed: troops and vehicles had been loaded onto the spaceships, ready to take off at any moment. Within a few days they would come to Earth, starting the invasion. Ellie was aboard the mother ship, the largest, discoid in shape, and smiled thinking of the easy conquest she would accomplish.

 _Soon the Rathúnas empire will be reborn ... And it will return to being prosperous and strong, as it was in the distant past!_

She thought, stroking her long blond hair.

It took him three years to rebuild the Motu outpost, gather information on the Terrans and elaborate a strategy. But it was worth it. She had the victory in her grip: she would attack with surprise, with her immense fleet, landing forces in several points of the planet, catching the enemy forces off guard. A real lightning war.

 _Let's see a little ... Cyborg infantry, on board; automated mecha on board; combat aircraft, reconnaissance, bombing, etc. on board. Well, I would say that nothing is missing._

She inserted the coordinates of the Earth into the console of the central computer and sat down in an armchair, placed in the middle of the room.

 _Now I just have to wait ..._

* * *

 **Pendragon, 9:30**

CC and Edward had just finished making love, and now they lay naked and sweaty on their bed.

"You're awesome, Eddie!" The girl congratulated, sweating.

"And you're wonderful, my beloved CC." He replied.

He approached her and added, whispering in her ear:

"You are my goddess ..."

She smiled, turned in his direction and kissed him on the lips.

"Would you like a fourth round?" She proposed.

"Are you still hungry? We've already done it three times, in a few hours ... And then I should go to work. "

"I thought the imperial university was occupied by the students."

"Yes, but the police cleared it yesterday. Several injuries have been registered. "

At these words CC's face darkened.

"Now there are riots every day ... And Cornelia repress the riots by force. But so it throws fuel on the fire, and increases dissent against the imperial government. "She said.

"I know. The current situation reminds me a little of the French before the 1789 revolution ... But multiplied by 100. If I do not know, I am a history teacher ... "

"And what should I say, that I experienced the revolution in the first person?"

Initially Edward was surprised by her words, but then he made a local mind.

"Ah, yes. You are immortal. When are you born?"

"Honestly, I do not remember it. In the Middle Ages, surely. "

"You must have seen things."

"Too many too."

"Did you meet Napoleon?"

"Napoleon, Benjamin Franklin, George Washington ..."

"Did you even meet Washington?"

"Yes."

That said the green took the phone that was on the bedside table and turned it on.

"You know, sometimes I wonder how the story would have changed if his rebellion had succeeded, if the thirteen colonies gained independence. What do you think about it?"

"I have no idea ... Perhaps the Holy Empire of Britannia would never have been born. However, you received a lot of missed calls. "

"From whom?"

"See for yourself."

Edward looked at the display.

"Kyoko, Tony's wife ... What will she want?"

"Call her and you'll find out."

The young man dialed the number and pressed the green button. After two or three rings a voice asked:

"Eddie! But where were you? It's half an hour when I try to call you! "

"I was busy. What happens?"

"I'm going to the palace with Tony, Leila and a certain Atjar, who wants to talk to the empress and the defense minister. I know that Esdeath is already there. "

"For what reason?"

"I do not know exactly ... You should come too and CC, I think it's urgent."

"Agree."

The communication closed.

"No work today. Let's go to Cornelia. There seems to be some kind of emergency. "

"Do we have to go now?"

"Yup. In fact, let's start dressing in it. "

"Agree."

* Name of an evil feminine spirit in Finnish mythology, which lives in the woods of the Pohjola mountains.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Imminent danger.**

 **9:45 am**

Nina had just arrived in front of the tomb of Euphemia, once remembered by most as the princess of the massacre, killed 13 years earlier by Zero / Lelouch. She was holding a bunch of roses and had a sad expression on her face. She placed the flowers in front of the headstone and said:

"How are you, princess?"

Obviously there was no answer.

"I know we have not seen each other for long, but the work keeps me busy. Your sister, Cornelia, is not very kind to those who beat the sluggish, especially in this period of instability. "

She snorted, disconsolate.

 _Damn ... I feel ridiculous talking alone!_

She looked around.

 _If someone were to see me it would definitely take me crazy._

When she was assured that no one was watching her, she returned to focus on the tomb of Euphemia, her goddess, the girl who had saved her life at the risk of her when they were taken hostage by the Liberation Front of Japan. She who had bewitched her heart, making her fall madly in love with her. When she learned of her death by the hand of Zero, she was literally crazy: she had tried to blow himself up with a large charge of liquid sakuradite aboard a KF, failing because of the malfunctioning command. Recruited by Schneizel, she created for him the FLEIJA, a bomb with an apocalyptic destructive power that had destroyed Tokyo, totaling 40 million deaths. Horrified by the massacre caused by her invention, and hunted by various governments willing to adopt the FLEIJA, she had taken refuge in the Ashford Institute, where she remained until Lelouch had hired her in his service. After the war she had left Japan, moving first to New York and then to the rebuilt Pendragon, where she had become the emperor's lover (one of many), though not entering his harem; later she had put it in charge of the imperial space program. After the coup of 2027 Cornelia, the new empress, had confirmed her as the director of the space agency. However, the space program was actually blocked, partly due to the internal problems of the empire and partly due to the destruction of the moon base Eowyn (the fact that every communication had been interrupted for three years led to thinking of the worst). So her real job, currently, was to turn her thumbs.

"Nina!" A male voice called her.

The girl turned around, looking at Rivalz, who was staring at her in surprise.

"Rivalz ..."

"Did you come to see Euphemia?"

"I come here once a week, if work permits."

"I was visiting Shirley."

"Do you do it often?"

"Every November 2nd."

"And the others?"

"Which others? Lelouch, Suzaku, Gino and Aya are dead, Rolo has been missing for years (and I doubt we'll see him again), Milly is busy with work ... The student council is gone. I'm the only one who goes here. "

Nina looked down, without replying. Officially, Lelouch died of an incurable disease in 2028. His funeral was held privately, that is to say only Cornelia, CC and a few others had participated. Apart from her only the coup leaders knew that Lelouch was still alive (though petrified) and locked up in the garage of the imperial palace, while in his tomb (not honored by anyone) there was an empty coffin.

"I see."

She said, adjusting her glasses.

"You look nervous."

"No not at all. It only makes me sad to know that many of our friends are dead. "

He shook the head, as if to drive away a harassing thought.

"I prefer not to think about it, especially after 12 years. It's okay to keep their memory alive, but basking in memories of the past only makes you feel bad." He said, his eyes shining.

"Rivalz ..."

The boy looked down.

"I do not want to live in the past!"

Now he had begun to tremble slightly. Nina felt guilty. With her words she had remembered memories related to a period of his life now closed, a period of serenity and carefree, brutally interrupted by the tragic events of 2017/18.

 _It is painful to lose one's friends one after another, and to see the girl whom you love forced into the arms of another. Yes, I can understand what he feels._

"Listen, Rivalz ..."

"What's up?"

"How about having lunch at my house for today?"

"In your house?"

"Yes ... If you agree."

Rivalz thought about it, then said:

"All right ... Also because Milly will be late for work today."

"Then we go."

The two boys walked.

* * *

 **10:00 am**

Tony, Leila, Kyoko and Ajatar had just arrived at the gates of the imperial palace. Without hesitating, the blonde rang the intercom.

"Yes?" Sayoko's voice asked.

"I am Leila, I must speak to the empress immediately."

"Wait."

After a few minutes the gates opened and the quartet entered.

* * *

At the same instant, Cornelia was arguing with Loyd and Cecile in the throne room.

"How would it be to say disappearance?" Asked, incredulous.

"Communications broke down three days ago, and it was not possible to restore them." The scientist explained.

 _Damn ... All shipments sent to the Moon in the last three years have disappeared. And yet I can not understand what is behind these disappearances._

"And you inform me only now?"

"We thought it was a temporary problem, like a failure or something. We were wrong."Cecile admitted, embarrassed.

"This oversight is almost unforgivable ..."

"Excuse us, majesty, but we wanted to be sure before confirming the disappearance."

Cornelia snorted and ran a hand over her face.

"Something strange is happening up there, and not knowing what's bothering me!" She exclaimed, furious.

"Majesty…"

"What's up, Sayoko? I'm engaged!"

"Forgive the intrusion, but Prime Minister Leila Breisgau and some of her friends would like to talk to you."

"Tell them to wait!"

"She says it's urgent."

"Okay ... Get her in!"

The maid stepped aside, letting four people enter; Cornelia recognized them all but one.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Ajatar, and I come from Scandinavia. I'm here to warn you of a serious danger, "the girl replied.

"What danger?"

"Gerel, the creator of the geass, is back. And I'm afraid she's going to finish the work that was interrupted two millennia ago. "

"Ok, let's go in order ... Tell me everything from the beginning."

"I do not have much time."

"Do it anyway."

"Gerel is a goddess come from the stars; she arrived in a wheel of fire, landing near my home village. Everyone was scared ... Everyone but me. without hesitating, I headed for the spot where she had landed, and it was then that I met her: she had long black hair, red skin, black eyes. After the initial loss, I asked her who she was, where she came from and what she wanted. She smiled at me, and told me to call herself Gerel, sovereign of the Rathúnas empire, and reassured me that she had benevolent intentions. "

"What intentions?"

"Giving me the code, immortality and eternal youth, and the geass. In return she wanted me to worship her as my goddess. "

"And you accepted?"

"We do not say no to a deity."

"Go on."

"I succeeded in convincing my villagers, after a long work of persuasion, and I was named first great priestess of the cult of the geass."

In hearing that statement Cornelia was not a little surprised.

 _The cult of geass ... The same against which I fought 12 years ago!_

She think.

"She stayed with us for some moon, then left, entrusting me with the task of conferring the power of geass to anyone I thought worthy. From time to time she lived again, to see the use we were making of geass, a power used only by cult members. One day, satisfied with my work and my loyalty, she elevated me to the rank of demigoddess, endowing me with some powers. It was on that occasion that I became a sort of living idol for the village, while I entrusted the role of high priestess to my elder sister Akka. To make sure that the cult was not extinguished, we recruited new adepts from neighboring villages; these, in turn, recruited new followers among their neighbors. Thanks to this system the cult spread more and more, reaching lands unknown to us. The centuries passed, the millennia ... The cult extended to a large part of Eurasia, and in North Africa. It also included some famous people, such as Eowyn, Alexander the Great, Qin Shi Huangdi (who aspired to obtain the Code) and so on. Then one day ... "She paused, as if she found it unpleasant to recall those memories.

"Come on, go on!" Leila spurred her.

"Gerel is introduced to me while I was in Dacia to check the local seat of the Ministry. She was furious. She said that the humans were guilty of an unforgivable crime, and that she intended to punish them severely. She warned me that soon her armies would come to conquer the world and annihilate mankind, only the members of the cult would be spared. "

"But this did not happen."

"No ... She left for the sky, swearing she would be back. Then ... Then I did not see her again. But I have recently felt her presence, and I fear she wants to take revenge for the wrong right away. "

"All this for something that happened two millennia ago? It's really rancorous! "Tony commented.

"More than you think." Ajatar confirmed.

"Did you come to tell me this?"

"Yes."

"Assuming that the story is true, where is Gerel?"

"I have no idea ... Surely in a place where I can not spot it."

"And how can the Earth invade alone?"

"I already said that, she has an army."

"But it's been two thousand years, no? The fact that in all this time has not invaded us means only one thing: that has abandoned its intentions of revenge and that has long since died. Furthermore, according to information received from the OSI and Nina, the Rathúnas empire has long since fallen. We only found ruins on the Moon and on Mars. Ergo, that civilization no longer exists and there is no danger. "

"I tell you that it is still alive, I perceive its presence!"

"Well, I do not believe it!"

"Yet you should ... Your sister Euphemia was a victim of the geass, did you forget it?"

Everyone turned to the entrance, noting CC in the company of Edward.

"One thing is the geass, another is to believe in an extraterrestrial divinity thirsty for revenge, which as far as I know could exist only in the mind of this mad girl."

"Who would you be?" Ajatar asked.

"My name is CC, former high priestess of the now dissolved cult of the geass."

"But yes ... Now I remember ... You took part in its destruction."

"I was running Lelouch's orders ..."

"What time is reduced to a stone statue. I know."

"Listen, you two ... This place is already quite crowded, if you want to discuss, get it out of here!" She told them the empress.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: There's no harm in trying.**

 **10:15 am**

"We made a hole in the water ..." Tony said, while he and the others walked through the courtyard of the building.

"Obtuse... The world is in danger and she pretends not to see!" Ajatar exclaimed furiously.

"Not the blame ... A stranger appear into my house and tells me an absurd story, worthy of a film. At best I'd throw it out. "Kyoko said.

"And now what do we do?" Asked herself CC.

"We could inform the defense minister, or the president of the United Federation of Nations." He proposed Edward.

"And what would they do? Marianne has a purely honorary role, and Esdeath would be as skeptical as Cornelia, if not more so. "Leila replied, depressed.

"You are the prime minister, are not you? Can not you do something? "

"The army command is firmly in Cornelia's hands."

"You can always warn the world."

"Yeah, I could ... But without proof they would take me crazy. Moreover, Cornelia would be able to remove me for creating an unmotivated panic. "

"So we have our hands tied."

"Unfortunately, yes, Eddie ..."

"Magnificent…"

"It's a bigger thing than us, admitting the danger is real."

"It's real! Why do not you want to believe me? "Ajatar asked, irritated.

"I can not believe something I do not see."

"Excuse me!" Said a voice.

Everyone looked up and saw Marianne standing a short distance from them.

"Is the empress at the palace?" She asked them.

"Yes, we just had an interview with her."

"Then you will have to have a second round with me."

That said, the woman passed between them and walked towards the door.

* * *

 _Already the weather depressed me ... To make matters worse you put the unscrewed one with her fables on the creator of the geass!_

Cornelia thought, annoyed.

"Majesty?"

"What is it, Cecile?"

"I'm worried after what Ajatar said, or what the hell is called."

"There's no reason."

"I would not be so sure, majesty. What if Gerel was behind the destruction of the Eowyn moon base and the disappearances? "Loyd asked.

"Even if it were trapped on the moon. It can not reach Earth. "

"I really hope so ..."

"Majesty?" Sayoko called her.

"What else is there?" She asked nervously.

"Marianne would like to talk to you."

 _Too her, now!_

"I do not want to see ..." She stopped when she saw that the woman had already entered.

"I do not want hear you!" She said.

"Well, you'll have to."

"If you came to ask for a more active role of government, the answer is no! Be satisfied with the presidency of the UFN! "

"It is an insignificant task, equal to that of free time secretary! I'm sick of turning my thumbs, I want to make myself useful! "

"Get it out of your mind!"

"And why should I?"

"Because I do not trust you ... You were involved in the crazy project of my father, Charles! CC explained everything to me! "

 _If I take it I cut her tongue._

She thought the shiny lightning.

"That project would have avoided the rise of Lelouch and many other troubles."

"I repeat: you will have no other task, apart from what you already have. Remember that I am the empress of the world. "

"Great empress! The people are calling for reforms in the liberal sense, the European, Asian and African provinces want independence and you can only respond with repression! So you do nothing but throw fuel on the fire, increasing instability and dissent towards imperial politics! "

"I seem to hear that spineless of Leila."

"That girl is not wrong ... Absolutism is an antiquated system, and the current situation demonstrates this. You'd better make concessions if you do not want to end up like Elizabeth III, or like Marie Antoinette. "

At these words Cornelia assumed a grim expression.

"Cheeky whore!" She insulted her.

She started to slap her, but Marianne stopped her.

"Do you think she can not defend me?" She asked.

"Now calm down!" Sayoko exclaimed, worried.

The two women glared at each other, then Marianne let go.

"Now go away, you've made me alter it enough!" The purple-haired intimated her.

* * *

Out in the open Marianne saw the group of people still there, as if waiting for her.

"It did not go well, did you?" Asked CC.

"Unfortunately no. But what are you doing here? "

"We wanted to inform the empress of a serious danger looming over the Earth."

"Danger?"

CC briefly explained the story told by Ajatar and Gerel, the creator of the geass.

"I see ... Sincerely speaking, this is the first time I hear about this Gerel. Neither Charles nor VV ever mentioned it. "

"Evidently they did not know it existed. Centuries have passed since his last visit to Earth, if not millennia. Also, there is no written evidence since the Finns did not know the writing, being immobilized in the Neolithic for a long, long time. "Kyoko hypothesized.

"So the testimony of this event has been lost over the centuries?"

"Exactly, Leila."

"Look, Kyoko ... I have to pay a visit to a person. Can you walk home? "Tony asked.

"With pleasure ..."

"One moment! And we? "Ajatar asked.

"If you want advice, go to the defense minister. If you can convince Esdeath she could put pressure on Cornelia. "He replied.

"What do you think, Leila?"

"Kyoko, Esdeath is even more skeptical than Cornelia. However, trying does not harm. "

"Then we go!"

That said, the group of Ajatar (which Marianne had joined) set off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Invitation for lunch.**

 **11.15 am**

Tony was standing in front of a three-floors white house.

 _I hope she's at home ..._

He thought as the bell rang.

After a while the front door opened and a girl appeared with gray hair tied in two tails, brown eyes wearing black shoes, a short skirt, a white blouse and a black tie.

"Hi, Anchovy!" He greeted her.

"Tony!" She exclaimed enthusiastically, then hugged him.

"Are you happy to see me?"

"Of course I am, you have not seen for weeks!"

"Well, you know I'm married now ... I do not want my wife to find out about our relationship."

"That's why you make me so few visits?"

"Exactly ... Where else are they?"

"We're here." A voice answered.

Tony looked up as Anchovy turned. In front of them stood Pepperoni and Carpaccio, a girl with long blond hair and olive-colored eyes.

"Hello girls!"

"Hello to you, golden dick!" Carpaccio replied jokingly, winking at him.

 _Golden dick..._

"How are you?"

"Very good. You instead? "

"Me too ... Do you mind if I stop at lunch with you? I have to ... Tell you about an urgent matter. "

"Gladly ... Take a seat."

Anchovy invited him, while the other two looked at him strangely.

* * *

 **11:30 am**

"I do not understand the reason for such insistence!" Said Esdeath, addressed to her guests.

"General, I've already explained it to you. Gerel is back in action, and if my fears are grounded, she wants revenge on mankind. "Ajatar told her.

"Can you prove the veracity of your words?"

"I can feel her presence ..."

"I want proof, not perceptions!"

"Is not her word enough?" Leila intervened.

"For nothing. The time of Orson Welles, when a radio program was enough to terrorize the population, have long since ended. I want photos and videos, and I want them authentic, not counterfeit! "

"But we do not have anything like that ..."

"Listen to me! Do you think it's normal to plunge here and tell me fairy tales about alien gods? "

"But they are not fairy tales!" Exclaimed Ajatar, nervous.

"Now that you said it, I really am convinced ..."

Irritated by that answer, the girl stood up and threw a very strong slap on Esdeath, leaving everyone to stone.

"Ajatar!" CC exclaimed.

"She will arrive! Will arrive! And it will kill us all, including you! Is it clear now, you Damn stubborn? "The Scandinavian asked, furious.

Esdeath did not reply for a few minutes, remaining silent and rubbing her right cheek. At one point he stood up in turn, staring at her interlocutor with a murderous look and putting her hand to the gun handle.

"OUT OF MY OFFICE, CRAZY VISIONARY! AND IF YOU COME BACK TO MY MINISTRY I'LL HAVE YOU GUNNED! "She shrieked, furious.

* * *

"Damn!" Ajatar cursed, once outside the ministry, a five-floors concrete building.

"Did you really have to slap her? You made her angry! "Leila scolded her.

"You saw too, I think! She did not want to listen to me! "

"I believe it, you slapped her!"

"She was kidding me, okay?"

"Because you did not even give her a proof!"

"I know only one thing, that the perfidious Gerel is approaching and that nobody is listening to my warnings!"

"How did it go?" Edward asked them, waiting for them in the car.

"She put us at the door." CC answered him.

"It's a problem. Now we have no one to turn to. "The boy said, his face dark.

"I could talk to her ..."

"Not at this moment, Leila. She is still nervous about the humiliation she received. We have to wait a few days. "

"CC is right, unfortunately ..."

"In the meantime, what are we doing?" Ajatar asked.

"We can only wait ... Meanwhile, how about a lunch at our house?" Edward suggested.

"It's OK for me. CC, do you agree? "

"Of course, Leila. You will be my guests. "

 _But listen to these ... The whole world is in danger and they think to eat!_

She thought Ajatar nervously.

"And you, Avatar?" Asked her the green.

"I said my name is Ajatar! However I accept, I do not want to stay on an empty stomach."

"Perfect ... Then let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: At the table.**

 **11:45am**

Cornelia was walking through a corridor of the imperial palace.

 _Race of insolent ... How did you dare to compare me to Marie Antoinette?_

She thought, referring to Marianne, with whom she had previously had a fight.

 _Absolutism has been the dominant system in the empire since its foundation, and has always worked, perhaps more than the democracy of Euro Universe and the oligarchy in the Chinese Federation! Why should I dismantle it? Just because a pair of idiots take to the streets claiming illusory rights that I do not intend to grant? Well, I do not even think about it!_

"Majesty?" A voice called to her.

"What do you want, Yaeko?" She asked, without turning around.

"You had to visit the grave of your sister Euphemia, did you forget it?"

"I'll go there after lunch, now it's almost noon."

"I see…"

"Tell Yurishia to start preparing lunch."

"Yes, your majesty! Do you want something in particular? "

"Yes, ravioli first and sausage with fries for second."

"I'll do it immediately."

* * *

 **12:00 hours**

Tony, Anchovy, Carpaccio and Pepperoni were seated at the dining room table and had just started to dine.

"What do you think of the tortellini I prepared?" The gray asked.

"Delicious!" The boy exclaimed.

"And the second will please you even more, I guarantee you!"

"What is it about?"

"Pizza, of course!"

At those words his eyes lit up.

"I'm going crazy!"

"I know, sir! I cooked it on purpose! "

"What kind of pizza is it?"

"Margherita, of course."

"The end of the world ..." He broke off, and his eyes grew dark.

"Tony! What is it? "Carpaccio asked him, surprised by that change of mood.

"What?"

"You're pale as a corpse and you have a funeral face ... Did something happen?"

He initially remained silent. He was not sure he wanted to reveal it, partly because he was not sure that Ajatar was telling the truth, but in the end he decided:

"This morning Leila showed up at my house, in the company of a certain Ajatar."

"Leila? I thought it was in Europe, in Weiswolf's fortress. "

"It has materialized out of nowhere, in my bedroom; there was also Kyoko. It may seem crazy to you, but it is so. "

"Since I was a victim of the geass I am not astonished by anything." Pepperoni stated. She still remembered when she was a puppet in the hands of Lelouch, who could manipulate it as he pleased. Now, thanks to Jeremiah, she was free, but the memory of the abuses she suffered still tormented her.

"What did they tell you?"

"It seems that a certain Gerel, creator of the geass, wants to take revenge for a injustice immediately 2000 years ago. We tried to talk to the empress but she did not listen to us."

"No wonder, given the absurdity of the story ... Are you sure this Ajatar is not crazy?"

"Even if it were like her know the geass? Besides, she and Leila have to know each other, from how they talked. "

"Do you think she tells the truth?"

"I do not know ... In short, nothing suggests the advent of this Gerel. Everything is as usual, there is nothing strange. "

"In that case you should not worry."

"Are you sure? I saw Ajatar so convinced ... "

"If I were you I would not give too much weight to her words ... There is not a single proof that tells the truth." Anchovy said.

"And if she was right?"

"She does not have it, okay? This is not an anime, nor a manga. In reality there are no supernatural entities. "

"Forget that the geass will have to have some origins. And that's real: Pepperoni, Carpaccio and many others were victims. "

At that sentence the two girls looked down.

"Come on, Tony! Where is it written that Gerel would be the creator? "

"Nowhere ... In any case, be ready to leave Pendragon, just in case things go wrong."

"Now do not be a catastrophic just because a girl told you a story."

"Forget that the one unscrewed by Weiswolf over the Atlantic has teleported to my house, here in Pendragon! How do you explain it? "

"I do not explain it! That girl will surely be a friend of Leila who wanted to make a joke."

"Leila is a very serious girl, she does not seem like the type to lend me a joke."

"However, I do not intend to discuss this topic indefinitely! Otherwise the lunch will cool down!"

"Agree…"

With that, Tony resumed eating, even though he did not feel comfortable in his heart.

* * *

 **12:15 pm**

Esdeath was having lunch at the minister's canteen in the company of Shiho Nishizumi, her secretary, a woman with long brown hair and eyes of the same color. She was rethinking what happened just before.

 **Start flashback**

"Listen to me! Do you think it's normal to plunge here and tell me fairy tales about alien gods? "

"But they are not fairy tales!" Exclaimed Ajatar, nervous.

"Now that you said it, I really am convinced ..."

Irritated by that answer, the girl stood up and threw a very strong slap on Esdeath, leaving everyone to stone.

"Ajatar!" CC exclaimed.

"She will arrive! Will arrive! And it will kill us all, including you! Is it clear now, you damn stubborn? "The Scandinavian asked, furious.

Esdeath did not reply for a few minutes, remaining silent and rubbing her right cheek. At one point he stood up in turn, staring at her interlocutor with a murderous look and putting her hand to the gun handle.

"OUT OF MY OFFICE, CRAZY VISIONARY! AND IF YOU REMAIN FOOT TO MY MINISTRY I'LL HAVE YOU GUNNED! "She shrieked, furious.

 **End flashback**

 _I should have had the psychopath arrested for assault ... Other than throwing it out!_

She thought, irritated.

"I see you nervous, Minister. Something wrong? "Shiho asked.

"Nothing ... A moody girl presented itself in my office. She wanted to convince me that a certain Gerel, creator of the geass, wants to take revenge on the human race. "

"Who let her in? And how do you know about the geass? "

"She was in the company of Prime Minister Leila Breisgau."

"Leila? I thought it was in Europe. "

"She will be secretly returned to the capital."

"And Leila believes in some nonsense?"

"She seemed skeptical too."

"I see ... And what do you think?"

"In my opinion there is no danger ... On the Moon and on Mars we found only ancient ruins, dating back to centuries or millennia ago."

"I see ... So we can sleep peacefully."

"Exact."

That said he filled a glass of water and raised it in a mocking toast.

"To Leila Breisgau, miserable cowardly and servant of Empress Cornelia. May she burn alive in her fortress! "She exclaimed.

Shiho nodded, remaining silent.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: From the dawn of time.**

 **12:30 pm**

Rivalz was having lunch at Nina's house, in her company; in addition to the two of them there was a former high school classmate, such as Miya Hillmick, a girl in her thirties with long pink hair, red eyes and a prosperous breasts.

"Congratulations, Nina! You're an exceptional cook! "The boy exclaimed.

"Come on, Rivalz ... It's a simple pasta dish! Anyone can do it. "The bespectacled, embarrassed.

"I agree with him, you can cook really well." Miya gave him strength.

"Heck, so you make me blush!"

Suddenly her cell phone started ringing. She took it and pressed the green button.

"Nina."

"Hi, miss Einstein. I disturb you? "

"General Esdeath ... What do I owe your call?"

 _The minister of defense? What will she want?_

Rivalz wondered, perplexed.

"I have to talk to you ... In private."

"Agree."

* * *

"What is it?" Asked Nina, once out in the corridor.

"Has the Uranus satellite network identified anything unusual lately?"

"No…"

"If it happens, contact me immediately."

"There's ... One reason in particular?"

"I received ... Some information. Certain facts. "

"I see ... I'll let you know."

The communication closed.

 _I wonder why this request ... The Uranus satellite network was conceived years ago to identify possible celestial bodies (such as asteroids) directed towards the Earth. But Esdeath did not talk about meteorites, only to inform her of any anomalies. Abnormalities of what kind?_

Nina wondered, perplexed.

* * *

When she returned to the dining room, she was a little surprised: in fact, Miya and Rivalz were united in a hot kiss. When they noticed her presence they came off embarrassed, looking down. For a few minutes nobody spoke, since she was surprised and embarrassed. To break the silence was Nina, who asked:

"You two are ..."

"Yes." Rivalz answered.

"Since when?"

"Two years."

"And Milly? You're her boyfriend! "

"Let the devil take it!" He replied, furious.

"Why do you say this?"

"Her have always preferred Lelouch to me ... Lelouch is more polite, Lelouch is more gifted, Lelouch remembers my birthday and you do not ... And do not pull in the geass because when she said these things she was not active!"

"I see ... Well, you do not want to have fun without me." Said the bespectacled.

"What do you mean?"

"That you better get me to join the party, if you do not want your relationship to become public."

Rivalz turned to his lover, as if to ask her opinion. The girl was silent for a few seconds, then said:

"It's OK for me."

"We accept."

"Very wise, guys ..." With that said, Nina licked her lips.

"Come on, let's get started." She invited them.

Miya stood up and took off her T-shirt and bra, staying bare-breasted.

"Do you want to favor?" Lustful asked.

Rivalz smiled, then flicked on her left breast and began to suckle her nipple. After a while Nina went around the table and did the same thing to the right breast of her guest, who began to utter moans of pleasure.

* * *

 **12:45 pm**

"Why give a similar order?" Shiho asked, addressing Esdeath.

"When Britannia launched its attack on Euro Universe, we were completely taken by surprise ... The secret services had warned us, but we neglected the danger, believing we were defended by the vastness of our territory and the Atlantic Ocean. We were wrong... "The woman answered, seriously.

"So you believe the words of that Ajatar?"

"To believe is a big word ... Let's say I want to keep my eyes open."

"I see…"

"Being too confident and confident can turn out to be a boomerang ... Especially now, we've discovered ancient ruins on other planets."

"So?"

"If in the past there existed extraterrestrial civilizations that have visited our planet, there may still be others today, out there in the universe, which we do not know. And I fear that not all have tourist intentions ... "

"Are you sure?"

"The sightings of UFOs and aliens occur since ancient times ... Here, I'll tell you some."

She typed something on her laptop, pressed enter and started to list:

"45,000 A.C., China: rock carvings of circular objects similar to UFOs were found in the province of Hunan in the former Chinese Federation. The depictions date back to the Neanderthal age. "

"8000 BC, Australia: Aborigines believe in" beings of light "from the stars. In an Australian Aboriginal cave, some drawings depict celestial beings with antennas and "x-rays". The same aborigines were very advanced in "aerodynamics": the boomerang, for example, is identical to a modern wing of a plane. "

"4000 BC: according to their texts the Sumerians of today's Iraq would have had contact with extraterrestrial civilizations."

"2000 BC: the pre-Columbian civilizations of Peru worshiped deities from the Pleiades star system. The legend tells of starships coming from the stars. "

"329 B.C. Alexander the Great's army was flown over by two silver shields that spit fire."

"9 BC Japan, Kyushu: nine moons were seen in the night sky above the community. "

"60 AD, Scandinavia: a flying ship was seen crossing the night sky."

"Lot of…"

"And I told you only a small part of it. If I told you all of them I would risk making your head explode. In all of human history there have been countless numbers in various parts of the globe. "

"If they have visited the Earth in the past ..."

"They could do it today too."

"And if that happens, what will we do?"

"If they come with peaceful intentions they are welcome. Otherwise I'm ready to throw them out of the earth to kick their ass. "

"Hoping we're not too strong."

"Yeah…"

Esdeath snorted, then looked up at the ceiling.

 _Otherwise them will kick ours._

She thought, worried.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Two hearts and a fortress.**

 **November 9th at 2:53 pm**

Everything seemed quiet in the imperial space center: the staff carried out their daily routine as usual. In her office Nina Einstein, the director, was looking at a framed photograph of Euphemia li Britannia, the so-called princess of the massacre. The picture was taken 13 years earlier, when Euphemia announced the creation of the Special Administrative Zone of Japan.

 **Start flashback**

"Citizens, who speaks to you is Euphemia, deputy governor of Area 11 of the Holy Empire of Britannia. Today I would like to take this opportunity to make you an important announcement! I, Princess Euphemia Li Britannia, here declare that I am about to set up the Special Administrative Zone of Japan in the Mount Fuji area! "

At these words the young scientist opened her eyes.

"In this special region called Japan Eleven will be able to reacquire their original Japanese name. There will no longer be any checks or restrictions on the Eleven, nor any privileges for the British. It will be a place where Eleven and British citizens will finally live with equal rights. "

 _But ... Are she serious?_

Nina wondered, startled.

"Can you hear me, Zero? I have no intention of unveiling your past or tearing your mask off! So please, join us in the construction of this new region! "

 _Zero ... That Zero? Prince Clovis's killer?_

"Zero! Build a new future with me, within the empire of Britannia! "

Nina was shocked by those words.

 **End flashback**

She ran a hand over her face.

 _At the time I never imagined the bloodbath that would be unleashed shortly ... And all for a phrase said joking. Damn it, Lelouch ... You could have told her anything else, why that?_

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Forward!"

"Excuse me, Miss Einstein. But there are important news." informed her a woman with short blond hair, dark green eyes and lipstick on her lips.

"Say, Dr. Akagi."

"The Uranus satellite network has detected the entry into the Earth orbit of a swarm of unidentified objects."

"Meteors?"

"No, miss."

"So what are they?"

"The only thing we know is that the swarm consists of 50 objects, one 500 kilometers long and the other 24".

"And are they approaching the Earth?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I see…"

"Do you have any particular order?"

"Keep monitoring the moving of those objects, I want to know where they are going and when they will arrive."

"Yes, ma'am."

"I have to warn the defense minister."

That said, she put her hand on the phone.

* * *

 **3:00 pm**

Se was sipping a cup of coffee in her office, when the telephone rang without warning. She puffed annoyed, then put the cup on the desk and picked up the phone.

"Esdeath."

"She asked me to report any anomalies ... Well, they're happening."

"Explain it better."

"A short while ago 50 unidentified flying objects entered the orbit of the Earth and approached our planet. They are not meteorites. "

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, very sure."

"Jesus…"

"Of course."

 _Then that Ajatar was telling the truth ... I have to inform the prime minister and the empress!_

* * *

 **3.15 pm**

"Your majesty?" She called her Yaeko, entering the throne room.

"I'm busy, Yaeko." The empress answered, pointing to Yuriko.

"I'm sorry, but the defense minister wants to talk to you urgently."

"Give me the phone!"

The woman handed her the phone.

"I hope you have a valid reason to call me!"

"Very valid, majesty. I received disturbing information from the space center. "

"What kind of information?"

"Apparently our mutual friend, Ajatar, is not a visionary. The Uranus satellite network has identified 50 spacecraft in Earth's orbit, their current direction is unknown. "

"We do not jump to hasty conclusions ... You were talking about Gerel, geass goddess, not a UFO fleet. Perhaps it is an alien civilization willing to establish peaceful relations with ours, nothing shows that they are hostile. "

"It will be better this way ..."

"Has she already informed the prime minister?"

"She's in Weiswolf, as usual."

"I imagined it ... Anyway, until we understand the intentions of these visitors, we'd better move to a safe place."

"The ideal would be Weiswolf, we can get there in a few hours."

"Agree."

"We should also inform the population."

"Everything in its time…"

"Other orders, majesty?"

"Yes, put the Damocles on alert. If they are invaders we must be ready to disintegrate them with the FLEIJA. "

"Yes, your highness!"

The communication closed.

"Yaeko, reach Fort Henry and instruct the Saint Francis knights to embark for Europe as soon as possible. Tell him I'll send you. "

"It will be done, majesty!"

"Also tell Sayoko, Evergreen, Yuriko, Chris, Irina and the others to pack up and get ready to leave ... I will not leave them here."

"Yes, your highness!"

* * *

 **Weiswolf Fortress, Europe, 0:30 am**

Leila was in her room, and she was writing her diary.

 _It's been a week since Ajatar revealed to me the imminent arrival of Gerel, creator of the geass, determined to take revenge on the human race ... We tried to convince the highest officials of the state, but nobody paid any attention to us. I myself am skeptical about this threat ... Since I had nothing to do at Pendragon I decided to return to Weiswolf, where peace and silence reign ... A perfect place for those seeking tranquility. Although sometimes I feel uncomfortable ... Too many memories come back to my mind, linked to my now deceased friends, in particular to Akito. Ajatar instead seems to have vanished into the air._

Suddenly someone put his hands on her shoulders, catching her by surprise. She turned, crossing her gaze with Tony's, who was smiling at her.

"Can not you sleep?" He asked.

"Not even you, I see."

"Yes, sometimes happens to me to pass sleepless nights."

"I see…"

"If you're interested I have a remedy."

"Which?"

In response, he kissed her gently on the lips.

"Ah, but you mean that remedy ..."

"Obvious."

The blonde smiled, stood up and kissed him in turn. Tony answered the kiss, which gradually became more incandescent. Their tongues were practically twisted, and they danced sensual. When the kiss ended, the two lovers stared with desire. He undressed her, leaving her completely naked, and then naked in turn. He laid her down on the bed, then stood for a while to admire her. She was beautiful: her long blonde hair, which ran down to her back; her eyes, full of love; and finally her body ... Breasts, belly, legs, perfect from every point of view. Not to mention the firm buttocks. He kissed her neck, then went down to her breasts, teasing her nipples with her fingers and tongue, until they were hard and turgid. After giving her some small kisses on her belly, she came to her pussy, which began to lick with greed, then inserting two fingers. Leila screamed in pleasure, and began arching her back in sync with the movement of those fingers moving faster and faster. At one point she reached orgasm. While Tony was cleaning his fingers and his hand full of her cum , the girl, completely naked and sweaty, gave him a pleading look.

"Please ... Fuck me!" She urged him.

He obviously did not have to pray and went inside her, and then began to push, with increasing speed. Leila was in heaven: her whole body was pervaded by an immense pleasure, which increased with the rhythm of the boy's thrusts, ever faster and deeper. She resumed moaning and shouting louder and louder. Not even Akito had managed to make her experience such emotions. For Tony it was the same thing: he looked at her in a rapt way and his mind was clouded by the pleasure the blonde girl was giving him. After a long time, he came inside. He gasped for a few minutes, then left her. The girl, evidently not yet satisfied, stood at 90 and spread her buttocks. Seized the flight the message Tony penetrated her from behind resuming pushing like crazy. Leila clung to the sheets and ran her tongue over her lips.

"GOD!" She shouted, entranced.

"Call me Tony!" He replied, and then increased the habit.

At one point he came again, then the two lovers, bathed in sweat, fell one on top of the other.

"I love you, Leila." He whispered in her ear, then licked her cheek sensually.

"Me ... Me too ... Promise me you'll always be near me!"

"I promise."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The veteran**

 **Earth orbit**

Finally she could see her closely ... Despite the millennia that had passed, the Earth had remained as it was the last time she had visited it. However, the instruments on board revealed radio waves coming from it, a sign that humanity had evolved from its time.

"My lady?" A voice called her.

She turned and saw a cyborg.

"What is it?" Gerel asked.

"Our ships will soon start heading for the main terrestrial cities."

"Perfect. Nothing else?"

"Yes. Our radars have detected a flying object in the upper atmosphere. "

"It must be Damocles ... I'll have to neutralize it as soon as possible."

"Do you intend to do it now?"

"No ... I would alarm the Terrans. I want to wait until all the ships have reached their destination. "

"As you wish."

 _Patience is the virtue of the strong ... said that proverb._

The blonde thought.

* * *

 **Fort Henry, near Pendragon, at 4.45 pm**

Fort Henry was the largest imperial military base in the world. It housed about 60,000 people, including the knights of Saint Francis, one of the most powerful orders of chivalry, second only to the knights of St. Michael. The base occupied about 146 square kilometers and housed both military and civilian personnel. Yaeko was near a landing strip, where dozens of fighters were piled up, arranged side by side.

 _Damn it, this place is immense ... Where will the knights of St. Francis be?_

She wondered, nervous.

As she looked around, he saw, near a Frame, a girl with an anomalous appearance: blond hair tied in two mottled tails one of blue the other of fuchsia, gray eyes, make-up face, lipstick on the lips, wearing a white T-shirt of tight shorts; wielded a baseball bat. Next to her stood a man with short orange hair and red eyes.

 _Maybe they will give me some information ..._

She approached them and said:

"Are you pilots?"

"Knights of Britain, order of St. Francis." The girl replied.

"I have a message for your commander. Tell me where it is, before i lose patience! "

"Who are you?"

"Yaeko Minegasaki, secretary of Empress Cornelia."

"Then refer me the message, before I lose my patience!" The boy ordered.

"Well said, my commander!" The girl exclaimed.

"You have to leave for Europe as soon as possible."

"Did another rebellion break out?"

"No, you must guard Weiswolf's fortress from eventual enemy attacks."

"What enemies?"

"The empress will explain it to you in due course."

"Tell them we're leaving ... By the way, I'm Ashley Ashra. She is Harley Quinn. "

"Agree."

* * *

 **5:00 pm**

Edward and CC were watching TV, when his cell phone started ringing.

"Edward."

"We have to leave the city as soon as possible!"

"Kyoko ... What's up?"

"I've just been contacted by Yuriko. It seems that some alien spaceships have reached the earth's orbit. "

"Are you sure?"

"She knew it from Yaeko, who knew it from Cornelia, who knew it from Esdeath who knew it from Nina who knew it from one of its scientists."

"Agree. But where will we go? "

"Weiswolf."

"Weiswolf?"

"Yes, the empress will go there on board the Great Britain. And we will go with her. "

"I see…"

"Try to reach the international airport as soon as possible, the Great Britain is waiting for us there."

"Agree."

The communication closed.

"Who was he?" Asked him CC.

"Kyoko."

"And what did she want?"

"From what I understand alien spaceships have come into Earth orbit."

"They're not just spaceships, it's Gerel looking for revenge." Ajatar stated as soon as he arrived in the living room.

"Maybe it's really like that ... That's why Cornelia wants to leave the imperial palace and go to Weiswolf's fortress in Europe."

"And we will go with her, right?"

"Exactly, CC. It is more prudent. "

"Okay, I'm starting to pack up ... Ajatar, are you coming with us?"

"Yes."

"Then give me a hand to pack the bags, we'll do it faster."

"In three even more." The boy intervened.

"Thoughtful as always ..."

With this CC he kissed him on a cheek making him blush.

He cleared his throat, then replied:

"This and more for a friend."

"Come on, stop it! Time is running out and Gerel can launch her move at any time!" Ajatar urged, agitated.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Misunderstanding**

 **Luoyang, 9:15 am**

A crowd of demonstrators had gathered in front of the Forbidden City, once home to Empress Tianzi and the class of the Great Eunuchs, the real holders of power since the sovereign was only a child. After the 2018 coup the government had been hired by young Li Xingke, called Shinku. Following the conquest of the world by Lelouch Shinku and Tianzi were executed and China reduced to imperial province, orphan of Mongolia, Tibet, Xinjang and other provinces. First governor was named Zhou Xianglin, former aide of Li, captured by Lelouch in 2019 and enslaved by his geass, like the entire Chinese population. Released thanks to Jeremiah, she was confirmed in her role by the new empress, Cornelia. Now she was in her office and watched from a window the demonstrators, chanting nationalist slogans and waving banners and flags of the former Chinese Federation. The banners were written as free China !, We do not want a foreign empress! And things like that.

 _They should understand that independence is not plausible ... There is no longer a leadership capable of taking the lead, without the British control China would fall into chaos, returning to the period of the fighting realms * ..._

She thought, snorting.

Suddenly the phone rang. She approached the desk and answered.

"Zhou."

"Hi, Zhou."

When he heard that voice, he was not a little surprised.

"Your majesty!"

"Now listen to me well: a fleet of alien spaceships has entered the Earth's orbit, and has split. Some of the aircraft are headed to Asia! "

"Chang'e ** ..."

"Of course."

"What should I do?"

"For now nothing. After I give the announcement to the world try to keep calm among the citizens. "

"It's hard ... Already now they are agitated because they claim independence, when they learn about aliens they will be terrified!"

"Precisely for this you must reassure them."

"But if they consider me a traitor because I work with you British!"

"This is a speech that has nothing to do with it. It is necessary to avoid panic. Ever heard of the joke by Welles? "

"No, would it be?"

"In 1938 Orson Welles transmitted a radio adaptation of The War of the Worlds, a novel released 40 years earlier, in which a Martian invasion of EU was narrated. The listeners were convinced that the invasion was real and panic broke out throughout the republic. And it was a simple radio program, figured now that the aliens really appeared. "

"I understand ... I will do my best to keep order."

"I want you like that."

"These ... Aliens are hostile?"

"I'm not sure ... I hope not."

"You hopes ... Let's go well."

"If they are hostile, we'll see that, trust me."

The communication closed.

 _We only lacked the aliens, now ... We hope they'll be at peace._

"Governor?" A voice called her.

The girl turned and saw Hong Gu, her deputy, staring at her in fear.

"What's up, Hong?"

"That news of the aliens ..."

"The empress has communicated it to me in person. So yes, it's true. "

"In that case I would advise you to move to a safe place."

"I will do it. And you will come with me. "

"Where is it?"

"We will decide on the way."

"I see."

"Have the car ready."

"Yes, excellence."

* * *

 **Pendragon, 5.30 pm**

A small crowd had gathered near the Great Britain, the largest airship owned by the empire. Among the others were Cornelia, Esdeath, Shiho, Yaeko, Marianne, Sayoko, Evergreen, Jeremiah, Cecile, Anchovy, a blonde girl 1 meter and 30 meters tall and a mysterious box, watched by two soldiers.

"The Great Britain is one of the fastest airships in the empire, we'll get to Weiswolf in less than a day!" The empress said.

"Should not Edward and CC come too?" Asked Anchovy.

"Yes, but I'm late. We'll wait another ten minutes, then we'll leave without them! Clear?"

Even to do so on purpose at that moment appeared the void concerned, in the company of Ajatar.

"Sorry for the delay!" The boy said.

"I would say we're all there. Now we're leaving? "Asked Anchovy, anxious to leave Pendragon for not having contact with ET.

"Yes. Cecile, you will be the pilot. Get on board! "

"Yes, your highness."

"You others, go up one at a time!"

"Yes" The others shouted in chorus.

* * *

"Am I wrong or are there many absents?" Esdeath asked, looking around.

"Evidently, many have not believed in the aliens' arrival, or they do not see it as a threat. After all, it's not certain they are hostile." Marianne answered.

"I hope for our good that we are right ..."

* * *

 _Pepperoni and Carpaccio did not want to believe me ... And Tony vanished! Where will it be?_

Anchovy wondered, worried.

"Anzai?"

"What is it, Katyusha?"

"Do you really believe this story of aliens?"

"The empress said they are coming."

"I have not seen them yet."

"Cornelia is a very serious woman, she's not the type to tell about lies ... If she said they're coming, they're coming."

"I hope at least they are peaceful."

"I hope so…"

 _Otherwise it will be trouble, and big._

* * *

 **Madrid, 2:45 am**

Nadie was in her bed, but could not get to sleep. She stared at the ceiling of her room, with shining eyes, and the remorse gave her no respite. It all started that afternoon.

 **Start flashback**

 **2.36 pm**

 _Damn it ... Where will I put it?_

Nadie wondered as she rummaged in a drawer of the nightstand.

"What are you looking for, little sister?" Garcia, her younger brother, asked her as she entered the room.

"My credit card ... Without that I can not make purchases!"

"Have you checked in your wallet?"

"And also in the bag ... Nothing! This story is making me damn ... "

Suddenly she had a suspicion.

"Of course ... Of course I can not find it!"

"Did you understand where it is?"

Without answering, she left the room.

* * *

Roberta was in the living room and was sweeping the floor, when suddenly her employer entered the room, who without a warning gave her a slap, leaving her with a stone.

"Thief! Give me back my credit card! "

After the initial loss, she replied:

"I do not have it!"

"Lier!"

"I did not take it, I swear!"

"Give her back, or I swear I'll call the police!"

"Miss, I have not stolen anything!"

Nadie spat in her face and kicked her in the stomach, causing her to fall to her knees in pain.

"This is the last warning, thief! Give me your credit card or you'll end up in handcuffs! "

"Sister!"

"What do you want Garcia?"

Turning around, she saw that the child held the lost object in his hand. Her eyes widened as he saw him.

"Where did you get that?"

"He was under your bed."

 _Shit..._

She turned to Roberta, who had stood up and stared at her furiously.

"Thank you for insulting and beating me, after all I've done for you!" She said.

"Roberta ..."

"I've been at your service for more than 10 years, I've always been loyal to her, and now she's coming here, attacking me and accusing me of a theft I did not commit! Is all this the trust you feel towards me? "

"I'm sorry…"

"Since I'm a thief and a liar for you I'm leaving."

"Such as?"

"I quit. Take another maid. "

"Do not do it ... I was wrong, I apologize!"

"Too late."

She turned and started to leave, but Nadie grabbed her by the arm.

"Please, stay with me! PLEASE! "She shouted.

"Leave my arm!" Roberta intimated.

"No! I need you!"

"I told her to leave my arm!"

Having said that she slapped her in turn, letting her give up, and pushed her to the ground.

Nadie fell to the ground, still staring at her interlocutor. The latter, looking at her with contempt, left the room.

"Sister! Are you okay? "Garcia asked, worried.

The girl did not answer, still staring into space.

 **End flashback**

 _How could I doubt Roberta? The woman who saved me and Garcia 13 years ago ..._

Distraught by that thought burst into tears, covering her face with her hands.

* Chinese historical period, between the 8th and 3rd centuries BC, when China was Balkanised in a series of independent kingdoms, formed after the loss of power and prestige of the Zhou dynasty (Reduced to control a tiny territory, then absorbed from the reign of Qin). This period ended with the unification of China by Qin Shi Huangdi, sovereign of Qin.

** Chinese Goddess of the Moon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10: I'm not sleepy.**

 **Bangkok, 1:30 pm**

Zhou and Hong had just left the international airport behind, when they found themselves in front of a limousine in front of a uniformed driver who walked toward them extending his hand.

"Welcome to Bangkok, miss Xianglin! Also to you, mister Gu! Governor Yodkamol is waiting for you! "He shook hands with both, then invited them to come on board.

* * *

Once the two guests were loaded, the car started towards the city.

"Do you intend to stop for a long time?"

"Just enough time to have lunch, then we'll leave for the Toromo institute." Zhou answered.

"The Toromo Institute?"

"It is located in Cambodia."

"I see ... In the meantime, you can watch some TV."

"Agree."

Hong took the remote control and turned on the television. They were broadcasting an extraordinary edition of the newscast, directed by Milly Ashford.

"... Of gigantic dimensions have been sighted in different points of the Earth, especially in the big cities: Pendragon, Rome, Cape Town, Tokyo, Luoyang, Paris, and others. They are about 24 kilometers large, so big to obscure the skies. "

 _They arrived, so ..._

Zhou thought, worried.

Suddenly the driver braked brusquely, catching the two by surprise.

"What's up?" The woman asked, alarmed.

The man did not answer, unzipped his seat belt and got out of the vehicle. Zhou and Hong followed closely, and once outside they saw a scene that took their breath away: a colossal spaceship, discoidal in shape, advanced in the sky; at one point the aircraft stopped above them. The trio was open-mouthed in amazement, and could not move a muscle. Around them, even the other cars had stopped and the drivers watched the scene dismayed.

* * *

 **Pendragon, at 11.45pm**

"CARPACCIO! CARPACCIO! "Pepperoni shouted, entering their bedroom.

"Can you know what's wrong with you? I was sleeping so well, and your screams woke me up! "The blonde exclaimed, annoyed.

"Come and see!"

"I am sleepy!"

"Come now!"

Carpaccio snorted annoyed but still decided to get out of bed.

"I hope it's important for you!" She said, putting her hands on her hips.

"It is, I swear! Follow me!"

"Ok ..."

Exit in the open Carpaccio looked around: there were dozens of people in the street who looked stunned upwards.

"Look!" Peperoni urged.

The blonde looked up and saw, above the city, a mastodontic spaceship. She almost had a heart attack.

"Then Anchovy was telling the truth!" She exclaimed, stunned.

"Yeah ... We should have gone with her!"

Carpaccio did not answer, continuing to stare at the spacecraft.

 _Oh, God ... Let's hope that at least they are friendly!_

* * *

 **Atlantic Ocean, 3:00 am**

The Great Britain had just left the shores of North America behind it, and now it darted over the immense expanse of water, heading east. Cornelia, Esdeath, their respective secretaries and Marianne were gathered in their quarters and watched the news.

"We are reporting new sightings from Copenhagen, Bangkok, Osaka, Mogadishu, Kampala, Jerusalem and Shanghai. The imperial army is on high alert while panic scenes are occurring almost everywhere. No official statement has yet come from Empress Cornelia, Prime Minister Leila Breisgau and Defense Minister Esdeath. Everyone asks: who are they? Where they come from? And above all, what do they want? Are they friends or enemies? "Said Milly.

"That's what I also ask myself." Cornelia said, worried.

"So far there have been no hostile attitudes on the part of visitors ... At least not yet." Esdeath stated.

"No communication from spaceships?" Asked Marianne.

The light blue haired shook her head.

"None. They arrive on a city and stand in the sky. "

"Strange…"

"Very. In addition, the largest one, that of 500 kilometers, remained in orbit. "

"Have you tried to contact them?"

"We would do it, if we knew what language to use."

"In any case, a televised speech is necessary to appease the spirits." Shiho interjected.

"I agree. But it's better to do it when we're in Weiswolf. Leila must also be present. "

"Are you sure, your majesty?" Yaeko asked.

"Yes. Leila is very popular among the subjects, especially the European ones. Her words, 13 years ago, put an end to the uprisings that were upsetting Europe. It will be very useful to reassure citizens. "

"I think so too." Said Evergreen, Marianne's secretary.

* * *

"I would never have thought, one day, to get on board a British airship." said Edward, who was walking down a corridor in the company of CC.

"Me neither ..." Green-haired said.

"And to tell you the truth I never thought the aliens would come to Earth."

"I see…"

"You do not look so impressed."

"I've seen too many of them in my life to impress me."

"Yeah ... I always forget you're immortal."

"Lelouch, on the other hand, always forgot that his geass had no effect on me."

"Why do you always talk about him?" The boy asked, irritated.

"Nothing…"

He looked at her unconvincingly, did not trust. He suspected that the girl downstairs felt Lelouch's lack, of which she had been an accomplice for a while ... Or maybe she had been something more for her? That doubt tormented him.

 _I understand that over the centuries it has been with various men ... It would be absurd to think otherwise. But it bothers me that you still think about Lelouch! In addition to being a tyrant he was also a depraved who abused any woman who came to him taking advantage of the fact that it was conditioned by the geass. No, CC must remove it from the head, also because it is now a stone statue!_

He thought nervously.

At that moment a boy in his twenties came out of one of the rooms: he had short black hair, eyes of the same color, wearing a white shirt and black trousers.

"Hi!" He greeted them.

"Hello!" The two replied in unison.

"Are you guests of Empress Cornelia?"

"Yup. And you? "CC asked.

"My name is Vincent Wolf, an expert in computer science."

"What are you doing here on board?"

"My job is to take care of Weiswolf's computer systems. I can not tell you anything else, you know how it is. "

"How come you're still up?"

"Sometimes I spend a night or two in white. There are times when I do not close an eye, and others when I wake up in the middle of the night. So I surf the internet. You?"

"We can not get to sleep. You know, this alien thing ... "Edward explained.

"Ah understood. I was just watching the news ... It seems to have appeared everywhere. The latest reports come from Vladisvostok, Moscow, Berlin and Kinshasa. People are afraid. "

"I do not blame her."

"If you think about it, it's a bit like the discovery of America: two peoples, Europeans and Native Americans, who for many centuries had lived by ignoring one's existence, meet. I'm sure the world will never be the same! "He said, excited.

"The Europeans have exterminated the Native Americans," said CC, grimly.

"True ... Well, let's hope the story does not happen again."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a nearby room, Anchovy was turning in her bed, but he could not fall asleep.

"Let me guess ... You can not close your eyes."

She turned, crossing her gaze with Katyusha, who lay in a nearby bed.

"I'm worried about Carpaccio and Pepperoni ... I do not like the idea that they are under an alien spaceship. I should have convinced her to follow me. "

"You tried, did not you? And they did not believe you. "

"If something should happen to them ... I will never forgive myself."

"I'm worried about my friends too ... Nonna, Klara, Nina, Alina ... They're down there in Pendragon."

"We can only hope that everything goes well."

"Yeah…"

"Listen, since we can not close our eyes because we do not take a walk?" Duce suggested.

"A walk?"

"Yes .. A stroll always combines sleep."

"That's fine with me." The blonde asserted, smiling.

"Perfect ... Then let's go!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: New friendships.**

 **Earth orbit**

 _Everything is proceeding beautifully ... The Terrans do not suspect anything. I will have plenty of time to position my pawns and then launch the decisive blow. Nobody can stop me! It's just a matter of hours ..._

Gerel thought satisfied.

Soon she would finally get revenge for what happened 2000 years ago. And this time there would not have been heretics to hinder her, they had been dead and buried for a long time. The Terrans would have to submit or die.

 _They are uncivilized and violent beings ... They kill each other, they make their fellowmen suffer, they develop terrifying weapons of mass destruction, they are petty and greedy ... There is no way to change their infamous nature, they must be held in chains. Bölcs was convinced that enough good words were enough to make them better, and he paid dearly for his absurd belief!_

She had warned him of the risks because she knew human nature better, having visited the Earth several times. But he, as an idealist he was, did not listen to her. He thought he was exaggerating, that her vision of mankind was pessimistic, and that it was enough to teach them values like peace, love and brotherhood to make them change for the better. He was wrong, and big. They had changed, but worse: they had developed more and more lethal weapons, they had become more and more cynical and bad. No, such a species did not deserve clemency. She settled on her chair, then fiddled with the central computer keyboard. She ran a hand over her face and looked up at the ceiling.

 _Soon you will be avenged, brother ..._

* * *

 **Atlantic Ocean, 3:30 hours**

"Heck, this place is immense!" Katyusha exclaimed.

"You can say that ... You can carry 500 passengers, including crew members." Anchovy explained.

"Yet at the airport I saw only a dozen or so people."

"Evidently the empress wanted to take only those in her circle with her."

"But it's absurd! She could bring hundreds of people to safety and instead ... "

"Even if she did that, there would not have been room for everyone at Weiswolf."

"Hey you ..." She called her a third female voice.

They turned and saw twins, with short brown hair and eyes of the same color, staring sleepily at them.

"Yes?" Asked Katyusha.

"Can not you speak softly? My sister and I were sleeping so well ... "

"Sorry ... We could not close our eyes and we decided to take a walk." Anchovy excused herself.

"I see ... Who are you?"

"I am Chiyomi Anzai (but call me Anchovy), and she is Katyusha."

"I am Miho Nishizumi, and she is my sister Maho."

 _The daughters of Shiho!_

Anchovy thought.

At that moment the door of one of the rooms opened and a girl appeared with long blond hair and blue eyes.

"Can you tell who you are talking to?" Asked, addressed to the two sisters.

"Erika, this is Anchovy and Katyusha; girls, I introduce you to Erika, a friend of ours. "

"Nice to meet you!" Katyusha said.

Erika yawned.

"The pleasure is only yours ... How old are you?"

"18, why?"

Erika looked at her from head to toe, then said:

"I gave you half."

"It's actually quite low for her age." Anchovy intervened, chuckling.

Katyusha instead snorted annoyed. She did not like someone judging her based on her height.

"As long as we are there, why do not you join us on our walk?" She suggested the gray-haired.

"It's OK for us. And you, Erika? "Asked Miho.

"So much sleep has gone to hell ..." she replied, annoyed.

At that moment, out of another room, a naked and decidedly irritated girl came out and brandished a baseball bat. Scrutinizing them threateningly, she exclaimed:

"But where do you think you are, at the amusement park? GO TO HELL! "

The girls, intimidated, obeyed. The last to leave was Miho who apologized for the new arrival due to the noise caused.

 _They fuck each other ... i'm quiet to sleep after three hours of wild sex and they arrive and start to squawk!_

Harley thought nervously.

* * *

Returning to her room she saw Ashley, also naked, staring at her from the bed.

"Honey ... did I wake you up?"

"You screamed worse than a banshee ... Of course you woke me up."

"Excuse me ... But out here there were some girls who were babbling together, they woke me up and I sent them away."

"I see ... Changing the subject, do you think we'll really get into a fight with them?"

"Them who?"

"Like who? The aliens!"

"Ah, those ... Honestly, I have no idea. Also because so far they have not shown hostile attitudes. "

"True ... But they do not even try to communicate. They just place their spaceships on our cities. "

"But if they are friendly because Cornelia, Esdeath and Marianne are headed to Weiswolf? Why mobilize our unity to defend the fortress? "

"Maybe they are precautionary measures ... Prudence, as we know, is never too much. "

"You are right."

"Now I'm going back to sleep ... You should do it too. When we arrive at our destination we will have to be well awake. "

"Ok ..."

She lay down next to him, falling asleep after a few minutes followed closely by her lover.

* * *

 **Madrid, at 9.45 am**

Roberta was in her bedroom and stared at the ceiling with an irritated expression on her face.

 _Stupid Nadie ... How could you accuse me of theft? I saved her and Garcia from the rioters, 13 years ago! I worked for them, until yesterday! I've always behaved irreproachable, and she comes to accuse me of theft ... Just me, that I've never stolen!_

She thought nervously.

 _And speaking of work ... I'll have to find another one, if I want to keep going. But who to turn to?_

She wondered.

 _Maybe I'll find some jobs in the classifieds ..._

She got out of bed and left the room.

* * *

Out in the open she found the morning paper, took it and opened it. When she noticed that on the first page she was writing in large letters the arrival of the aliens did not initially believe it. She looked around: her neighbors (a family of four composed of a father, a mother, and two children) were packing up in a hurry. In the street, groups of people looked to the east. Turning too in that direction he saw the cause of that curiosity.

 _Madre de dios ..._

She cursed mentally, observing the colossal spaceship that stood out against the skies of the city.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: A safe haven**

 **Bangkok, 4:00 pm**

"Lunch is to your liking?" Asked Khuang Yodkamol, governor of the province of Indochina, a man in his thirties with short black hair and eyes of the same color, addressed to his two guests.

"Yes, it's all delicious." Zhou answered.

"I agree ... This Pad Thai is exquisite!" Hong said.

"Glad to hear it. I've been told you're headed to the Toromo Institute, right? "

"Exactly," answered the woman.

"It's because of the aliens, right?"

"Exact."

"I suspected it. Are you afraid they are hostile? "

"We do not know." Zhou answered quickly.

"I understand ... Anyway, to reach your destination you can use my private helicopter."

"We are grateful to you."

"This and more for a colleague."

"By the way, am I wrong or Bangkok in contrast to Luoyang is particularly quiet?"

"Only for the presence of aliens ... Until a few days ago the city was the scene of manifestations of nationalist and separatist roots, which demanded the independence of Indochina from the empire."

"Even in Luoyang, before their arrival, there were strong protests against the imperial government."

"If you can not sit them down they will get worse and worse, resulting in open revolt. And if this were to happen, if it spread to other provinces ... "

"The empire would fall apart, right?" Hong asked.

"There is a serious possibility. And when an empire breaks up, anarchy, instability and other unpleasant consequences arise. "Zhou intervened.

"In my country, China, things like this have happened many times over the centuries ..."

"It refers to the fall of the Zhou dynasty in the eighth century BC and the dissolution of China into various independent kingdoms, called a period known as the fighting kingdoms? "

"Yes ... It took five centuries before it was unified. And it was not the last time she broke into several independent states ... "

"I know ... I'm passionate about history, especially the Chinese one."

"Really? Why?"

"A millenary civilization, an ancient and refined culture, ancient traditions ... Need to say anything else?"

The woman smiled, feeling flattered by the words of the man. In her heart, too, she hoped that one day her homeland would regain her freedom, governed by a native leader and not by an empress residing overseas. She snorted.

 _With the aliens who plot who knows what is above our heads is not really the moment of daydreams._

She told himself.

* * *

 **Pendragon, 1:15 am**

Faye was watching from the window of her bedroom the immense alien spaceship standing on the skies of the imperial capital.

 _I would love to be together with the others ... That thing gives me the creeps!_

She thought, restless.

She shrugged. She did not know why but she had the impression that these aliens were are not peaceful. She lit a cigarette, then decided to go back to the kitchen.

* * *

When she reached her destination, she noticed that he had left the TV on. Milly Ashford was still talking about the arrival of the extraterrestrials, and behind him flowed images of cities with the giant spaceships above them: London, Tokyo, Luanda ... And others.

"Still no sign of life comes from alien spaceships. They are suspended above the skies of the main metropolises of the planet, doing nothing. This only feeds people's doubts about visitors. Someone even speculated that they may have died and that spacecraft have come here guided by a sort of automatic pilot. If this were true then the question is: how are they dead? "

 _If they died better for everyone ... Above all for me._

Suddenly someone rang the bell.

She went to open, finding herself in front of Killua and Roy.

"Hi, Faye!" The latter greeted her.

" Hi guys."

"We can get in?"

"Sit down."

* * *

She escorted them to the kitchen and made them sit at the table, and then sat down.

"What good wind brings you here?" She asked.

"Alien wind." Killua answered.

"I would have bet ..."

"Many are leaving Pendragon heading to an unknown destination ... Roads and highways have formed traffic jams."

"I would have bet on this too ... Maybe we should leave too."

"The problem is: where?"

"I have no idea, Roy."

"Joy ..."

"Maybe I have an idea." Killua intervened.

"Which one?" Faye asked him.

"Some time ago, CC handed us a list of Geass worship sites, remember?"

"Yes, it was to identify the subject M. So?"

"Perhaps one of these rises there."

"You mean we could take refuge there?"

"Yes, admitting that one exists in this area."

"Do you still have the list with you?"

"We really had entrusted it to you."

"Ah, yes, it's true ... I think it's in the room, I'm going to get it."

The woman came out of the room, while Roy snorted.

"Assuming that there is a cult site here, where should it be located?"

"A ghost town, a canyon, certainly an abandoned place."

"Logical ... But will we only go?"

"Who else should come?"

"I see…"

After a few minutes, Faye returned with a CD in hand.

"This contains the list of all the places of worship." She explained.

"Do you have a laptop?" Killua asked.

"Yes."

"Then take it. We will consult the list during the trip. "

"But the streets are clogged with traffic!"

"We will find another means. Maybe a helicopter. "

"Did not you see that thing in the sky? We risk crashing into it! Besides, the aliens could consider us hostile and break us! "

"I know, it's risks, but it's always better than getting bottled up in traffic. You understand? "

"True…"

"Then let's move."

* * *

 **Tokyo, 6.30 pm**

A woman with long brown hair, purple eyes and a prosperous physique was watching from a window in a corridor the spaceship that dominated the now former capital of Japan. The brunette wore a white dress with a sweetheart neckline, a skirt that extended under her belt and long white gloves.

 _It is since the war between Britannia and the United Federation of Nations that there was no such crisis._

She think.

"Mom?" A voice called her.

She turned, crossing her eyes with a girl with long red hair and blue eyes, staring at her worried; it was her daughter.

"Rias ... Akeno and Issei are here?"

The redhead nodded.

"Also Kiba, Koneko and Xenovia."

"And what about the others?"

"They did not show up."

"I suspected him ... Come on, Rias."

"Yup."

* * *

In a room in the estate were gathered 7 people: a man with short red hair and blue eyes, his son, a boy with short brown hair and eyes of the same color, another with short blond hair and gray eyes, a girl with long hair blacks tied in a tail and purple eyes, another with short blue hair with green fringes and yellow eyes and finally a fifteen year old girl with short white hair and golden eyes.

"The separatist demonstrations were not enough ... Now the aliens get involved too!" The man exclaimed.

"Honestly speaking, I fear more the aliens than the local nationalists." The black haired said.

"Akeno is right ... I feel like I have a sword of Damocles ready to pierce my skull at any moment."

"You say well, Xenovia, I think so too."

"By the way, Issei ..." The blond boy tried to say, but at that moment Rias and his mother entered.

"Venelana ... Rias ..."

"Dear ... Sorry if we interrupted your business meeting."

"Just imagine ... It had already been canceled due to ET's arrival. But why gather here? I mean, we and these people. "

"Obious... Over Tokyo has positioned a colossal alien spaceship."

"Even on other cities."

"Exactly, Koneko. And since their intentions are unknown to me, I intend to secure myself, at least until they are clarified about their goals. "

"Keep us safe in what way?"

"Simple, Kiba. Below the Ashford institute there is a vast underground complex, used first by the British secret services and then by the anti-Lelouch resistance. Now it is abandoned, but we could take refuge there. "

"How do you know?" The son asked her.

"Merit of Minerva, a dear friend of mine. It will be our guide. "

"Are you sure?"

"I hope. However it is our only card to play. "

"We could not leave the city?"

"No, Akeno ... We would be bottled up in traffic for hours and hours."

"Okay ... But what if someone discovered the shelter?"

"The institute was evacuated, the students and teachers escaped ... There will be only us. So, are you there? "

Everyone nodded. Venelana smiled.

"Very well ... Then we can also go."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Escape from Madrid**

 **Atlantic Ocean, 4:45 am**

 _You look at that situation ... Gerel has come to Earth looking for revenge and nobody does anything to stop it!_

She thought Ajatar, furious, as she headed for the empress's quarters.

When she arrived at her destination, she found Jeremiah standing in front of the door.

"May I help you, miss?"

"I have to talk to the empress!"

"She's sleeping, and she does not want to be disturbed."

"It's urgent."

"For no reason."

"Then with the defense minister!"

"She sleeps too."

"All asleep ..."

"Natural, since it's 4 am."

"True."

"You can tell me if you want."

"Those aliens are hostile, they want to attack the Earth! Gerel, their sovereign, is thirsty for revenge towards mankind! If you want to win the war you will have to attack first, even using the FLEIJA if that is the case! "

"I see ... I'll report as soon as she wakes up."

"Thank you…"

"Nothing."

Ajatar snorted, then turned her heels away.

 _I can only hope that Jeremiah will really report to Cornelia, and especially that she will listen to my warnings._

She told herself, though she was skeptical in her heart.

* * *

 **Madrid, 11:00 am**

She was having breakfast with her little brother Garcia when suddenly someone knocked on the door.

 _Who will ever be?_

She wondered, depressed.

She went to open and found herself in front of Roberta, who was staring at her seriously. Instinctively she hugged her.

"You're back!" Nadie exclaimed, happy.

But the woman remained cold, and said:

"Not to be brief by you."

"And so why?"

Roberta pointed up into the sky, and when the landlady saw the ship gaped.

"What's that?" She asked.

"An alien spaceship. This has arrived on Madrid. And it is not alone, others have appeared over various cities of Europe and the world. "The maid explained.

"I did not notice it!"

"There is no time for talk, we have to leave Madrid and head to a safe place, until their intentions are understood."

"To go where?"

"We will decide on the way. We have to hurry up, before the streets fill with traffic. Prepare your luggage and your car, the sooner we leave, the better! "

"Thank you…"

"But what a thank you! Had it been for me I would have left alone! Do not believe that she forgave your behavior yesterday! I only do it for Garcia! "

"Ok ..."

"Now move!"

"Yup."

* * *

 **Tokyo, 7:15 pm**

Two cars and a motorbike had stopped in front of the Ashford institute: from the first two the complete Gremory family descended, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko and Xenovia; from the third Issei. Minerva was waiting for them, near the wide open gates.

"Welcome, I was waiting for you." She greeted them.

"Take us immediately to the basement. That colossal spaceship gives me the creeps. "

"Of course, Venelana ... Follow me, please."

She drove hrt guests to the high school library, then opened the secret passage and sent them down into the basement. Immediately they were greeted by a stench of closed.

"I have not been here for three years ..." Minerva said.

"Yes, she hears!" Rias commented, closing her nose.

"It does not smell like violets, but you'll have to make do with it."

"We know it. Where are our rooms? "

"I will show them to you. Follow me, please. "


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Threesome in the gym**

 **Atlantic Ocean, 8:09 am**

"Hit first? Using FLEIJA? But is it out of her mind? "Cornelia asked, scandalized.

"The thing is not so absurd ... If we throw down their spaceships, we'll break the invasion in the bud. "Esdeath commented.

"There is no evidence that they are hostile! And I do not mean to wage an interstellar war just for the rants of a crazy woman! "

"Furthermore, the use of FLEIJA warheads on the main cities of the world would have apocalyptic consequences.," Said Marianne.

"I do not want other cities to disappear because of my creation!" Nina asserted, looking down.

"I understand your reasons ... What should I report to Miss Ajatar?" Jeremiah asked.

"Nothing. That alone understand my answer! "

"Yes, your highness."

"You can go now."

The man bowed, then left the room.

"Is Wewolf still missing a lot?" The empress asked.

"Less than two hours. Now we are near the Azores islands. We will go to Strasbourg, and from there we will continue to our destination. "The defense minister replied.

"I see."

"For obvious reasons I have ordered to avoid the cities where the spaceships are located."

"Good choice."

"By the way, did you tell Leila about the situation?" Asked Marianne.

"She does not answer the phone, she must have unplugged it." Esdeath replied.

"When I arrive she hears me ... She should do her job as a prime minister, and not sit around and wander around Weiswolf!"

"Maybe she would do it if you did not hinder it."

"Do not even put yourself in it! The reforms she proposes are absolutely unacceptable and contrary to imperial politics! "

"A bankruptcy policy!"

"Ladies, please! It is not the time to make controversy! We have to focus on the visitors!" Nina exclaimed.

Cornelia and Marianne glared at each other, then looked away.

"No activity from spaceships?" The sovereign asked.

"No ... They continue to float in the sky above various cities. No communication. "The spectacles replied.

"Damn it ... I'd be curious to know why they do not show themselves."

"Maybe they are shy?"

"It's time to be witty, Esdeath ..."

"Maybe they're waiting for our message?" Nina hypothesized.

"They have arrived on our planet, send them a message to reveal their intentions!" The defense minister retorted.

Marianne snorted and looked up at the ceiling.

 _Even if it disgusts me to admit it, Lelouch would serve here ... He would know how to handle the crisis._

She think.

"Excuse me, sir. Breakfast is ready. "Sayoko informed her.

"Bring her." Cornelia ordered her.

* * *

 **Preah Vihear Region, 7:30 pm**

A helicopter was flying over the lush Indochinese jungle; on board the aircraft stood Zhou and Hong.

 _Not much ..._

She thought, watching the immense rainforest that stretched in all directions.

"Here it is over there!" Her deputy warned, pointing to the north.

She turned in that direction, where a vast complex of buildings stood, surrounded by a fence.

"Do you think that the Toromo Institute is?"

"I would say so, governor ... There are no other buildings in the area."

"Then let's get ready to land."

* * *

The aircraft landed in a heliport located in the southern part of the complex. Once off, the two Chinese were greeted by a scientist with short black hair and eyes and his assistant, a black girl with short white hair and red eyes.

"Welcome to the Toromo Institute. I am Henry Wu and she is Toto, my assistant. "

"I am Zhou Xianglin, governor of the province of China, and he is my deputy Hong."

"I guess you're here for the arrival of extraterrestrials."

"Imagine well."

"Well. Follow me."

* * *

He led them to his office, located in the main building: a 10-story building made of glass and concrete. The office was located on the top floor, from where you could see acres and acres of jungle in all directions. Henry sat at his desk and pointed to his guests at the two chairs in front of it.

"Are there any news about visitors?" Zhou asked as soon as she sat down.

"None. Their spaceships have positioned themselves above various cities, but no signs of life come from them. Someone has proposed sending military forces on board to explore them, but there is a risk that the aliens, assuming they are still alive, feel threatened and react aggressively to this intrusion, starting a war. "

"How many spaceships are there on Earth?"

"49, scattered across all continents, plus one that is still in orbit. We believe both the mother ship, being the largest. "

"Their size?"

"Those on Earth are about 24-27 kilometers, the one in space 500."

"Very big ..." Hong intervened.

"Of course."

"Is the empress already aware of this?"

"I would say so, since he left Pendragon heading to an unknown destination, and before that the spaceship took over the capital."

"Even before?"

"Exactly, Miss Xianglin."

 _Cornelia is not the type to flee ... This means that the situation is very serious!_

The woman thought.

"People are massively abandoning the cities where spaceships appeared, roads and highways are blocked by traffic and ports are stormed. I saw ferries and ships loaded with people. "

"And the airports?"

"All flights are suspended, also because there is a risk that the airliners crash against the starships or be shot down by the latter because they are considered hostile by the aliens."

"Understandable…"

"However, here you are safe, in case the situation should turn to the worst."

"We are sure of that."

"Later you will dine with me. In the meantime, Toto will take you to your lodgings. "

"We are grateful."

"Just imagine ..."

"Follow me, gentlemen. Please. "Toto invited them.

* * *

 **Tokyo, 9:45 pm**

Issei and Kiba were in the gymnasium of the Ashford institute, and they were watching the vast, polished floor.

"I should have brought the soccer ball, we could have done two shots!" The blond asserted, shaking his head.

"Look, we're not here for a holiday, but to hide from the aliens!"

"May they come in peace ... Do not be pessimistic."

"Changing the subject ... Do you know who attended this high school, once?"

"Milly Ashford, the journalist."

Issei shook his head.

"I was not referring to her, but to someone higher up."

"Who?"

"Former emperor Lelouch himself!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yup…. He had entered a false name with his younger sister, Nunnally. "

"How do you know it?"

"Milly wrote it in her autobiography, released in 2028. Apart from her nobody knew the truth."

"So that's where the mad emperor was hiding before his ascent to the throne ..."

"Exactly ... But there's one thing I do not understand."

"What?"

"Why would the OSI create a base below?"

"OSI?"

"Imperial secret services."

"I have no idea. Perhaps to identify any sympathizers of the revolutionary Zero, or to watch over some dissident ... "

* * *

Not far from them, Mrs. Gremory was watching them with lewd eyes from behind a door. She licked her lips, then entered the huge room and headed for the two.

"Issei ... Kiba ..."

The two boys, surprised, turned to her.

"Mrs. Gremory ..." The two greeted her, bowing.

 _Ah, these Japanese ..._

She thought, amused the woman.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"We were ... Taking a round of high school. After all, it is deserted, and we do not take risks. "

"Right ..." She confirmed, nodding her head.

"Are you hungry?" She asked, point blank.

Issei and Kiba looked at her in surprise, then the first said:

"Indeed yes."

"Well, I'm hungry too ... I'm so hungry!"

Having said that, he began to undress, under the incredulous eyes of the two.

"But what ...?" Issei asked, red-faced.

Now completely naked, Venelana turned to the two:

"I want you to fuck me! Am I clear? "

Both Issei and Kiba did not answer: they were too fascinated by the vision of the practically perfect woman's body: her full and firm breasts, her smooth belly, her intimacy ... Every inch of skin in that body attracted them.

"I said, am I clear?" She repeated.

" Mrs. Gremory ..." Issei said.

"What?"

"I ... I'm engaged to Rias, your daughter! I can not betray you! "

"You did not think so when you went to bed with Xenovia ..."

The boy swallowed at the statement. How did you know that?

"And then, as long as we do things in the family it's not treason ... Right? You, being engaged to Rias, are part of the Gremory family ... "

"True ..."

"Then do not play the part of the faithful boyfriend ..."

She walked towards him and stroked his face.

"Because I know your true nature."

That said he kissed him.

The kiss, initially chaste, gradually became more incandescent. Kiba gulped when he saw those two kissing in his presence. He was getting excited, even though he still did not see it. When the kiss ended Venelana knelt in front of Issei and lowered the zip of his pants, pulling out his erect dick.

"But look ... Just enough to stimulate it?"

"That's when you've stripped naked."

"Good to know…"

She began to suck him greedily, giving Issei a great pleasure. He was inebriated by that wonderful feeling that her lips and tongue were giving him.

 _Forgive me, Akeno ... But I can not resist!_

Kiba thought as he took out his penis.

He approached Venelana and without hesitation penetrated her from behind, starting to push like a maniac. At one point Issei came copiously, making her face dirty; at the same time Kiba came to her anus. Mrs. Gremory ran her tongue over her lips, stood up and touched her breasts.

"You would not be tired already, would you?" She asked, provocatively.

Both Issei and Kiba shook their heads in denial.

"Good, because I'm still hungry! Get busy! "

The two young men did not repeat it: they sucked her nipples, making them swell. Venelana let out a moan of pleasure.

 _If you throw a succulent steak to two wolves, they will hit each other without hesitation!_

She thought, libidinous.

* * *

 _What I would give to be in place of Miss Gremory!_

She thought Xenovia excitedly enjoying the scene from the keyhole.

* * *

Venelana, still naked, lay down on the ground and spread her legs to the maximum.

"Who wants to go in first?"

Issei came forward, staring at the woman with a ferocious desire.

"You, Miss Gremory, are the forbidden dream of every boy! I desire you! "He said sadistically.

"Fuck me, what are you waiting for?"

Immediately the boy entered her, starting to push like crazy. Kiba, who did not want to sit with his hands in his hands, put it in her mouth and her started to suck him. All three were prey to absolute pleasure, they wanted to continue like this forever. After a long time, Issei came in, while Kiba in her mouth, forcing her to drink everything. After swallowing the semen of blond Venelana, bathed in sweat, she smiled satisfied.

 _These two are Wonderful ..._

* * *

 _Shit ... Better for me to leave, before they notice my presence!_

Thought Xenovia, alarmed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Arrival in Strasbourg**

 **Albacete, 4.45 pm**

Nadie, Garcia and Roberta were walking near the church of Fatima, one of the main places of worship in the city.

"It seems to me to think that up until three years ago the churches of this city had been deconsecrated and reduced to temples dedicated to Lelouch ..." Nadie affirmed.

Roberta did not reply, merely giving her an enigmatic look.

 _She's still angry with me for accusing her of theft ... And I do not blame her._

The woman thought sadly.

She looked around: life flowed normally, in that town; it seemed that the arrival of the aliens had not disturbed the inhabitants at all. Perhaps because there were no spaceships on their heads. A newsboy wandered among the passersby holding a bundle of newspapers in his hand.

"Latest news! The arrival of the aliens! New sightings in Teheran, Baghdad, Riyadh, Damascus and Kabul! Panic scenes in different cities! "He shouted.

Some travelers approached and bought some copies of the newspaper, eager to learn about the situation.

"We have to find accommodation," the waitress said, looking around.

"What?" Her former employer asked.

"Two friends of mine live here in Albacete ... Eda and Revy. They will give us hospitality, if I ask him. "

"Good thing ... They live nearby?"

"Yes ... We can get there on foot."

"So what are we waiting for? Here we go!"

"Of course we go there, you did not need your obviousness ..." said Roberta, looking at Nadie sufficiently.

The latter looked down, embarrassed.

* * *

 **Strasbourg, 5:00 pm**

Great Britain had just landed at the city airport. From it came the passengers, primarily Cornelia, Esdeath and Marianne, who were greeted by a man with short blond hair and blue eyes, dressed in a suit and tie.

"Welcome to Strasbourg. I'm Roland Chapelle, representative of the governor of France Jean Renault. "

He shook hands with all three women.

"I was waiting for you at 8am, at 9am. How come this delay?" He asked.

"We had to stop in Lisbon to stock up on Sakuradite. In addition, the electronic disturbances caused by alien spacecraft (if they occurred even miles away) have slowed our journey. "The sovereign explained.

"I see. Do you intend to stay here for a long time? "

"I have to get to Weiswolf's fortress right away."

"Why?"

"The prime minister, Leila Breisgau, is there. It is also a safe place. "

"I guess ... A helicopter is waiting for you not far from here."

"Take us there."

"Yes, your majesty!"

The group walked away.

* * *

"And where do they take us now?" Anchovy asked, annoyed.

"To Weiswolf, did you forget that?" Katyusha answered.

The gray shook her head.

"At this rate I will end up suffering from air sickness!"

"Come on, do not be weak ... It's not from you!" The blonde scolded her.

* * *

"What will these two be saying? "Asked Miho.

"I do not know and I do not want to know," her sister answered.

"You know, I can not wait to meet Leila Breisgau ... I'm a huge fan of her!"

"Oh yes? And why?"

"How why? It is a symbol of freedom! Her 2017 speech still circulates on the web, you can find it on Yourtube! "

Maho snorted.

"Old stuff!"

Miho looked at her in surprise.

"Old stuff? Thanks to her words he brought order to Europe and inflamed the masses! Had it not been for the plot hatched by Smilas, perhaps, she would have taken Europe's lead! "

"And instead escaped to hide somewhere who knows where the British were taking the continent, not to mention the civil war between the supporters of Smilas and those of the republican government... And her continued to hide even after Lelouch had enslaved us all! Esdeath is right, she's just a coward! "

"Do not say a word against her!"

"Otherwise?" Maho asked, giving the twin a menacing look.

Miho swallowed, intimidated.

"Stop attaching yourself to fake myths ... I say it for your own good."

"But you're really talking, what's crazy about Esdeath?"

"Esdeath is a heroine ... She did not run away, she fought even after the fall of Euro Universe. She had put in charge of a handful of soldiers, the white wolves, with whom she led guerrilla actions against the imperial army. "

"A sterile guerrilla."

"Well, better than your Leila, hiding in the woods!"

"Now plant it, you two! I do not want quarrels among my daughters! "Shiho scolded.

* * *

"I'm scared, Ashley." Harley said darkly.

"What idiocy! No man in the world can scare you! "His commander / lover replied.

"But the aliens can all right ... Their spaceships are colossal, compared to our frames are like flies."

"Harley ... I do not think they've run how many light years to get here and start a war. They are not wranglers. "

"I hope so."

* * *

 _Damn, I can not wait to get to Weiswolf and make a good feast ... I'm starving!_

Kyoko thought nervously.

She turned and saw two soldiers dumping a strange case. One of them missed the side he held, which impacted the ground.

"Idiot! Plan with that box! It does not contain cotton bales! "Cornelia scolded them, furious.

"Yes, your majesty!" The soldiers shouted in unison, frightened by their sovereign's anger.

 _What will it contain?_

The teacher asked himself curiously.

* * *

 **Weiswolf, 5:15 PM**

Tony and Leila were arguing.

"What do you think of the dishes I prepared for lunch?" The blonde asked.

"The pasta was delicious, and the mashed even more!" Her lover exclaimed, satisfied.

She smiled.

"I'm happy to hear that."

"Listen, honey, what about a walk?"

"A walk?"

"Exact. A walk is good exercise. "

"Do not you have sex tonight as an exercise? You made me dance until five o'clock! "

"Come on, that's another thing ..."

"OK then."

"Magnificent!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Meeting at the police station**

 **Raccoon City, 8.30 am**

Faye was sleeping on the floor of a dilapidated house, when she suddenly woke up. She blinked a couple of times, sat down and looked at Ray and Killua, her two traveling companions, who were still in their sleep.

 _I wonder how they are so calm, given the situation in which we find ourselves._

She think.

She stood up and stretched.

 _I think I'll take two steps ..._

She gave a yawn, then walked.

* * *

Outside, she lit a cigarette and glanced down the street. On both sides stretched rows of buildings, all dilapidated and in ruins. This is because Raccoon City was a ghost town: founded at the dawn of the twentieth century as a settlement of miners (in the area rose silver mines), it had grown over the decades becoming a large city, only to be abandoned in the years 1950' following a mysterious epidemic, named by the historic Bennell virus (by Miles J. Bennell, the scientist who first discovered the new virus), who had exterminated 90% of the population, forcing the survivors to move to Pendragon. Since then no one had lived there anymore. Various hypotheses have been made about the origins of the disease: a virus that came from space, a bacteriological weapon created by Euro Universe, the Chinese Federation or Britannia itself, a prehistoric virus awakened after millennia of lethargy, etc. But a definitive explanation was not there.

 _It seems that my destiny is standing in the ruins ... Yesterday Machu Picchu, today Raccoon City._

In a certain sense the ruins attracted her: the last vestiges of peoples and civilizations that had disappeared for centuries or for millennia, marked by atmospheric agents and the passing of time. Not for nothing was she a fan of ancient history (or at least it had become thanks to Kyoko). She walked along the road, lit only by the light of the moon and the countless stars that covered the sky. After a short journey he reached the police station, a three-story building in soot-stained brick, dotted with windows and in an obvious state of neglect.

 _Since I have nothing to do I could take a look._

Crossing the creaking revolving door, she found himself in the atrium, on which three corridors appeared. As she imagined, there was no living soul. She walked along the corridor to the right, which faced various doors. They must have been the offices of the investigators. At the end of the corridor there was an elevator, which obviously did not work.

 _In the atrium I saw a flight of stairs ... But before going up I want to explore the ground floor for good._

She came back, and turned into the left corridor, which led her to the telephone exchange; here once the callers received calls from citizens in case of thefts, murders or other crimes. The furniture, like the floor, was dusty. She sat on one of the chairs and snorted.

 _Perhaps I would have done better to warn others ... If they do not find me when they wake up, they may worry. On the other hand I did not want to disturb their sleep._

Suddenly she heard the door behind him creak. She whirled around, crossing her eyes with a girl with long blond hair, brown eyes and lipstick on her lips, wearing a scarlet long-sleeved shirt, brown trousers and black shoes. They stared in silence for a while, then Faye asked:

"Who are you?"

"Julia." The blonde replied.

"Are you too fleeing from the aliens?"

"Yup."

 _Fleeing from the aliens ... We do not even know if they are friends or enemies!_

The purple-haire was said to herself.

"Where are you from?"

"Pendragon."

"I see ... Are you alone?"

"Yes, and on foot. Unfortunately, my bike is dry. "

"I see."

"You instead?"

"I'm here with two of my friends. We have a car. "

"Look, I know you've met me recently, but could you give me a ride?"

"First answer a question."

"Sure. Which?"

"Where do you come from?"

"I was hiding in the old elementary school. My bike was parked at the back. When I woke up I looked out the window and saw you in the middle of the street. So I decided to follow you here. "

 _That's why I felt observed .. I thought it was simple suggestion._

Faye thought.

"All right, Julia ... I understand you came here before us. What time did you leave Pendragon? "

"At 8.45pm."

"I see ... Now follow me: I'll introduce you to my friends. But be careful not to wake them up, they have to rest. "

"Ok."

* * *

 **Albacete, at 5.45 pm**

Roberta, Nadie and Garcia had come to a two-story pistachio-colored house.

"Are you sure they live here?" The red asked.

"I had not seen her for 10 years and was once red, but this is the house." Her former employee replied.

"Are you sure they are at home?" Garcia asked.

"There's only one way to find out ..." That said, the bell rang.

After a while the door was opened by a girl with long blond hair, blue eyes and a prosperous physique wearing a pink t-shirt and gray shorts. She looked at the two women, looked at the boy, then said:

"We do not adopt brats, scoot!"

"Do not you recognize me anymore, Eda?" Roberta asked.

"Hm?"

The blonde looked at her better, then exclaimed:

"Roberta!"

She hugged her without hesitation.

"We have not seen each other for a century! But where did you leave? "She asked.

"In Madrid. I worked as a maid. "

"I heard that on the skies of the city a colossal spaceship appeared ..."

"Not just on Madrid ... They have appeared all over the world."

"I guess that's why you came here."

"Yes. Here the sky is clear. "

"Who are they?"

"I'll introduce you to Nadie and Garcia."

"Friends of yours?"

"Yup."

"Well, as long as ET has not shown his intentions, you will be our guest."

"I'm grateful."

"Come on, come on. Revy will be happy to see you again. "

"Willingly."

"Hey! And we? "Nadie protested.

"You too, of course."

* * *

In the living room, a girl with plum-colored hair tied in a tail, amber eyes wearing a black t-shirt, shorts and a pair of slippers was sitting on a sofa and watching TV.

 _I hear apocalypse stink away a mile ..._

She think.

"The authorities have called on citizens to remain calm and not open fire on alien spaceships, to avoid the outbreak of interstellar warfare," Milly said.

 _Come on ... Who is the sane mind who would shoot against those flying fortresses?_

She wondered.

She lit a cigarette and looked up at the ceiling.

 _For years I had not seen a UFO ... But this is not an isolated meeting, it is something much more serious._

Suddenly Eda came into the room and asked her:

"Guess who came to visit us!"

"I hate riddles!" She retorted.

"You have not changed at all!" Roberta commented, entering the living room together with Nadie and Garcia.

"Roby! This is a surprise! "Revy exclaimed cheerfully.

"A pleasant surprise, I hope ..."

"Of course it is. How did you get dressed? You look like a maid! "

"In fact they are. It's my job."

"And they?"

"Nadie and Garcia. They are my employers. "

"I bet you're here to ask me for hospitality, right?"

"Exact. We had to leave Madrid because of the aliens. "

"You are welcome! And the same goes for your friends! "

"Thank you."

"Nothing. You arrived just in time, we were about to prepare dinner. Do you want to favor? "

"We would be very grateful, since we left Madrid we have not touched food."

"Did you hear, Eda? Prepare dinner for us and our guests! "

"I can help, if you want."

"Can you cook?" The blonde looked incredulous.

"Obvious."

"Then I'm there, more help is always comfortable! Follow me!"

The two women started, while Nadie and Garcia sat next to Revy.

"Unfortunately there is only the news on TV, on all channels." She warned her.

"For us it's okay anyway." The redhead replied.

* * *

 **Weiswolf, 6:00 pm**

Two Westland Lynx helicopters were flying over the forest. Cornelia, Marianne, Esdeath and the others were on board.

* * *

"Is there still much to the fortress?" The empress asked.

"Just a few minutes, your majesty!" The pilot replied.

 _I have to talk to the subjects to reassure them ... And in order to do it I also need Leila!_

Cornelia thought.

"How do you think she will welcome us, majesty? She does not like being disturbed while she's here! "Yaeko warned.

"I do not care what she likes or does not like! This is an emergency! "She replied.

"Much more than you think! Gerel did not come in peace, but to take revenge! "Ajatar spoke.

"You talk a lot, but you do not give me any proof! So shut up! I will not unleash the war of the worlds for you! "

"You will regret it!"

"The only thing I regret is having you with me! But I do not want to throw you off the helicopter! "

* * *

 _I hope Cornelia is not making a big mistake, refusing to listen to Ajatar!_

She thought CC, worried.

At her side, Edward looked out the window, admiring the forest that lay beneath them.

* * *

 _I had not seen Europe in years ..._

Anchovy thought, looking out the window.

"You're Italian, yes?" Erika asked her.

"Japanese! You?"

"German!"

"Were you in the harem of Lelouch?"

"No, at least not officially!"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm the daughter of Richard, his former secretary! Every now and then the emperor summoned me to his rooms to satisfy him, if you understand what I mean! "

"I understand perfectly!"

* * *

"Look, Tony!"

"What is it, Leila?"

"Two helicopters heading towards the fortress! Who will be on board?"

"The only way to find out is to reach them! Come on, it's not far from here! "The boy urged her.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: In enemy territory.**

 **Eowyn moon base**

The Lunar Eowyn base was built by the Imperial Space Agency some 40 years earlier, in 1986. Over the course of three decades it had been expanded and equipped, so much so that now a thousand researchers lived there permanently. It was also used as a bridgehead for the launch of space probes and aircraft, as well as a laboratory where research of various kinds was carried out, primarily the search for exploitable resources on the Sidereal satellite. Every day, in fact, several rovers were sent to explore the illuminated areas of the Moon, keeping away from the hidden face. In addition to the laboratories, the base housed the researchers' lodgings, a spaceport where the shuttles to the Earth took off, the kitchens, a communications center and a hospital. The latter was hosted by Ellie Pratt, the first human to set foot on Mars, who after coming into contact with a mysterious artifact found in the ruins of an ancient city had lost consciousness, remaining unconscious for three days. Concerned, her colleagues had decided to take her to medical examination, and make sure she was fine. Now the blonde was lying on a bed and looking at the ceiling, with a distressed expression on her face.

 _Shit, I seem to go crazy ... Since I landed here my head hurts and I feel more and more strange ... I'm scared ... So scared ..._

She think.

Suddenly the pain grew louder and in her mind she began to hear a voice that spoke in an unknown language.

Kubva pakadzika pamwoyo wangu ndinokutumai, Kubva pakadzika pamwoyo wangu ndinokutumai, Kubva pakadzika pamwoyo wangu ndinokutumai!

She put her hands in her hair, while a few tears began to rub her face. Her heart began to beat wildly, and meanwhile that phrase was repeated in her brain, like a mantra. Her breathing became more and more labored. She was going crazy. At one point, a very sharp whistle coming from where it forced her to close her ears and close her eyes, screaming in pain. Her shouts alarmed Dr. Fyodor Malikov (a man in his sixties with sparse gray hair, brown eyes and a short beard), primary of the structure, and Ted, who entered the room.

"Ellie! What's wrong with you? "Her colleague asked, worried.

The blonde did not answer, remaining with her eyes closed. When he opened them he revealed her irises, usually blue like the ocean, now turned red like blood.

"What happened to your eyes?"

Ellie still did not reply, merely staring at the two impassive, then a chilling grin formed on her lips. She got out of bed and stood up, with a diabolical expression on her face.

"Ellie ... What's wrong?"

"Miserable terrestrial ..."

"What?" Dr. Malikov asked, confused.

The woman, with the movement of her hands, literally disintegrated the two men, reducing them to a bloody mush. Ellie smiled satisfied, then went out into the corridor, where she came across Paul, Harry and Dan.

"Ellie, what's up? Where are Ted and Dr. Malikov? "Asked the second.

In response, the woman crushed all three of them in a matter of moments. Some patients and nurses who had witnessed the scene were frightened and tried to escape, only to be massacred in turn.

 _Finally, after a long time, I can get wild!_

She thought, sadistic.

* * *

At the same time, in another part of the base, Dr. Sophie Randall (as well as director of the lunar base Eowyn), was sitting in her office and doing some paperwork. She had short brown hair, purple eyes, lipstick on her lips and was a very beautiful woman. She was also one of Lelouch's lovers, who had wanted her at his service both for her talents and for taking her to bed. Like others he was conditioned by the geass, and could not oppose Lelouch's orders, even when he had ordered her to suppress her husband Takeru, turning off the machinery that kept him alive. She hated him for it, but willy-nilly he had to work for him on the moon, and occasionally go down to Earth to satisfy his cravings. Normally and rule the situation on the base was quiet, that's why he was stunned when the intercom placed on his desk he heard the following message:

"Code 119! I repeat! Code 119! "It was the extreme emergency code.

"What happens?"

"The base is under attack!"

"And from whom? Martians? "

"It's not time to joke! One of the patients has gone mad and is making a killing! "

"Whose is it?"

"Ellie Pratt!"

"The astronaut arrived this morning?"

 _As if morning, afternoon and evening made sense in a place like this._

She told himself.

"How did you get a weapon?"

"She is not armed! Slaughters people with bare hands! "

"I warn you that if it's a joke ..."

Suddenly communication broke off.

 _Christ ... Better than reach the surveillance room._

* * *

Arrived at the destination turned to the staff.

"How's the situation?" Asked.

"Look at yourself." Anna Clément replied, pointing to one of the monitors.

The scientist approached and what she saw stunned: Ellie was actually carrying out a massacre, using only the hands, with which smashed anyone who came in front of her.

"Orders, directress?" Kate Novak asked.

"Send a security team, who use heavy weapons! If necessary, seal the hospital sector and flood it with gas! "

"But there are still civilians in there!" Anna protested.

"Dead meat!" The woman replied.

* * *

Ellie had just killed her umpteenth victim (a pregnant woman), when twelve soldiers armed with assault rifles burst into the corridor and began to shoot at them. However, this raised a defensive barrier, consisting of a transparent sphere with violet contours.

 _They evolved, from my time ..._

She thought, amused.

After a few seconds he annihilated the enemy formation.

* * *

"The bullets are ineffective ... It's surrounded by a protective barrier!" Anna said, alarmed.

"Isolate the hospital sector! Let the gases out! Where is the head of security? "

"Major Oscar Hammel is heading for the hospital sector at the head of fifteen men!"

"Tell them to lurk in front of the doors! If that thing manages to pass, they must open fire! "

"But the bullets ..."

"Shoot the same! That barrier could yield! "

* * *

She was heading towards the exit, when a series of nozzles emerged from the walls, from which a milky cloud spilled out and enveloped everything. Those few who had escaped the massacre died suffocated, but Ellie merely sneezed.

 _What a nuisance ..._

She think.

* * *

 _It's a monster!_

Sophie thought, shocked.

"Major Oscar Hammel has arrived on the spot!" Kate informed her.

"Tell him to keep himself ready to shoot!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

 _Damn it ... It's since the siege of Weiswolf that I did not live a similar crisis!_

Oscar thought, adjusting his glasses. His soldiers were arrayed around him, their weapons pointed, tense and nervous.

"Major Hammel, will you receive me?"

"Yes, Dr. Randall!"

"We managed to isolate the hospital sector, but nerve gas had no effect. And not even the bullets ... If that woman manages to get out the whole base will be in danger. "

"Leave it to me, he will not resist a second blast!"

"I'm counting on you."

At that moment the armored doors in front of them were torn and thrown to the ground. After a few seconds, Ellie appeared, smiling wickedly.

"Give me a grenade launcher!" He ordered.

One of the soldiers handed it to him, he took it and pointed it at the woman.

"Bye bye, beauty!"

He fired, but the blonde with the strength of her thoughts sent the grenade back to the sender. It exploded, tearing the whole commando.

* * *

Sophie was increasingly nervous.

"Send more teams! And alert the Earth! We need reinforcements! "

"Yes!" Anna answered.

"And now What is she doing?" Joe Wise asked.

Sophie turned, looking back at the monitors. Ellie had begun to shine with a red aura.

"Only God knows ..." the director answered.

After a few moments the blonde stepped on the ground with one foot, and at that moment the surveillance room fell in the dark. Anna and Kate screamed in terror.

"What happened?" She asked.

"The whole base is in the dark ... Must have launched an EMP or something!" Joe replied.

"And the communications center?"

"That too went!"

"So it is impossible to communicate with the Earth!"

"And also with security teams."

 _Damn!_

She cursed, furious.

* * *

 **Pendragon, April 3rd, 15:14 pm**

An IAL airliner had just landed at the airport.

"Welcome to Pendragon, capital of the empire and center of the world, the largest city on the planet. I hope you enjoy your stay here. "A hostess said, speaking on the microphone.

 _How I hate these blandishments..._

Leila thought, annoyed. She stood up, imitated by other passengers, including her traveling companions.

"It's been years since I set foot in Pendragon." Cornelia said.

"Me too ... Sure, Lelouch has worked hard to bring it back to its former glory, after the destruction caused by FLEIJA." Marianne said.

"One day you will have to explain to me how you know all these things," The former princess told her.

"One day, my dear. One day ... "The shining lightning promised her.

"Now let's go down, and keep the tongues in check. The OSI has spies everywhere, if we miss something we are passed off. "CC warned.

Tony snorted.

"Prudence is never too much, right?"

"Exactly." Faye intervened.

"Come on, let's move." Edward spurred them.

* * *

When he got ashore, the group reached the terminal, then took a bus to the city center.

"Okay, we're in Pendragon. Where will we stay? "Esdeath asked.

"At the Victory Hotel. It was opened last year to celebrate the eighth anniversary of Lelouch's conquest of the world. It is located a short distance from the imperial palace. If we stay there we will have more chances to meet Sayoko. "CC answered.

"It's a luxury hotel ... Can we afford it?"

"I have a lot of money with me. But do not ask me how I got it. "Faye said, self-assured.

"I do not care, either." The general asked.

Meanwhile, Tony was looking out the window. For now there was only a lawn and a few trees, but soon they would arrive in the real Pendragon, a magnificent and opulent city, which housed among other things the ministries of war, foreign and economic, various luxury hotels, the INN, a shopping center, the headquarters of a major IT company and so on.

 _We are in enemy territory ... Basically it is like being in the middle of a minefield. We will have to move with extreme caution ..._

The boy thought.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Happy birthday**

 **Tokyo, 7:30 am**

Saeko Kozuki was at her house, and she was preparing breakfast. Suddenly someone rang at the door.

 _Who will ever be?_

The woman wondered, as she instinctively put a hand on a kitchen knife. After the murder / suicide that took place a few days earlier, she had become wary. She went to open, facing a woman with short brown hair and green eyes.

"Good evening, Mrs. Kozuki."

"Mrs. Fenette ..."

It was Elisabeth Fenette, her neighbor and mother of the late Shirley (once she and her daughter Kallen had been friends and classmates). Their stories were similar: she had lost a husband and daughter, Saeko two sons. Despite the Black Rebellion, the war between Britannia and the UFN and the conquest of the world by Lelouch she had remained in Japan, the land where her loved ones died. As she lived in an empty house, with only the company of memories. She spent her days watching TV, surfing the internet, cooking, ironing and doing other chores. She rarely went out, only to shop, and did not work. There was a rumor that Emperor Lelouch, who was there in person, sent her large sums of money with which she managed to get by, paying expenses and bills, and putting aside her advances. Saeko instead had to rely on her own strength, working as a waitress in a restaurant.

"Can I come in?"

"Please, take a seat."

"Thank you."

Saeko brought her into the kitchen, making her sit at the table.

"I was just preparing breakfast. Why do not you keep me company? "

"Willingly."

"Well."

The landlady returned to devote herself to the stove, while her guest looked down.

"I have to ask you some questions," she said.

"Questions?"

"Two weeks ago I heard shots coming from your home."

That sentence froze the blood to Saeko, who hesitated before asking:

"Shooting?"

"Yes, shoot. Two gun shots. I was watching TV when it happened. "

"It was the TV. I was looking at a crime film, and the volume was too loud. "Saeko hurriedly explained.

"Ah well. It was only to know."

 _Shit…. If he finds out what happened, I'll actually get into trouble!_

She thought the Japanese, alarmed.

* * *

 **Pendragon, at 15.45 pm**

The Victory hotel was a five-story white building; very famous hotel, tourists from all over the world stayed here. For many of them, staying in that place was a unique emotion, because not far from it stood the imperial palace, home of the divine Lelouch, absolute ruler of the world and god incarnate. The girl at the reception had just welcomed new customers.

"Good morning gentlemen. Do you want a room? "

"Yes. For me and my friends. "

"Your names?"

"I am Ursula Blondel, and their John Bitter, Dorothy Mc Donald, Fred Style, Bella Brackett, Wilhelmina Harker, Zhang Chung and Roy Thomas."

"I see ... Your signatures, please."

She said, handing them the register.

Hurry up this formality the group received eight keys, one for each room.

"I wish you a good stay."

"Thank you." Ursula replied, starting with her friends.

* * *

"Can you explain what this story is?" Leila asked.

"The hotel employees are almost certainly spies of the OSI. Using your name is suicidal. "Marianne explained.

"You're right." Cornelia gave her a hand.

"Okay, but ... Now what do we do?" Faye asked.

"We will go to our rooms, except one who will go in search of Sayoko." Marianne explained.

"And who?"

"Me." Said CC.

"Are you sure you're capable?" Edward asked dubiously.

"Yes. I can recognize it, since we once worked together with Lelouch. "

"Do you intend to go now?"

"No. First I will settle in my room. I will go to her search after lunch. "

"Well."

"Maybe it's better if I too, in case there were any unexpected events." Roy intervened.

"For me it's okay, an accomplice in the mission suits me."

"Listen, are we all in the elevator?" Esdeath asked.

"No ... Some of us will have to walk up." CC answered.

"Ah OK."

* * *

 **16:00 pm**

"There must be a mistake ... Up until 15 o'clock the communications with the moon base Eowyn worked perfectly," said Lelouch, seated on the throne.

"It's true, your majesty. But after that hour he no longer sent news. We tried to re-establish communications but without success. "Loyd explained.

"What could have caused the interruption of communications?"

"Perhaps a failure at the communications center is not ordinary but sometimes occurs."

"How long will it take to fix it?"

"A matter of hours, if we're lucky. Days if we are not. "

"I see ... Sayoko!"

"Yes, your majesty?"

"Go to the city, at the headquarters of the INN, and tell Milly not to divulge the news. There is no need to raise concern for a simple inconvenience. "

"She will not listen to a simple maid."

"Tell him I'll send you, she will not object."

"With all due respect, your majesty, this task would be up to me. And then would not a phone call be enough? "Evergreen interjected.

"You must be by my side, as my personal secretary. And then I want Sayoko to deliver something to Milly for me. "

"What?" The waitress asked.

In response, Lelouch pulled a small box with a pair of gold earrings from his pocket.

"For her birthday." The emperor explained.

Sayoko took the box and pocketed it.

"I'll go right away, your majesty?"

"Do not be in a hurry ... You can even go there later."

"Yes, your majesty."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Time out.**

 **Pendragon, 10:30 am**

Voices in the darkness.

"Look! She moved! "

"Good thing ... I was afraid she was dead."

"She's opening her eyes!"

When Milly regained her senses she saw two pairs of eyes intent on staring at her: one was the girl who had almost invested shortly before, the other a blonde girl with long hair.

"Where am I?" She asked, confused.

"At our home. You were unconscious, I did not know what to do, so I brought you here."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Pepperoni, she is Carpaccio." The black-haired explained.

"I am…"

"Milly Ashford, the journalist. We know who you are. "

 _Of course ... I can not appear on TV and claim to remain anonymous._

"You woke up in time," said Carpaccio.

"For what?"

"The empress is about to give a speech on TV."

"I have to see it right away! Where's the TV? "

"In the diningroom."

"Take me there right away!"

* * *

Carpaccio and Pepperoni escorted their guest into the dining room, furnished with some paintings on the walls, a wooden table with around 6 chairs and a large-screen television. A superimposed inscription on a blue background read:

SPEECH ON UNIFIED NETWORKS IN THE WORLD VISION OF CORNELIA LI BRITANNIA, 100th EMPRESS OF THE HOLY EMPIRE OF BRITANNIA

The overprint was substituted for the imperial flag, with Hall Hail Britannia, the anthem of Britannia in the background. Once this is over, Cornelia appears on the screen, standing in front of a podium equipped with a microphone; next to her were Defense Minister Esdeath and Prime Minister Leila Breisgau; the first had an impassive air, and wore her high uniform; the second seemed insecure.

"Good afternoon. The incidents of the empire have happened an unprecedented historical fact: the question we are alone or not in the universe has been answered: huge alien spaceships have come to our planet from space; their origin and their intent are unknown to us, at least for now. Although it is understandable that many of us are caught up in doubts and fears, you should absolutely not commit reckless acts or be governed by fear. If you feel the need to leave the cities, please do it in an orderly manner. "

* * *

 **Weiswolf, 7:35 pm**

"The word to the prime minister, Leila Breisgau."

 _To me?_

Leila thought, surprised.

Cornelia stepped aside, inviting her to speak. Hesitating, he positioned himself before the podium, initially remaining silent and keeping her gaze low.

 _What's up, Leila? Too many blowjobs damaged your vocal cords?_

Esdeath thought, mocking.

* * *

 **Tokyo, 3:40 am**

"Why do not her talk?" Rias asked curiously.

"I have no idea ..." Her mother answered.

"She has not spoken in public for 13 years ... Not even after being named premier has held talks. It's rusty. "Kiba said.

"Are you sure?" Xenovia asked him.

"Yes ... It can happen after a long period of inactivity."

* * *

 **Weiswolf,7:40 pm**

Leila knew she could not remain silent, had to reassure the audience. So he took courage and began to speak:

"Citizens, as the empress has just announced to you, and as many of you have seen, alien spaceships have appeared on various cities of the Earth. We count about 50 aircraft, one in orbit and 49 located above Pendragon, Paris, Tokyo, Luoyang and other cities. They are about 27 kilometers large, according to the latest information received. So far, no communication has been received from aliens, so we can not determine whether they are friendly or hostile. When in doubt, I invite you to stay at home and keep calm. "

 _Other than being at home ... They have escape quickly!_

She thought Ajatar.

"Do not panic. If the aliens wanted to attack us they would have already done so. If you think it is necessary to move to places far from the spacecraft. "

That said, she stepped aside, leaving Esdeath a seat, who gave her a contemptuous look before speaking:

"Following the appearance of the above-mentioned spaceships over various cities of the world, I placed the imperial army in an early warning state. However, I would like to point out that these are purely precautionary measures, and there is no reason to believe, at least for now, that them have hostile intentions. We are trying to establish communication with them, but so far our attempts do not give results. If things turn to the worst you are asked to reach the nearest air raid shelters, so that you do not get involved in any clashes. "

 _If they have time to reach them._

Ashley thought, and then glanced at the small crowd gathered in the broadcast room. Besides him were also present Harley, a pair of his subordinates (Simon and Kuzan), Marianne vi Britannia, Shiho, Evergreen, Ajatar and Yaeko.

* * *

 **Earth orbit**

 _As I thought, those fools do not suspect anything at all ..._

Gerel thought, who was also watching the speech.

"My lady, energy weapons are loaded. We only await your order. "A cyborg informed her.

"Perfect ... But first I want to send a message to that fetid mob. We can fit into their transmissions, right? "

"Yup."

"Then do it!"

"At your orders, divine Gerel."

* * *

 **Pendragon, 10:50 am**

Milly, Carpaccio and Pepperoni were still watching TV, when a woman with long blond hair, red eyes wearing a blue overalls with the Imperial Space Agency logo on her left breast and the British flag on her right shoulder, materialized on the screen ; she was seated on a throne and had a triumphant look on her face.

"Who is that?" Asked Pepperoni.

"I have not the faintest idea." Carpaccio answered.

"Inhabitants of planet Earth, who speaks to you is Gerel, sovereign of the Rathúnas empire and creator of the geass." Gerald said.

* * *

 **Tokyo**

"She said ... Creator of the geass?" Xenovia asked, surprise.

"Yes ... The power with which Lelouch enslaved me and my family years ago!" Venelana answered, furious.

* * *

 **Weiswolf**

"Where are her transmitting?" Esdeath asked.

"Surely from the mother ship ... The one in orbit!" Her secretary answered.

"After 2000 years I was freed from the place where my enemies had locked me up! Now the time has come to fulfill my revenge! "

"I warned you! Why did not you listen to me? "Ajatar asked.

* * *

"But revenge for what? It's the first time they come here, right? "Revy asked, surprised.

"I have no idea ... In any case we'd better move to the shelter!" Eda said.

"Do you have a shelter?" Asked Nadie.

The blonde nodded.

"A bomb shelter built at the time of the war between Britannia and the Euro Universe."

"Then let's go now!" Exclaimed Roberta.

* * *

"My dear brother, Bölcs, had come to you in peace, and you as a thank you have brutally killed him! Then you have been saved thanks to the betrayal of my subjects, but today you will receive the right punishment! Those who remain will have to submit to my authority! "

* * *

 _So Ajatar was telling the truth!_

She thought Kyoko, appalled.

* * *

 _I'm scared…_

Anchovy thought, with tears in her eyes.

* * *

"I like this thing less and less!" Exclaimed Pepperoni, worried.

Milly got up from the table and ran away.

"Where are you going?" Carpaccio asked her, then fling himself to his pursuit.

* * *

Exit outdoors Milly looked up at the sky. In the lower part of the ship there was an opening in the form of an overturned lotus flower and in the middle of it there was a strange blue light.

"What's the matter with you?" Carpaccio asked.

Milly pointed to the aircraft in the sky and she looked up.

 _What happen?_

She wondered, intimidated.

Suddenly, a laser beam sprang from the ship, destroying the imperial palace in an instant, then generating an explosion that began to expand in all directions, devastating everything on its path.

* * *

They were still watching Gerel's speech when the walls of the underground shelter were shaken by a strong vibration.

"What's up?" Koneko asked, scared.

"Tokyo is destroyed." Akeno answered, dark in the face.

* * *

"Activate the Damocles! That launches FLEIJA warheads against the spaceships!" Cornelia ordered.

"One moment! Damocles is a property of the Ministry of Defense! The order of launch is up to me! "Protested Esdeath.

"But do you think it's time to think about certain things? The world is under attack!" Exclaimed Leila.

"I do not get over anyone, not even the empress!" The blue woman said nervously.

"We must eradicate the alien threat as soon as possible! And remember you're my employee! "The empress intervened.

"Damocles has been destroyed!" Yaeko exclaimed, leaving everyone present.

"Are you sure?" Shiho asked.

The woman nodded.

"A huge ray coming from space has disintegrated it!"

"Shit!" Cornelia cursed.

"And it's not just that, unfortunately ... The spaceships opened fire, destroying entire cities in an instant! "Evergreen interjected.

"Such as?"

"Tokyo, Paris, Madrid, Rome, Pendragon and other cities have been razed to the ground!"

Shocked, Cornelia fell to her knees.

 _God…_

She thought, horrified.

Leila, Esdeath and Marianne were also chilled, as it had just happened, as did the others present.

* * *

"My lady, the first part of the plan was successfully completed. Now we need to start the second one. "

Gerel licked her lips, then ordered:

"Start the invasion!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Ace in the sleeve**

 **Weiswolf, December 1st, 2.41pm**

It had been three weeks since the first attack launched by the invaders, which had destroyed as many as 50 large terrestrial cities (including Paris, Tokyo and Pendragon), killing tens of millions of people. A few hours later the armies of Gerel had landed, composed of cyborgs, frames and Fighter aircrafts, which, like swarms of locusts, had spread across all continents, sowing destruction and death and causing countless victims. The imperial army, orphaned by the FLEIJA warheads, had engaged in battle against them, but this had not prevented the fall of the entire southern hemisphere and of vast regions of the northern hemisphere (Iberian Peninsula, Poland, North Africa, Middle East, China, India, Burma, Thailand, Caribbean islands etc.). In the rest of the world it was a total battle between the alien and human forces. The latter had quickly lost air superiority, as the alien aircraft were equipped with deflector shields that protected them from any external attack. Ground forces, on the other hand, were equivalent, because for some reason the infantry and the alien frames had no shield and therefore could be destroyed by the imperial armies. Besides the regular forces the invaders had to deal with resistance movements formed in all the occupied areas, which led to a ferocious and systematic guerrilla war against them, and to which they responded with ferocious reprisals. The fighting raged everywhere, from ruined cities to deserts, from rainforests to the countryside, and there were losses on both sides, and even among civilians. Cornelia stood in front of a virtual map of the world, on which the front lines, the position of the armies, etc. were represented. The map was updated every 24 hours. The empress had a distraught expression on her face.

 _Damn it ... I'm responsible for this situation! I ignored the warnings of Ajatar, I stayed watching as they positioned their spaceships on our cities! And in doing so, I sent tens of millions of civilians to death._

She thought, with shining eyes.

* * *

Leila was in her room and was writing in her diary.

 _Third week of war ... The situation is becoming increasingly critical. The armies of Gerel gain ground everywhere, whole cities collapse in front of them, and for each enemy regiment that we destroy another 10 they take their place. They seem to never end..._

She snorted, disconsolate.

Suddenly she sensed a presence. She turned and saw Esdeath staring at her with her arms crossed.

"Leila ..."

"Esdeath ... What do I have to visit?"

The blue-haired woman sat on the bed, and then fixed her interlocutor in the eyes.

"I know we have not talked to each other for three weeks, and last time it was not pleasant."

"Come to the point."

Esdeath gave a long breath before resuming:

"Your father, Bradow, was a charismatic politician with the right cards. I saw some of his speeches on Yourtube. He would have been a great president for Euro Universe. "

"It's true…"

"When I saw your speech, 13 years ago, I immediately realized that you were at his height, if not more. With the strength of your words you have restored order in Europe. The people adored you, you were the idol of the masses. And I admired you very much, in fact I venerated you ... You were a goddess for me. "

Leila was surprised by that statement. In three years the ice queen (nickname of Esdeath during the war against Britannia) had done nothing but prick her and offend her. She did not expect the admiration below.

"I was sure you would lead us to victory. Then that bastard Smilas said you were dead ... And the world collapsed on me. I cried for a week, you know? "

Leila continued to remain silent, too stunned.

"After the fall of the Euro Universe, I gathered a handful of soldiers and gave myself to the bush, continuing the guerrilla war against Britannia, even after the conquest of the world by Lelouch. I swore to myself that I would liberate Europe and the world, restoring freedom to the people. Unfortunately, I deluded myself. "

"But if you admire me so much why treat me so rudely?"

"And you ask me? For years I thought you dead, only to find out that instead you were hiding somewhere. I felt teased ... "

"What should I have done, in your opinion?"

"Return to Paris and take the leadership of Euro Universe against the hordes of Schneizel!"

"Esdeath ... We have already discussed this. I was tired of wars and intrigues, I just wanted a quiet life together with my friends, far from everything. And anyway the situation was irreparably compromised: most of the territory of EU was in Britain's hands, the army was unprepared for war. I could not have done anything. "

"You could have followed your father's footsteps ..."

"And die in an terrorist attack like him?"

"I did not mean that…"

"I'm a good fighter and an orator, but I'm not a deity or a superhero. I do not do miracles."

"I know…"

"I'm sorry for making you cry, and for disappointing you. And know that I greatly admire your determination and your confidence. "

"Are you serious?"

Leila nodded.

"You are a strong and autonomous woman, and also an excellent fighter. I respect you very much despite our bickering. "

 _I hurt her ... And she esteems me ..._

She swallowed, as she felt her eyes moisten. Instinctively, she stood up and hugged Leila, catching her by surprise.

"Esdeath, but what ..."

"Leila, forgive me! I was unjust towards you! I did not want to understand your reasons and I treated you badly for no reason! I was really stupid! "She stated, as tears ran down her face.

After the initial amazement, Leila smiled and hugged Esdeath in turn.

"I forgive you." She whispered in her ear.

"I ... Thank you! You really have a heart of gold! "

* * *

At the same time, Tony and Kyoko were in a corridor.

"Is she still locked in her room?" The boy asked.

"Yes ... She never goes out, she does not talk to anyone, she's always sad." His wife answered.

"I'm not surprised ... She lost two of her dear friends."

At their destination they saw Katyusha, Erika, Miho and Maho standing in front of a door.

"Anchovy? Come on, open! "Katyusha begged her.

No reply.

"You've been locked in there like a mole for three weeks! In this way you only hurt yourself! Those two will not come back to life! "Said Erika, annoyed.

"Excuse me?" Tony called to her.

The four girls turned to him.

"You're Anchovy's boyfriend, are not you?" Maho asked.

"Her lover." Kyoko intervened, giving her husband a threatening look.

"Yeah ... Can I talk to her?" The latter asked.

"We are trying, but it does not come out. It's walled alive." Miho said, disconsolate.

 _I suspected it…_

He thought, snorting.

"I try to talk to her."

He stepped forward and opened the door.

"Anchovy, disturbance?" He asked.

The girl lay on her bed, her eyes focused on the ceiling. Her appearance was depleted.

"Leave me alone ..." She said, in a ghostly voice, a whisper from another world.

 _Worse than I thought ..._

"I know you're sad for the death of Carpaccio and Pepperoni ..."

"If you know, leave me alone!"

"I'm worried about you ... Like everyone out here!"

"Nobody asked you to!"

She turned to the wall.

"I should have insisted that they come with me ... I was wrong to leave them to Pendragon!" She said, her voice broken by tears.

"Anchovy..."

"GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE! HOW DO I HAVE TO SAY YOU? I DO NOT WANT TO SEE NOBODY! GO FROM THAT SLUT OF LEILA AND DO NOT BOTHER ME! "She shouted, furious.

Though reluctantly, Tony closed the door.

"It hurts my heart to see it reduced like this ... It's usually cheerful and sunny." He said.

"I doubt that will return that before ... She lost everything: home, friends, her city ... There is nothing left." commented Kyoko.

"Nothing? She has us! "Katyusha exclaimed.

"She do not think so, unfortunately ..."

"We'd better go back to our rooms ... We can not do anything here. She's too pained to listen to us. "Maho said.

"Do you think you're the only one who suffered loss? Nonna, Lina, Klara ... All death! And yet I do not whimper! "

"But if you cried for three days, locked in your room ... However it is true, we all suffered losses. Right, Miho? "

"Right, sister ... Hana, Yukari, Mako, Saori, Anzu ... Now they will become piles of ashes. "

"Koume too." Erika interjected, sad.

* * *

"Damn it ... We should fight the invaders, do not stay here and turn their thumbs!" Ashley exclaimed furiously.

"Orders are accurate, dear ... We must defend this fortress from possible enemy attacks," Harley said.

"But I feel useless like this ..."

"We would be useless anyway, until we find a way to deactivate the deflector shield of enemy fighters and especially City Destroyers ... In three weeks they have annihilated several cities around the globe, like Damascus, Moscow, Beijing, Mumbai and so on."

"I know ..."

"As long as the big guys do not have a plan of action, we have to stand still."

"Good, those! Each of their strategies only serves to make us resist but not to counterattack! It would serve a real strategist with the counter-flakes to organize a valid strategy ... But unfortunately there is no such one! "

"With all due respect, Lord Ashra, you're wrong."

"Evergreen? What are you doing here? "Ashley asked.

"I know a person who can elaborate superfine strategies, which have allowed him to win many battles in the past."

"And this person is here in Weiswolf?"

"Yes, if you follow me I will show you."

"Ok ..."

"One moment! I want to come too! "Harley exclaimed, intrigued.

"Come on."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 : Surprise box**

 **Toromo Institute, 9.15 pm**

The moon and the stars shone high in the sky, illuminating the immense jungle that spread around the research center. Zhou was watching the view from her room when someone knocked on the door.

"Come on!" She said.

"Excuse me, Miss." Henry said.

"Dr. Wu ... Are there any news from the world?"

"Today the imperial army has rejected new attacks from Thailand ... But the defensive line will not hold up for long. It's only a matter of weeks if we're lucky; days if we are not. "

"So what will we do?"

"The order is to fall back to the neighboring islands ... Hainan, Philippines ... Indonesia would be better."

"There would also be Japan ... I know that the imperial forces have repelled the enemy forces."

"Too far north. And it is subject to continuous air raids from Korea and Sakhalin. Many enemy aircraft are shot down by anti-aircraft guns, equipped with laser and electromagnetic weapons (which evade the deflector shields), but others manage to reach the cities causing considerable damage, before being destroyed by our frames. "

"Also equipped with lasers?"

Henry nodded.

"I see ... And what about my homeland?"

"Do you mean the province of China? Is firmly in the hands of Gerel's forces. "

"And there is no way to regain it?"

"Not now. For now we must maintain defensive positions. "

"But it's frustrating ..."

"Frustrating but necessary. For now the invaders have the knife on the side of the handle and will have it for a long time. "

Zhou snorted annoyed.

 _If only Shinku were still alive he would certainly have fought on the front line against them ... He was a valiant warrior, ready for anything for the good of his nation. But now he is gone, and China is just the province of a global empire, which also seems to have days off._

She think.

* * *

 **Tokyo, 11:30 pm**

Issei and Kiba were in the underground canteen, which at that hour was empty.

"We said at 11.15 pm, no? It's late! "The brown-haired man said irritably.

"She will come, you will see. "The blond reassured him.

In fact, after a while entered in the room Venelana , in black underwear.

"Sorry for the delay, but I had to wait for Zeoticus to fall asleep." She said.

"Zeoticus?" Issei asked.

"My husband ... Rias's father. Did she ever tell you about him? "

"Actually no…"

Issei had never really known his fiancee's father, he had only seen him from far away, when he went to get Rias for an appointment. And he had never set foot in Gremory Estate until three weeks ago. The same was true of her mother and brother, she only knew them superficially.

"I see. Now you explain to me why you wanted to talk to me in private? "Asked the woman.

"Here you see ... We are happy to be your lovers ... But we would like to know why you wanted to give himself to us, so easily to come." Kiba said.

"Legitimate curiosity. Well, you see ... As you may have guessed I'm not a model wife. On the contrary, I am a vicious, always looking for new emotions. You know, a month ago I even gave birth to a threesome with my own children. "

"Do you mean Rias and Sirzechs?" Issei asked, startled.

"Exactly, but I'd rather keep the gory details for me."

"As you want."

"Does your husband know about this?" Kiba asked.

"He knows about my escapades in the family, while I prefer to hide those with you."

"So for you we are nothing but instruments of pleasure?" Kiba's voice had a resentful tone.

"Let's say friends of sex, or lustmates if you prefer."

"It seems to her that lust is everything." Issei stated.

"You say it as if it were a monstrosity, but it is not at all. Depravity is part of my nature, and I accept it. I'm not trying to repress it, it would be absurd. I want to enjoy life, as long as I can, especially in times like these. "

"Your family does not think so."

"Rias and Sirzechs are libertines as much as I am ... Those two understand it, both with each other and with me. And maybe even my husband would understand, but it's boring to always have him in the way. Sometimes I prefer to have fun alone. You understand? "

They nodded. The brunette smiled and lay down on a table.

"So, do you want to keep chatting or want to have some fun?" She asked.

The two boys headed for her.

* * *

 **Weiswolf, 3.45 pm**

Evergreen, Ashley and Harley were walking down a corridor.

"So, where would this fabulous strategist be?" The boy asked.

"There!" She said, pointing to a door guarded by two soldiers.

 _Soldiers of Esdeath, surely ..._

She thought the bespectacled.

The two began to look at each other as soon as they saw them.

"Let us pass."

She ordered.

"Minister Esdeath has instructed not to let anyone in, except her and Empress Cornelia."

"I know, but it's urgent."

"I'm sorry, but we have precise instructions not to let anyone in."

Suddenly Harley hit the first sentinel with the baseball bat; the second one tried to react but got a fist on the face. Both lost their senses.

"Patience is not my virtue!" The pilot explained to Evergreen.

 _Esdeath will give me a head like this when she finds out._

She thought this last.

"Okay ... But let's go in now."

* * *

The trio entered a room with no furniture, with a chest and a crowbar next to it. Evergreen took it and opened the box, leaving both Ashley and Harley in stone.

"But it's ..." said the first.

"Lelouch!" The second exclaimed.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 : The awakening of the demonic emperor.**

Both Harley and Ashley did not believe their eyes. In front of them stood, in a box, the now former emperor Lelouch vi Britannia, the man who 12 years ago had conquered the world, uniting him under his scepter and especially under his geass. He had reigned uncontested on Earth for 9 years, only to be reduced to a stone statue and replaced on the throne by his half-sister Cornelia, still on the throne.

"Would he be the strategist?" He asked, surprised.

"Exact. His strategic gifts will be very useful in the war against Gerel. "

"But it's stone!"

"Not for long…"

At that moment the door behind them opened and Jeremiah appeared. Ashley looked first at him and then at Evergreen.

"Do you want to free him from the geass?" He asked, incredulous.

"The idea does not excite me, but it's the only way to win the war," the man said.

The pilot shook his head.

"That's a monster! You cannot free it! "

"We have to, or the invaders will tear us apart."

"He will cut us to pieces. He will make us slaves again with his geass! "

"With my geass eraser I can neutralize the effects of geass, and I am immune to it." Jeremiah explained.

"To fight an enemy should we awaken another?"

"Now the enemy is Gerel."

"I am against it! Too long the bastard enslaved me! And I do not care about getting the leash back! "Harley said, sweating cold.

"If the aliens win you'll have to bring their leash! And it will not be pleasant, I fear ..." She said, adjusting her glasses.

"He is not a saint, but he is a very skilled strategist. He has shown it both as Zero and as Lelouch. He possesses qualities that only Julius Caesar and Alexander the Great had. We need it. "Orange said, even if reluctantly.

"Then go ahead." He ordered the spectacles.

Jeremiah activated his geass canceller, freeing Lelouch from the geass. Everyone held their breath. The boy clapped his eyelids a few times, stood up, looked around confused and asked:

"Where I am?"

"In Weiswolf's fortress in Europe." Evergreen replied.

"How long have I been ... Petrified?"

"It's been three years since your exclusion, we're in December 2030."

"Who sits on the throne in my place?"

"Cornelia li Britannia."

"My dear sister ..." He said mockingly.

"Exact. And do not make any illusions, humanity is free from your geass! "Ashley warned.

Lelouch turned to him, then to Jeremiah.

"It was you, was not it?"

"Obvious."

"So you sided with my enemies ... Why?"

"Because you have attempted the life of your mother, empress Marianne."

"Attempted? Would you say it's still alive? "He asked, incredulous.

"Not thanks to you!"

"Okay ... I'll investigate later. Why did you wake me up? Certainly not for goodness. "

"We need your help, even if it disgusts me to admit it."

"For what?"

"The Earth is under attack by an alien civilization. Driven by it is a certain Gerel, who claims to have created the geass. Half of the world has fallen into their hands and at this rate the other half will do the same thing. "

"And you want me to lead you to victory, right?" He asked, haughty.

"If you will be able, yes."

"Very well ... Lead me to the empress."

"Okay ... Follow me."

* * *

At the same time, Cornelia, Leila, Nina, Marianne, Esdeath, CC, Ajatar, Shiho and Yaeko were gathered in a meeting room. The first 6 were sitting around a rectangular table, the other two standing.

"The situation on the various fronts does not show signs of untangling, rather it becomes more and more gangrenous. Today an enemy army has tried to cross the Pyrenees and has been rejected, even if at the cost of serious losses. At the same time, the Knights of St. Raphael led by Andrea Farnese tried unsuccessfully to free Sicily. In Eastern Europe, a City Destroyer razed Krakow, before being damaged and falling near the Oder. In Russia and Siberia the situation is a patchy leopard, our forces and the alien ones are fighting relentlessly. "Explained Esdeath.

"And in the rest of the world?" Leila asked.

"Lhasa has risen against the alien occupation but the revolt has been repressed in the blood; The rebellions in Seoul and in Aleppo were similar. Africa and Australia are firmly in the hands of the invaders. In the Americas there are bloody clashes along the Big River (Rio Grande, AN). "

"Now that I think about it ... Have you noticed that the enemy armies are composed entirely of cyborgs, frames and automated aircrafts? We have not yet seen any living beings besides Gerel. "Marianne said.

"Moreover, the appearance of that woman, Gerel, is terrestrial. It does not look like the bodies found on the moon at all. "Shiho said.

"In fact that is Ellie Pratt, one of the first astronauts to set foot on the surface of Mars, three years ago." Nina stated.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, your majesty."

"This is absurd, identified as Gerel!"

"I assure you it's Ellie Pratt."

That said, he took a picture from his bag: it depicted five astronauts in blue overalls. She was the only woman; she had long blond hair, blue eyes and stared at the smiling lens.

"It was taken before departure to the red planet."

Cornelia took the picture and looked at it. The woman portrayed in the picture was the same woman who had appeared on television screens three weeks earlier, launching her warlike proclamation. The only difference was the blue eyes instead of the red ones.

"Yes it's her. But why does he say he is Gerel? And where did that army get?"

"Ajatar, you met her more than once. Can you tell us what it looks like? "CC asked.

"She had long black hair, yellow eyes and red skin."

"Like one of the two bodies found on the moon!" Nina exclaimed.

"Exact. I think it's a case of possession, and maybe I even understood how the facts took place. "

"Tell us everything, Leila." Esdeath urged her.

"In a remote time, on a distant planet, a civilization is born that over time gives life to an intergalactic empire, whose extreme offshoots are Mars and the Moon. The empire, called Rathúnas, is strong and prosperous. Gerel reigns over it. One day her brother, Bölcs, comes to Earth on a civilizing mission, as did European missionaries at the time of the great explorations in Africa and even before in the New World. The Terrans however, perhaps because frightened by his appearance, kill him. Gerel gets angry and swears revenge, beginning the preparations for the conquest of the Earth. At that point, however, her opponents (there are always, in every society) take the initiative and imprison it ... Or better seal her spirit who knows where. "

"Now that I think of it, Ellie found a mysterious cube in the ruins of an ancient Martian city. Later, while examining him, she lost consciousness and remained unconscious for three days. Then they transferred it to the Lunar Eowyn base for investigation. "

"Are you sure, Nina?"

"Yes, Leila. I received daily reports from both Mars and the Moon. "

"So it's clear ... Gerel took over Ellie's body, destroyed the moon base and spent the last three years weaving her plans for conquest." Esdeath said.

"And where did that army get?"

"Here, your majesty ... Evidently it dates back to 2 millennia ago. Surely it was placed in a region of the Moon or Mars not yet explored. "The bespectaled explained.

"But it's not possible that after 2000 years the devices will work!"

"It's a deity. She can do whatever she wants. "The prime minister reminded her.

"Also, being a geass creator, I guess it's immune to any kind of geass."

"If I am and CC herself is too." Ajatar stated.

"So in this situation the geass holders are powerless."

"Exactly, they would not do us any good."

Cornelia snorted, demoralized.

"The only positive note is that we have not seen each other for three weeks." Nina commented.

"Of course, it is on the mother ship to coordinate its troops! And to be honest, I'm afraid I can take the field personally ... Already now we're on the ropes, figured with her in the middle! "Shiho stated, shivering.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" The empress demanded, annoyed.

"Desolate, your majesty, but there's a person who wants to talk to you." Cecile informed her, pale as if she were dead.

"We are in a meeting, and do not tolerate interruptions! Tell him to wait! "

"It cannot, it's urgent."

"Who is it?"

Initially the woman did not answer.

"Can you tell me who it is?"

"Look at her."

She stepped aside, letting Lelouch enter. As soon as everyone saw him, his eyes widened.

"Hello, girls ... I'm back!" He greeted them.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 : Rancor.**

Absolute silence reigned in the meeting room. Lelouch's entrance had left everyone speechless. Cornelia, who was closer to the door, stood up, staring dazedly at the new arrival. He took a few steps toward her, then asked her:

"Aren't you happy to see your beloved little brother again?"

The woman's face deformed into an expression of hatred mixed with anger.

"NO!"

She shouted angrily and then punched him in the face, which caused him to end up legs in the air. The boy, still in pain, was joined by his mother who began to trample him.

"DAMNED! YOU KILLED YOUR FATHER, BASTARD! "

"Please calm down!" Evergreen begged.

"Who awakened him?" Asked the empress.

"Me, by order of Miss Ever." Jeremiah answered.

At that answer Cornelia drew her sword and pierced Evergreen, tearing her belly. The spectacle cried out in pain and slumped to the ground, bringing its hands to its stomach. A few drops of blood began to stain the floor. Immediately Shiho and Yaeko rushed to her side.

"It took me years to get rid of him ... And now you dare to free him?" Asked the purple-haired, nervous.

"Not ... I had a choice! He is an excellent strategist ... He can help us against the aliens ..."

"Don't be absurd! It's like treating a cold by inoculating Ebola! He will maneuver us with his geass, making us slaves! "

"No ... We have Jeremiah with the geass canceller..." Then he fainted.

"If we don't take her to the infirmary she will bleed to death!" Yaeko exclaimed, noting that a puddle of blood had formed under the woman.

Together with Shiho, she took Evergreen, pulling her to her feet. Then they left the room.

"Was it really necessary to hurt her?" CC asked.

Cornelia did not answer, merely staring at her interlocutor. Lelouch tried to get to his feet but Marianne kicked him in the side, making him fall back to the ground.

"Stay down, pig!"

"I understand you are in trouble." He said.

"We don't need your help!" Cornelia exclaimed, threatening.

"In the past, Lelouch has changed the face of the world with his exploits. An ally like him can be very useful to us. "Esdeath stated.

"We can't trust him ... He is no different from Gerel, he wants to enslave us!" Cornelia replied.

"Humanity is free from the geass, and now that Jeremiah is with you I could not re-condition her, even if I wanted to." Lelouch said.

"Just give me a good reason why I shouldn't cut your head off!"

"I'll give you two, little sister ... The first is that I'm immortal, thanks to the Code. Ergo no one can kill me."

"And the second one?"

"As said here Esdeath are a valuable aid in the fight against invaders."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Trust my skills. Thanks to them, I put the imperial army in Japan into trouble, and I started the United Federation of Nations... That was before you and Schneizel instigated the Black Knights against me. "

"Don't change the topic, Lelouch!"

"Right, let's get to the point ... Will you accept my help against Gerel or not?"

Cornelia thought about it. Even if he did not trust his half-brother at all, he had to admit that his strategic and tactical skills would be useful in the war against Gerel and his army, which favored the latter. Therefore, even if reluctantly, he could do nothing but accept.

"Agreed ... But if you make a misstep I will make you exile in space, with no possibility of return!"

"Are you sure, Cornelia?" Marianne asked, doubtfully.

"Even if the idea makes me sick I will have to enlist it. It may be that thanks to his help the balance needle will start hanging over ours. "

"Very well…"

Lelouch stood up and looked at the people with satisfaction. Nina and CC stared at him frightened, Ajatar and Esdeath impassive, Leila with a look of pure hatred.

 _Should I work with him? He enslaved mankind, killed my friends, hunted me down! I hate him, I can't trust a monster!_

She thought, shocked.

"To begin with, I want you to explain to me in detail the current situation of the war." Lelouch began.

Esdeath cleared her throat and began to explain.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 : Healing powers**

 **4.15 pm**

In the fortress clinic, a girl with short red hair and green eyes sat at a table and was consulting a large volume of medicine.

"Dr. Shirayuki?" A voice called.

She snorted and turned around, meeting her gaze with a girl with long cerulean hair, brown eyes, and a prosperous breast.

"What is it, Aki?"

"I feel out of place here."

"What would you say?"

"We should be at the front, treating wounded soldiers, not here to turn our thumbs."

"You are sick ... Do you know that we risk ending up killed? At least we're safe here!" Said a girl with long orange hair, red eyes who wore a lab coat open over a scarlet top that left her belly exposed and a short black skirt plus shoes of the same color.

"We are nurses, Kaname ... And here there are no patients to treat. Ergo, we have nothing to do. "

 _True ... On the one hand this makes me feel useless, on the other it makes me happy ... In short, I do not wish anyone to be injured or become ill._

Shirayuki thought.

Suddenly the door opened and Yaeko and Shiho appeared, carrying a severely injured Evergreen.

"Help us, soon!" Shiho begged her.

"Kaname, Aki, lay her on the operating table!" Ordered the redhead.

The two girls obeyed.

The doctor approached her patient, observed the wound in her belly and asked:

"What happened to her?"

"The empress pierced her with his sword."

"What? Why? "Kaname asked, incredulous.

"Let's say she brought her some unhappy news."

"It must have been scary news, even if it was skewered," commented Shirayuki.

"Indeed it is." Yaeko stated.

"Could I know what happened? Have the aliens identified our position? "

"Worse."

"Do you tell me or do I have to guess?"

"Lelouch is back."

At that statement both Shirayuki and his helpers widened their eyes.

"Did you say ... Lelouch?"

"Exact."

"Then there is no wonder that Cornelia reacted that way." Aki commented.

"It will make us slaves again!" Exclaimed Kaname, alarmed.

"It will not happen. Jeremiah owns the geass canceller, Lelouch will not condition us again. "Shiho reassured her.

"Sorry if I interrupt you but this poor woman risks bleeding to death!" Yaeko called her back.

"Moment ... Asia!" The redhead called.

From behind one of the beds came a girl with long golden hair and green eyes wearing a white shirt and red pants with a white stripe.

"Did you call me, Dr. Shirayuki?" He asked.

"There is a patient. Wound from cutting weapon, to the belly. "

"I'll take care of it right away."

That said he approached Evergreen and placed her hands on the wound. Suddenly a green light came out of them and after a few moments the wound had completely healed. Surprise, Ever sat up on the table.

"But how did he do it?" Shiho asked, surprised.

" Merit of her geass. It can heal any kind of wound in a short time. "The doctor explained.

"Extraordinary…"

"Of course."

 _So there are various types of geass._

Yaeko thought.

* * *

 **Grand Canyon, 8:30 am**

The Grand Canyon was an immense gorge created by the Colorado River in northern Arizona. It was about 446 kilometers long, up to 1,857 meters deep and with a variable width from 500 meters to 29 kilometers. For the most part it was included in the Grand Canyon National Park, one of the first national parks in the Holy Empire of Britannia. What not everyone knew is that, in that arid valley, an underground city was hidden, once inhabited by the followers of the cult of the geass and which now housed Faye, Killua, Roy and Julia. The latter roamed the streets in a daze looking at the surrounding landscape. Despite living there for three weeks, she still could not believe that the place, like the arrival of the aliens, was real.

 _An underground city once managed by a hidden sect ... It seems the plot of some spy film! If they had told me I would have laughed!_

The blonde thought, amazed.

"So this is where you got yourself ..." a voice told her.

She turned and saw Faye staring at her sternly.

"Sorry, I was taking a walk."

"I was afraid I was on the surface."

"I'm not stupid. If any alien aircraft were to catch sight of me, I would get into trouble. "

"Not just you, but all of us! If they were to discover these underground shelter we would be in trouble up to their necks! "

"I know very well, that's why I never go out, except at night and for a few hours."

"And never forget it!"

"Changing the subject ... Where are the others?"

"Around."

"I see ... Listen, how are we getting on with food?"

"We've had enough stock before we got here. We must make it enough, hoping that the invaders will be defeated. "

"And if not?"

"Explain yourself better."

"If they win?"

"We will be doomed, in that case."

"I see ..." the girl said, lowering her eyes.

"What are you thinking about?"

"To my boyfriend, Spike Spiegel ..."

"You didn't tell me you had one."

"I know you recently, I didn't feel like sharing information with you about my private life."

"Rightly, also because I don't stick my nose into other people's business."

"Anyway ... He's in the Pendragon police. Or at least it was ... I don't even know if he's alive. "

"If he is smart, he will have left the city when the ship arrives."

"I hope…"

"He's a smart guy, isn't he?"

"Yup. Skilled both in bed and with the gun, and he is kind. "

"You're lucky to have a boy like that."

"Yeah ... Do you have someone?"

"Currently not. You know, I'm on the other side. "

"On the other side? You mean…"

In response Faye kissed her on the lips, leaving her displaced.

"I mean," she said, winking at her.

After the initial astonishment, Julia nodded.

"I see…"

Faye stared at her greedily and licked their lips.

"You know, I have a little peckish ... And you're the only woman around!"

Having said that he pushed her to the ground, positioning himself above her and sensually licking her cheek.

"I don't like women ..." the blonde protested weakly.

"They all say so ..." the violet-haired answered, and then began to take off her shirt.

* * *

 **Weiswolf, 4.45pm**

"... And that's it." Esdeath stated.

Lelouch nodded.

"I understand that there is a stalemate between the two factions, right?"

"Exactly, your majesty ..."

Immediately the blue raised a hand to her mouth, while Cornelia gave her a threatening look.

"Minister Esdeath! The empress here is me! "She scolded her.

"I got confused ..." She justified herself, embarrassed.

"I need time to work out a good strategy." The boy stated.

"Just don't take too much."

"Haste is a bad counselor, my dear little sister."

"Don't call me little sister!"

"Although of different mothers we are still brother and sister."

Cornelia got up from her chair, looking at him furiously.

"Clovis was your brother ... Euphemia and Nunnally were your sisters! And you killed them without mercy! "

"Clovis was slaughtering defenseless civilians, like you did after him. Euphemia had gone mad because of the geass, I had to kill her. Nunnally betrayed me, allying with you and Schneizel. Do I have to say anything else? "

"Forget it ... Cecile, accompany him to his rooms."

At those words the blue started.

"Me?" She asked.

"It's an order."

"Yes, your majesty ... Follow me, Mr. Lelouch."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 : Hostile reception.**

Cecile and Lelouch were walking down a corridor, heading for his quarters.

 _Damn Cornelia ... Couldn't you ask someone else to escort him to his room?_

The woman thought, annoyed.

"It's been a century since we met, Cecile ..." He said.

"Three years." She replied, annoyed.

"For me a century ..."

"Look, Lelouch ... I don't hold rancor against you. But because of you I killed Suzaku, the only boy I ever loved. "

"Suzaku had betrayed me ... More than once. And he would have opposed my plans. I had no choice. "

 _It does not show a minimum of remorse ... And I would have been surprised at the contrary._

"Where is Loyd?"

"Dead. He was at the Pendragon space center when the aliens razed the capital. "

"I see ... Too bad, he had been a faithful servant."

 _He served you because it was conditioned by the geass._

She thought, taking care not to say it.

At one point the two bumped into Yurishia, Sayoko, Chris, Irina and Yuriko, who were talking to each other. When they saw who was with Cecile Yurishia exclaimed:

"But good! Look who honors us with his presence! What do you say we disappear again, and this time definitely? Here there is no room for the depraved! "

"I believe that too. Yet you are here. "The boy replied, winking.

"Oh, you want to be funny! Let's see if you laugh at that too! "

That said he tried to hit him with a punch but Lelouch stopped him easily.

"What a warm welcome ..."

"Now don't be a fool, Lelouch!" Yuriko warned him.

"I don't understand the reason for such great hostility ... What have I done to you so terribly?"

"And you ask? For years you treated us like slaves, raping us! "Irina accused him.

"I confirm!" Sayoko intervened.

"Ah, and was that life for you like a slave? You lived in a palace with all the comforts! You enjoyed the food, the luxurious clothes, the satellite TV, the swimming pool, the holidays in the most splendid places on the planet, right? I treated you like queens, nothing but slaves! In return, I was just asking for benefits, nothing more!" The emperor stated.

At those words they all looked down, embarrassed; all except Yuriko.

"I was already rich, I lived in a luxurious estate in Tokonosu, I had a husband and a daughter! I haven't seen them in years! Because of you! "

Lelouch was about to reply but Cecile got in the way.

"Now is not the time for controversy! I have to escort Lelouch into his rooms! "

"We don't want it here, it will make us slaves again with its geass!" Irina stated.

"We need to win the war, for now you will have to endure it."The blue-haired replied.

That said she and Lelouch resumed their journey.

"I'm not very popular here ..."

"Not at all."

"I don't understand them ... With me they lived in well-being, they never lacked anything."

"But they were not free."

"They were, except to oppose my orders and to escape."

"Ergo, they were prisoners."

"I repeat, I made them live in luxury."

"A cage, even if golden, remains a cage."

"True ... But better a gilded cage than suffering from hunger and misery."

She didn't answer.

* * *

 **Albacete, 5:00 pm**

 _Damn it ... We've been buried alive here for three weeks, and I can't even put my nose out because the aliens would cut it off!_

Roberta thought, annoyed, as she read Marco Polo's The Million in PDF on a laptop provided by Eda.

Every once in a while he also took a look at the Biglobe news; the war between humans and aliens continued between alternating events: countless battles, offensive and counteroffensive, territories lost or continually reconquered by the two factions. Unfortunately they were in the Iberian peninsula, in enemy territory, and did not dare to rise to the surface, except for sporadic sorties to monitor the situation.

"Everything okay?" Nadie asked.

"Everything ... Except being buried underground, like moles."

"I know, it's depressing. But if we stay out too much we risk drawing attention to ourselves. "

"Garcia?"

"He ... He is in the company of Revy and Eda."

"Two bad subjects ... I am surprised that el nino does not smoke and does not drink beer."

"They are not two saints, but they offered us hospitality. And I'm very grateful to them for that. "

Roberta smiled and adjusted her glasses.

"Listen ... Why don't you come back to my service?" Nadie suggested.

"First you accuse me of theft and now would you like to sum me up?"

"I took a blunder ... A big blunder. And in doing so I ruined a friendship. I feel so guilty ... "

Roberta snorted, stood up and turned to Nadie, still smiling.

"When this war is over, if we live, I will be happy to work again for you."

Happy, Nadie embraced her. They stayed like that for a few minutes, then they heard someone clear their throat. They turned to the front door and saw Revy staring at them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this sweet moment, but we have to take a trip on a surface."

"Who, exactly?" Nadie asked.

"Me, Eda and Roberta."

"And I?"

"You are not a fighter, nor is Garcia. It's better if you stay here. "

"You instead?"

"Roberta didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"That in the past the three of us were in the European army."

"This gets me new."

"Returning from the African front. We were under General Esdeath. "

"Roberta, why didn't you ever tell me?" Asked the redhead.

"It's a chapter in my life that has been closed for years ... Although I'm proud of it, I prefer not to talk about it, given that there are now British in power."

"But Leila and Esdeath are Europeans, and members of the imperial government."

"The real power is in the hands of Cornelia, the empress."

"But she has never shown herself hostile to Europeans, since she is on the throne."

"I know ... But prudence is never too much."

"Now let's move on, time is money." Revy intervened.

* * *

 **Earth orbit**

Gerel was annoyed. She had expected a lightning victory over the earthlings, but they resisted her strength tenaciously.

 _I should have expected it ... The invasion was organized two millennia ago, when the Earth was sparsely populated and technologically backward. And in this time, humanity has proliferated and evolved, perhaps even by copying the technologies found on the lunar outpost._

The blonde thought.

She didn't like this situation at all. Her army was not boundless, and by this step the invasion would have failed miserably. And she couldn't afford that. She had sworn to avenge her brother and to create a new empire of Rathúnas, and he would have kept that oath, at any cost, even to go down into the field herself. She could not afford to fail, both for the memory of the extinct and for himself, the last representative of an ancestral people, who made interstellar journeys when humans still built the pyramids on Earth. She had to win that war, it had become a personal matter. It would have emerged victorious from that conflict or it would not have survived the outcome.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 : Seduction.**

 **Weiswolf, 5.30 pm**

Lelouch was in his room, lying on his back on the bed.

 _Thanks to my strategic skills it will not be a problem to reverse the war in our favor. The real problem is Gerel ... She says she's a goddess, and maybe she will have supernatural abilities. Furthermore, being the creator of the geass she is immune to her power, and probably also has the code. If he were to take the field personally it would be trouble ... And big._

He thought, worried.

Suddenly the door opened and CC entered, staring at him impassively.

On seeing her, he smiled at her.

"CC ..."

He stood up and approached her but she slapped him on the right cheek.

"I hate you for 12 years with all my strength!"

"In fact, the last time we met was not pleasant." He replied, rubbing the injured party.

"You raped a helpless little girl, you bastard pervert! And not content you made it burn alive! "

"Yes…."

"And of course you don't mind anything, do you?"

"No."

She shook her head in disgust.

"I still have the scene before my eyes ..."

"Well, I suggest you change DVDs."

"Everything here is what you have to say?"

"Exact. It makes no sense to feel guilty about something that happened a decade ago. The damage is done, and there is no remedy. "

"True ..." She admitted, reluctantly.

He snorted, then said:

"You know, since you left, after the death of my enemies, I never stopped looking for you."

"Did you want me as a trophy? As a concubine? Or as a prisoner? "

"As a consort. Together we would have eternally reigned over the world, finally united and at peace. "

"A slave world of your geass."

"There were no more wars, nor terrorism, nor poverty. My subjects lived in prosperity, there was order and security, and technology made great strides. Tell me, with Cornelia humanity is free? "

"No ... And to tell the truth, before the arrival of Gerel, strong independence and liberal unrest interested the whole world, which became more and more unstable."

"I suspected it, from a brutal murderess like you ..."

"You are the real murderer."

"You killed Mao. Do not forget."

"Mao had gone mad."

"Like me, after Shirley's death."

"You think you're better than Cornelia ... Why?"

"Cornelia is incapable ... She has no wrist, she is capricious, and she gets obedience through terror and massacres. Remember when the Area was governing 11. Defenseless civilians slain without mercy ... The geass were enough for me to have the obedience of the population. "

"The population has the right to be free."

"But it was ... I only demanded their loyalty, to avoid new traitors like Todoh, Tamaki, Ogi or Suzaku. But now just talk ... "

Having said that he took her by the hips and kissed her on the lips, displacing her.

"What do you have in mind now?"

"I want to make up for lost time."

"No, Lelouch ... It's late now. I love another person. Every feeling I felt towards you has long since faded. "

"Your eyes say the opposite ..." The boy stated, only to start kissing her neck.

"Stop it ... I'm not one of your harem!"

"You are better than them."

"Your geass has no effect on me!"

 _I don't need the geass to bend you will._

Lelouch thought, starting to kiss her again.

Cc instinctively closed her eyes as she felt shivers of pleasure down her neck and back. After a while he passed to her lips, which he kissed with infinite passion.

"Lelouch ... Please ..." CC breathlessly said as soon as the kiss was over.

Lelouch put her on the bed, undressed completely and positioned herself above her, stripping her naked. CC was paralyzed, helpless below him, staring at her with ferocious desire. His eyes seemed to pierce her soul.

 _I'm in his power ... And he knows ..._

She think.

He grabbed both her breasts and began to feel them eagerly, also stimulating her nipples with his fingers, making them become hard and turgid. CC let out a groan of pleasure.

 _Forgive me, Edward ... it's stronger than me!_

"What is it, witch? You want to play?"

"I…"

"I interpret it as a yes!"

He spread her legs to the maximum and went inside her, starting to push like a maniac. CC began to scream with pleasure, stronger and stronger.

 _Perfect ... It was easier than I expected!_

Lelouch thought, smiling grimly.

He began to move faster and faster, while his lover's screams grew louder and his breathing more fragmented. After a very long time she came inside. Leaving her, she looked at her: CC was completely naked and sweaty. He smiled when he saw her in that state, completely submissive. The girl remained motionless for a few minutes, then sat down, turned her back, positioned herself at 90, widening her buttocks, then, with tears in her eyes, said:

"Please, Lelouch ... Fuck my ass too!"

"Willingly!" Replied the young man, smiling perverse.

* * *

 **Albacete, 6:35 pm**

Roberta, Revy and Eda prowled the streets of the town, now in the hands of the invaders. On the streets there were patrols of cyborgs armed with laser rifles, ready to eliminate anyone who crossed their path; they had a humanoid appearance, with red eyes. A City Destroyer was in the sky.

"Shit ... From what I understand we are the only ones left in the city!" The blonde stated.

"Where will the inhabitants be?"

"I don't know ... Killed, deported, the fact is that the city is now in ruins!"

"Now let's move ... And be careful. If the cans see us they disintegrate!" Roberta urged.

The trio walked along the road until we reached the church of our Lady of the Pillar. The roof had collapsed and the windows were broken, and the door was wide open.

"It is impressive to think that this was one of the main places of worship in the city." Roberta stated.

"War does not spare anyone ... Not even churches, temples and mosques." Eda reminded her.

"Especially if the invaders are aliens ... Shit, where was our house?" Revy wondered.

"Did you get drunk again? Missing a quarter of an hour now! "

"Look, it's not easy to wander the streets of a ruined city, especially if invaded by platoons of cyborg killers!"

"We should have fled to France ... It would have been better!" Roberta spoke.

"Impossible, it's too far away. We'd end up hitting the aliens. "

"Instead of being buried under their feet would it be better?"

"Yup. If we hide under their feet, as you say, they will never find us! "

"I'm sorry to interrupt this quarrel between friends, but we must reach the shelter as soon as possible!"

"Ok, Eda ..."

The trio resumed their journey, always with prudence.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 : golpe.**

 **Toromo Institute, 11.45 pm**

Zhou was lying on her bed, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't sleep. She was too worried about a sudden attack by the invaders, perhaps a City Destroyer. She didn't want to be killed in her sleep. At one point she was thirsty. She got up and went out into the corridor, where there was a vending machine. She inserted a 2 Eowyn coin, the imperial currency, and selected a can of Pepsi. She took it, opened it and began to drink.

 _Damn…. At this time I'd rather be face-to-face with a tiger than here, in the Toromo Institute, in the middle of the jungle, far from any military outpost! If Gerel's forces manage to force defenses along the border with Thailand they will arrive here in a short time. And then I won't be able to do anything to counter them, since here we only have a couple of Gun-Ru, totally insufficient to counteract any alien attacks._

She also felt useless; there was a crucial war going on between the human species and the invading aliens to determine who would rule the world in the centuries to come. And she, instead of fighting in the front row for the salvation of humanity was relegated there, far from everything, to turn her thumbs. And for a fighter like her there was nothing worse. She snorted in annoyance, threw the can into a basket and looked around. Besides her, there was no one.

 _Of course, who is the imbecile who is awake in the middle of the night, like a vampire? I, of course!_

She told himself.

* * *

 **Tokyo, 2:00 am**

Issei and Kiba had just dressed, while Venelana was still naked.

"Didn't you get dressed?" The blonde asked.

"I'm fine like that." She replied.

"As you prefer…"

Venelana smiled, then uttered a loud yawn.

"You know, all that physical activity really exhausts me ... I'm going back to bed."

Having said this, she was about to take her leave but when she opened the door she found himself in front of Xenovia, who turned red in the face.

"Hi, Miss Gremory!" She greeted her, embarrassed.

"But look ... were you spying, by chance?" The woman asked.

"No…"

"Tell the truth!"

"Yup."

"Can you tell who you are talking to?" Issei asked, moving closer to Kiba.

"With this little vouyerist."

"Xenovia! What are you doing here? "Kiba asked.

"I enjoyed the show, of course!"

"From what you know about our relationship? Speak! "Issei urged her.

"Since you did it in high school."

"And since then have you spied our meetings?"

"The ones I could spy on."

"Are you going to tell anyone?" Kiba asked, awed.

"No, don't worry. I am a discreet person. "

"Thank goodness ... Also because Akeno may not be as tolerant as Rias."

Venelana reached out and stroked Xenovia's face.

"I like you, little girl ... in every sense. Maybe at the next meeting you could participate too. "

"She really says?"

The brunette nodded.

"A playmate is always convenient, if you understand what I mean."

"Perfectly."

"Well, now I'm really going to bed, and I advise you to do the same. We are certainly not vampires ... Good night. "

"Good night." The other three replied in chorus.

* * *

 **Weiswolf, 6.15 pm**

Cornelia was looking at the map of the world, watching the situation carefully. Dramatic news reached her from every point on Earth: the imperial army had rejected an alien offensive to Baku, however Vladivostok had been destroyed by a City Destroyer and a land offensive to Mongolia had proved a failure.

 _Damn it ... I hope Lelouch soon develops an effective strategy. It is the only reason why I took him with me from the imperial palace, so in case of problems I would have resorted to his exceptional gifts, even if it disgusts me to admit it._

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her back, followed by a shot. Without even the time to realize it he found himself on the ground, in pain. Taking a hand to her back and then drawing it back she saw that it was soaked with blood, with her blood.

"What…"

She looked up and saw Lelouch in the company of Leila, Marianne, CC, Esdeath, Cecile and Tony. The latter brandished a still-smoking shotgun.

"Lelouch ... Bastard!" She insulted him, furious.

"Your usurping days are over, little sister ... Now I will take back the imperial throne and once this is done I will defeat the invaders, to then impose again the geass on the whole world population, which will acclaim me as god and savior."

"You son of a bitch ... I knew I couldn't trust you!"

Marianne approached her and kicked her in the back, taking her breath away.

"Don't you dare ask my son that way!" She warned her.

 _Damn ... He enslaved them with the geass!_

"CC, you are immune to his power! Why do you help him? "

"Because I love him." The green replied impassively.

"Stupid ... He is using you!"

"I do not care."

"Soon all those present in this fortress will be reduced to obedience by my geass ... They will become my most faithful slaves."

"You will not make it, Jeremiah is immune, and he will stop you freeing your victims!"

"Even if enhanced and immune, Jeremiah still remains a man. I'll be able to get rid of him somehow. "

"Leila, Esdeath, Marianne ... Please come back to you! Stop that monster!"

"Lelouch is our only god and emperor. We exist only to obey his orders. "The blonde replied.

"Heard, Cornelia? No one here will help you. Now she's good and you die. "

"Fuck you!" She insulted him, spitting on the ground.

"Tony, take care of her."

"Yes, your majesty!"

The boy approached her and knelt in front of her, looking at her perverse.

 _I can't get up ... My spine is irredeemably damaged and I feel pain all over my body!_

The empress thought, alarmed.

"Give my regards to Euphemia when you see her." Lelouch told her.

Tony took her face in his hands and thrust his thumbs into her eyes, making her a harrowing scream.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 : Between fear and amazement.**

Cornelia's eyes widened, and she sat up in bed. She was sweaty, panting, and had a horrified expression on her face. She looked around: she was in her room, and she was alone.

 _A dream ... It was just a damn nightmare ..._

She thought, breathing a sigh of relief.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. Instinctively She got out of bed and drew her sword, slowly approaching the door. Whoever was outside knocked again, stronger. She reached for the door and opened it, pointing the blade at Esdeath's throat. This, not a little surprise, asked her:

"What's happening to you? You look terrified! "

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to warn you that dinner is ready."

"Lelouch?"

"At the table, together with the others. We're just waiting for you. "

"All right, I'll join you."

That said she sheathed her sword.

* * *

"Damn, how long does that sleepyhead take?" Lelouch wondered, irritated.

"Have patience ... In the last three weeks it has been overburdened with commitments. She sleeps very little, and sometimes spends sleepless nights. "CC explained to him.

"I understand everything, but could at least show up at the table."

"Rather, how did you go about it?"

The boy in fact wore a white sweater and blue trousers.

"Now I'm no longer an emperor ... Ergo, those clothes were out of place." He replied.

"True…"

* * *

"This lasagna is really delicious!" Tony exclaimed.

"I too find it exquisite."

He smiled at her, then shifted his gaze to Anchovy, who had a funereal expression and ate listlessly.

 _She is still saddened by the death of Carpaccio and Peperoni ..._

He thought sadly.

"You know? It's been a long time since I had dinner with friends. "The blonde said.

"In fact it's the first time we've all gathered at the table ... Not all evil comes to harm." Tony confirmed.

"There are people who have died and continue to die out there! I wouldn't use certain proverbs in a situation like this! "Kyoko intervened nervously.

"Well, crying won't bring them back to life."

"Congratulations, Tony ... you are a insensitive bastard!"

"Come on, Miss Hayashi ... He's right. Despair serves no purpose! "

"Said by his lover ... By the way, Tony, when did you think you could tell me?"

"Kyoko, I told you long ago ... I am a free spirit and monogamy is not for me."

"You could not marry me and we were fine anyway, since you think so."

"Well, you asked me to marry you and I satisfied you."

"Ah, did you do it just to satisfy me? This is humiliating for me, you know? "

"But why?"

"And you ask me? You treat me like a little girl who is acting up just because she can't get a toy! "

"This is not true at all! I have always treated you well, as I treated Leila and Anchovy well. "

"Ah, so you have a relationship with her too?"

 _I was better shut up ..._

"Did not you know?"

"No, asshole!"

"But feel it! Speak the teacher who fuck with one of her students! "

"What are you talking about?"

"Of Takashi Komuro, your lover! Do you think I don't know about your relationship? "

"Come on, don't argue now ... It's neither the place nor the time." Leila intervened.

The two glared at each other for a while, then started eating again.

* * *

"What a mess those three!" Harley said, annoyed.

"Exaggerated, they're just lively." Ashley replied.

"My mother always said there was no talk at the table!"

"But you're talking."

"Now don't overturn the parts ... Changing the subject: do you think Lelouch can really give a positive turn to the war against Gerel?"

"In my opinion, yes. He is a excellent strategist, since in the past he conquered the world. "

"And can we really trust him?"

"We have Jeremiah by our side, don't forget it. He can protect us from the geass. "

"For now, but if something should happen to him we would be totally helpless."

"Nothing will happen to him, you'll see ... That's a tough bone."

* * *

"Thank you." Evergreen stated.

"For what?" Asia asked, surprised.

"Without you I would be dead now."

"Ah ... Please, I only did my duty."

"How long have you got this geass?"

"Since I was a child…"

"Who gave it to you?"

"CC. I remember that I was lost in the Great Paradise National Park, during a trip, when I came across her. "

"I understand ... Have you healed many people in your life?"

"Yes, many. But I asked them to keep the secret from being besieged by sick people of all kinds. "

"I understand your behavior very well ..."

* * *

"Am I wrong or those two are very close?" Vincent asked, turning to Edward.

"But who, CC and Lelouch?"

"Yup. It almost looks like they're together. "

"Absurd ... CC is my girlfriend, she and I have been together for three years!"

"Ah, I understand ... But they certainly need to know each other, given their understanding."

"Once they were accomplices ... When they were fighting together against Britannia."

Vincent looked at him strangely, but then understood.

"Ah, yes ... I forgot that he and Zero were the same person."

"Exactly ... Then he became a tyrant and CC turned his back on him and left."

"Now they seem to have made peace."

"It's true…"

* * *

"So that would be the famous Lelouch?" Katyusha asked.

"Yes ... Have you ever seen him?" Miho asked.

"Once, many years ago. Looking at him today, he looks like a normal guy. "

"It is not, trust me. His geass is a scary power, he bends anyone's will." Maho warned her.

"His fellow soldiers were so afraid of it that they rebelled, trying to kill him." Shiho intervened.

"Are you serious, Mom?"

"Yes, Miho. Schneizel tell him of the geass, and they decided to kill their own leader. He was saved thanks to Rolo. "

"Terrifying, when the most trusted people turn against you."

"You can say that. And to be honest, I don't blame him for having imposed the geass on all of us. I too would have done it, to keep myself safe from any conspirators. "

At that moment Esdeath and Cornelia entered the dining room.

"It was time for me to arrive, little sister. Your dinner is getting cold. "Lelouch warned her.

"Take care of yours, Lulu!" She replied, then sat down in her place, followed by Esdeath.

 _Lulu... What a funny nickname._

Shiho thought, smiling.

She looked from her daughters to her colleague Yaeko, who ate peacefully.

 _Good quality food, good company and a festive atmosphere ... What more could you ask for?_

She asked himself cheerfully.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 : I'm sorry.**

 **Grand Canyon, 10:45 am**

Killua and Roy were exploring an abandoned laboratory.

"Apparently they are not few owners of the geass ..." the black-haired affirmed, reading some documents.

"Most of them will be long dead ... According to Jeremiah Lelouch, he ordered the killing of all those who owned a geass."

"He wanted to be the only one to have it, right?"

"Exact. He could not tolerate that there were others like him. "

Killua snorted, and looked around. That place had to be abandoned for many years; the floor, the furniture and the equipment were dusty, the windows were broken and some cobwebs sprouted here and there. He wondered what had happened to the researchers who had worked there. They were dead? They had run away who knows where? There was no way of knowing.

"Where will the girls be? I don't see them a little ... "Roy asked himself.

"Around, for sure."

"I hope they don't get into trouble, and above all they won't put us in it."

"As long as they remain underground there are no problems."

"True…"

"Rather, we'd better start preparing lunch."

"That is Julia's job. We are not cooks. "

"Right ... I'm going to look for her."

Having said this, Killua set off.

* * *

 **Albacete, at 7:00 pm**

"It was time for you to come back!" Nadie exclaimed, turning to Roberta, Eda and Revy.

"We had complications," the blonde replied.

"Did you collide with the cyborgs?"

"A small department. Nothing to worry about. "

"I wouldn't be so sure. If you have not made the remains disappear their companions will notice the incident and will increase the surveillance in the city. "

"We threw them in the sewers."

"Excellent move. While you were out I rearranged the shelter and prepared dinner. "

"Very well, what's the good?"

"Paella."

"I'm crazy about it!" Revy stated, his eyes shining.

"We too!"

"Then follow me, Garcia is already at the table."

* * *

At the same time, in the dining room, Garcia was sitting at the table and waiting for the others to arrive.

 _Damn, I'm starving ... How long does it take for those three to come back?_

He wondered.

After a few minutes Nadie, Revy, Eda and Roberta entered the room.

"Here you are, finally ... I can't see you anymore from hunger!"

"Next time you go to the surface to face alien cybernetic organisms, brat!" Eda replied, annoyed.

"Come on, don't fight ... It's neither the place nor the time." Roberta spoke.

The four women sat at the table and began to eat, imitated by the child.

* * *

 **Weiswolf, 7:15 pm**

"Ah, what a meal ... I feel bloated!" Exclaimed Lelouch, touching his stomach.

"I believe you, you stuffed yourself like a pig." CC pointed out to him, sitting next to him.

"Well, it seems like the minimum after three years of fasting."

"If it wasn't for the invasion you'd still be petrified, you know?"

"I am aware of it ... Even if hibernation for life seems to me an excessive punishment."

"If it weren't for the code you stole from your father they would have killed you, other than hibernate you. Every person in this room, including me, was your victim in one way or another. "

"Who are you referring to?"

"To Cornelia, who lost Clovis, Euphemia and Nunnally. To Cecile, who lost Suzaku, and who had to appease your cravings for years. To Leila, who lost all her friends and the man she loved. To the women of your harem, which you have kept conditioned for years, without being able to oppose your order. And to me, who beat me savagely aboard the Avalon when I lost my memory. "

He looked down.

 **Start flashback**

"I kept a piece of pizza aside, in case you were hungry." The green said, holding out the plate.

"SHUT UP!" Lelouch shouted angrily.

He threw her backwards, breaking the plate and making it fall to the ground in pain, with a cut on her thumb.

"Right now you are useless ... You're just a poor moron!"

"Forgive me!" She pleaded, putting her hands in her hair.

He kicked her in the face, breaking her nose and sending her lying supine, making her scream with pain.

"But you never thought about my responsibilities, eh ?!"

"I was wrong, I apologize!"

He started to get up but he kicked her again, this time in the stomach, which left her breathless, causing her to fall back to the ground folded in two.

"Have you ever thought for a second, a moment how many fucking responsibilities I have on my shoulders ?! Have you ever thought for only a second since we are here to my responsibilities towards the UFN?! "

"Forgive me, master ..." she whimpered in tears.

"Haven't you realized yet that I swore to liberate Japan, destroy Britannia and create a new world for Nunnally?!"

A new kick, this time in her side, caused her a sharp pain. She seemed to feel her ribs crack.

"Please ... STOP!"

"War is imminent! But you don't give a damn to you, true?! Those people out there named me CEO because they trust me! They are convinced that I will lead them to victory! How can I manage the UFN if you continue to pester me with your nonsense? I need peace and quiet to work out plans and strategies for the impending conflict! Do you want it or understand it or not? REPLY! "He shouted at her as he continued to kick her.

"STOP!" Screamed CC.

"What's going on here?" Kallen asked, entering the room with Rolo.

 _They missed us too!_

Lelouch thought, annoyed.

"It happens that a conflict of planetary dimensions between my alliance and the empire will soon begin! What happens is that I have to work out a strategy to free Japan from the British, and I can't do it if this demented continues to distract me! "The boy explained, annoyed.

The redhead approached CC and seeing her in tears with a broken nose and some bruises along the body exclaimed:

"You exaggerated, Lelouch! Was it really necessary to beat her to death? "

"Exactly! I don't tolerate annoyances in such a delicate moment! Now take it from my eyes, it's an order! "

Kallen glared at him, then turned to CC.

"Can you walk?"

"Yes ..." she replied, wiping her tears and standing up.

"Let's go."

The two girls walked, followed by Rolo who thought:

 _He must be really under pressure to react so violently._

 **End flashback**

"CC ... That was a dark time for me. Shirley was dead, the war against Britannia was imminent, I couldn't get rid of Rolo ... I was on edge. Then everything got worse. Thinking about it now I suck myself. For what it's worth ... I'm sorry. "He stated.

CC looked at him impassively.

"Okay ... Basically I suffered worse in my centuries-old life."

 _What are those two going to be saying?_

Cornelia wondered, worried.

Even if the previous one had been only a dream there was the risk that sooner or later it would become a reality; for this she had to constantly keep an eye on her half-brother. She could not afford mistakes.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31 : Sweet waiting.**

 **Weiswolf, December 8th, 1:00 pm**

A week after the awakening of Lelouch the human war situation had greatly improved: the land forces had managed to reconquer the Iberian peninsula, Sicily and Poland in Europe, Thailand and Burma in Asia, Central America and the Caribbean islands. Officially the merit of these jobs was of Empress Cornelia, Prime Minister Leila Breisgau and Defense Minister Esdeath, but in reality this was not entirely true. Many of the plans were in fact the work of the now former emperor Lelouch vi Britannia, whose return had been concealed from public opinion since the boy was still detested for having conditioned the entire humanity with his geass. Now he was looking at the map of the world, with a satisfied expression on his face.

 _Very good ... Enemies move back everywhere in the world. At this rate they will be routed. However, one question remains: how to get rid of Gerel? It is the only real obstacle to victory in this war. If it were to take the field (and I believe it will come down) the situation could take a bad turn ..._

"Lelouch ..." A voice called to him.

"Cornelia ..." he answered, without turning around.

"As I see the wind begins to blow in the right direction."

"Yeah ... However we are still far from winning, despite the successes. Half of the planet is firmly in their hands and it will take time to regain it. "

"I am aware of it. But with you on our side I know that sooner or later we will come out victorious. "The woman affirmed.

Lelouch turned, staring at her in surprise.

"What's up?"

"I'm surprised you trust me so much, little sister."

Cornelia looked down, embarrassed.

"The last time I trusted anyone, I caught a burst of machine-gun fire in my back!"

"And I risked being shot by my followers. Our events are similar. "

"Are you so sure?"

"Yup. We both suffered losses, we were both betrayed. What's the difference between you and me? "

"I don't have the geass."

"A difference against so many similarities ... By the way, what happened to Guilford and Villetta? I haven't seen them in a while ... "

"Died."

"Such as?"

"Villetta killed Guilford and then committed suicide."

"When?"

"Three years ago."

"For what reason?"

"She had been completely mad for some time ... She was delirious, subjected to mood swings and nervous crises. The cause was the death of Ogi and the child he was expecting from him. "

"You should have got rid of her ... Now Guilford would still be alive."

"She was a my friend... I couldn't leave her."

"By not doing it, you killed a man."

"And what would you have done, let's hear?"

"Make her intern."

"Of course, so I would have condemned her to death! I know that under your government people suffering from mental illness were eliminated! "

"An act of humanity."

She looked at him as if he had gone mad.

"An act of humanity?" She asked incredulously.

"Exact. I saw them, you know? Torn from their homes and their families, deprived of freedom and dignity, stuffed with psychiatric drugs ... No, that is not life. I made a painful but right choice. "

"I understand ... Changing the subject, there will be a meeting later. See not to miss. "

"I'll be there, I guarantee you."

* * *

At the same time Leila was writing (as usual) in her diary.

 _The awakening of Lelouch tipped the needle of the scale on our side. The terrestrial forces have regained some territories, and in the occupied ones there are revolts, attacks and guerrillas, which claim victims among the enemy ranks. In particular in the Middle East a Muslim liberation organization of Middle Eastern countries called Al Qaisa has been formed ... Al Qaiba ... Ah, I don't get the name! He's giving a lot of headaches to Gerel's armies._

She snorted, then turned on the radio on her desk. They were broadcasting a newsletter.

"Here is the voice of freedom in New York. I bring you news from the region of Katanga, in Africa. In Élisabethville the local resistance has launched a massive offensive against the military and scientific installations of the invaders. Furious battles are taking place in various parts of the city and also in the surrounding area. So far there are 150 victims among the guerrillas and 300 among the occupants. "

 _Great ... Humanity is definitely turning to counterattack._

She thought, satisfied.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

"Excuse the disturbance, honey."

"Tony ... What is it?"

"Soon a meeting will take place. You must be present. "

"I figured. Tell her majesty that I will not fail. "

"Well."

"Did you come just to tell me this?"

"Not really ... I wanted to stay with you for a while."

"Take a seat," she invited him.

He thanked her with a nod and sat down on the bed.

"How are things with your wife?"

"Let's say that now I don't wrap my hands anymore, but it's still offended."

"I don't blame her ..."

"Anchovy, on the other hand, is always depressed."

"Because of her dead friends?"

"Obvious."

The blonde snorted.

"Look ... I have to tell you something very important."

"What is it about?"

"I'm pregnant."

A silence fell in the room which I will say about seven seconds.

"How pregnant?" Tony asked, lost.

"Come on .. In this period we have been very active, if you understand what I mean."

"How long have you been?"

"3/4 weeks. But I only discovered it three days ago. "

"Are you saying I'll become a father?"

"Yes, if you intend to keep the baby."

"Of course I intend to keep it ..."

"And how do you put it with the other two?"

"I do not understand."

"Now that you are about to have a child with me you cannot continue to be a free spirit. You will have responsibilities as a father, you will have to take care of the child with me, grow it in the best way. Can you feel it? "

He hesitated, but then nodded.

"I will divorce Kyoko and break with Anchovy. And then I'll marry you. "

"Good choice. But we will do it only when the war is over. "

Tony smiled, and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I love you, Leila. You are my goddess. "

* * *

Edward and Ajatar were crossing a corridor.

"Gerel's forces are losing ground, and now we Earthmen have the knife on the side of the handle. Isn't it wonderful? "The boy asked enthusiastically.

"True ... However, many people are dead."

"It was inevitable ... But we will avenge it, count on it."

"Not being so sure, Gerel hasn't come on the pitch yet, but she will do it sooner or later. And then I really fear for us. "

"Well, surely it will be a hard bone ... It has destroyed the moon base. But not for this we must lose hope. "

"Right ... Changing the subject, have you seen CC?"

On hearing that name, Edward frowned.

"I don't know, and I don't care."

"Why do you say this?"

"She and I are no longer together."

"What? And since when? "She asked, stopping and staring at him in amazement.

"A couple of days."

"And why did he leave you?"

"I left her ... I surprised her in bed with Lelouch. But you should know, since you're a goddess. "

"As long as I am in this dimension, I lack omniscience."

He clenched his right hand into a fist.

"That miserable slut ... I've always been faithful to her, I've always treated her well. And how do her betray me? Betraying me with that bastard, who beat her and betrayed her countless times! "He exclaimed angrily.

"Sometimes love leads us to bizarre choices."

"Not just bizarre, suicide! No sane woman would go with a similar individual, unless she is conditioned by the geass. But CC is immune. "

"Evidently he used other means to seduce her."

"Let's change the subject, please ... In a little while the meeting will begin, you will have to be there too."

"I will not miss."

At one point the two passed in front of Anchovy's room, whose door was half-closed. Driven by an uncontrollable curiosity, Edward peered inside. Anchovy was lying on her bed, with a sad expression on her face.

 _Poor girl ... I begin to believe that it will never recover._

He think.

* * *

"Maho?"

"What is it, Miho?"

"Aren't we going to visit Anchovy today?"

"Wait a minute, I have to finish my work."

"Which?"

"A fan fiction."

"On what?"

"Princess Mononoke."

"Ah, that old movie!"

"It will be old but it remains a work of art and I decided to write something about it."

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Miho asked.

"We!"

The girl went to open, facing Erika and Katyusha.

"Are you ready?" The first asked them.

"Moment…"

Maho finished writing the chapter, and after publishing it on the FGP website she turned to the newcomers.

"Now I turn off the PC and we can go." She informed her.

"As if someone could read stories at a time like this ... Half the planet is invaded by aliens!" Katyusha commented.

"But the other half doesn't, and anyway I don't want to give up my daily routine, at least not now that the war is far away!" Maho replied, annoyed.

"Now, it's not the time to fight. Rather, let's hurry to go to Anchovy. "Erika intervened.

Maho snorted, turned off the computer, got up from the chair and said:

"Let's go."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32 : Deductions.**

 **Earth orbit**

Gerel was more and more furious. Her armies were in difficulty and retreated before the earthlings. Every day she received news of rebellions, defeats and lost territories and this made her even more angry. Now she was sitting in an armchair, glaring at planet Earth.

 _No good ... Not at all!_

She think.

 _Within a week the enemy forces took the lead, when they were on the defensive before ... How is this possible?_

She wondered.

She adjusted himself better in the armchair and began to think. It was obvious that a man with great tactical and strategic skills, a true military genius, led the operations. The ace in the sleeve of the earthlings. Whoever it was must have been on the field recently, since at the beginning her armies had had an easy life to subdue half of the world. But who was he? And where was he hiding? She had to find out, before the invasion ended with a hole in the water. She had to find him ... And kill him. The main problem was the vastness of the planet, which allowed him to hide anywhere: in a forest, on a mountain range, perhaps in an underwater base. Even excluding the occupied territories a large portion of the planet remained to be scanned.

 _Let us try to reason ..._

Tinkering with the central computer, she activated an interactive map of the planet. Clicking on it zoomed in on Europe.

 _The first victorious offensives started there. Now, if I wanted to push back the enemies I would start from the area where my headquarters is located. Ergo, if my calculations are correct the enemy command must be somewhere in Europe, certainly far from inhabited centers. I'll send a couple of drones to find it._

She smiled wickedly.

 _And at that point I will take the field personally._

* * *

 **Weiswolf, 2.15 pm**

"We have just received the news that the offensive in European Russia has been a success, now the front line is attested on the Urals." Esdeath stated.

"Perfect. As always, my strategy proved to be successful. "Lelouch commented, satisfied.

"Now the Siberian front opens, not at all easy due to the notoriously cold winter climate. Moreover, unlike our soldiers, cyborgs do not suffer from the cold."

"That can wait. First we have to reconquer the Middle East, with the vital oil reserves."

"Right, our war machine cannot depend only on the sakuradite deposits." Cornelia intervened.

Meanwhile, Leila continued to stare at the young ex-sovereign with hatred.

 _Bastard ... It's his fault that I've lost all my loved ones!_

 **Start flashback**

 **Masovia, 1 September 2026, 19:39 hours**

Leila was walking in the woods, still lit by sunlight (fortunately the days were still quite long). She held the sword of Ayano and occasionally looked around. Apparently everything was in order: the birds were chirping, the wind was blowing, and in the area calm reigned. Besides her also Akito and Ashley (plus her companions) had gone out on patrol to spot possible dangers, even if up to now the thing turned out to be superfluous. She was totally unaware of what was happening in the world, and honestly she didn't care. She was happy ... Living in contact with nature, with what he could very well define a family, far from wars and violence, was the most he could wish for. He looked up at the sky, smiling. Suddenly, however, her attention was drawn to some heavy steps from the east. Suspicious, and cautiously, he headed in that direction until, hidden behind a tree, she saw a military column formed by Knightmare and infantry heading in the opposite direction to her. She understood immediately that they were British soldiers, from the Frame model.

 _They are headed to the camp ... I must give the alarm!_

She thought, alarmed.

She was about to start but someone kicked her in the back, making her fall to the ground and then fall on her, immobilizing her on the ground. Turning around, she saw a British soldier with short black hair, red eyes and an impassive expression.

"Leila Breisgau, right?" He asked.

She remained silent.

"So the emperor saw it right ... You're still alive. Then our expedition is not fruitless. "

"What does Charles want from me?"

"Charles? He's been dead for years now. Now it's his son Lelouch who leads the whole world. "

"The world?"

He looked at her with pity.

"You see that you have cut the bridges with civilization ... After the death of the previous emperor Lelouch vi Britannia ascended the throne, and in September 2018, with a lightning war and thanks to the FLEIJA he unified the world under the imperial flag." He explained.

"How did you find out I was alive?"

"Deduction ... Your body was never shown to the public, and when it sent spies to Weiswolf they found the fortress substantially intact, except for some signs of the battle. Ergo, you had to be alive, despite the lies told by Smilas. "

"What do you want to do to me?"

"This will be the emperor to decide. In the meantime we could have some fun ... "he said, staring at her intently.

In response, Leila nudged him on the face.

Sore, the boy put his hands to the injured party. The blonde wriggled out of her grip, then sprang to her feet and kicked him in the face and then fled. She absolutely had to warn the others or it would be trouble.

 _Go ahead, blonde ... You'll find a nice surprise when you arrive._

The soldier thought, smiling sadistically.

He rose to his feet and began to run in turn, in the same direction where his prey had headed.

Leila ran as fast as she could, she had to reach the camp and tell everyone to escape, they couldn't compete with an entire regiment, which was supported by frames. She would not allow her friends something bad to happen, at the cost of giving her life for them. When she reached her destination, however, she saw that it had come too late. The camp was already in the hands of the British, counted as many as 11 soldiers, certainly a small group in advance. There was no trace of her friends.

 _Damn ... What did they do to Ayano and the others? Have they taken them prisoner? Or maybe killed? In both cases they will pay dearly!_

Furious, clutched the sword with both hands and left for the attack.

The first to die was a soldier who was leaning against the cart, who slaughtered without mercy, causing him to collapse on the ground. The other 10 had the same fate: Leila cut them down one by one. Strangely, none of them tried to shoot her; some tried to flee in terror, others tried to block it with their bare hands, but ended up torn apart. When she was finished she was panting, covered in blood from head to toe and staring hatefully at a dying soldier, with short black hair and blue eyes. This she said, with tears in her eyes:

"Leila ... Why did you do this to us? We thought you our friend ... "

"What the hell are you saying?" She asked, confused.

After a few moments the image of the soldier dissolved, leaving in her place that of Ayano. On seeing her, Leila was shocked. After a while the young Japanese exhaled her last breath. Leila, stunned, looked around: she was surrounded by the corpses of her friends: Ayano, Yukiya, Ryo, Anou, the gypsies ... They were all dead. And it was she who killed them. She fell to her knees as her eyes filled with tears.

 _What have I done ... What have I done!_

Suddenly she uttered a heart-rending scream that tore the air, then burst into tears. She remained there, among her victims, for an indefinite time, until he was joined by Akito and Ashley. When he looked up she saw that they were both looking at her in shock.

"Leila ... What have you done?" The first asked, horrified by the massacre committed by his lover.

"Akito ..."

The second one instead approached her and grabbed her by the hair and stared at her with a look of pure hatred.

"Damn bitch! Why did you kill them? "He asked, furious.

"I-I ..."

"REPLY!"

"I deserve my geass." A third voice intervened.

They all turned and saw a British soldier heading towards them. Leila recognized him immediately: it was the same one he had met earlier.

"Thank you from the imperial army, you saved us the trouble." He said, mocking.

The blonde didn't reply, the other two stared at him strangely.

"Did you really think you could do all this by yourself? To stand up to 11 trained British soldiers and shoot them down? So much for presumption! But your friends, people who loved you and hesitated to hit you, is another story. "

"So it was you .. You hypnotized me with the geass!"

"Exact. His Majesty Lelouch in person instructed me to take part in this expedition against you. "

"You're a Japanese, aren't you?" Akito asked.

"Sergeant Itachi Namikaze, to serve you ..."

He could not finish speaking, because suddenly Leila cut his throat. The boy slumped to the ground, while the blonde continued to hit him with ferocity.

"BASTARD! FOR YOUR FAULT I LOST EVERYONE! I HATE YOUUUU! "She shouted, furious.

She continued like this for five minutes, raging on the lifeless soldier, before being blocked by Akito.

"Leila, that's enough! We have to leave, the British are coming! "

"Did you see them too?"

"Exact. There are many ... "

"I saw them too ..." Leila intervened, her voice broken with tears.

"Come on, let's go!" Her lover spurred her on.

"Go you."

"What are you saying, Ashley?"

"Akito, you need someone to act as a bait, to allow you to escape. And I'm the only one left, since my companions have been captured. I will depose them. "

"If you stay here they will kill you!"

"I couldn't live anyway, knowing you didn't make it! Hurry, go! "

Although reluctantly Akito nodded. He took Leila by the arm, still shaken by what he had just done, and ran off with her.

 **End flashback**

I'll make you pay Lelouch ... I swear. Ayano, Ryo, Yukiya ... I will avenge them all!

Leila thought, furious.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33 : Depression.**

 **2.30 pm**

Ashley and Harley were walking down a corridor.

"Tell me ... Is it true what they say about Lelouch?" His lover asked him.

"What?"

"It seems that he had strange tastes ... That he brought not only women but also young girls to bed. It's true?"

"He was a degenerate of the worst kind ... For him, men, women or children made no difference; the important thing was that they satisfied his desires. You know, sometimes he gave me dubious glances, licking his lips ... Fortunately, he never went any further. "

"A type with multiple tastes."

"Defining it this way is an understatement ... Ah, but look at it! Talk about the devil ... "

In fact the two had run into Lelouch and CC, who were walking in the opposite direction.

"Ashley ..." He greeted him.

"Lelouch ..." The young pilot replied.

"Harley and I were just talking about your strange inclinations." He said.

"More than inclinations I would say temporary impulses. I hope you're not still angry about that old story ... "

"Of course not, after all you just slaughtered my friends and made a slave to the geass!" He replied, ironically.

"It was Leila who killed them."

"Don't play with me!" It's your man's credit with the geass that Leila did what he did!" He accused him.

"Leila was a danger to the order I established. I had to kill her, she was a symbol for my opponents. "

"But if you imposed the geass on the whole of humanity!"

"If it were really so today I would still sit on the throne."

"Aren't you thinking of getting it back?"

Instinctively Ashley put his hand to his gun. Lelouch smiled, mocking.

"That is perfectly useless. However the answer is no. My days as emperor are over, and if I took over the throne again there would be riots, guerrilla warfare and terrorism all over the planet. "

"Better this way."

"Now, now is not the time to think about the past. We have a war to fight against the common enemy. "CC intervened.

"I agree. Some disagreements undermine the cohesion of our group and favor the invaders. "Harley gave her a strong hand.

"Come on." Ashley said, obviously annoyed.

Lelouch and CC saw them walk away.

"In other times you would have ordered him to die, just for having raised your voice with you."

"Times gone by ... And I can't waste valid elements. That Ashley is a wild guy, but he is also a great pilot. I can't dismiss it. By the way, I noticed that many wear anti-geass glasses. "

"A security measure, to avoid hunchbacks on your part."

"Of course ... But Cornelia is without it."

"She are immune to the geass ... You cannot condition a person more than once. Did you forget it? "

"Yeah, it's true."

* * *

At the same time Erika, Katyusha, Maho and Miho had entered Anchovy's room. The latter did not give her a glance, still staring at the ceiling.

"Anchovy?" Miho called her.

No reply.

"Anchovy?"

Grave silence.

Worried, the girl approached the bed, her friend looked catatonic.

"Anchovy?"

Suddenly Anchovy turned her face towards her, making her take a shot.

"Ah, it's you ..."

Miho and the others were restless. Anchovy was as pale as a dead woman. Her voice, usually ringing and full of life, was a whisper.

"We came to visit you."

"... I'm grateful." She said, turning away.

"Listen, how would you like to take a tour of the fortress?" Erika suggested.

Although with difficulty, Anchovy sat on the bed.

"Agree…"

 _I can't always stay closed here, four steps will do me good._

She told himself.

"But I have to work on my chapter ..." Maho protested, nudging her sister in the stomach.

"Are you stupid?" She asked her.

"I should ask you! A friend of ours is suffering and you only think of a stupid fanfiction! "Miho scolded her, harshly.

"Come on, follow us." Katyusha invited her.

Slowly, Anchovy got out of bed and walked with them.

* * *

 **Albacete, 2.45 pm**

Near the ruined city stood a vast military camp, built by the army to welcome displaced people from various parts of the region. Similar camps had been built in various parts of Europe. In this they had found refuge Nadie, Roberta, Eda, Garcia and Revy, who at that moment were walking around the complex. Civilians and soldiers moved around them. The civilians were composed of people of all ages: men, women, children, the elderly ... All coming from different areas and of different social backgrounds, united by the fact of having lost their home, family or other loved ones.

"How many people will there be besides us?" Eda asked herself.

"About a hundred, I think." Roberta replied.

"I never thought I'd find myself in a refugee camp one day," Nadie commented, looking around.

"Once they put us elevens, right?" Revy asked.

"Japanese, Revy, Japanese!" By now Eleven is a term that has fallen into disuse for years. "

"Eda, it's the same thing. Although Lelouch has abolished the system of numbers (a decision confirmed by the current empress, Cornelia) it is true that Japan, as an independent nation, has ceased to exist. So I don't see where the problem is. "

"The problem is that it annoys them to be called that."

"Well, I don't see around ..."

Suddenly, however, someone had her leg; he looked down and saw a little girl with purple hair and pink eyes, wearing a black dress and a plaid jacket.

"Excuse me, miss." She said, smiling.

"And who would you be?" Revy asked, while the others stared at her curiously.

"Her name is Alice, she is 12 years and she's my daughter. Excuse me, but it's a bit careless ... Sometimes it doesn't look where it goes and ends up hurting people. Ah, my name is Yasuhiro, and I'm a reporter. "A man with black hair said, eyes of the same color wearing a white shirt, a yellow tie, gray trousers and brown shoes.

"A lovely little girl!" Nadie complimented, stroking her little head.

"And it's sweet too!" Roberta added, stroking her cheek.

"Thank you, I'm flattered." The direct affirmed affirmed, blushing slightly.

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you, but now we have to escape. Good afternoon! "Eda stated starting, followed closely by her friends and Garcia.

 _What dear girls ..._

The reporter thought.

"Dad?"

"Tell me honey."

"Do you think we will re-meet those girls? They are nice and sociable. "

"I hope so." He replied, smiling.

"Hurray!" Alice exulted joyfully.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34 : Nightmares from the past.**

 **Weiswolf, 3.15pm**

Marianne was in her bedroom and was surfing the internet thanks to a PC she had bought earlier. As she imagined, the main news was about the war between humans and aliens, and he would have been surprised to the contrary.

 _Damn ... It took a while but the extraterrestrial threat was expelled from Europe. And the credit is largely from my son Lelouch, even if it disgusts me to admit it._

She think.

At one point she was hungry.

 _Luckily I got myself forewarned ..._

She took a sandwich with ham and cheese from her desk, leaning next to the computer. She was about to bite him when someone knocked on the door.

 _Perfect timing…._

"Come in!"

"Hello Mom."

"Good afternoon, Marianne."

 _Christ…_

Mentally cursed the woman, not at all happy with that visit.

She put the sandwich down.

"I don't want to see ..." She stopped, looking at them in front of her, both standing and smiling.

"I don't want to hear you!"

"Aren't you going to be angry about that?"

"Because of you the connection Ragnarok failed, because of you I am a widow, because of you I spent a decade imprisoned in the world of C! Of course I'm angry! "

"The Ragnarok connection was a crazy project."

"Said by a man who enslaved humanity with the geass ..."

"A security measure, to prevent plots and rebellions against me. By the way, I'd be curious to know how you got back. "

"My body was kept in a place of worship under the ruins of Machu Picchu. I was awakened by a group of people led by Toto, a former cult affiliate. "

"I guess your hand is behind this initiative ... True, CC?"

"I needed people with geass, so they could create a team that could break down your dictatorship."

"A superfluous initiative, given that Evergreen was enough to neutralize me."

"True ... Look on the bright side, at least you have not suffered contrary to your dead comrades."

Lelouch sighed.

"Not comrades, traitors. After all I did for them they dared to rebel against me. My revenge was more than right. And do not believe that my hibernation was all roses: I still had feelings and thoughts. It's a tough three-year nightmare populated with the worst moments of my life. "

CC and Marianne looked at him strangely.

"Were you conscious?" His mother asked him.

"Exact. I couldn't move or talk about it, but my mind was still active. "

"It must have been terrible ..." the green commented.

"More than you think."

"Anyway, disappear. I have to eat. "She called them Marianne.

"Can't you eat anyway?"

"With your faces in front of me I would go sideways ... Spin!"

"We came to visit you ..."

"Do you want to understand that I hate you? Because of you I spent 10 years of hell! "

"We've all had it, especially myself. And not a decade, centuries! "

Annoyed, Marianne looked away.

"I just wanted to create a better world ... I acted with the best intentions!"

"Some of the scariest things you can ever imagine were done with the best intentions ... Come on, Lelouch. Obviously we are not welcome. "

The girl came out, closely followed by her lover, while Marianne took her sandwich and began to eat.

 _Stupid!_

She thought, between bites.

* * *

"It didn't go the way we hoped." CC said.

"Not at all," Lelouch added.

"What did you think she would do? You saw how she reacted to your first appearance. "

"I saw and heard."

"So I don't understand why you aim to reconcile yourself with her, especially after what she did."

"We are at war. At this moment we must be united, and grudges undermine the cohesion of the group. This can negatively affect the morale and conduct of the chain of command, and consequently on the army. "

"Only for what?"

"Should there be another reason?"

"Lelouch, it's still your mother. Despite her past behavior I doubt you could hate her, at least not totally. "

"This is a secondary issue, to be postponed until after the end of the conflict."

"You're right."

* * *

 **Toromo Institute, 9.30 pm**

Zhou was in her quarters and was lying on the bed.

 _The war, albeit slowly, begins to turn in our favor. The invaders retreat everywhere in the world, and this is a good thing, if we consider that until last week we were in trouble. However, the alien threat is far from being eradicated. Half of the world is still in their hands._

She turned on her side and closed her eyes, falling asleep after a few minutes. However, her sleep was troubled by a memory dating back many years.

 **Start dream / flashback**

 **Gobi Desert, former Chinese Federation, October 1, 2019, 7:49 pm**

Zhou was at an abandoned military base located in the Gobi desert; once it had been one of the most important military structures, only to be evacuated at the time of the so-called Silk Revolution, which had broken down the oligarchic and corrupt regime of the Great Eunuchs, vile and inept men, who with their politics had led the Chinese Federation to the collapse. Their fall was followed by the brief period of government of Li Xingke (known as Shinku), her superior, who had taken the reins of the country with the support of the Black Knights, governing the nation for a short period instead of the young empress Tianzi. This was before it was swept away by the rise of Lelouch vi Britannia, who had taken control of the entire world for about a year. Few opposed his tyranny, small resistance groups scattered around the globe, but they could do little against imperial dominance. She was driving one of these. At that moment she scrutinized the horizon from a lookout tower, aided by the light of the full moon and the innumerable stars covering the sky. Beside her stood Hong, clearly worried.

"Why doesn't it come? Did the mission fail? " She asked himself.

"Will arrive. Xia is a smart girl. "

"I do not doubt it…"

"Here it is!" The woman exclaimed.

On the horizon three military trucks and a pick-up appeared.

"Will she be able to get hold of the load of weapons?"

"Hong, if she didn't succeed she wouldn't come back alive. Let's go and welcome her. "

"Agree."

"Open the gates!" She ordered, via radio.

"Yes, ma'am!" A voice replied.

* * *

Once out of the tower the two reached the courtyard and waited for the arrival of the small convoy, which arrived in a short time. Xia Yu Lan, a girl with short black hair and red eyes, who had once served in the former Chinese army as a frame pilot descended from the pick-up.

"How did the mission go?" Zhou asked.

"I have two trucks loaded with weapons, but unfortunately we have suffered losses." The new arrival replied.

"It was predictable ... Let's make sure they didn't die in vain."

"Look, I need to talk to you. In private."

"Agree. Hong, stay here. Xian, follow me. "

* * *

Zhou led her guest in her office, once occupied by General Cao, author of the unlucky 2017 Kyushu blitz. It was simply furnished: a desk with some old paperwork on it; two decorative plants, now dried up; a chair in front of the desk; finally, a bookshop with some books, including the Art of War by Sun Tzu, a text dating back at least to the 6th century BC and basic work of the Chinese military for countless centuries. The same emperor Lelouch had read it, or so it was said.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" She asked.

"We are at a standstill."

"What would you say?"

"We are few. The weapons we took will keep us going for some time, but once we run out of ammunition we're going to do? Will we embark on new suicide attacks? "

"I understand your point of view ... But we must continue to fight for the freedom of our homeland and the world. Lelouch can't have won it. "

"Can't win ... Do you think it's a game?"

"Lelouch is enslaving people with his geass. At this rate we will all become puppets in his hands ... And Shinku will be dead for nothing. "

"You must think of the living, not the dead!"

"In fact, I think about it!"

"I do not think so. Why don't we give up this madness? We can settle in some remote region and live there. "

"And abandon our people, indeed the whole humanity in the hands of that monster? No, I cannot."

"Alright then…"

Suddenly Xia drew her gun and pointed it at Zhou, surprising her quite a bit. From the outside came a series of shouted orders, followed by bursts of machine guns. The British army had found the base, it was slaughtering the rebels.

"NO!" The woman shouted in alarm.

She started to stand up but Xia hit her in the head with the butt of his pistol, knocking her unconscious.

* * *

When she came to, she was tied to her hands and feet in a cell, and Xia stared at her mockingly.

"Well woken up, my friend ... You slept for many hours, you know?"

"Bitch ... You sold us!"

"I had no choice ... Lelouch now dominates unchallenged. No one can stop it. "

"Your friend has a lot more brain than you ..." A man's voice said from behind Xia.

The girl stepped aside, showing Lelouch in the company of Jeremiah and Cecile.

"Where is Hong?" She asked anxiously.

"He is fine. He is now a loyal servant. And you too will become one. "

"Stay away from me! I will not fall in your power! "

The emperor smiled wickedly at those words and approached her. He took off his colored lenses and said:

"Lelouch you Britannia orders you: become a my slave!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Zhou shouted, terrified, before giving in to the geass.

"Yes, your majesty."

"Perfect ... Answer a question."

"Which?"

"Where is Cornelia?"

"I do not know. We separated after the execution of the prisoners and I haven't seen her since. "

"Too bad ... Jeremiah, free her."

"Are you sure, majesty?"

"Do you doubt my geass, maybe? Now she is a docile mannequin in my hands. "

"Excuse the question."

The man loosened the chains that immobilized the young woman's hands and feet, which fell to the ground. Lelouch opened the zipper and pulled out his erect dick.

"You know what to do, don't you? You are certainly not a child ... "

Zhou began to suck it without hesitation.

 _Good girl ..._

The boy thought, lustful.

At one point he came copiously, dirtying her face. Noticing that a few drops had ended up on the floor, he grabbed the girl by the hair and brought her face an inch from them.

"Pull out your tongue ... AND CLEAN!"

Zhou obeyed without saying a word. When he had finished Lelouch laughed diabolically and kicked her in the stomach, causing her a tremendous pain to the point of bending her in two.

"Soon everyone will be like her ... I will impose geass on the whole human race! I am already at work to reach this goal ... And I will get there! "

"Your majesty, it's time to go back to Pendragon." Cecile warned him.

He stared at her grimly.

"Are you ordering me?"

"No ... I just wanted to remind you!"

He slapped her.

"You only serve me to appease my desires, not to remind me of obviousness! Am I clear?"

"Yes, your majesty. Forgive my insolence. "She apologized bowing.

"Next time I won't be so forgiving."

"I'm going to prepare the car."

That said the woman took her leave.

Lelouch turned to Zhou.

"Follow me, slave. You too, Xia. "

"Yes, your majesty." The two women answered in unison.

 **End of dream / flashback**

Zhou awoke.

 _Yet…_

She think.

After the capture Lelouch had taken her to Pendragon, where he had been a concubine for a few years ... A period marked by humiliations and repeated abuses. Then, in 2022, he named her governor of the province of China, also because she had found better concubines than she. Fortunately he had now been dethroned and lay somewhere where he was reduced to a stone statue. Comforted by that thought, she fell asleep again, hoping not to have other nightmares.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35 : Meeting in the rubble.**

 **Tokyo, 10:45 pm**

The metropolis, once the capital of Japan and then the personal domain of the former emperor Lelouch, was now reduced to a vast pile of rubble, totally depopulated, with the exception of the Gremory family and their acquaintances. In the midst of this post-apocalyptic scenario, Issei, Sirzechs and Kiba moved.

"It makes an impression to think that this was once a big city ..." The red affirmed, looking at the buildings that remained standing, although in ruins.

"Why are we here?" The blonde asked.

"We've been locked up in that dungeon for weeks ... And I need to be outdoors or I'll be claustrophobic."

The brown snorted.

"We could move to some other city ... Why stay in that kind of bunker?" He asked himself.

"Because it's the safest place, that's why. As long as the alien aviation continues to pound the cities it is dangerous to go there. By the way, how are things with my sister? "

"Who?"

"Like who? Rias, your girlfriend! "

"Ah ... Very well."

"Glad to hear it."

Issei looked away.

 _Damn ... If he finds out that I betray her with their mother, he wouldn't be so happy. Even if Venelana claims the opposite I cannot be totally sure._

He think.

At one point they found themselves walking in front of what was left of the New National Center of the Arts, a modern art museum inaugurated about a decade earlier by Lelouch himself, on the site of the old one (destroyed during the British invasion of 2010).

"Shit…"

"What is it, Sirzechs?" Kiba asked.

"I was there a month ago, before the invasion began."

"Me too ... But there wasn't much. Many Japanese works of art were destroyed in the 2010s because of the war and the British occupation. The rest was destroyed by order of Lelouch ... Paintings, sculptures, historical texts ... Everything. The former emperor seemed determined to eradicate Japanese culture. "Kiba stated.

"Why is that?" Issei asked.

"Did you forget that he was betrayed by his followers when he was wearing Zero's mask?"

"Yes and then?"

"They had come to terms with Schneizel: Zero's life in exchange for Japan's independence. In revenge, he decided to destroy it, figuratively speaking. To destroy its culture, its tradition, to destroy symbolic places like the gold pavilion in Kyoto or the castle of Himeji. "

"A rancorous type ..."

"I would be too if my comrades betrayed me."

"Stop where you are!" A voice boomed.

The trio turned to face five people: a boy with short black hair and brown eyes, another with short gray hair and brown eyes, and three very prosperous girls (a blonde with long hair, brown eyes; one with long purple hair and blue eyes and one with long brown hair and red eyes). The first two brandished a Benelli M4 Super 90 rifle and a Springfield M1A1 Super Match respectively, the third a M92 pistol and a katana at the side, the other two were unarmed. Immediately Kiba, Issei and Sirzechs raised their hands.

"Are you a British?" Asked the raven-haired, turned to red.

"Exactly, but my friends are Japanese."

"I see this ... Where do you come from?"

"From an underground shelter, we can't tell you anything else."

"Like us…"

"As you?"

"Yes, my friends and I live in a bomb shelter. By the way, who are you? "

"Sirzechs Gremory and they are Issei Hyoudou and Yuuto Kiba."

"I am Takashi Komuro and they are Hisashi Igou, Rei Miyamoto, Saeko Busujima and Shizuka Marikawa."

"Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure is ours. Our refuge is near here, why don't you stop at least for tonight? "

"Do you trust them, Takashi-kun?" Saeko asked suspiciously.

Rei tugged her on the back of her neck.

"Don't call him that, slut! He is my boyfriend!"

"But what a boyfriend! Just because you've had sex a couple of times? Don't put your head up! "

"You don't even have one!"

"This is not true! We did it three days ago! "

"Ah, is that so?"

"Yes, it is!"

"Filthy bitch ..."

She grabbed her by the hair and began to tug, and Saeko unsheathed her katana in response.

"Now stop it! This is no time to argue! "Hisashi intervened.

"To me they look like good people ... Also because the Gremory family is one of the richest in the empire."

"Sirzechs?"

"What is it, Kiba?"

"Do you trust them to go with them? They are armed! "

"I know. But the Ashford institute (or at least the underground below it) is far from here. Early tomorrow, as soon as the sun rises, we will return. "

"Ok ..." the blond nodded, unconvinced.

The group set off.

* * *

 **Weiswolf, 4:00 pm**

Ajatar was walking down a corridor, immersed in her thoughts.

 _Everyone is calm because Gerel's armies lose ground ... However the goddess is not yet defeated, and if I know her well she will do anything to crush human resistance. Maybe I'll have to take the field personally to fight it, hoping it's not stronger than me._

Suddenly she came across a group of girls moving in the opposite direction.

"Good afternoon." The lower one greeted her with blonde hair.

"To you ... You are Katyusha, right?"

"Yup. You are Avatar instead. "

"Ajatar."

"My mother told me about you. She says you are some kind of goddess." Miho stated.

"To call myself a divinity is perhaps excessive ... I consider myself more a guardian."

"Guardian of what?"

"Of space-time."

"Interesting."

"Yeah…"

 _Who would have thought that one day I would find myself again in contact with people? The last ones were Leila and Smilas, 13 years ago ..._

"Well, now we have to go. See you later."

"See you later."


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36 : I'll fight by your side.**

 **Grand Canyon, 8:15 am**

Faye, Julia, Roy and Killua were near a river.

"At last the open air ... I've been locked up in that kind of grave for four weeks." The blonde stated, staring happily into the clear blue sky.

"Little Princess, that kind of grave is our safe haven against the aliens. Don't forget it." Her lover admonished her.

"A superfluous refuge, since the aliens were repulsed by North America."

"At the moment."

"Now don't fight, you two. Since the situation is calm there is nothing wrong with taking a walk." Roy intervened.

"I agree, we are the only life forms within a mile and a half radius."

A verse echoed in the air. Everyone looked up at the sky in alarm; a golden eagle flew high, majestic, with spread wings.

"For a moment I feared the worst!" Julia stated.

"But weren't you sure the aliens had been expelled from the continent?" Faye teased.

"Prudence is never too much."

"More than prudence I would say fear."

 _Here they start again ..._

The raven-haired thought, running a hand over his face.

"Come on, let's continue our journey. We could run into other survivors. "He said.

"And this would be good?"

"What do you mean, Killua?"

"That could prove hostile."

"You don't have a point ..." Roy admitted disconsolately.

"Anyway, I doubt we'll meet them. North America is free, so cities are safe. We don't risk bad encounters, at least I hope. "Julia said.

"Right ... Let's move."

The quartet started but for a moment Faye stayed behind, looking around wary. She had a strange feeling, like someone was watching them.

 _Maybe I'm wrong ... Since the invasion began I became quite paranoid._

She told himself.

* * *

 **Albacete, 4.30 pm**

Eda's group and Revy were gathered in a tent, around a radio that broadcast a news bulletin.

"Furious air battles are taking place on the Ural mountains, between the land forces and Gerel's armies that firmly control Siberia. Meanwhile, a City Destroyer is flying over the Pacific Ocean, heading for the Americas, but the imperial navy has already activated to intercept it and bring it down before it reaches its destination. "The conductor stated.

"If that affair reaches the west coast it will reap new victims." Roberta stated, her face dark.

"As if there hadn't been enough already," Nadie replied.

"We thank that witch of Gerel, and her thirst of conquest."

"It's not just that. She is thirsting for revenge for her brother's murder. "

"A murder that took place 2,000 years ago couldn't put a stone on it?"

"Some grudges never pass."

Eda intervened, sipping a beer.

"True ... You know, until a few weeks ago I derided the theories about ancient aliens. I was wrong to do it. "Revy stated.

"We all laughed at their." Nadie replied.

 _That girl was really pretty ... I wonder if I'll see her again._

Meanwhile Garcia was thinking, referring to Alice, the daughter of the Japanese journalist she had met earlier.

"What have you got, brat?" Eda asked.

"My name is Garcia ..."

"Just answer my question."

"Nothing ... I'm just hungry."

 _I can't tell her I'm thinking of Alice ..._

"I'm going to see if I can get you something."

That said the blonde walked away.

* * *

 **Weiswolf, 4.45pm**

Lelouch and CC had returned to their quarters. Suddenly the green took his face in her hands and turned it towards him.

"What is it?" He asked her.

"You don't count me right, you know?"

"What would you say?"

"I do not believe that you have renounced the imperial throne."

"What makes you believe that?"

"I know your nature."

Lelouch snorted and sat on the bed.

"I already explained ... The geass is no longer a secret, as far as I understand. If you showed me in any city on the planet they would kill me on sight. "

"But if you have the Code."

"They can still imprison me for life, if not worse. If I'm lucky I'll end up buried alive in concrete or locked in a steel coffin and sank to the deepest point of the Atlantic Ocean. "

"And it's not nice."

"Of course it's not. And then even if I wanted to right now I couldn't ... Cornelia's murder would have the same catastrophic effect as the assassination of Genbu Kururugi, our forces would fall into chaos and be overcome by aliens. Furthermore, no one would accept me as emperor. "

"You can always impose geass."

"I could do it on one or two, but the others would sooner or later notice it, especially Jeremiah who certainly has not forgiven my attempt to kill the woman he loves, aka my mother."

"You have your hands tied."

"Exact. And then my only purpose is to win this war, to guarantee the survival of the human race."

"Humankind hates you and curses your name."

"I know. But the world is also my home, and I intend to defend it at all costs. And you?"

CC smiled at his words, and kissed him on the lips.

"I will fight by your side, as always."

He smiled at her, then kissed her in turn.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37 : The samaritan**

 **5:00 pm**

Edward was in his room staring at the ceiling with grim air lying on the bed.

 _Damn ... Since CC left me, I feel so alone ... If it hadn't been for that bastard Lelouch now she'd still be by my side._

He thought bitterly.

He could not bear the idea that the woman he had loved and revered for years had dumped him for a bastard who considered her nothing more than a tool of pleasure. He had in fact been convinced that Lelouch was a monster unable to feel love, or even simply affection for someone. He was also sure that he was waiting for the right moment to regain power, to then re-impose the geass on the whole humanity. That prospect terrified him, becoming the docile slave of a tyrant, with no possibility of opposing or rebelling. To distract him from those thoughts he thought a loud knock on his door.

"Who is it?" He asked, annoyed.

"Hi, Eddie."

"What do you want, Ashley?"

"Well, some friends and I were thinking of visiting Lelouch, why don't you join us?"

"If I find myself in front of that bastard I swear I break his face."

"You can do it." Harley spoke.

"What would you say?"

"That ours will not be a courtesy visit, do you understand?"

"You mean ..."

"That will be a punitive expedition."

Edward smiled skeptically.

"You are crazy ... He has the geass and the code. Impossible to attack him, let alone kill him. "

"We got anti-geass glasses. And we don't want to kill him, just have a little fun with him. Obviously the fun will be ours alone. "

"In that case I'm in it. I want to give that bastard a good lesson. "

"He will have it, I guarantee it."

* * *

 **Osaka, 1:15 am**

Although it was the deep night, the Japanese metropolis, escaped from alien destruction, was lit up, still active. In the Chūō-ku district, a garbage truck was picking up garbage from a dumpster when it suddenly froze.

 _And now what does he take?_

The driver wondered, annoyed.

Next to the vehicle a series of electric shocks materialized. Frightened, the man got out of the truck and ran away. A few seconds later, on the spot, Gerel appeared, who first vomited copiously. When she had recovered he thought:

 _Damn ... This human body suffers the effects of orbital transporter!_

She stood up, looking around.

 _And to make matters worse I also got the wrong place ... I had to get to Paris, but I'm in Osaka!_

She snorted with annoyance and then set off towards a nearby public bath, drawn by some voices. There he saw five people (three boys and two girls) looking at something laughing. They noticed her presence and turned to her.

"Another homeless ... Are you friends with this refusal?" The girl asked.

"The homeless do not wear astronaut suits ... And then this seems familiar to me." A friend of her said.

"Move!" Gerel ordered them.

Frightened, the thugs obeyed. The woman stepped forward, her eyes on the object around which they were gathered. She was a girl ... Long blond hair, blue eyes, tanned skin. She was completely naked, and pregnant. She was covered in bruises, a sign that she had been beaten to blood.

"You, eh?"

"What do you care? She's a lousy tramp, and a slut. Maybe it's even drugged. The society doesn't need a wreck like her! "The girl replied, looking like the group leader.

"You haven't changed at all, despite the countless centuries that have passed. Always ready to trample on the weakest, always ready to inflict suffering on others. My brother was stupid to think he could redeem you."

"This whore just lacks some wheel, I think ..." said the second girl, who had short black hair.

 _This girl is definitely strange ... Wait, maybe I saw her on Yourtube._

A boy with short black hair and eyes of the same color thought.

He worked on his I-phone XII and connected to the famous social network. One of the most clicked videos was Gerel's speech, which took place four weeks earlier. Now he recognized her.

"Oh ... Shit!" He swore, terrified.

Suddenly, from Gerel's eyes, heat rays began to burn 4 of the thugs. The fifth, upset, tried to escape but ended up disintegrating in turn.

 _Human scum ..._

Gerel thought, turning then to the woman lying on the ground. She was pretty bad, barely able to move. She stared at her in fear.

 _And now what do I do with her? The ideal would be to kill her, it is an uncomfortable witness._

"... Thanks ..." the woman said in a weak voice.

"Hm?"

"... You saved me ... You're Gere, right?"

"Gerel."

"I saw your speech a few weeks ago ... Were you serious?"

"Exact. I am determined to enslave mankind, if it is possible even more than before after what I have witnessed. "

"I see…"

"Now choose: either come with me on the mother ship or die here. Can't I leave spies around, do you understand? "

"All right ... I'll go with you. But under these conditions I cannot move. "

"Let me do it."

That said Gerel put her hands on the belly of the blonde, and from them sprang a blue light, which soon healed her wounds. Surprised, the young woman stood up, looking at her hands.

"Now get dressed. It's time to go. What's your name, by the way? "

"Saki".

"All right, Saki ... Get a move on."

The girl retrieved her clothes (a woolen cap, an old raincoat and a pair of briefs) and her shoes and put them on.

"Now we just have to wait."

"What?"

"The orbital transporter. It will take a while before it is activated again. Meanwhile, notice C-3PO. "

"Agree."

Gerel put two fingers to her temple, concentrated, then said mentally:

 _C-3PO, do you receive me?_

 _Strong and clear, my lady._

 _The transporter sent me to the wrong place, instead of sending me to Japan in Europe. Now get busy and see me get back on board._

 _It will be done._

 _Well._

Gerel snorted, then turned to Saki.

"Hold me by the hand, otherwise you will be stuck here."

The young woman obeyed.

* * *

 **Weiswolf, 5.30 pm**

Lelouch and CC were still frolicking in their room, when suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Who will ever be?" Asked the green.

"It's too early for dinner ... I'm going to check." His lover replied.

Rising from the bed, he went to open, finding himself in front of Edward, who was staring at him mockingly.

"Hi!" She greeted him, then punched him in the face that made him lose consciousness.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38 : Thirst of revenge.**

To waken him was a slap on the right cheek.

 _But what…_

He wondered as he regained consciousness. He slowly opened his eyelids, focusing on a group of people in front of him: Edward, Leila, Ashley, Harley, Marianne, Cecile and Sayoko. Looking around, he realized he was in some sort of torture chamber, probably located in a dungeon. CC was tied to a table, not far from him, and was staring at him, worried and gagged. He was about to move but he realized he was chained to a wall.

"Why did you bring us here?" He asked.

In response, Edward punched him again, smashing his upper lip. CC squirmed on the table.

"You stole my girlfriend, bastard!" He accused him, furious.

"Stolen? Do you think it's your property? She chose me because she loves me. "

"You plagiarized it!"

"Her is immune to the geass, didn't her tell you?"

"You don't need geass to plagiarize people."

Cecile came forward, kicking him in the testicles, causing him a sharp pain. If it hadn't been for the chains it would have collapsed to the ground.

"This is for all the times you raped me."

She drew her gun and shot him in the foot.

"And this is for forcing me to kill Suzaku."

"A very poor revenge ..." Lelouch commented, trying not to show the pain he felt.

"Oh, but our revenge is just beginning ... The best is yet to come. All of us here have lost something or someone because of you. All of us here have been victims of your geass or your abuses. And you will pay dearly for what you have done to us." Promise Ashley.

"You can't kill me."

Harley hit him in the head with the baseball bat, making him scream in pain.

"But we can still make you suffer, little flower!"

"And we also have the right equipment." Sayoko intervened, pointing to another table where various instruments were placed.

Lelouch began to sweat cold; he was at the mercy of a pack of psychopaths determined to take revenge.

"You have the honor of starting first, Leila." Edward invited her.

The blonde approached the prisoner, staring at him impassively.

"Give me a kunai!" She ordered.

Sayoko gave her one, and she planted it in the young man's left hand, making him scream again.

"Does it hurt, true Lelouch? It's nothing to the pain I felt four years ago! "

"Now it's my turn!" Ashley exclaimed.

He drew a dagger and with it he tore Lelouch's sweater, then he threw it to the ground and left it bare-chested. At that point he thrust the knife into his side turning it several times. Lelouch gritted his teeth, suppressing a groan of pain. CC watched the horrified scene as his beloved's blood ran down his chest, staining his pants. Marianne swallowed. That scene should have made her feel satisfied, instead it made her uncomfortable, and not a little.

"So, Lelouch ... are you having fun?" Ashley asked, grinning sadistically.

He replied spitting a lump of blood and saliva in his face. Ashley, irritated, kicked him in the stomach, then inflicted a stab to his face, rubbing his cheek.

"You want to be tough, eh? Well…"

He took a lighter from his pocket and began to heat the blade of the dagger, then stuck it in Lelouch's right eye, which gave a heart-rending scream. CC burst into tears as Harley laughed heavily. The boy gave a desperate look to his mother, the only one who had not yet raged about him. Marianne looked away, seeing her son in that state unexpectedly made her sick. Edward, meanwhile, had approached the green, staring at her grimly.

"What is it, bitch? Does it pain you to see your beloved Lelouch tortured? "

He slapped her on the right cheek.

"I loved you madly ... And you betrayed me with that evil demon!"

He thrust his thumbs into her eyes, making them give a muffled sound.

"LEAVE IT!" Lelouch shouted angrily.

Sayoko drew another kunai and hurled it at him, piercing his left shoulder and making him scream again.

"You can't do anything for her, Lelouch ... How can you do nothing for yourself." Leila told him, smiling wickedly.

"Her have nothing to do with it! Leave her alone! "

"You are wrong. If she are on your side, she can do it. "

"Take it with me, not with her!"

In response, Ashley resumed stabbing him in the chest, while Harley hit him in the legs with the bat. Lelouch screamed in pain. Leila and Cecile approached CC, untied her and, with Edward's help, guided her towards a sort of two-winged sarcophagus, which once opened turned out to be bristling with spikes. The green was pushed inside and the doors closed again. Immediately the girl began to utter inhuman screams.

"BASTARDS!" Shouted Lelouch. With the force of despair he launched a headlong into Ashley's face and smashed the nasal septum and ruined it on the ground. Breaking the chains that held him prisoner (rusted by the passage of time) he punched Harley's face, and started to head for the sarcophagus but was knocked down by Sayoko.

"Are you okay, honey?" Harley asked, turning to her lover.

"My nose is broken, how can I feel good?" He replied nervously.

Lelouch was about to get up but Harley, furious, hit him again in the head, again and again.

"Bastard! How did you let yourself disfigure my man? "

"Leave it to me!" The boy ordered.

"As you want."

Ashley retrieved his dagger, then stuck it in Lelouch's healthy eye. The latter, now totally blind, let out a chilling scream.

 _Ok, this story lasted too long!_

Marianne thought, as she secretly put her hand to her I-phone.

* * *

At the same time, Cornelia and Esdeath were observing the interactive map of the world.

"The situation has definitely improved." The Empress stated.

"Yeah ... And the credit is to your half-brother, Lelouch. An exceptional strategist. "The defense minister congratulated.

"Say Divine. Both as Zero and as Lelouch he has radically influenced world history. His political and strategic skills are irrefutable. With him at our side we have the victory in hand. "

Esdeath smiled as he heard that sentence.

"She must keep a lot of him."

Cornelia blushed and looked away.

"I'm just praising his talents." She justified himself, embarrassed.

Suddenly she received a message on Faceapp. Reading it, she turned her face white.

 _Jesus…_

She thought, shocked.

"Your majesty, you are as pale as a dead ... What's up?" Esdeath asked her.

"Contact a security team ..."

"Such as?"

"Do it now!"

"Yes, your majesty!"

* * *

Meanwhile Lelouch had been surrounded by Ashley, Cecile, Leila, Edward, Sayoko and Harley, who were beaten to death. He was covered in bruises and could not even ward off the kicks that hit him because of his blindness. Not even CC could help him, being imprisoned in the sarcophagus. Marianne intervened to stop the dripping, which set itself in defense of the boy.

"Now stop it!"

"Hm? Now what's the matter with you? "Cecile asked her.

"He suffered enough ... Look how he is reduced!"

"So what? The Code will heal every wound. We can beat him to infinity. Indeed, I say we castrate him, so he will no longer be able to rape anyone! "

"I won't let you do it!"

"Now are you playing caring mommy? You hate him as much as we do!" Said Leila.

"I ... I can't hate him! He is my son, and always will be, whatever happens! "

"While we're at it, we'll torture you too, then!" Ashley said, furious.

He started to shoot her but she disarmed him and laid him on the ground, kicking him in the stomach.

"Are you kidding, Ashley? That is the president of the United Federation of Nations! If we touch it with a finger it makes us imprison!" Harley protested.

"Her role is purely formal, he has no effective power." He replied, getting up.

"We are here to take revenge on Lelouch, Marianne is not to blame!" Exclaimed Leila.

"But it is hindering us ..." Sayoko pointed out.

"Exactly, let's get it out of the way!" Propose Edward.

"Are you sure, Eddie?" Cecile asked doubtfully.

"If she defends an unclean being like Lelouch she must be at his level, if not worse. We also close her in the virgin! "

"I agree. Take it!" Ashley urged.

At that moment, however, the door of the room was thrown open and Cornelia and Esdeath broke into it, along with about twenty soldiers.

"It was time you arrived!" Marianne exclaimed.

The empress did not answer, kneeling next to her half-brother.

 _What did they do to you?_

She wondered, horrified and saddened.

"Bring him to the infirmary, soon!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Two soldiers loaded him onto a specially-placed stretcher, loaded us with Lelouch and started off.

Esdeath instead opened the sarcophagus, finding himself in front of the tortured body of CC. She almost vomited.

"There is another one here!"

Even the green, like Lelouch, was loaded onto a stretcher and carried away.

"What about them?" Asked a third soldier, pointing to the torturers.

"Arrest them all except Marianne."

"One moment, I'm the prime minister!" Leila protested.

"You tortured a member of the imperial family, and your position does not put you above the law. Take them away! "

Immediately the 7, kept at gunpoint by the soldiers, left in single file from the room.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39 : The machinery.**

 **Earth orbit**

Gerel and Saki vomited copiously on the mother ship. Once they had recovered they found themselves facing C-3PO.

"Welcome back, my lady. I see he has an earthling with him. "

"It's called Saki."

"Why did you bring it here?"

"No questions." She replied sharply.

"As you wish."

Saki meanwhile looked around in wonder. It was the first time she set foot on an alien spaceship, and the interior resembled the one seen in an old movie, whose name she didn't remember.

"Follow me." Gerel invited her.

"Ok ..."

The deity led her to an adjacent room, where there was a kind of cryogenic cell, connected to some mysterious machinery.

"What is it?" Saki asked.

"My invention. I call it the perfectionist. "

"And what's the use?"

"You'll find out ... Come in."

The girl obeyed without hesitation, it was better not to upset an alien entity. As soon as the cell door closed, Gerel pressed a few buttons.

 _Soon it will be like new._

She thought, satisfied.

* * *

 **Weiswolf, 7.00pm**

They were closed in some cells, certainly the underground prisons of the fortress. Everyone had a dejected expression on their faces.

"Nice idea you had!" Said Leila, standing near the bars, turning to Ashley.

"I wanted to avenge our friends." He replied, lying on a bench.

"And how, getting us into trouble?"

"Making suffer the bastard who killed them."

"I killed them."

"Under the influence of the geass."

"Not that of Lelouch."

"The man who hypnotized you worked for him."

"In any case we have not concluded anything ... Except a sentence of certain death."

"You say?"

"I say. We have tortured a British prince, and now the gallows awaits us. "

"Former Prince, since he gave up the title at an early age. And then Cornelia hates him. "

"One would not say, judging by her reaction."

 _It's true ... While they were taking us away, she was staring at us with a look full of hatred. And this does not bode well ..._

He thought, worried.

* * *

"Sayoko?" Harley called her.

"Say, miss."

"What do you think will happen to us?"

"We will surely be executed."

"I imagined it ... I would have preferred to die in battle against the aliens than in this way."

"I don't doubt it."

* * *

 _Forgive me, Suzaku ... I couldn't get revenge. I wanted to inflict more suffering on the bastard who took you away from me, and then used me as a toy._

Cecile thought, pained.

* * *

 _I don't care what happens now. I gave a sound lesson to Lelouch and to that slut of CC. This is what matters._

Edward thought.

At that moment a handful of soldiers entered the room, led by Esdeath himself.

"Leila Breisgau and Ashley Ashra!"

"What is it?" The blonde asked, sweating coldly.

 _What time has it come?_

"I have to undergo interrogation."

"Regarding the tortures inflicted on Lelouch?"

"Obvious."

A soldier opened the cell and brought the two out.

"And us?" Sayoko asked.

"Wait for your turn."

"One moment! I want to come too! "Harley protested.

"Agreed, but you will be questioned separately."

"No problem."

* * *

At the same time Nina, Yaeko and Shiho had arrived in front of the infirmary, where they found Cornelia and Marianne.

"What happens? We saw Lelouch and CC on two stretchers. "

"Leila, Ashley and a couple of others tortured them." The empress replied.

"Oh, god ... I didn't think they meant it!"

"Did you know it would happen?"

"They offered to take part in the revenge against Lelouch, but I refused."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought they were joking!"

Suddenly the door behind them opened and Dr. Shirayuki appeared.

"How are they?" Asked Marianne.

"Lelouch has recovered, thanks to Asia. But CC bled to death. "

"That girl can't die, I guarantee you ..." Cornelia said.

"Please let me in! I have to see my son! "

"Please, take a seat. You too, majesty. "

Immediately the two women entered the room, closely followed by Shiho, Yaeko and Nina. Lelouch was sitting on the operating table, unharmed, while CC lay on the floor, massacred and motionless.

"How do you feel?" His sister asked.

"Now fine ... Who warned you?"

"She." She answered, pointing to Marianne.

"I see."

"Your torturers have been arrested and imprisoned."

"I knew they hated me for my past actions, but I didn't think they would go that far."

"Without Asia you would surely be dead, you know?" Like your friend on the floor."

"Come on, doctor ... I just did my duty as a nurse."

"Yeah, it's a pity that your geass makes us all superfluous." Kaname intervened.

"I can treat various wounds, not diseases. For that you serve yourself. "

"Now could I go?"

"Of course, Prince Lelouch," Aki replied.

"Prince…"

He stood up.

"And what do we do with her?" Shirayuki asked, pointing to CC.

"Put it on a bed, it will recover in a short time."

"But she is dead!"

"Do as he says." Cornelia ordered.

"As you wish ... Aki, Kaname, pull her up."

Although reluctantly the two nurses obeyed, laying CC's body on a bed and covering it with a sheet.

"Let's go."


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40 : Between convenience and remorse.**

Leila and Esdeath were in an office, sitting facing each other. The blue stared impassively at the prisoner; she settled himself better in the chair, before starting to speak.

"Was the idea of torturing Lelouch yours?"

"No, about Ashley."

"I imagined ... Typical of that hot head. What did you hope to achieve with that barbarism? "

"Revenge our friends who died 4 years ago."

"We are at war, Leila. We need Lelouch to defeat the invaders. It must not be damaged, either physically or mentally, and you have tortured it. "

"I know ..." She admitted, looking down.

"You could be executed for this bravado, you know?"

"Yes."

"However the decision is up to the empress, and especially to Prince Lelouch."

"Knowing them I am certainly doomed."

"Certainly. But let's move on: why did you also target CC? "

"She is Lelouch's lover."

"Only for this?"

"Exact."

"Who else knew your intentions?"

"We proposed to Nina to take part in the punitive expedition, but she refused."

"I'll have to ask you a couple of questions. Do you have anything else to say? "

"Nothing."

"Very good ... Now you can go out."

"Yup."

* * *

"How did it go?" Harley asked, as soon as she saw her.

"I risk the death penalty. And you too."

"Lelouch has tyrannized humanity for years, and now he suddenly becomes the poor victim!" Ashley exclaimed, furious.

"Ashley ..."

"They should execute him, not us!"

"Lelouch is necessary to win the war, and being endowed with Code, it cannot die. We were wrong to let ourselves be dominated by revenge, and now we will have to pay the price."

"I wanted to avenge our friends, and you wanted it too!"

"They are dead, dammit! And they won't come back to life! Why don't we simply admit that we made a mistake? "

"Do it if you want. But I never, never! Lelouch is a poisonous snake! "

"And we lowered ourselves to his level, if not worse."

Irritated, the young man turned and entered the room for questioning.

* * *

"There's one thing you need to know about Euphemia." Lelouch suddenly stated.

"Tell me." Cornelia invited him.

"In private."

The empress snorted, and glanced at Shiho, Yaeko and Nina. The first two nodded and continued along the corridor, while the third exclaimed:

"If it is about Princess Euphemia I have the right to know too!"

"Right ... Follow me."

The boy led them to a nearby room, where Ayano, Yukiya and Ryo had once stayed, when they were guests in the fortress after their abduction of General Smilas.

"Now speak." The half-sister urged him.

"Do you remember the facts of the island of Kamine?"

"Suzaku told me about it. I know you and Euphemia have spent time together. "

"Exact. And that's when it happened. "

"What?"

"We had just had dinner, with what little we could find. At one point she kissed me. "

"Kissed?" Nina asked incredulously.

"Exact."

"And then?"

"We have been overwhelmed by passion."

"First you fucked her, then you killed her ... The classic throwaway, typical of you."

"I loved Euphie ..."

"Then why did you kill her in cold blood? Why did you force her to put that massacre through the geass? "

"The geass is a double-edged sword. The more time passes, the stronger it becomes, so that at some point it becomes impossible to control it. For this I wear colored lenses, to keep it in check. "

"And what does this have to do with it?"

"That day, during the inauguration of the Special Region, I said to joke that I could order her to kill all the Japanese. Unfortunately the geass is activated and is over as we know. "

Cornelia put her hand on her face.

"If only I had ordered her anything else now she would still be alive."

"I know ... Changing the subject, what will happen to my torturers?"

"They will be executed, of course."

"All?"

"Yes. Something against? "

"Save at least Leila, Ashley and Harley."

"Why should I?"

"Ashley is the commander of the knights of St. Francis. If we kill him they will rebel. Harley is his lover, if we kill her he will set off a revolt. Leila is the prime minister, and this post cannot remain vacant, however formal. Unless you have replacements on hand ..."

Cornelia thought about it.

"No, not currently."

"Then listen to me ... Sacrifice pedestrians, but don't waste the important pawns."

"As you want."

 _And then I can't blame them, since they lost their friends by my hand._

He thought.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41 : Night conversation.**

 **Tokyo, 4:00 am**

Issei was sleeping blissfully when he suddenly woke up.

 _Damn, what anger ... I was dreaming of doing a threesome with Rias and her mother and the dream stopped on the most beautiful._

He thought, disappointed.

He sat on the bed, looking around. Kiba, Sirzechs, Takashi, Shizuka, Rei, Saeko, Hisashi plus a girl named Saya, who had loose pink hair (but usually kept them tied in two twin ponytails), orange eyes wearing tight black shorts were lying in the nearby beds. and a light blue tank top, also close-fitting.

 _They were really kind to host us in this place._

He think.

He stood up and walked over to Shizuka, stroking her cheek. Suddenly he was thirsty. Being careful not to wake the others, he went out into the corridor, quickly reaching a nearby room that housed a warehouse containing various foodstuffs and bottles of water. He took one and took a long drink.

 _The others will surely be worried ... Rias, Venelana, Akeno, Xenovia ... Shit, you could at least contact them!_

He told himself.

"Can't you sleep?" A female voice asked, taking him by surprise.

He turned around, meeting his eyes with Saya, who was wearing a pair of glasses.

"No ... I had a nightmare."

 _I can't tell her what I really dreamed of._

"When you say the coincidence ..."

"What would you say?"

"I too often have nightmares ..."

"Why?"

"Because of a fact that happened to me years ago."

"If it's about violence or something, you don't have to ..."

"No, it's not for that."

"And for what then?"

"Years ago my mother was kidnapped by Lelouch, who took her to Pendragon to make her his concubine. I haven't seen her since. Indeed, given the recent events, I even doubt that it is alive. "

"Did you not react?"

"We were conditioned by the geass, all three. We could not oppose it in any way. "

"And your father? Where now?"

"I think he died in the destruction of Tokyo. He said that hiding was cowardly, and wanted to stay at the estate, along with the staff. But I ran away and together with some friends I took refuge here. "

"I see."

"I suspect he wanted to die."

"What makes you believe that?"

"The loss of my mother had destroyed him. There was no peace knowing it in the hands of the mad emperor. When he was dethroned we hoped that he would come back to us but he didn't. "

"You had to keep a lot of her."

"She was splendid, both as a mother and as a wife and as a woman."

"I don't doubt it, looking at you. Do you have a picture of him? "

Saya rummaged in her pockets and took out a photograph, which depicted three people: besides her stood a tall and robust man with black hair and orange eyes and at his side a woman with long purple hair, eyes of the same color, lipstick on her lips who wore a bright red evening dress that highlighted her shapes.

 _She's gorgeous!_

He thought, blushing.

"When was it taken?" He asked.

"Five years ago. Before that pig took her away ... "

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"It must have been hard growing up without her."

"Exactly ... She was wise and cheerful. She always smiled. You would have liked it. "

"I believe it…"

"Now tell me about yourself. Who are yours? "

"I am the son of Gendo and Yui. He was employed by the Seiya Corp., a large multinational, she was a housewife."

"Simple people."

"Yeah ... Would you like to take a walk?"

"Why not? I doubt my sleep will come back. "

"Then we go."

* * *

 **Weiswolf, 8.15 pm**

Kaname was sitting at her desk and watching a movie streaming through her PC. Next to her was a bun stuffed with ham and cheese. Usually she dined in the canteen with the others, but tonight he wanted to enjoy her favorite horror movie, something impossible to do when he was in the company of dozens of people clamoring.

 _Fuck, The Dawn of the Living Dead is a exceptional horror ... Each time it makes me excited as if it were the first._

She thought, cutting a bun slice and tasting it. At a certain point she shifted her gaze to CC, who still lay motionless on the bed, covered with a sheet.

 _I swear that if her don't give a sign of life by tomorrow we'll burn it ... I don't like the idea of a bloody carcass in my workplace. Also because it takes up space unnecessarily. Who knows, maybe it rises in a zombie form ..._

She laughed at that thought.

But suddenly she saw that the green had started to rise from the bed, still covered.

 _Oh, my god!_

She jumped to her feet, took a volume of medicine from the library behind him and hurled it at her, hitting her in the head and making her scream with pain.

"Ugly fool! What are you doing?" CC asked nervously, pulling off the sheet.

"Stay away from me, you crappy cannibal!"

"Cannibal?"

"When they brought you here you were bleeding to death, why are you unharmed now?"

"Thanks to my Code, you just need to know this."

"At least you're not a zombie ... I suggest you join the others in the canteen, they're already having dinner."

"Agree."

* * *

Out in the corridor the green-haired set off.

 _Damn, I hadn't suffered similar tortures for centuries ... Without the code I would surely be dead._

She thought, breathing a sigh of relief.

When she found herself in the hands of those madmen with Lelouch she had felt an inexpressible terror, a terror overcome only by pain, both for herself and for her man, brutally massacred. Fortunately the torture had not lasted long, otherwise it would have gone mad.

 _Now I just want to fill my stomach, I'm starving._

She told himself.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42 : Two new elements.**

 **Grand Canyon, 12:30**

The group had stopped near a waterfall and was having lunch with the food supplies it had with it.

"Damn, this place is immense ... We risk losing ourselves!" Julia stated.

"True ... The Grand Canyon is a natural labyrinth. Getting lost is very easy." Killua agreed with her.

Meanwhile Faye looked around.

 _Someone is following us ..._

She thought, putting hier hand on the gun.

"What is it?" Roy asked her.

In response, the woman shot at a rock wall, and a female cry started from it.

"What the ...?" Asked Julia, surprised.

"Come out!" Faye warned.

From around a corner a boy with short blue hair and gray eyes appeared in the company of a girl with long pink hair and red eyes.

"Who are you?"

"I am Rivalz Cardemonde, and she is Miya Hillmick."

"What are you doing here? And why do you follow us? "

"We hide from the invaders. We used to live in Cottonwood, and first in Pendragon. That was before they were destroyed. "

"Good, but now turn off."

"We really wanted to join you." Miya intervened.

" We are already too many. "

"Don't be so sullen, we could host them!" Julia spoke.

"I agree ... For two more people that change?"

"Do you trust them?" Faye asked doubtfully.

"They seem like good people to me." Killua assured her.

"The majority is in favor, I see ... And that's fine. But if you're smart, you'll get a bullet each ... And in the head! Am I clear? "

The two young guys nodded.

"Then welcome us."

"Thank you!" Rivalz exclaimed, happy.

"Imagine ... Come on," Julia invited them.

* * *

 **Earth orbit**

Gerel was still in front of the mysterious machinery.

 _It should be ready ..._

She thought, pressing a button.

After a few moments the door to the cryogenic cell opened and Saki came out, which now had a totally different appearance: long black hair, fair skin, deflated belly. Only the eyes remained as before. Instead of her old clothes he was wearing a tight purple jumpsuit. The girl looked at her hands in amazement, then touched her belly.

"My baby!"

"Vaporized."

"Why?"

"After the beating you suffered it was lost."

"What did that machine do to me?"

"She rebuilt you. Look for yourself. "

She handed her a mirror, she took it and looked at herself in amazement.

 _This is my old appearance ... What I had before falling into disgrace!_

She think.

"And it's not just your appearance that has changed."

"What would you say?"

"You'll find out in due course ..."

"All right."

"What do you think of your new appearance?"

"I like them…"

"Pleased to hear it. And you're clean too, you know? First you smelled like a Groveback excrement. "

"Gro-what?"

"Groveback, an animal originating from my home planet, Rathunas."

Typing on the central computer keyboard caused a giant tortoise-like creature to appear on one of the monitors, with large, flat heads and shells.

"It was one of the most majestic animals on my planet. Despite the size it moved with a certain elegance. He lived in the grasslands and moved in packs. "He explained.

"Great!" Saki exclaimed, amazed.

"Yeah ... Now it will surely be extinct."

She took on a sad expression.

"Like any other life form ..."

"But how did it happen?"

"After I was sealed, the empire I created was overwhelmed by a civil war between my followers and my enemies. In the end one of the two sides used a lethal virus in battle, which however escaped the control of its creators, totally annihilating my civilization. "

"How did you find out?"

"Thanks to some inscriptions found in a temple dedicated to me ... In the outpost of Motu, located on the moon."

"And your brother? What happened to him? "

Gerel was silent. For a moment Saki thought she had decided not to answer her. Instead she said:

"He came to Earth on a civilizing mission. In order not to frighten the earthlings, he had assumed human features to blend into them. Initially, everything seemed to be going well. Large crowds gathered to listen to his teachings and be cared for by him. The humans worshiped him. "

"But something went wrong, right?"

"Exact. He was arrested, subjected to a show trial, humiliated, tortured ... "She paused, as if the pain caused by those memories was too strong.

"And finally crucified."

" Crucified?"

"Exact. He was reduced to a bloody carcass. Together with him two other men were executed ... Common criminals, from what I understand. "

"Where did this happen?"

Gerel typed again on the keyboard, bringing up a planisphere of the Earth and zooming in on the Middle East, more precisely on Palestine.

"They executed him near Jerusalem."

 _But then her brother was ... Jesus!_

"After I recovered his body, I swore I would avenge him. Thus began the preparations for the invasion of the Earth, which however I could not carry out due to the rebellion of the heretics who locked me up. You know…"

"Tell me."

"When I saw you, attacked by those thugs, you reminded me a little of him. Wound, and defenseless. That's why I saved you. "

"From what I understand you have extraordinary powers ... Did your brother not?"

"Yes, but he was a pacifist. And contrary to me he did not have the Code, the power of immortality. "

"I see."

"Now I will finish the job ... I will conquer the Earth, avenging my brother and creating a new empire."

She turned to her.

"Who will you stay with? With those who humiliated you or with me, who did I save you? "

"With you, of course."

"Magnificent."


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43 : Harsh realities.**

 **Weiswolf, 9:00 pm**

The canteen, as usual, was full of people who ate and between one bite and another spoke to each other.

"How do you feel?" CC asked, turning to Lelouch.

"I should ask you, those psychopaths had crushed you." He replied.

"I have suffered torture over the centuries ... I have now made the callus."

"But I didn't ... I felt like that time on the Ikaruga. Helpless, attacked by people who should have been my friends. "

"Do you still think about it? Yet 12 years have passed. "

"Even if 120 had passed for me it would make no difference. Some wounds never heal, they stay there to remind you of the painful events of your past."

"Look at the bright side ... They've been dead for a while, executed on your behalf."

"True ... And soon our common friends will go and keep them company." The boy stated, not hiding his satisfaction.

* * *

 _Where is Leila?_

Tony wondered, looking around.

She was usually among the first to show up at the table, but now he couldn't see.

He turned to Evergreen, who sat at the table next to his in the company of Shiho and Yaeko.

"Sorry, did you see Leila?"

"They imprisoned her." She replied.

"What? Why?"

"She took part, along with other people, in the kidnapping of Lelouch and CC with torture. Didn't you know? "Shiho asked.

"No ... I was in my room (which would also be Leila's) and I only came out a little while ago."

"They tortured them in 6: in addition to Leila, Edward, Ashley, Harley, Cecile and Sayoko." Yaeko intervened.

"And now they arrested them?"

"Yes, they are in the fortress prison sector."

 _Oh, my God…_

"After dinner I'll go talk to her!"

"I'll take you."

"Thank you, Yaeko."

"Imagine ..."

* * *

Katyusha sneezed.

"Cheers!" Miho told her.

"Thank you."

 _Chertov Prostuda ... One of the most troublesome ailments!_

She thought, annoyed.

"Of course you too ... How did it occur to you to go out for a walk?" Erika asked her.

"There was good weather ... And then I had it even before."

"I guess it's irritating." Commented Maho.

"A curse ... Stuffed nose, sore throat ... A torture!"

Meanwhile Anchovy was reading a comic book. Suddenly someone took it from him. Looking up, she saw Lelouch leafing through the magazine.

"Do you read these in your spare time?"

"Yes," she replied, irritated.

The boy carefully observed: it was an old European comic book, dedicated to Zero. It certainly dates back to 2017-18, when the masked hero and his Black Knights fought against the British Empire. Definitely a propaganda comic, a bit like those of Captain Britain.

"Look, CC ... We have a fan of Zero, the hero of the people."

He smiled mockingly.

"You know they're all lies, right Anchovy? A quarter of this stuff will have happened, and not like that. And in the real world people die, no arrogant masked can avoid it! They're all idiocies for the cowards! "

"Give it back to me!"

"As you wish." He answered impassively, giving it back to her.

"You know I was behind the mask, right?"

Anchovy nodded.

"Ironic, right? The hero who spoke of freedom and justice is the same one who reduced everyone to slavery with the geass ... "

"Come on, Lelouch ... Come eat." CC invited him.

"Agreed ..." The boy returned to his seat.

 _Moron!_

Anchovy thought.

* * *

 _In the real world, people die, no arrogant masked can avoid it ... You mean yourself, don't you? To your failure to save Shirley ..._

She thought CC.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44 : An oath is an oath.**

 **Tokyo, 5:15 am**

Saeko was blissfully sleeping in her bed when she awoke at one point. She blinked a couple of times, gave a loud yawn and sat down. Looking around, she immediately noticed the absence of Saya and Issei.

 _Where will those two be hunted?_

She wondered, sleepily.

She stretched.

 _Ah, who cares ... They are not kids, they went out for a walk. Or maybe ..._

She chuckled.

 _To do something else._

Once she was standing she shifted her gaze to Takashi, still asleep. She smiled slyly and licked her lips.

 _I want to give him a special good morning ..._

She lowered his trousers and boxer, then she ecstatically watched his dick, already erect.

 _So this is the famous involuntary erection ..._

She began to suck it greedily. Takashi, in his sleep, emitted a few grunts. At one point he woke up, cumming copiously and dirtying the girl's face with his seed.

 _But what…_

He wondered, groggy.

Looking up, he saw Saeko licking her lips, wading around with a hungry air.

"Saeko! What are you doing? "He asked, alarmed.

"I'm hungry, honey ..." She replied.

"Don't do crazy things ... If Rei and the others wake up we will end up in trouble!"

"The others don't care about what we do. And as for Rei ... Well, I'll take care of her. "

Having said this, she took off her blouse and skirt and remained in underwear. Takashi swallowed, scrutinizing the girl's prosperous body carefully. She positioned herself above him, approaching his face.

"Oh, Takashi-kun ..."

Then he kissed him. Needless to say, the kiss became more and more hot as the minutes passed. Their tongues danced sinuously. When the kiss ended Saeko shook off her bra and panties, remaining completely naked. Then she sat on his penis, sliding it into her pussy.

"You are really well endowed!"

"A gift of nature." The boy boasted.

"Now fuck me!"

Takashi immediately grabbed her by the hips, beginning to possess her vigorously. Saeko began to moan and scream with pleasure. Inevitably these noises ended up awakening Rei, who slept nearby.

 _Ok, who are the pigs that disturb my sleep?_

She wondered, annoyed.

She sat down on the bed and, seeing who the makers of this hubbub were, almost had a heart attack.

"Saeko! Stay away from Takashi! He is my boyfriend!" She exclaimed, leaping to her feet and heading towards them.

"I told you he woke up ..." He said.

"Let me do it."

That said Saeko stood up and approached her friend/rival (more rival than friend).

"You are shameless to fuck with him under my nose!"

"Come on, Rei-chan ... Join us. I didn't tell you before, but in the end you always liked me... "

For a few moments Rei saw two strange symbols in her friend's eyes (similar to two stylized birds), then felt strange.

"Ok ..."

"Well he has done."

She pulled her to him and started to make out with her too.

 _Eh, no ... You won't cut me off!_

Takashi thought.

He got out of bed and joined Saeko, penetrating her anus and starting to push. The girl broke the kiss with Rei, screaming with pleasure. She turned to her lover and started to kiss again, this time with him. Rei smiled, undressed and joined the glowing kiss.

"What happens?" Hisashi asked, awakened by the screams and the groans of the three.

"Wake up Shizuka and our guests! I want to organize a party! "Takashi said.

After the numbness the boy obeyed.

"Damn, I slept so well ... What is it?" Asked the blonde girl, standing up.

The torpor passed immediately when she saw that it was happening.

"Shizu, you will have to satisfy Hisashi, Kiba and Sirzechs." Takashi said.

"Actually I wanted Rei ..." Gray-haired boy said.

"We will change sometimes. But start with her. Are you all right? "

Both Shizuka and the three boys nodded.

"Perfect."

The black-haired looked around.

"Too bad that Issei and Saya have gone somewhere, two more elements never hurt." He said.

At that moment the door to the room opened and the interested parties appeared, who were dumbfounded when they saw that scene.

"Did we miss something?" Issei asked.

"I and the others want to have some fun. Why don't you join us?" Komuro proposed to them.

Saya and Issei looked into each other's eyes, seeking one another's consent. Then, smiling, they nodded.

"Perfect. So let's have fun without inhibitions!"

Having said this, Shizuka took off her blouse and threw it to the ground, remaining bare-chested.

"They are gigantic!" Exclaimed Kiba, astonished.

"Do not like?"

"On the contrary, I love girls with big boobs!"

Immediately the blond and the red slung over her breasts, starting to suck her nipples, while Hisashi kissed her on the lips. Takashi resumed flirting with his two lovers, while Saya and Issei began to make kissing between them.

* * *

 **Weiswolf, 9.30 pm**

Leila and Ashley were having dinner in their cell (the dinner consisted of a plate of soup each), when suddenly they heard footsteps.

"That the time has already come for execution? At least let us have dinner. "The boy said.

The blonde looked at him uncertainly, without answering.

"Shit ... I don't want to die!" Cecile cursed, frightened.

"You had to think about it before joining that punitive expedition ... We all should have done it." The maiden affirmed, touching her belly.

 _Forgive me, my son ... O my daughter. Unfortunately you will never see the light, because of your reckless mother._

She thought sadly.

"Leila!" Called a familiar voice.

 _Tony!_

"I'm here!"

After a while she was joined by her lover.

"Is it true what they said? Did you torture Lelouch? "He asked her.

"Me and the others here."

 _Captain obvious ..._

Harley thought.

"But are you mad? He is the key to winning the war against the Gerel hordes! Without the Code he and CC would surely be dead! Do you want to ruin us? "

"Aren't you interested in anything else, for example, my fate and that of your son?" She asked, offended.

"Of course, damn it! This is why I would like to know what prompted you to do so! "

"I wanted to avenge my friends ... Ayano, Akito, Ryo and the others."

"And to avenge dead people, have you condemned yourself and our son to death?"

"They were not just dead people ... It was my family! With them I lived happy moments, before that bastard sent his cutthroats! "

"Your family is me and the baby you carry! And now I risk losing both you and him (or her). "

"I know that very well!" She said, with tears in her eyes.

"Leila ..." He swallowed.

"You have to do something to get me out of here ... At least to save the new life that is growing in me!"

"Listen, I'll talk to Cornelia."

"She won't listen to you!"

"I have to try. It is the only way to guarantee a future. I could also make you escape, but in that case we would be forced to a life of fugitives ... "

"It is enough for me to postpone the execution, maybe a few years, to allow my son to grow up."

"I will do my best to save you, I swear!"

"Hey! And we? "Edward asked.

"You've been looking for it!" He replied, then set off.

"Wait!" He called.

"Useless, he won't listen to you." Sayoko said, disconsolate.

 _Infamous bastard ... Just think of his whore, abandoning us to the firing squad!_

The boy thought furiously.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45 : Warning.**

 **Tokyo, 5:45 am**

 _Where did those three go?_

Venelana wondered, worried.

She was in bed, completely naked; next to her lay her daughter Rias, while her husband Zeoticus lay on her back on the floor; they too, like her, were naked. The three had made sex all night. She smiled.

 _Fortunately, they are the ones to cheer me up ..._

Suddenly she was thirsty. She stood up, being careful not to wake her family, and, still naked, went out into the corridor. Fortunately there was not a living soul besides her. She walked along the corridor, past the rooms where Minerva and the others slept. When she reached the kitchen she took a glass, filled it with water and took a long drink.

 _Issei, Kiba and Sirzechs came out last night and still haven't come back ... I wonder what happened to them. In a situation like this, they may have been kidnapped by the invaders, or maybe they ran into a gang of thugs who take advantage of the situation to carry out vandalism and other crimes ... God, I hope I'm wrong._

"I see you have made yourself comfortable, Miss Gremory." A female voice stated, making her wince.

She turned around, meeting Xenovia, who was staring at her with a sly smile.

"Yeah ... why are you standing?"

"I always wake up early in the morning." The girl replied, wearing blue pajamas.

"We are two, then."

"You're worried about Issei and the others, aren't you?"

"Exact. They should have come back last night, but they never showed up again. "

"Are you afraid something happened to them?"

"I have no idea, I just know they seem to have vanished into thin air."

"What if we went looking for them?"

"Not now, it's still dark. When the sun comes out. "

"Will she and I go?"

"Even Rias and my husband."

"Great ... The more we are the better."

"Exact."

"However it will not be easy to find them ... Especially now that Tokyo is destroyed. It would take days, weeks to search it. "

"I am aware of it. But it's my son and two of my lovers, I won't abandon them. "

"You has to keep a lot of them."

"Any other obviousness?" Asked the brunette, annoyed by that superfluous statement.

"Pardon miss."

Xenovia looked down, embarrassed.

* * *

 **Weiswolf, 10:00 pm**

Cornelia was in her quarters with Esdeath.

"What do you think of Lelouch's health condition?" Asked the defense minister.

"From a physical point of view, it's like new again. Thanks to the Code, surely." The empress replied.

"And what about the psyche?"

"She's been going to hell for more than two decades ... Since her mother's alleged death. Subsequent events have only made things worse. "

"Well, as traumatized as this has not compromised his strategic and tactical skills."

"True."

"And the girl?"

"Totally healed, as you may have noticed during dinner."

"I was eating, I didn't pay attention to who was around me."

Suddenly the door to the room burst open and Tony entered, followed by an angry Yaeko.

"The empress does not want to be interrupted during an interview! Are you deaf? "She asked nervously.

"Calm Yaeko ... Evidently Tony has something urgent to tell me."

"Indeed it is." He stated.

"Then talk ... What is it?"

"I ask you for clemency for Leila Breisgau, prime minister of the empire and my future wife."

"Why should I do this?"

"She is expecting a child from me."

"Her problem, not mine."

"I know he committed a horrible crime, but he was blinded by her thirst for revenge! She wanted to make her pay for her friends. "

"The execution will take place tomorrow morning at the end of the discussion."

"But…"

"I said end of the discussion."

Though annoyed, Tony left the room.

"Are you sure, your majesty?"

"Yes, Esdeath. I cannot show mercy to those who have brutally tortured my brother. "

"You didn't think so when you found yourself in front of him a few weeks ago." Her secretary intervened.

"It makes no sense now to hold grudges for things that happened long ago, no matter how serious they are. And then, if I turn a blind eye to what happened today, I would encourage other attempts at torture against his. I can't allow it, he serves us. "

"I understand, your majesty."

* * *

 _Damn it ... I just wasted my breath and time! And now what do I do?_

Tony wondered nervously.

He couldn't get her out. The prison sector was one of the most guarded places in the fortress (or at least it had been since he had prisoners). Even if he succeeded, there was the dilemma of where to go. Around Weiswolf lay acres and hectares of forest, and in case of escape Cornelia would have unleashed the whole imperial army to their pursuit. No, that would only have aggravated his situation and that of the woman he loved.

 _Damn!_

He cursed mentally.

At one point he ran into Kyoko, who was staring at him with folded arms.

"Get out! I have no intention of talking to you now! "

"I imagine ... Tomorrow that little bitch will be executed, as it should be!"

"Don't say a word against her!"

"Because of her (and Anchovy) I lost you."

"When this thing is over we will divorce! I want to dedicate myself only to my future family! "

"What family are you babbling about?"

"Leila is expecting a child from me."

"That's why I never got pregnant ... Because you were more with her and with Anchovy than with me!"

"Now that you know, get out of the way!"

"You won't have a new family! Tomorrow morning she will die, along with the little bastard she has in her womb! "

In response, he punched her hard in the face, knocking her to the ground.

"Asshole!" She insulted him, staring at him fiercely.

"Now listen to me, slut... If her die tomorrow you will follow her!"

He drew a dagger and pointed it at her throat.

"We are at this ... First you betray me, now you threaten to kill me." She said sadly.

"You betrayed me with Takashi!"

"I broke up with him two years ago, just before our wedding!"

"It doesn't matter now ... You disgust me ..."

He inflicted a cut on her right cheek. The spectacled, upset, brought a hand to the injured party.

"Remember my warning."

Having said that Tony resumed his journey.

Kyoko saw him walk away, shocked.

 _He will do it…. He will tear me to pieces ..._

She thought, frightened.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46 : Execution.**

 **December 9, 8:02 am**

The sky above Weiswolf was cloudy and cold. A small crowd had gathered in the inner walls of the fortress, in a large courtyard located near a pond (once there stood a small grove, demolished by Lelouch at the time when he was emperor). Not far from it were 6 people, tied to poles planted for the occasion: Leila, Edward, Cecile, Sayoko, Harley, and Ashley. A few minutes away was the firing squad equipped with automatic rifles. Cornelia soon arrived, along with Esdeath, Yaeko and Lelouch. The empress gave the condemned a look full of hate, then turned to the crowd:

"Last night, the criminals present here brutally tortured my brother Lelouch and his girlfriend, CC."

At those words the green blushed, while Edward exclaimed:

"She is my girlfriend! And Lelouch took it away from me! "

"Shut up, you!" Esdeath rebuked him.

Cornelia ignored him and went on:

"It was here that Marianne vi Britannia, president of the United Federation of Nations, warned me of what was happening."

* * *

 _So she did the spy ... Bitch!_

Ashley thought furiously.

* * *

"I arrived and arrested all those responsible. Now they will be executed! "

"Is absurd! Lelouch is a monster! He made us all slaves with the geass! And he will do it again! We can't trust him, he's a murderer!" Cecile exclaimed indignantly.

"Silence!" The Minister of Defense told her.

"I bet you're under his control, right? You, the empress ... even Yaeko!"

"Silence, I said!"

* * *

 _And if she was right?_

Jeremiah wondered, worried.

Cornelia was now immune but Esdeath and Yaeko were not. They could be easily maneuvered by Lelouch.

* * *

Tony meanwhile watched the prisoners ready for execution: Ashley and her lover seemed bold, as if the prospect of an imminent death did not touch them at all; Cecile and Sayoko kept their eyes down, and their eyes were bright; Edward was furious; finally Leila, her woman, had tears in her eyes and stared at him in fear. She almost seemed to be sending him a silent request for help. He answered her, shaking his head slightly.

 _I'm sorry, I can't do anything._

He looked down.

 _Forgive me, please!_

* * *

"We agreed that you would have saved at least those three!" Lelouch whispered, turning to his sister.

She paid no attention to him and exclaimed:

"Load!"

The soldiers obeyed.

* * *

 _I don't want to die ... I want to give birth to my baby, grow it with Tony!_

Leila thought desperately.

"Are you scared, silly girl?" Harley teased.

The blonde did not answer, continuing to cry.

"You really are attached to life ..."

"To my and my baby!"

The pilot stared at her, completely stunned.

"You're pregnant?"

Leila nodded.

"Magnificent ... Now I will die with the remorse of having dragged a pregnant woman with me!"

* * *

"Aim!" Cornelia ordered.

"It's unfair, you can't kill them!" A boy with long black hair and purple eyes protested, approaching Cornelia.

"And who the hell are you?"

"Simon Mericourt, pilot in the service of Commander Ashley!"

"Get out of the way! I don't want pests in the middle of the feet!"

"Simon is right! It is Lelouch who should stand before the firing squad! He has enslaved humanity for years! "René Laurent exclaimed, a boy with short red hair and purple eyes.

"I've been there before, 12 years ago ... I'll never stay there again!"

"Bastard!"

He tried to hit him with a punch but Lelouch dodged him. At that point Esdeath unsheathed her gun and shot a red leg, making him scream in pain.

"If there is a coward who dares to challenge her majesty's authority to come forward!"

Those words surprised everyone present. Until yesterday Esdeath despised Cornelia, because of her despotic rule and her British origins. Now instead he defended it with a gun. Evidently the latest events had brought the two women closer together. awed, Simon backed away while Rene stared at the general with a look of pure hatred.

"I've already lost enough time. FIRE! "Cornelia shouted.

After a few moments a crackle of automatic weapons echoed in the air, followed by some screams of pain. Leila had closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable. When she opened them again she realized with astonishment that she was unharmed.

 _But what ..._

She looked to the left: all the others except Ashley and Harley had been hit.

 _Is it possible that they missed the target by failing?_

She wondered, incredulous.

Looking ahead he saw that Cornelia had drawn her sword and was heading towards her.

 _Now I understand ... She wants to kill us with her own hands!_

The purple-haired reached her, positioning herself behind her and cutting the ropes that held her tied. Then she also freed Harley and Ashley.

"What does that mean?" She asked, surprised.

"For today I save your life, because you are useful to us. But you will not save yourself at the next crime! "The sovereign replied, threatening.

Leila didn't believe her ears.

"Have we really been pardoned?"

"Exactly, Leila. Thanks to Lelouch for this. He was the one who convinced me to be lenient. "

The blonde turned to the person concerned, staring at him in surprise.

"Really you ..."

"Right now we need you. It is not the time to be dominated by resentment. "He said simply.

The blonde woman merely nods, still incredulous that she was spared. Suddenly she was reached by Tony, who embraced her.

"T-Tony ..."

He looked at her with eyes full of tears.

"For a moment I feared I lost you forever."

"Me too ... Both you and the child!"

At that point Leila burst into tears, embracing her beloved.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dr. Shirayuki was examining the other prisoners. Everyone seemed dead, but when she checked Cecile she exclaimed:

"She is still alive!"

Everyone turned in that direction.

"Soon, Asia! Come!"

The blonde joined her in a few seconds, while the wound slowly opened her eyes.

"Help ... Me ..." She begged her with a whisper.

"We have to extract the bullets before treating it, or they will remain inside her body!" Asia said.

"Agreed ... Kaname! Aki! Bring a stretcher right away! "

"Yes, ma'am!" The two nurses answered in chorus.

"One moment! That woman is a criminal, she must die! "Cornelia affirmed.

Shirayuki stared at her grimly.

"Your majesty, don't you think enough blood has been spilled already?"

"The doctor is right."

Although annoyed Cornelia nodded.

"Agree…."

That said, she sheathed her sword.

* * *

"I didn't make you so charitable to the next." CC stated, approaching Lelouch.

"I told you, part of the responsibility is mine." Her lover answered, looking down.

"True ... Now let's go back to our rooms."

"Agree."


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47 : Tragic past**

 **Earth orbit**

Saki wandered among the various corridors of the mother ship, looking in amazement at the landscape that surrounded her: long metal corridors alternated with large rooms, furnished with computers and various machinery, of which she was unaware of the use.

 _Who would have thought that one day I would find myself on an alien spaceship?_

She think.

That place was labyrinthine, seemed to extend to infinity.

"That's where you got yourself ..." A female voice said from behind her.

"Gerel-sama ..." She greeted her, turning away.

"Even if you are a my follower, I would advise you not to peek too much. You understand? "

"Yup."

"I prefer not to divulge my military secrets, not with the ongoing war."

"I understand, Gerel-sama."

The blonde astronaut snorted.

"Look, you know a lot about me, but I know nothing about you. Why don't you talk to me about your past? "

Saki frowned, but said:

"All right ... After all, you saved me."

"Then start."

"Initially I was a normal student, like the others. Then, due to some bad friendships, I sank into a vortex of sex and drugs. At school I gave myself to my companions ... The other girls began to hate me, to the point of writing insults and threats on my desk. At home my father abused me, and when my mother found out he drove me out of the house, accusing me of having seduced her husband (who is also my father). Thus began for me a life as a homeless prostitute, an alternation of sex and drugs, thanks to which I gleaned a nice hoard anyway. Then those thugs attacked me and you saved me. "

"And the baby? Who were you pregnant? "

"I…"

She looked down.

"One of my clients."

"You were falling down ..."

"Exact."

"Is Osaka your hometown?"

"Yes."

"We will return soon."

"Why?"

"You'll find out in due course ..."

"Ok ..."

* * *

 **Weiswolf, 9:00 am**

Harley and Ashley had just returned to their rooms.

"We took a big risk ..." the girl said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Look, we're still at risk." Her lover warned her.

"Why do you say this? They have saved us, they need us. "

"At the moment. But that doesn't mean they have forgiven us. "

"Are you saying that our execution was only postponed?"

"I'm afraid yes ... Maybe, if we assert ourselves in battle, they will turn a blind eye to what happened, but I wouldn't swear to it."

Ashley snorted and sat on the bed.

"Leila was right ... Our bravado just got us in trouble."

"And that's not all ... Do you remember what Cecile said?"

"What, that Esdeath and the others would be controlled by Lelouch through his geass?"

"Exact. What if it's true? "Harley wondered, worried.

Ashley initially remained silent, then said:

"There is a serious possibility ... As far as I know he may have imposed the geass on everyone here at the fortress. The only really immune is Jeremiah, but for an intelligent person like Lelouch it wouldn't be a problem to neutralize him or convince him to swear allegiance to him. "

"Ergo, we can't trust anyone, not even the empress."

"Exact."

"And if he imposed the geass on us too?"

Harley was distressed by that prospect. For years she had been Lelouch's slave, and she didn't want to go back there.

"It will mean that in that case we will regret having survived the firing squad." He replied coldly.

* * *

 **9:15 am**

"How are you feeling?" Tony asked, turning to Leila.

"Well ... Although for a moment I feared the worst."

"I have to take you to the infirmary ... I wouldn't want the first fright to have affected your pregnancy in any way."

"Agree."

Suddenly a cry sounded in the corridor.

"What's going on?" The blonde asked, alarmed.

"Let's see!" His lover said.

After a short ride they came across Shiho, who stared in horror at something inside a room.

"What's going on?" Tony asked.

The frightened woman pointed to the inside of the room with her index finger. Tony and Leila turned in that direction, and what they saw froze their blood: Kyoko hung from the ceiling with a rope around her neck. Next to her was an overturned stool.

"Oh my god!" Exclaimed Leila.

Immediately she and Tony stood beside her, removing the noose and slowly laying it on the floor.

"But why did he do it?" Shiho asked, incredulous.

"I don't know ... Tony, do you know anything about that?"

"Last night I threatened to kill her, if you were dead ..."

"What? Why?"

"She insulted you and our son ... She hates you, says you turned me away from her."

"She must have taken your warning literally, if she opted for suicide."

"Evidently when he heard the shots she decided to take her own life, fearing your retaliation." Shiho speculated.

Shocked, Tony stood up. He had caused the death of his wife, an innocent woman, because of his anger. He looked down as tears rolled down his face.

 _What have I done?_

He wondered desperately.

"She is still alive!" Leila suddenly exclaimed.

 _What?_

"Are you sure?" Shiho asked her.

"Yes ... Breathe again!"

Tony immediately rushed to her side.

"Kyoko? Please open your eyes! Say something! Kyoko! "

The redhead moaned, slowly opened her eyes, then when she saw who was in front of her she opened her eyes wide and retreated in terror.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She shouted.

"Calm down, Mrs. Hayashi!" Leila said, calling her by her maiden name.

"Are you still alive!"

"Her majesty has given me grace."

"Thank gods…"

"Can you know that you jumped in your mind?"

"I was afraid ... I was afraid you would come to kill me. I know how brutal you can be with someone who wronged you. "

"Kyoko ... Last night I was nervous and worried about Leila! I would never have killed you! "

"We'd better take her to the infirmary too!" Leila spoke up.

"I'm fine…"

"Better not take chances!"

"Agree…"

Helped by Leila and Tony, Kyoko stood up and walked with them.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48 : Revenge**

 **Osaka, 5:30 pm**

Gerel and Saki were circling the streets of the city.

"Still a long way off?" Asked the blonde.

"No ... We're almost there. But I don't understand why you want me to take you there. "

"Simple ... You must learn to become familiar with your powers, the ones I gave you."

"What powers? Apart from the appearance I see no difference ... "

"You'll soon find out."

After a short journey they arrived in front of a two-storey house, surrounded by a concrete wall, which was accessed by an iron gate.

 _My home…_

Saki thought, as a thousand memories attacked her.

"Now you can take revenge on all those who have angered you, thanks to your new abilities." Gerel said.

"Ok ... But how do I do it?"

"You'll find out very soon ... And have no mercy: let them suffer, make them wish they were dead!"

"Yes!"

"I couldn't kill my brother's executioners, but you can do the same with the criminals who had reduced you to that state!"

When she arrived in front of the front door she knocked.

After a while the door opened and a woman appeared with short black hair and blue eyes: her mother. This, in seeing her, assumed a grim expression.

"Here again, degenerate whore?"

"Where is it?"

"Get out!"

She made to close the door but Saki crumbled it with a kick, throwing the woman back.

Once she entered she looked around. Her mother, lying on the ground, looked at her in shock. After a few moments a man in his fifties appeared in the corridor wearing a pair of glasses.

"What's going on, darling?"

When he saw who was in front of him, he was stunned.

"Hi, Dad!" Saki greeted him ominously.

She reached him with a few steps and punched him in the nose, followed by a kick to the testicles. Aching and bleeding, the man fell to the ground. She grabbed his right arm, bending it unnaturally until it broke. The man gave a sharp cry of pain.

"You will regret having raped me, old asshole!" Promise Saki, sadistic.

"LEAVE HIM!" Her mother shouted.

She tried to block her but the girl pushed her back. Then she turned back to his father. She knelt down next to him and then pulled out his right eye, which she threw on the floor. Another heartbreaking cry came from his lips.

"I call the police!"

She was about to start, but was blocked by Gerel.

"Ah, no ... The dirty clothes are washed in the family!" She warned her, mocking.

"You are Gerel!"

"Exact."

"What are you doing here? What did you do to Saki? "

"I'm helping my daughter with her revenge."

"Your daughter?"

"I saved her from some thugs, I restored her dignity, I rebuilt her ... So I can say that she is mine."

Another scream of pain tore at the air. Saki had snatched his remaining eye from his father, completely blinding him. Miss Yoshida was paralyzed with terror.

"You will bitterly regret having chased her away, I guarantee you." The blonde assured her.

"Monster ... I should have killed her that day, other than throwing her out!"

"Is this the way to address your daughter? Admitting of course that she still considers you her mother, which I strongly doubt ... "

"She seduced her father!"

"She was raped by him! But you, as a wretched mother as you are, beat her and insulted her, and then chase her away! "

Meanwhile, Saki had started kicking his father's head. At one point he smashed his skull, reducing his brain to a bloody mess. Satisfied, she turned to her mother.

"Now it's your turn."

Furious, her mother spat in her face.

"Bitch ... Assassin!" You have to pay for what you did!"

Saki didn't flinch. She concentrated and punched her strongly in the belly, piercing him from side to side. The woman screamed in pain and sank to the ground, with a bloody hole in her belly. Saki smiled grimly, then grabbed her by the hair and began to punch her head, smashing it and causing her death.

"Now you've seen what you're capable of ... But that's just one of the skills you've acquired. I will explain the others to you as we go towards the next goal. "

"My old school ..."

"Exact."

A sadistic grin formed on Saki's face.

"Here we go!"

* * *

 **Tokyo, 5.45pm**

"Damn ... We've been walking around the city for hours and no trace of Issei and the others!" Xenovia exclaimed, furious.

"Have patience ... Something tells me we're close!" Venelana assured her.

"Why don't we take a look there?" Rias said, pointing to a ruined building.

"Fujimi high school?"

"Exactly Dad."

The man sighed.

"Trying does not harm ... Come on, let's go."

* * *

Once through the entrance they found themselves in the courtyard.

"And now where are we going?" Akeno asked, who had joined the trio.

"Let's split: I, Rias and Zeoticus will explore the inside of the building, you and Xenovia outside."

"Ok."

* * *

Entering in the atrium Venelana and her family they split up: Zeoticus went upstairs, Rias, began to explore the ground floor while the brunette took a flight of stairs that led to a dungeon.

 _This must be an anti-aircraft shelter ... Many were built during the 2018 war, and even before 2010._

The woman thought, looking down the corridor ahead of her.

She opened some doors: a bathroom, a warehouse, a room with a generator and finally a bedroom where five boys and four girls lay, all completely naked. Observing them he recognized Issei, Kiba and Sirzechs.

"That's where you got yourself!" She exclaimed, waking up.

His son opened his eyes first, giving a loud yawn and looking at her sleepily.

"Mom ... Where do you come from?" He asked her.

"I was looking for you, unconscious! You've been gone for almost a day! "

"We lost track of time ..." Issei apologized, rubbing his eyes.

"And who are they?"

"I introduce you to Takashi Komuro, Rei Miyamoto, Hisashi Gou, Saeko Busujima, Saya Takagi and Shizuka Marikawa. We met them while we were exploring the city, and they offered us hospitality. "

"I see."

"Can you tell who you're talking to?" Takashi asked, annoyed.

"Who is this sexy bomb?" Hisashi asked.

"Guys, let me introduce you to my mother, Venelana Gremory."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Gremory ..." Takashi yawned.

"Excuse me if we're not presentable, but see ... We did a little party that lasted for hours. We're done ... when, Hisashi? "

"One, two hours ago, Takashi ..." Gray-haired replied, and then yawned in turn.

"I see."

"Are you here alone?" Sirzechs asked.

"No ... Even your sister, your father, Xenovia and Akeno."

"Then? Who is this fool, who enters the house of others disturbing the sleep of others?"Saeko asked, irritated.

"Let me introduce you to Venelana, Sirzechs' mother," Hisashi replied.

"Ah ... Nice to meet you. Your son is really well endowed. "

"My pleasure. But now I have to go back to my shelter. Come on, boys. Follow me."

"I'm too tired!" Issei stated.

"Me too." Kiba gave him a strong hand.

"Why don't you stop by us tonight?" Takashi proposed.

"I do not want to bother."

"No disturbance, miss Gremory."

"OK then. I'm going to call the others. "

Having said this, Venelana left the room.

"I slept so well ... Can you tell what's going on?" Shizuka asked, as soon as she woke up.

"We have guests for dinner," Hisashi replied.

The blonde girl, with difficulty, sat down thinking:

 _Guests?_

* * *

 **Weiswolf, 1** **0:00 am**

"How are you feeling, Miss Cecile?" Asia asked, addressing her patient.

"Well ... Even though I seriously feared dying," the woman admitted.

"You would surely be dead, if it wasn't for our healer ... We extracted 15 bullets from your body, you know?" Said Kaname.

The blue shuddered.

"You thanks Dr. and Lelouch if Cornelia has decided not to finish the job, cutting off your head."

Cecile nodded.

"Can I go now?"

"Of course, you are well." The redhead replied.

 _Now I will be able to take some rest ..._

She thought serene.

Suddenly the infirmary door swung open and Tony appeared with Kyoko and Leila.

"Doctor, I have a double job for you!" The boy exclaimed.

"Ah, I knew it! And first Cecile, now these two ... Is it urgent? "

"Yup."

"I imagined ... What do they have?"

"My wife attempted suicide, Leila ... Well, I want to make sure the pregnancy goes well."

Now I have to do even as a gynecologist ...

"I see ... Why did your wife attempt suicide?"

Kyoko answered directly:

"I was ... shocked. Edward and the others were my dear friends. "

"I see ... Given the situation I will give priority to Miss Breisgau, being pregnant."

"I have nothing against it."

 _Why her did cover me?_

Tony wondered, astonished.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49 : Deviation**

 **Grand Canyon, 2:15 am**

Rivalz was wandering the streets of the underground city that had once hosted one of the sites of the cult of the geass.

 _So this is where the geass were studied ..._

He think.

After the death of Lelouch the existence of the geass had been made public, a hypnotic power with which the mad emperor had subjugated the whole humanity. No one knew how or when he got it, but he had used it on several occasions, like when he had forced Princess Euphemia li Britannia to order the extermination of the Japanese. A blow to the detractors of Euphemia and to Zero's supporters, who in fact were both extinct. Because of the revelations of the new Empress Cornelia, the myth of Zero, seen by ordinary people as a hero and a symbol of freedom and justice, was hopelessly collapsed: many were disappointed to discover that behind the mask of the heroic revolutionary was hidden in reality a British prince, in addition responsible for a bloody massacre and the ten-year slavery of the human race. Now Zero was considered a symbol of deception and illusion, despised by all. Some voices related the existence of a secret society that studied the geass. Even the late Emperor Charles and his consort Marianne vi Britannia were part of this association. However, the Empress Cornelia had always denied the existence of the cult, as Marianne had denied. But now he was in one of the headquarters of the aforementioned cult, irrefutable proof that the secret society, called the geass cult, had once existed.

 _Who knows why they have kept silent about it ... Perhaps to prevent other organizations from coming up with the same purpose?_

He wondered.

"We are nocturnal, I see ..." said a female voice, frightening him greatly.

He turned around, meeting Faye's eyes.

"Ah, it's you ... You gave me a heart attack."

"Who did you think I was? An alien? If they've been seen lately ... "The purple-haired stated, ironically.

"You took me by surprise ..."

"I see. Changing the subject ... Are you all right here? "

"Yes ... It's a safe place. Even if the aliens invade North America they would not be able to find us hidden underground, at least in theory ... "

"Yeah ... Unless their technology allows them to spot underground structures and tunnels. In that case we would be in trouble. "

"Big trouble ... But how come you are standing?"

"Well…. Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night, and since I can't get back to sleep I walk around the city ... Besides, there is nothing else to do here. "

"Do the others sleep?"

Faye nodded.

"Like dormice."

"Blessed are they ... I fear I will spend the night in white."

"Would you like to take a look at the cult documents?"

"Can I really?"

"Obviously. The cult archive is nearby. I can take you if you want. "

"I gladly accept."

* * *

 **Osaka, 6.30 pm**

They were headed for high school when Saki suddenly stopped:

"How stupid ..." She exclaimed.

"What is it?" Gerel asked her.

"It's already half past six in the evening, there will be no one in high school this time."

"Why?"

"The schools are open only in the morning."

"I understand ... And what do we do in the meantime?"

"We could go to Hayato ..."

"Who is it?"

"The one who pushed me into the drug tunnel ... And then chase me away, breaking my heart. I thought he loved me, and instead ... "

"He tricked you, didn't he?"

"Yup…"

"Where do we find it?"

"He usually goes to a bar nearby ..."

"Then let us pay him a little visit ..." Proposed Gerel, smiling maliciously.

* * *

 **Weiswolf, 10:45 am**

"All right, Miss Hayashi, you have only a few bruises on your neck. Time a few days and they will disappear." Dr. Shirayuki stated.

"And what about my son?"

"All regular, miss Breisgau ... Pregnancy proceeds wonderfully. I found no health problems in you or in the fetus. "

"Will it be male or female?" Tony asked.

"To find out it will take time and further examination."

"I understand ... to resent."

* * *

Once out in the corridor, Tony, still in the company of his wife and lover, walked down the corridor.

"Fortunately, neither of you reported any serious damage ... I'm so relieved." He said happily.

"Yeah ... Although I took a big risk." Leila replied.

"And I together with you."

"I would never have killed you ..."

"I doubt it ... If Leila died you would have lost your mind."

"I can't deny it ... I care too much for her, and for the baby she is carrying."

"Seen?"

At one point the trio came across a boy with short purple hair and eyes of the same color; it was Jan Manes, one of Ashley's pilots.

"Prime Minister Breisgau ... I was just looking for you."

"What is it?" Asked the blonde.

"Simon and Alan have captured a guy who wandered around the fortress. Now we are interrogating him. "

"Is he an alien?"

"Human."

"I can see it?"

"Sure ... He's in this room." Saying this, he pointed to the nearby door.

Without hesitating, Leila opened it and went inside: in the room there were, besides Simon (he had seen him during the execution) there was a boy with teal-green hair and gray eyes who was addressing a man with long brown hair and eyes green, handcuffed to a chair.

"I repeat: what are you doing in these parts? Have you come to spy? "He asked what Alan must have been.

"I'm just looking for a safe place, I'm not a spy." The prisoner stated.

Looking at him better, Leila was stunned.

"Ioan!" She exclaimed, astonished.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50 : Explanations**

"Ioan!"

"Do you know this individual?" Jan asked.

"He's my half-brother ... I haven't seen him in years."

"It is reliable?"

"I guarantee for him."

"Ok ... Alan, free him."

The pilot obeyed, freeing him from the handcuffs. Ioan stood up.

"It's been a century since our last meeting, little sister ..."

"13 years."

"For me a century."

"What are you doing here? How did you escape the destruction of Paris? "

"When those spaceships started to position themselves above the main cities, I immediately understood that they could not have friendly intentions. So I thought it best to remove the curtains. I took refuge in Dijon, where I stayed for some time. But the destruction of Paris, the City Destroyers and the battles that raged everywhere convinced me to look for a safer place, namely this fortress. Of course, I didn't expect to find her already occupied. "

"I see."

"But now tell me about yourself ... The deceased Smilas said you were dead. I have believed this for years. Then, in 2027, I find you alive and well, holding the position of prime minister of the empire, after the fall of the mad emperor Lelouch ... I try to contact you but your secretary always refuses to let me talk to you. Can you explain to me how it really went that day 13 years ago? "

"Smilas was a traitor ... He used me to gain power and then let me feed the British. However I managed to get by, and together with some friends, I went to live with a gypsy community. I was tired of wars and intrigues, I just wanted to lead a quiet and peaceful life in the woods with them. "

"Keep it going."

"After almost a decade of quiet life the British have identified our camp and destroyed it. Only Akito and I were saved, while Ashley was taken prisoner. "

"And then?"

"We fled to Paris, where we were hosted by a certain Francois Adjani, with whom I had made friends. But she was conditioned by the geass, and when Lelouch ordered her to kill us she obeyed. Akito died by hee hand, but I managed to kill her and escape. I took refuge in Madrid, where I was housed in a estate, owned by a girl. Her name was Nadie. She and her maid Roberta were affiliated with a sleeper cell of the resistance. They took me to Tokyo, where I met CC, their leader. She convinced me to take part in a plan that would lead to the dismissal of Emperor Lelouch, a plan that was successful. "

"You killed him, didn't you?"

"Imprisoned, for three years. Now we have freed him, his strategic and tactical skills are useful in the war against the invaders. "

"Leila, that man is dangerous! He has already enslaved humanity once and will do it again! You must get rid of him! It's a loose cannon! "

"We can't, we need it."

"Do you know that he could have imposed the geass on everyone here at the fortress? Maybe even control yourself! "

"The military successes of recent times are all flour in his bag. Without him the aliens will crush us. You know what it means. End of human civilization and beginning of Gerel's reign. However we have a valid anti-geass. "

"And who would it be?"

"Jeremiah Gottwald. He owns the geass canceller, which allows you to cancel the effects of the geass. "

"Are you sure?"

Leila nodded.

"It is thanks to him that now humanity is free."

 _Although I can't count on its reliability ... Lelouch could corrupt it by any means._

"I understand ... Who are they?"

"He is Tony, my ..."

She broke off, not knowing how to classify it. Kyoko stared at her.

"Your what?" The stepbrother asked.

"My lover."

"As the future husband and father of the child she has in her womb." Tony intervened.

"And the lady?"

"Kyoko Hayashi, I'm his wife." The redhead replied, adjusting her glasses.

"Ah ..."

"However you are welcome to this fortress, brother. I'll take you to the empress, before showing you the rooms where you'll be staying. "

"Do you want to introduce me to Cornelia? Why?"

"Well, if he saw you walking around the fortress without knowing who you are, he would immediately think of the worst, suspicious as he is."

"Then OK…"

"Come on, follow me."

* * *

 **Osaka, 7:00 pm**

A boy with reddish hair and black eyes sat at a bar and sipped a glass of sake. Behind the bartender (a black man with a bald head) an old-fashioned television set was broadcasting a newsletter.

"The imperial air force launched air raids on alien military installations in Siberia, located near the cities of Omsk and Novisibirsk. According to information, a CD and various enemy ground units have been destroyed, as well as some fighters. "

"Fortunately, the City Destroyer that was above failed because of a malfunction, otherwise we would all be ashes now."

"They took him to the Uchinoura space center, right?" Asked the bartender.

"Exact. They want to study alien technology. According to them it could help human science to progress in various fields ... You know space stuff or something. "

At that moment two women entered the room: Saki and Gerel.

"Isn't your ex that?"

Intrigued, Hayato turned to the two newcomers. When he recognized Saki he said:

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted ... to review an old my love," She replied, in a falsely loving tone.

"Maybe I didn't explain myself ... Our relationship is over! I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore."

In response the girl punched him in the nose, breaking it.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

She pushed him off the stool, knocking him over.

"Before you fucked me and drugged me ... Then you threw me away, like a waste. Now you will pay for what you did to me!"

That said he grabbed him by the neck and lifted him in mid-air, squeezing hard. Hayato felt suffocated, he was out of breath. His face soon turned purple. The bartender, at that scene, took a shotgun from under the counter and pointed it at Saki.

"Leave him!"

Gerel, however, did not give him time to shoot: she disintegrated it with a single movement of her hands. Only a patch of blood smeared on the counter and on the TV remained of him, which was destroyed.

"Strong!" Saki complimented.

"A gift of nature ... I gave to you too."

"I can't wait to experience it in high school!"

Meanwhile Hayato had breathed his last breath. When Saki realized it he threw it back on the floor, and then beheaded him with a kick..

"Now we have to find a place to spend the night."

"Do you already have a place in mind?"

"Yes ... Follow me."


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51 : Between serenity and bitterness**

 **Weiswolf, 11:15 am**

Cornelia was in her quarters and was reading the latest reports from various fronts.

 _The raids on central Siberia are bearing fruit ... And the losses among our aircraft are limited. A rebellion against the invaders has broken out in Ankara, we should send arms and ammunition to the rioters, but first I want to know Lelouch's opinion about it._

She think.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

"Sorry for the trouble, your majesty."

"Prime Minister Breisgau ... Who is he?"

"Ioan Malcal, my half brother. He has recently arrived at the fortress. "

"I didn't know you had a brother."

"You never asked me."

"Right ... Lead him to his quarters, then come back here. We need to talk…"

"Yes, your majesty."

* * *

 **Albacete, 11:30 am**

Eda was in a tent and was sipping a can of beer while listening to the latest news from a radio.

"Here is the voice of freedom from New York. I bring you news from Xian, in occupied China. Local resistance has initiated a vast offensive against the invaders. Thousands are dead, but the Chinese have sworn to fight to the last man. "

 _This can be defined as resistance._

The blonde thought.

"Good news?" Revy asked, as soon as she entered.

"Apparently humanity is rising after the initial defeats ... The invaders lose ground everywhere."

"All the better ..."

"Have you seen Roberta and the others?"

"No ... They'll be around."

"I see ... I was wondering: how long will we stay here?"

"I have no idea ... We must wait for the end of the war and the reconstruction of the city. And it will take time for both. "

"I don't doubt it."

Both snorted, depressed. As far as they knew it would take years, both to liberate the Earth from the invaders and to rebuild the destroyed cities. Admitting that in the end they would not have prevailed, which is not impossible since they still controlled half the world. They could wait and hope that the war lasted as little as possible.

* * *

 **Tokyo, 7.45pm**

"So, miss Gremory. What do you think of the pizza I cooked? "Shizuka asked, addressing her guest.

"Delicious!" The brunette exclaimed.

"Happy to hear it ... And I assure you that the second one will be even better."

"But where did you get all these groceries? Both the fridge and the warehouse next to it contain many. "

To answer it was Takashi:

"When the CD hit Tokyo I and the others took advantage of the general stampede to loot a supermarket. We took more supplies than we could. "

"Quite illegal ..."

"Yup. But in times of crisis like this, laws can be broken. "

"If we hadn't done that, today we would suffer from hunger." Hisashi stated, biting into a slice of pizza.

"True ..." Venelana admitted.

"How do you find yourself, Mr. Gremory?" Rei demanded.

"Beautifully. Dinner is delicious, and the company even more. "Zeoticus replied, satisfied.

"I agree, I feel good here too." Rias intervened.

 _Fortunately, Venelana kept the silence on our party, otherwise those two would have been anything but enthusiastic about staying here._

Kiba thought.

"You are students of this high school, right?" Xenovia asked.

"Exactly," Saeko replied.

"Where are your families?"

"We do not know. As far as we know they may have been incinerated in the destruction of Tokyo."

"I see…"

"The only one still alive is certainly Saya's mother."

"Why?" Venelana asked curiously.

"Years ago Lelouch took her in his harem, taking her to Pendragon. I haven't seen her since." The glasses answered.

"Didn't she come back to Japan?"

Saya shook her head in denial.

"And I doubt that I'll see her again ..."

"You're sorry?"

"Not that much. After all, I have my friends here with me. "

 _Which is also your new family, now that the old one is extinct._

Issei thought, bitter.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52 : I love you too much**

 **Weiswolf, 12:00**

"This is your room."

Ioan looked around: the furniture consisted of a single bed, two bedside tables, a chest of drawers, a three-door wardrobe, a desk with a PC and a modem on it.

"Cozy."

"I hope you find yourself well."

"Of course ... I have been living outdoors for days, feeding on what I find and sleeping on the bare ground."

"Now I have to go."

"Leila?" He called her.

"What's up?"

"I'm glad to see you again," He said.

"Me too."

* * *

Leaving the corridor, the blonde walked back to Cornelia's studio.

 _I was convinced that I would never see him again, instead here he is at the fortress. He is the only person in my old life who is still alive ... Except for the witch of the woods, aka CC, and Ajatar._

She think.

At one point she came across Ajatar.

 _Think of the devil and the horns come out ..._

"Everything okay?" She asked.

"Yup…"

"You know, this morning I was present at the execution. I seriously feared that you would die. "

"I feared it too."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Tell me."

"Do you still miss your friends?"

"What kind of question is it?"

"Reply!"

"Yes ... They were like a family to me. When I lost them, the world collapsed on me. And sometimes, at night, I relive in a dream the day I saw them die. I wake up and cry. "

"I see…"

"Now I have to go."

Having said this, Leila resumed the journey.

* * *

"Why did you cover me?" Tony asked suddenly.

"Not to get you in trouble ..." Kyoko replied.

"I thought you hated me, after discovering my extramarital affairs."

The bespectacled snorted and sat on the bed.

"I can't hate you ... I love you too much."

"But we can't be together anymore ... Leila is expecting a child from me, and I want to raise him with her."

"I know it well ... And I guarantee you that when this thing is over I'll stand aside. But until then could we not continue to be together? "

"Continue to be together? Kyoko, as far as I know the war could last for years. And my son will be born in 9 months, if everything goes smoothly. What is not certain, given that the world is at war. "

"Then until the baby is born."

"Agreed ... You convinced me."

"Thank you."

"Thanks to you ... You are a special person."

"You and Leila will get married, right?"

"Obvious."

"Does Anchovy know?"

"No. Already she is in pieces due to the death of her friends, if I give her a similar news I will reduce it worse. "

"But you can't keep fooling her!" The redhead protested.

"Listen, when I get the chance I'll explain everything. But not now."

* * *

 _Bastard ... How dare him betray me with another?_

Meanwhile Anchovy was thinking, having spied the whole conversation from the hallway.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53 : Last warning**

She was still consulting some reports when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

"She wanted to talk to me, here I am," Leila said as she entered.

Cornelia stared at her for a few seconds, then stood up and drew her sword, pointing it at the belly of the blonde who winced.

"Today you saved yourself, but if you dare to point a single finger at my brother, I swear I will gut you.. Am I clear?"

"Yes, your majesty!"

"You can go now."

* * *

Out in the corridor she breathed a sigh of relief.

 _For a moment I feared I would die._

She think.

* * *

 **Masovia, 12:30 pm**

Ajatar materialized in the middle of an old abandoned camp, consisting of two caravans. She looked around, there was not a living soul apart from her. That place had been deserted for years.

 _Strange that the British have not razed it ... Evidently they were hunting Leila._

She reached a small clearing, knelt down and with one hand felt the ground.

 _Yes, he was here ... I feel their presence._

She snorted.

 _I can't bring too many people back to the world of C, otherwise the consequences would be tremendous._

She began to concentrate. After a few moments three people appeared in front of her, two boys and a girl, all three in their twenties. The lost trio looked around.

"Who are you?" Ayano asked.

"My name is Ajatar, I am a friend of Leila."

"You know where?"

"I will take you to her."

"When?"

"Immediately."

"One moment! Should we be dead, why are we still alive? "Ryo intervened.

"The explanations later, now I have to take you to Weiswolf."

"Better to do as she says."

"Are you sure, Yukiya? As far as we know it could be a British spy! "

"Ryo, would you rather stay here and turn your thumbs around?"

"No, of course."

"Then we better follow her."

"Stay close to me, please."

"Agree."

 _We don't have much choice ..._

Ayano thought.

* * *

At the same time Leila was walking down a corridor when she came across Anchovy. The two stared at each other for a few seconds, then the gray-haired assumed an annoyed expression.

"Damn bitch!" She insulted her, trying to hit her.

Leila, however, stopped her, immobilizing her on the ground.

"Leave me, slut!" She insulted her.

"When you have calmed down."

"Whore! How did you dare to steal Tony from me? I've already lost two friends, I can't give up on him! "

"He wanted me!"

 _And many others, I see ... I'll have to give him a nice little speech when I see him._

"What's going on here?" Asked the person concerned, who had arrived with Kyoko.

"That your number two lover tried to attack me."

"But why?"

"Because she took you away from me! Now I'm alone! "

"What are you saying? You have Katyusha and the others! And anyway I won't let you attack the woman I love! "

"Look, it's your fault!" Leila accused him.

"My?"

"Ever since I met you, you have always been an unrepentant womanizer! You went to bed with Kyoko, with Anchovy, with me ... "

"With Cornelia ..."

"Eh? Even with her? "

"Well ... yes."

"You switch from one woman to another just to satisfy your desires! Doesn't that sound mean to you? "Kyoko demanded.

"Not at all. I am a free spirit, and I believe we can love more than one person at a time. "

"But they are not all libertine like you! Do you think I'm pleased to know you in the arms of another? Not to mention Leila and Anchovy! "

"You went with Takashi, yet I never told you anything. And you, Leila, weren't you the lover of that guy, Akito? "

"I told you, I broke up with Takashi after I married you."

"And Akito has been dead for three years."

"Anyway, since I'm about to have a child, I'll have to abandon that lifestyle, right?"

"Obvious! Otherwise, what kind of education would you give to our son? "

"Agreed ... From now on I will dedicate myself only to you."

"Oh, do you want to leave me or not?" Anchovy asked nervously.

Leila obeyed. Anchovy got back on her feet and, after shooting Tony a look of pure hatred, she left.

 _One day I'll end up emasculated ..._

He thought, sweating coldly.

Suddenly Ajatar materialized in the corridor in the company of three people whom Leila immediately recognized: Ayano, Yukiya and Ryo.

"Leila ..." the girl said, glaring at her.

There the blonde said nothing, she was too surprised. She blinked a couple of times, fearing to be a victim of hallucinations, but when she saw that the newcomers were real, a movement of emotion took hold of her.

"Guys..." She whispered, while a few tears of joy streaked her face.

Joy, however, that lasted very little. In fact Ayano slapped her face, leaving her stunned.

"Say a little, what did you expect?" Asked the Japanese girl.

"Aren't you friends of her?" Tony asked, strangely.

"We were her friends, until this dirty traitor killed us without mercy!" Ryo exclaimed, furious.

"What?"

"One evening 4 years ago she fell into the our camp and killed us, one after another!"

"And I had given her the sword to defend herself against wild animals or British soldiers!" Added Ayano.

"She told me you were dead at the hands of the British."

"Not only is she a traitor but also a liar! She is the culprit! "

"Please, my friends ..."

" SHUT UP!" Ryo ordered.

"I believed ... They tricked me ..." She tried to explain, while the tears became copious.

"Don't make excuses, you're just a poisonous snake! We don't trust you anymore!" Yukiya affirmed vehemently.

Those words hurt her, to the point that she fell to her knees.

"Damn Witch!"

Having said that Ryo raised his foot with the intent to hit her in the face, but then Tony came forward, who pushed him back.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I will not let you hurt my woman, especially now that she is pregnant."

"If you still dare to attack Prime Minister Breisgau I will call security." Kyoko added firmly.

"Prime Minister?" Yukiya asked, confused.

"We will have to explain a few things to you ... But first we need to take you to Empress Cornelia."

"Empress Cornelia? But how long have we been dead? "

"I will explain everything to you in due time, but now follow me."

"Agree."

Kyoko walked off, followed closely by the trio. After a while, Leila, still on her knees, burst into tears.

 _They hate me ..._

She thought desperately, while Tony and Ajatar looked at her displeased.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54 : Presentations**

 **Osaka, at 8.45pm**

Gerel and Saki were in a slum located on the outskirts of the city.

"What a lousy place ... You had nothing better on hand?" The blonde asked, looking at the hovel they had settled into.

"It's temporary accommodation ... Tomorrow should go to high school." The girl replied as she ate a bowl of rice.

"But is it safe, at least?"

"This is the place where I had to move after being chased away by Hayato. You can sleep peacefully. "

"I see…"

"Take away my curiosity ... What are these symbols that appeared on my hands?"

Saki showed her the palms of her hands, where two strange symbols had appeared.

"The Code ... I gave you immortality and eternal youth."

"Pleased to know."

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

"Hi, Saki!" A homeless man with a long beard and a scruffy appearance greeted her.

"Gin ..." Saki said.

 _We lacked was this rejection ..._

Gerel thought.

"It's been a while since you showed up around here. Where were you?"

"Long story."

"I understand ... Who is she?"

"My name is Ellie Pratt."

"Nice to meet you."

 _The pleasure is yours alone._

She thought as she shook his hand.

"Now that I look better you have changed radically compared to our first meeting. Your hair, your skin ... What happened to you? "

"Let's say I evolved."

"If by evolved you mean changed for the better I see it ... Do you intend to stop for a long time?"

"Until tomorrow morning."

"I see ... Well, I wish you a pleasant stay."

"Thank you." Saki bowed.

 _He is also witty ..._

Meanwhile, Ellie-Gerel was thinking.

Once the man had left, Gerel lay down on the bed.

 _Damn ... If only those unfaithful parasites hadn't sealed me in that cube, two millennia ago, I would have conquered the Earth for quite a while. Instead, today I have to face a war of attrition, with only the cybernetic and automated troops since the regular ones have long been extinct._

 **Start flashback**

 **Rathunas, 30 AD**

An oceanic crowd filled the streets of Gomo, capital of the Rathunas empire, which controlled as many as 24 solar systems. Countless people looked forward to it. Suddenly, on the giant screens, Gerel appeared, their undisputed sovereign, the one who had brought greatness and prosperity, ending up being venerated by the inhabitants of the planet like a deity; she was sitting on her throne and had a serious expression on her face.

"Subject to the empire, I have a sad announcement to make to you." She began.

Some citizens looked at each other, worried, others remained staring at the empress.

"Three days ago Bölcs, my beloved brother, was brutally murdered while on a civilizing mission to Earth!"

Immediately a movement of wonder, disdain and anger took hold of the crowd.

"The terrestrials, uncivilized and bloody beings, humiliated him and tortured him fiercely, before killing him. He had come to them in peace, intent on teaching values such as love, peace and goodness, and they killed him. I…"

She looked away, while some green tears streaked her face.

"I had tried to dissuade him. I had known the wild nature of the inhabitants of the Earth for a long time, and I feared for his life. Unfortunately he didn't listen to me, convinced that my fears were unfounded. He was sure that his charisma and rhetoric would have made him so popular as to prevent problems. Unfortunately he was wrong. "

She looked back ahead.

"But I guarantee you, my loyal subjects, that this crime will not go unpunished! Soon I will lead the imperial army to conquer the Earth, and I will annihilate its inhabitants! None of them will be spared! "

Immediately a chorus of shouts rose from the tumultuous crowd.

"Death to earthlings!"

"They have to pay for what they did!"

"Damn murderers!"

"Unclean beasts!"

Gradually the voices joined in a single cry, as loud as a thunder.

"WAR! WAR! WAR!"

* * *

As soon as she had finished her speech Gerel was joined by an alien with green skin and four black eyes, wearing a red suit.

"Majesty…"

"What do you want, councilor Ka'hairal?"

"Are you sure you want to go all the way?"

"Yup. They dared too much. "

"I understand your pain, but you will not bring it back to life by destroying the earthlings."

"It is not a good reason to remain inert in the face of this act of war!"

She turned to him.

"Only the owners of the Code and the geass will be spared, as my followers."

"But I'm just a minority."

"See you satisfied! My brother was wrong to trust those criminals! I will crush them, I guarantee you! "

"Your brother believed in forgiveness."

"And I don't! Only fools forgive those who harm them! "

"You will destroy an innocent people through the guilt of a few ... Do you really want this? Your brother won't come back to life anyway. "

"Innocent? Do not make me laugh! They are the most abject race in the universe! They inflict suffering on their fellow human beings, they are belligerent, and accustomed to all kinds of crime and debauchery! "

"And what do you think we do?"

Gerel approached him threateningly, staring at him grimly.

"There will be war, full stop. Cybernetic troops are already deployed on the moon, and in a few days they will be joined by the regular army, led by me. "

"I understand, my lady."

"Now let the mother ship prepare. I intend to leave immediately for the Moon. "

"As you wish ..."

He bowed, but at the same time he threw a cube of metal cube with strange engravings at Gerel's feet. He emitted a very strong light that enveloped the entire room. When it vanished, Ka'hairal saw the empress lie on the floor of the unconscious throne room. After a while another alien, amphibious-looking and bluish skin, entered the room.

"Were you able to seal her spirit?"

"Yes, Jaroth. She's here in the cube. "

"You know we committed madness, right? Now her followers will crush us. "

"Bölcs wanted us to stop it, at any cost. This war is contrary to his teachings. "

"And do you mean to keep her locked up forever?"

"Just enough time to make her come to her senses. Then we will release it. "

"Come to her senses?"

"You saw it too, didn't you? She is blinded by pain and anger, she is beside herself! "

"So?"

"Right now she is not fit to lead the empire. The better, the sooner it comes back to itself."

"And in the meantime where do we hide it? What will we say to the people? It paws for the war, anxious to avenge the prince. "

"The truth. That this war is contrary to the will of the deceased and that therefore it will not be done. "

"They will turn against us!"

"A risk that we must take. It is foolish to destroy an entire civilization for the death of a single individual, however important it was. "

"Ok ... But where will we hide the empress?"

" Tsvuku."

"A peripheral planet ..."

"Exact. I want to clarify that it is a temporary location. "

"And her body?"

"Another planet, far from the cube, perhaps beyond the imperial borders."

"Agree. But now let's move. "

"Yes!"

Ka'hairal picked up the cube, but the cube suddenly began to vibrate as a furious voice shouted:

"DAMNED TRAITORS!"

The greenish, however, did not become intimidated, he concentrated, he recited an incomprehensible formula and the cube was wrapped in a yellow light. When it vanished the cube had changed its appearance.

"For a moment I feared she would be free ..." Jaroth stated, sweating coldly.

"Now she can't." His accomplice reassured him.

 **End flashback**

"Gerel?" Saki called her, turning her away from her thoughts.

"Yup?"

"Do you feel OK?"

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"You stand there, staring blankly, don't talk, you don't answer me ..."

"I was ... lost in my thoughts."

"I understand ... Do you want to favor?"

"Yes thanks."

* * *

 **Weiswolf, 1:00 pm**

Shee was preparing to go to lunch when someone knocked on the door.

"Come on!" She said, annoyed.

"Excuse the disturbance, Majesty."

"What is it, Kyoko?"

"I have to introduce you to three new arrivals, friends of Leila."

"Former friends!" Ryo pointed out.

 _That guy wasn't enough, Ioan ..._

"Who are you? And how did you get here? "

"I am Ryo Sayama, they are Ayano Kosaka and Yukiya Naruse. Ajatar brought us here."

"I see ... Kyoko, show them the accommodations where they will reside."

"Yes, your majesty. Follow me, please. "She invited them.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55: Between revelations and suspicions.**

"Now could you enlighten us a little?" Yukiya said, turning to Kyoko.

"It's a long story ... How much do you know?"

"Shortly ... After the death of Shin and Smilas and the destruction of the ark we holed up in the forests of Masovia, from where we never moved."

"I imagined ... Anyway: in 2018 Britannia defeated the Euro Universe, which dissolved. The western territories in Europe and most of those in Africa have been annexed by the British, others have become independent. Most of them joined the United Federation of Nations, a league of states founded by Zero, a masked revolutionary who intended to thwart the British empire. Today we know that Lelouch vi Britannia, imperial prince, was hidden behind the mask. "

"A British prince who stands against Britannia? Are you joking? "Asked Ayano, incredulous.

"After a while the Federation launched an offensive towards Japan, to free it from the British occupation. During hostilities, Britannia used FLEIJA, an experimental warhead created by Nina Einstein. As a result Tokyo was completely destroyed, 40 million people died. "

The trio paled.

"Britannia and the Alliance signed an armistice. Japan regained independence. A month later Lelouch became emperor, reforming the empire by abolishing the aristocracy and the system of numbers, discriminating against the inhabitants of the colonial areas of the empire. After repressing the rebellion of some rebel Knight of rounds led by Bismarck Waldstein, he demanded that Britannia join the UFN. It is actually a pretext to launch a surprise attack against the Federation. Thus began a blitzkrieg between Britannia and the UFN that ended with the victory of the empire and the conquest of the whole world by Lelouch, the first sovereign in human history to govern the entire terrestrial globe, something that no leader before he had managed to do. "

"And then?"

"Later, using the geass, he reduced mankind to slavery. It is a kind of hypnosis with which he could bend the will of others. "

"Are you kidding us?"

"Not at all. The geass exist. Leila herself had one. "

Everyone was amazed by that revelation.

"Are you saying that she would have hypnotized us, forcing us to enlist in her unit?" Ryo asked her.

"I do not know this…"

"Go on."

"Lelouch reigned unopposed over the world for 9 years, until 2027. Then, a resistance group managed to dethrone him and imprison him."

"You said they were all hypnotized."

"Not really all ..."

"I see…"

"Cornelia assumed the imperial throne, appointing Leila prime minister and General Esdeath defense minister. For the rest I suggest you contact Leila. "

"We will do it. Can you tell us what year we are? "

"December 2030."

 _So four years have passed since that day._

Yukiya thought.

"However we arrived, this is your room. Lunch will soon be served, at the canteen. "

"Will you take us there?"

"Obvious."

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Tony asked.

"How do you think I feel? Ryo, Ayano and Yukiya hate me! "

"But is it true what they say? Did you kill them? "

"I thought they were British soldiers ... When I realized the mistake it was too late!"

"How did you get such a blunder?"

"Because of a bastard with the geass."

"Did he ... manipulate you?"

"Yes, making me have hallucinations. The result? A horrendous massacre. "

"And you kept it from me until now?"

"I feared you would see me as a murderer with bloody hands. And not just you. Besides me, only Ashley knows the truth, because he was there that day, along with Akito. "

"You were hypnotized, right? Then you shouldn't feel responsible. "

Leila stared at him sadly, then lay down on the bed.

"They don't know ... And they will never believe me."

"Try to explain it."

"They won't listen to me. They'll think I'm a liar, crazy or both. "

"They will believe you instead. Now the geass is no longer a secret. Ask Cornelia, or Ashley, or Lelouch. They will only receive confirmations. "

"Speaking of Cornelia, is it true that you went to bed with her too?"

"Last year, during the New Year celebrations. Remember when he invited us to the palace? We made sex all night. "

"I see."

"Anyway, I assure you that I haven't had any other relationships since."

 _Actually there were three of us that night ... Me, Cornelia and Yuriko. But why add this insignificant detail?_

"All right ... How about going to the canteen? Soon lunch will be ready. "

"Ok ..."


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56: Witch**

 **1:45 PM**

As usual, the canteen was packed with people who ate and talked to each other.

* * *

 _Damn ... I thought I was doing Leila a favor by bringing her friends back to life but I was really wrong._

Ajatar thought, disconsolate.

 _However, given the massacre she committed, I should have expected it. Those three don't know that Leila was a victim of hallucinations. I could also explain the truth to them, but would they trust me? They don't know me._

* * *

"How do you feel?" Asked Marianne, turning to Lelouch.

"Well ... I'm like new." Her son replied.

"Better this way ... Now I'm more relieved."

"Did you really warn Cornelia?"

"Yes ... I couldn't stand to see such a mess."

"And yet because of me you spent almost a decade in the world of C. Don't you hate me for this?"

"Lelouch, you are and you will always be my son! I could never hate you! "

"Even if I blew your project?"

"That time you were right, the Ragnarok connection was a cure worse than the disease. I only realized it recently. "

 _Better late than never._

CC thought, sitting at the same table.

"I want to leave the past behind me, and start from 0, if you allow the joke."

"Are you saying you want to make peace with me?"

"Yes, if you agree."

He didn't answer at first, then turned to his mother and smiled at her, holding out his hand.

"I'm in it."

The woman, happy as ever, shook his hand.

* * *

"What have you got, Anchovy? You look downhill. "Katyusha asked.

"It's none of your business." The gray-haired replied, annoyed.

"How angry you are, Chovy." Erika observed.

"Thank you, Erika. Any other obviousness? And call me Anchovy, not Chovy!"

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you so aggressive? "Miho asked.

"I had a bad morning, and I don't want to be bothered!" She replied, more and more angry, starting to eat again.

 _Damn Tony ... I swear that one day of these I will not only escape it, but I'll take his balls and make them swallow them! How did he dare to impregnate that bitch of Leila? Am I not enough for him? Already gnaws at my guts to see him with his wife, but seeing him in the arms of that blonde make me to raise the pressure to 1000!_

She thought nervously.

That was the second tragedy that happened to her, after the death of Carpaccio and Pepperoni. She was sure that now that Leila was pregnant, Tony would dedicate himself exclusively to her, abandon all the others (including her). She snorted, then looked at his friends sitting next to her. Some looked at her with annoyance.

 _I better keep them close, or I'll be alone._

She told himself, regretting how she had behaved earlier.

* * *

"Those two are in agreement," said Esdeath, referring to Marianne and her son.

"Yeah ... Evidently they made peace." Shiho hypothesized.

"Better this way. In these times it is good to leave behind the old grudges, so as to fight united against the invaders." Cornelia affirmed.

"Maybe he hypnotized her with geass." Yaeko suggested.

"Perhaps, but I want to believe that their reconciliation is sincere."

 _I had better keep this geass story hidden ... They are all paranoid._

The empress thought.

"It is not prudent to deceive oneself."

"Nor is it to be governed by suspicion. And I repeat, we have a human anti-geass. "She explained, pointing to Jeremiah who ate not far from them, in the company of Vincent.

"That may have already been corrupted by Lelouch."

"Show me the evidence, if you can. Otherwise, shut your mouth! "

"Yes, your majesty."

"And then who guarantees me that you are not the one manipulated by the geass?"

"Now she's talking without proof."

Esdeath shook her head disconsolately.

 _Here everyone accuses the other of being manipulated by Lelouch ... And this undermines the team spirit. At this rate they will begin to slaughter each other._

She told himself.

* * *

"What do you have, Ashley?" Harley asked, noticing his odd expression.

"Those three ..."

"The newcomers? What's wrong with them?"

"They should be dead."

"What do you mean?"

"They are Ayano Kosaka, Yukiya Naruse and Ryo Sayama. I met them years ago when I was in the Knights of St. Michael. I faced them aboard the Great Gaul, a flying fortress of Euro-Britannia. Then I changed the flag, joining the W-0 unit. "

"For what reason?"

"Because my superior, Shin Hyuga, had placed explosives aboard Gaul, and detonated him to eliminate the W-0, not caring that I was on board."

"Did you want to make him pay?"

"Yup."

"And did you succeed?"

"Yes, even if indirectly."

"And then?"

"Since we were all tired of wars and battles we went to live in a gypsy community. To avoid contact with the rest of the world we moved to Masovia, where we stayed for years. One day, as I was returning from an inspection tour with Akito, I found myself facing a chilling scenario: Leila, conditioned by the geass, had killed everyone. As if that wasn't enough, the Briish were coming. I convinced Akito and Leila to flee while I was captured. Lelouch made me his slave ... You already know the rest. "

"Was he hypnotize Leila?"

"No ... A certain Itachi Namikaze."

"I see ... But then why am they here, live?"

"I bet there's the hand of Ajatar, behind this business. I'll have to ask her a few questions as soon as I can ... "

* * *

Meanwhile, Leila was eating with Kyoko and Tony, but every now and then she glanced at the nearby table, where Ryo, Yukiya and Ayano sat. The latter, from time to time, turned to her, looking at her strangely.

"What is it, honey? Don't you like pasta? "Her lover asked her.

 _Honey ... I will have to get used to it._

The bespectacled thought, annoyed.

"No, it's delicious." The blonde replied.

She ate a couple of bites, but suddenly she was struck by a sense of very strong nausea. To avoid vomiting on the spot she got up and ran away, heading for the bathrooms.

"Where is she going now?" Tony wondered, dazed.

"She will have another attack of nausea. It's normal, given her pregnancy." Kyoko replied.

* * *

When she reached her destination she opened the door of one of the toilets and vomited copiously into it. When she finished she thought:

 _Damn it ... I'm happy to be a mother, but pregnancy symptoms are damned! I don't dare to think about the pain I will feel at the moment of birth ..._

Suddenly she felt a presence behind her. She turned and saw Ayano, Ryo and Yukiya staring at her mockingly.

"Hello, witch!" Her friend greeted her ominously, then punched her face.

Taken by surprise, she fainted.


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57: Paranoia**

When she came to, she realized she was blindfolded and tied to a chair. Immediately the panic seized her. How did it end there? The last thing she remembered was Ayano hitting her.

"Is there someone?" She asked.

"Well woken up." Yukiya's voice answered.

"What does this mean?"

The answer was Ryo:

"Now we will ask you questions. You will answer those questions so that we will find them satisfactory. If not…"

Leila felt a sharp blade pressed against her throat. Her heart began to beat faster.

"I will cut off your head with my sword. By the way, you were kind to keep it for years. Was it a kind of trophy? "Ayano asked.

"A memory ... of my best friend."

"You didn't think so when you gutted me four years ago!"

"I didn't know it was you!"

"Are you kidding me?"

"I thought you were British! When I realized the reality it was too late ... "

She was silenced by a slap on the face.

"Don't make excuses!" Ryo told her, furious.

"They are not excuses!"

"Now stop with the talk and let's start the interrogation." Yukiya intervened.

Ayano removed the blade from Leila's throat, while remaining behind her, ready to behead her.

"Do you own a geass?" Ryo asked her.

"Yes."

"And did you use it to manipulate our will, forcing us to serve the European army?"

"That is Lelouch's geass, not mine."

"Ah, no?"

"No."

"So how did you convince us? To serve a nation that enclosed us Japanese in the ghettos, when it did not send us to the massacre against the armies of Euro-Britannia! "

"Persuasion was enough for me. I'm good with words. "

"What is the function of your geass?" Yukiya intervened.

"I do not know. I received it as a child from CC. And I used it only once to counter Shin's geass. "

"Shin is Akito's brother, if I remember correctly ... By the way, where is he?"

"Dead."

"Such as?"

"He was killed by Francois Adjani, a Parisian business woman who had given us hospitality. But she was a hypnotized, and when Emperor Lelouch ordered her to kill us she could not resist. "

"First you said your geass countered Shin's ... Would that be some kind of anti-geass geass?"

"I think so."

"Why did you kill us that night four years ago? We loved you, you were like a sister to us! "Ayano asked that question.

"I-I ..."

Tears began to flow from the blonde's eyes, though no one could notice it being blindfolded.

"Answer!" Ryo urged.

"While I was patrolling, I came across a British military column headed for the camp. One of them, a certain Itachi, hypnotized me with his geass. So when I returned to the camp to sound the alarm, I found him occupied by the british soldiers ... Or at least that's what my eyes saw. That's why I committed that massacre! "

Silence fell for a while in the room.

"Maybe she says the truth." Ayano hypothesized.

"Do you trust her after what she did to us?" Ryo asked, furious.

"If he was a victim of the geass she has no fault!" Replied the girl.

"I think so too." Yukiya gave her strength.

"Too bad there is no one to confirm his story!" The raven-haired retorted with a hard muzzle.

"Ask Ashley! He saved himself from the massacre! He saw everything! He was in the dining room, you saw it! "

"Maybe you hypnotized him too!"

"That's not my power!"

"We can't take risks! Ayano, behead her! "

"Please, my friends ... I saved you from the firing squad, I enlisted you in my unit, I fought by your side, I lived happy moments with you! You for me are a family! I never conditioned you! "The blonde exclaimed.

Ayano hesitated. Yukiya remained impassive.

"Cut her head off!" Ryo ordered.

The girl raised her katana up, then abruptly lowered it.

Leila closed her eyes. After a few seconds, however, she realized he opened them again, realizing that she was still alive and with her hands untied. She took off the blindfold, remaining stunned.

"What are you doing?" Ryo asked.

"I can't kill her!" Ayano replied.

"Neither do I." Yukiya intervened.

"Then I'll do it!"

He drew a gun that he had taken from Leila and pointed it at her. She stared at him in fear.

 _Has my time come?_

She thought, frightened.

Ryo kept her at gunpoint, and seemed ready to kill her. After about a minute, however, he dropped his weapon and fell to his knees in turn.

"I can't!" He exclaimed.

"Let's go to Ashley! He can tell us if what he said is true or not. "Proposed Yukiya.

"OK let's go."

That said, Ryo stood up and left the room, closely followed by Yukiya and Ayano.

Leila breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

At the same time Cornelia and her secretary were headed for the control room when they came across Cecile and Evergreen, who were arguing furiously.

"Stop it! What's going on? "She asked.

"I swear it is manipulated by Lelouch, majesty!" The blue replied.

"That's not true!" Exclaimed the eyeglass, who now wore long hair.

"No one is manipulated here! Put it on your head! "

"You can't be sure! Lelouch is a walking bomb, with its geass it can maneuver anyone in the shade! Perhaps you are also under his control! "

In response, the violet-haired drew its sword and pointed it at Cecile's throat.

"Calm yourself, your majesty!" Yaeko begged her.

"I will no longer tolerate such insinuations! And now listen to me all! "

She paused before resuming:

"At this moment the enemy is Gerel! Gerel, understand? We must not let ourselves be distracted, nor allow suspicion or fear to dominate us! Otherwise we will end up killing each other, and the invaders will win! Have I been clear? "

"Yes, your majesty!" They answered almost in chorus.

"Well. Let's put a new rule: if someone speaks (both in public and in private) of my brother's geass, insinuating that this or that person is under control, he will be accused of spreading unmotivated panic and will be imprisoned, if not worse! From now on, focus only on fighting aliens! "

All nodded.

"Spread the word!"

Having said this, Cornelia and Yaeko resumed their journey, while Cecile and Evergreen kept looking at each other.


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58: Forgiveness**

 **2:23 pm**

Ashley and Harley were in their room and were united in a hot kiss when suddenly someone knocked on the door.

 _Holy shit..._

He mentally cursed the boy as he separated from his lover and went to open.

"Hi, Ash." Ayano greeted him, introduced himself in the company of Ryo and Yukiya.

"Hi guys."

"We can get in?"

"Sit down."

The pilot stepped aside, letting them enter.

 _We were just missing these pests ..._

Harley thought, snorting nervously.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"We just want information," Yukiya replied.

"If I may ... Say."

"You have to tell us what happened that night."

"Which evening?"

"Don't be an idiot."

"A century has passed."

"Four years."

"For me a century."

"Answer the question anyway."

"That evening, while I was scouting, I came across some British soldiers headed for our camp. When I came back to give the alarm I came across a chilling scenario: Leila had killed everyone ... You included. She was covered in blood from head to toe and held a bloody sword in her hand. I asked her why she had done it. That guy then appeared ... "

"Which guy?"

"A certain Itachi Namikaze, from the imperial army. He confessed to having hypnotized Leila through the geass, urging her to make that massacre. Leila, furious, killed him and then fled with Akito. I stayed behind to act as bait, and was captured by the army. Then I was enslaved by Lelouch, who conditioned me through his geass. I was released the following year by Jeremiah. "

 _Then Leila told the truth!_

Ryo thought, surprised.

"Thank you for the information provided. Now we have to go. "Ayano stated.

"Imagine ..." Ashley replied, shaking her hand carelessly.

* * *

Once in the corridor the trio walked away.

"It's official. Leila is innocent." Yukiya said.

"What a drama ... We mistreated one of our friends!" Ayano exclaimed.

"There is only one thing we can do ... You know what I mean, don't you?" Ryo asked.

"Yup. Let's go to Leila, "The hacker replied.

* * *

Meanwhile the blonde woman had returned to her room, where Tony was waiting for her.

"What's up, honey? I see you tense. "

"I'm fine. I'm just worried about pregnancy and war. "

 _I can't tell him what happened ... Knowing him he would denounce those three to the empress, and the latter would have them executed without mercy. I can't allow it ... They can even hate me, but I love them!_

She think.

"Pregnancy is in order, and the war is far away. You have nothing to fear. "He assured her.

"At the moment."

"Don't be pessimistic ... Thanks to Lelouch we are the ones who now have the knife on the side of the handle. The aliens are retreating everywhere. "

"Forget Gerel ... you are the most dangerous enemy of all. To date it has remained on the sidelines, but if it decides to take the field personally? "

"Even if it were? What could she do, shut up in a human body? To slap ourselves?"

"It destroyed the moon base, remember?"

"Yes, even though I haven't yet figured out how she did it."

"Maybe she has superhuman powers."

"Maybe. We won't be able to know until we see it in action. "

"This is what worries me ..."

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Come on!" He invited Tony.

After a few moments, Ryo, Ayano and Yukiya made their entrance. All three had a determined face.

"What are you doing here?" Leila asked, surprised.

In response, Ayano prostrated himself at her feet, imitated by her friends.

"What the ..."

"Leila, forgive us! We were unfair to you, and we treated you badly even though I had no fault! "The girl asked her, her eyes shining.

"Ayano ..."

"Now we know you're not responsible for those deaths. Ashley has confirmed your story to us." Raven haired added.

"We humbly ask you to accept our apologies, for our unseemly behavior!" The hacker said.

Leila smiled as she witnessed that scene.

"Come on, get up."

The three obeyed.

Ayano kept his eyes down.

 _I hope she's still not angry at what we did to her earlier ..._

The blonde approached her and hugged her.

"I forgive you." She said.

Ayano, happy as never before, returned the embrace.

Ryo and Yukiya were also enthusiastic. After so many years, the W-0 unit was once again united, although it was orphaned by many of its members.


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59: Attack in high school**

 **Osaka, 10:45 am**

Saki and Gerel had arrived in the courtyard of the high school. In seeing the building the black-haired girl relived some memories related to it: her companions who abused her, her desk covered with insults and threats ... A strong anger pervaded her.

 _They will pay ... All!_

She thought furiously, clenching her fist.

Around two girls various students were gathered, taking advantage of the interval to get a breath of air. Among these were three girls: one with long brown hair and dark blue eyes, another with dark brown hair tied in a tail and dark green eyes, and finally the third had brown-haired bob and brown eyes. The latter noticed them and, mockingly smiled, exclaimed:

"But good! It seems our old friend Saki, after a long absence, has decided to honor us with her presence!"

Immediately the other two turned in the same direction.

"How about taking the trouble away?" There's no room for bitches here! "

"I believe that too. Yet you are here! "Saki replied, not at all intimidated.

"Oh, you want to be funny! Let's see if you laugh for that too!"

"Enough, Sonoko!"

"Ran, stay out! The same goes for you, Kazuha! "

That said, the young woman approached Saki, without even looking at the woman who was with her.

"Haven't you realized yet that we don't want you here? You're just a shameless whore!"

In response, the girl mashed her with the sole movement of a hand.

Ran and Kazuha, shocked, tried to escape but were incinerated by Saki, who had learned to master the heat vision.

 _Let the massacre begin!_

She thought, licking her lips.

* * *

At the same time the principal Gakuho Asano was sitting at his desk and was consulting some registers, when suddenly he heard some cries coming from the outside.

"What is this turmoil?"

"Look at yourself!" His secretary replied, looking out the window.

Intrigued, the man stood up and joined her. What he saw made him be stunned: two girls, whom he recognized as Gerel and Saki, were slaughtering the students in the courtyard.

 _Oh, kami!_

He thought, astonished.

"I want complete and immediate evacuation of the high school!" He ordered.

"Yes, sir!"

"I call the police!"

* * *

At the police station Commissioner Masaaki Daimon, a burly man in his fifties with short black hair was consulting some files when someone knocked on his office door.

"Come in!"

"Excuse the disturbance, Commissioner." Said a young policewoman with short brown hair and blue eyes.

"What is it, Agent Asami?"

"We received a call from Kunugigaoka High School, it seems that Gerel and another girl are slaughtering the students."

Daimon snorted.

 _Since this invasion began, people see UFOs and aliens everywhere ... Now the phone calls are wasted, not a day goes by in which there are no new reports. And the great thing is that they are all false alarms or telephone jokes!_

"Forget it ... It will be the usual joke of some idiot."

"As you wish. By the way, the meeting will soon begin! "

"Agreed ... Arrival."

* * *

At the same time Gakushu was in class and was listening to the lesson, when suddenly his cell phone vibrated. He had received a message on Facenote.

 _Damn, just during the lesson ..._

Looking at the display, he saw that it belonged to his father, the principal Gakuho.

 **Leave the class immediately.**

He was saying the message.

For a moment the boy was lost. Normally, his father never wrote to him, except when he was on a trip. To write to him during a school lesson, and to say he was leaving the class in the middle of the lesson, something really terrible was happening. To put his fears into practice was an announcement to the speaker:

"To all the students! Please leave your classes in an orderly manner! A type A emergency is in progress! I repeat: all the students ... "

Gakushu jumped to his feet as he heard him.

 _Type A Emergency ... That is to say an extreme emergency, like an earthquake, an attack or worse!_

Without hesitation he left the classroom.

 _He will have to give me some explanations._

"Wait, Gakushu!" A voice called to him.

He turned around, meeting his eyes with a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes, in the company of a boy with short red hair and yellow eyes.

"Rio ... Karma ..."

"You know what's going on, don't you?" The blonde asked.

"Not me, but my father did. I'm just going to him. "

Suddenly a big explosion rang out next to them.

"What was it?" Asked the redhead.

"If you don't want to find out, let's run!" His friend urged him.

The trio ran away.

* * *

Gerel and Saki had entered the building, in one of the classrooms. Terrified, the students tried to escape, but were brutally massacred by the two, together with their teacher.

"I'm back, pigs! You will regret having raped and insulted me! "Saki affirmed, licking her lips.

 _Great job, my faithful follower ..._

The alien thought, looking behind her. The wall of the room had been pulverized.

Saki kicked the door, crumbling it.

"Let's move ... I want to raze this damn building!"

Exits in the corridor saw that it was invaded by dozens of people, both students and teachers, frightened by the explosion and for this reason on the run. They incinerated them in a few moments.

"I'm going to the right, you to the left." The blonde said.

" Agree."

* * *

"Then? You tell me what's going on?" Gakushu asked, entering the office along with Rio and Karma.

"Gerel and Saki are attacking high school, making a massacre."

"Gerel? The leader of the invaders?"

"Exact."

"What does Saki have to do with all this? I have heard of her, it seems to have been a shameless bitch." Rio stated.

"I have no idea ... I just know we have to get out of here!"

"Call the police!"

"I've already done it, son ... But given the situation I think them can do very little. We must make ourselves safe! "

"Does it apply to them too?" Gakushu asked, pointing to his two friends.

"We will take them with us!"

"And our families?" Karma asked.

"Notify them via Facenote, but only when we are away from here!"

Meanwhile, from outside the screams of terror of students and professors continued to resound.

"What if we run into one of the two?" Rio asked.

"We are doomed." Gakuho replied.

"Nice prospect!" The blonde commented.

"One moment! We could run away from the window! "Gakushu suggested.

"Great idea, Gakushu-kun!" The girl complimented.

* * *

Once out in the open, the quartet reached the high school parking lot, where they boarded a silver-colored Mercedes-Benz L-class (L was for Lelouch).

"What will become of the others?" Rio asked, looking at the building.

"We can't save them!"

"Where is your secretary?" Gakushu asked.

"I made her escape from the window before you arrived."

"You could have escaped too."

"And leave you behind? It would have been an act of cowardice! "

After a while the car started, moving away at high speed.

* * *

 **Weiswolf, 3:15 am**

Ashley was headed for the torture room, the same one where he and other people had tortured Lelouch and his lover CC.

 _Damn ... I can't sleep. The last events have definitely disrupted me ... Failure to perform, the resurrection of Ayano, Yukiya and Ryo. And then this message from Simon on FN ... What will he want now?_

He wondered.

When he reached his destination, he found Lelouch waiting for him in the room.

"What are you doing here? Where is Simon? "He asked.

In response the former emperor snapped his fingers and the young pilot was pushed to the ground, only to be immobilized by five people: Jeremiah, Marianne, Leila, Esdeath and Cornelia. The latter pointed her sword at his throat.

"Bastard ... you hypnotized them!"

"Exact. Now, in fact, I hold the reins of the empire. They are my simple puppets. "

"You're immune to geass, are you? Stop him!"

"Sorry, but he made me an offer I couldn't refuse."

"What offer? Money? A place in his government? "

"The hand of Marianne, president of the United Federation of Nations. I love that woman, I love her madly!"

"As you can see I don't need geass to persuade people."

"What the hell do you want from me?"

"Simple ... You imprisoned me in this place, you tortured me ..."

"You had killed my friends! And you made me a slave! "

"I can turn a blind eye to the tortures that I have suffered, but not to those that CC has suffered. She is innocent, she is not at fault for my crimes."

"Do you want to kill me?"

Lelouch shook his head.

"I can't deprive myself of a valiant fighter like you."

"Then how do you intend to punish me?"

"Humiliating you ... Lelouch you Britannia orders you: become a my slave!"

"NOOOOOOO!" The boy shouted in vain.

"Yes, you majesty!" He said, once he fell under the influence of the geass.

"Perfect. Let him get up. "

Once standing, Ashley stood, waiting for orders.

"Ashley, stay here. Everyone else is waiting outside."

"Yes, your majesty."

Once the quintet had left the room, Lelouch turned to his new slave.

"Get undressed!"

Ashley obeyed without a word, stripping naked.

Lelouch smiled grimly, then pulled him to himself and began to kiss him passionately, inserting his tongue almost immediately. Ashley answered the kiss after a few seconds. While they were squeezing the emperor grabbed his penis and began to beat it. At one point the coring reached orgasm, dirtying his master's hand. He broke away from him and put his hand in front of his face.

"CLEAN!"

Ashley obeyed by wiping his hand with his tongue.

At that point Lelouch lowered his pants and boxer shorts.

"Kneel!"

Ashley obeyed.

The former emperor stuffed his dick into his mouth, erect and swollen with lust.

"Enjoy it well!"

Ashley began to suck him, giving him no small pleasure, so that after a few minutes he came copiously into his mouth, invading her with his warm cum.

"Woe to you if you spit a single drop ..." He warned him.

The boy grabbed the message and swallowed the white liquid.

"Now lean against that wall!"

Ashley obeyed, resting her hands on the wall and spreading her legs.

"For how long I wanted to do this to you ..." Lelouch stated.

Having said that, he penetrated him from behind, starting to push like crazy.

"M-my lord ... So you hurt me ..."

"It's what I want! And call me your majesty when you call on me! "He ordered, punching him in the face.

"As you wish…"

Lelouch resumed owning him with vigor, until he came into the anus. He whispered in his ear:

"Now you are mine ... Like everyone here at the fortress!"


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60: Stay away from Miyakojima.**

Ashley awoke with a start, uttering a chilling scream that alerted Harley, who was sleeping next to him.

"What's going on?"

"Lelouch ... Lelouch raped me!" The boy exclaimed, trembling.

"It was just a dream ... Come on, go back to sleep!"

Still shaken, he looked around. Then, reassured, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Do you see what happens when you stuff yourself like a pig at dinner? You made me have a heart attack! "

 _And you also broke my eardrum ..._

"Excuse me, but the nightmare I had was terrifying."

"I don't doubt it ... I know what it means to be caught by Lelouch. I had to appease his cravings for years. And I was not the only one: businesswomen, teachers, housewives, students ... He took them, took them to his palace and abused them. "

"Yeah ... And none of them could object. Because of the geass. "

"It scares you for that, doesn't it?"

"Yes ... The geass is awesome. Who owns it can maneuver the will of others to their liking. "

"However, there are defenses against it, such as anti-geass glasses."

"We'd better not ever part with it, but we won't be totally safe with them either."

"I understand, but now let's rest!"

"Agree…"

Ashley lay down again on the bed, and after a few minutes she fell back to sleep, followed closely by his lover.

* * *

At the same time, in another room, Ayano was awake and stared at the ceiling with an impassive gaze.

"Can't you sleep?" Ryo asked her.

"Neither do you see," she replied.

"Honestly, I'm afraid to do it ... You know, after being dead for four years ..."

"Me too…"

She turned to look at Yukiya, who instead was blissfully dozing.

"Instead he succeeds without problems."

"Of course, it is the most rational of us."

"Changing the subject ... In your opinion, why doesn't Ajatar want people to know that she is able to resurrect people?" The girl asked herself.

"It seems obvious to me ... According to when Leila says many here at the fortress have suffered serious losses. If they knew what Ajatar can do, they would try to persuade her to make them resurrect. "

"And would it be bad?"

"The resurrection of the dead is a challenge to the laws that govern the universe. Also you can't resurrect dead people for more than a decade (like Shin or Smilas, to give you an example). "

"She's a goddess, isn't she? She make the laws. "

"Anyway, it's better not to know around."

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, you can be quiet ... I don't have a long tongue."

"Me neither."

* * *

 **Osaka, 11:45 am**

"In the last few days a series of criminal acts have hit our city. To begin with, five boys, all of good families, have vanished without a trace. A married couple was massacred in their home, and their daughter seems to have vanished (I can't say if she ran away after killing her parents or if she was kidnapped by the real murderer). Finally, in a bar, we found the corpse of a beheaded boy and some blood stains, perhaps belonging to the owner of the place, who is untraceable. To report these facts the families of the disappeared, a neighbor of the spouses and a regular client of the bar.

"Are there any clues or witnesses?" Asked Leonhardt Steiner, a man with short golden brown hair and yellow eyes, the only british present.

"Nobody. The killer (or killers) was careful not to leave evidence. One of the peculiarities of the case is the total absence of murder weapons."

"Are you sure?" Asked Ayami Ogino, the only woman present.

"Yup. Sataro Miyazaki, years 52, was found with a smashed head and a broken arm. His wife, Ayumi Yoshida, also had a broken head and a hole in her belly. The weapon used, probably a blunt instrument (like a baseball bat or a big hammer) is still unknown. As for Saki, their daughter, she is untraceable. "

"And the victims of the bar?"

"The boy was identified as Hayato Yamaguchi, already known to the police for crimes such as possession of drugs and brawl. Instead the bartender was reduced to a bloody pulp, there was no way to identify him. "

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Come on!" Masaaki said.

"Excuse the disturbance, Commissioner."

"What is it, Hideo?"

"Gerel is attacking the Oorai high school."

"It will be another phone joke."

"This time it's true."

"Did you learn from some patrol?"

"No, sir. From the newscast. "

"Newscast?"

"It's on all channels."

Leonhardt reached for a remote control and turned on the plasma TV fixed to the wall. On the screen appeared a girl with short red hair and brown eyes, which an inscription superimposed identified as Kazumi Asakura. She was in a helicopter and was holding a microphone.

"I find myself above the Oorai high school, where Gerel appears to have appeared, ruler of the empire of Rathunas, sworn enemy of the human race. I have no idea why she appeared in this city, but surely her intentions are not friendly! "

Having said that, she opened the door of the aircraft, signaling the cameraman to resume the building, reduced to a ruin.

"As you can see the high school is devastated, and many students and teachers are dead. From what we have seen in flight there are very few survivors of the massacre, and in the neighboring areas there have been frightening scenes of panic. People run away terrified from the area ... One moment! "

Two girls came out of the building, looking around.

"That must be Gerel! But who's with her? "The reporter asked.

The blonde looked up at the sky, staring at the helicopter for a very short time. Suddenly the snow effect started on the screen, which lasted a few seconds. Then the line returned to the television studio, where the presenter (a woman with long black hair, eyes of the same color and lipstick on her lips) said:

"The helicopter with our Kazumi aboard was shot down ... We can only pray for her. Oorai High School is located in the Miyakojima district. This is an invitation to all citizens: stay away from that neighborhood! And whoever resides there is asked to abandon it immediately! Gerel is here! She will have no mercy on you! "

A dead silence had fallen in the meeting room, everyone stared at the screen in astonishment.

"Send reinforcements, knightpolice! State of maximum alert!" Commissioner Daimon ordered.

 _Oh, kami ..._

He think.


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61: Escape from Osaka.**

Gerel and Saki observed their work satisfied.

"How about taking a look inside? I would not there were any survivors ... " proposed the girl.

"Ok." The blonde approved.

* * *

The floors of the high school were covered with layers of ash and bloodstains, the last remains of what had once been people; not to mention the various classes, all devastated.

"We pulverized them well ..." Saki stated, satisfied.

"Yeah ..." Gerel agreed.

At one point they came across a closet, which the student opened. Inside was a boy and a girl. Both had a terrified expression.

"But look a bit ... Shinji Kazama and Kaname Chidori!" She exclaimed, as if she were spitting venom.

"Do you know them?"

"He is one of the pigs who abused me when I was in school. As for her ... She was my classmate."

"What do you want, Saki? And why are you with Gerel? "Kaname asked her.

"Here I ask the questions! Did you write those insults on my desk? "

"Me, Mizuki and Ren!"

"And why?"

"Do you even have the courage to ask? You're a vulgar slut! You did it with everyone! The boys only had eyes for you, and they snubbed us! "

"I would have bet ..."

That said, she incinerated it.

Shinji, frightened, tried to escape but Saki pushed him to the ground, pierced his back with her hand and tore his spine, making him scream with pain and causing instant death.

 _Fuck you!_

The girl thought, throwing the spinal column of the deceased to the ground.

"I hope these were the last ..."

"I hope so too ... Thanks for helping me make my revenge."

"Imagine ..."

They resumed exploring high school, visiting every room. Arriving in the bathrooms Saki was seized by a movement of anger. That was the place where they had raped her... Taking from anger began to devastate her with her calorific sight, but she stopped when a female scream from one of the toilets ripped through the air. Surprised, the black-haired reached the toilet from where the scream started and threw open the door. She found himself in front of a woman with long blond hair and green eyes, wearing a pair of glasses, a black blouse on a white T-shirt and a short black skirt. She was sitting on the toilet, shivering and her face was streaked with tears. It wasn't Japanese, it had to be British or European.

"And who is this? Do you know her?"

"Never seen before. Have you been here long? "

"N-no ... It's my first day at work!"

"What about her?"

"My purpose is to take revenge on those who have made me hellish. I can't kill one I don't even know. "

 _And all those students and teachers massacred? Some of them will surely have hurt you, but others? Were they all guilty? Or were there also innocent people who didn't do you any harm, who perhaps didn't even know you?_

Gerel wondered.

At that moment, from the outside, came the muffled echo of some sirens.

"We have company." Saki stated, then turned to the newcomer.

"What's your name?"

"Tearju."

"Now listen to me ... If my suspicions are founded soon this place will become a battlefield. You should spin as long as you can. Get the most out of here!"

Grabbing the message on the fly, the blonde jumped to her feet and ran away.

"First we need to find out the number of enemies." Saki stated.

"Do you take care of it? I am too well known, they would attack me immediately."

"Ok."

* * *

That said, she set off.

When she reached one of the classrooms, she crumbled the wall that faced out, and looked out. Around the high school there were 10 police cars, about twenty armed agents, a SWAT van from which soldiers armed with assault rifles were descending, plus 7 Knight Police and a police helicopter, followed by another civilian, certainly belonging to some other TV broadcaster. Once secured, the number of enemies returned to his savior.

"Then? How many? "She asked.

"About 37, if we count the pilots of the Frame."

"And that woman?"

"She has vanished."

"Better for her. Now let's move on, I want to get rid of those parasites as soon as possible."

* * *

in the same time, at the Asano home, Gakuho, his son Gakushu and their two guests were watching the news.

"The police have deployed huge forces in front of the Oorai high school, where Gerel, leader of the Rathunas empire, has taken refuge with an unidentified girl. A strong tension reigns in the area, as if a fierce battle were imminent. A blonde woman came out of the building a little while ago. Initially it was thought to be Gerel, but in reality she is a high school teacher who escaped the massacre. "A journalist with short brown hair and blue eyes said.

"Do you detect any kind of activity?" Asked the presenter.

"None. The police forces keep the building under fire, including KF. A little while ago a girl appeared from a hole in the wall that she herself generated. "

"Gerel?"

"No, Gerel is blonde, that was dark with hair. One moment!"

"What happens?"

The shot shifted from the face of the journalist to the high school, where two women could be seen looking out.

"Here it is, it's Gerel! It is also the other woman! "

"They have no way out." The landlord said grimly.

"Natural, they are two against dozens." Rio said.

"I wasn't referring to them."

"What do you mean?"

"Gerel is not just a criminal, but an extraterrestrial. She destroyed the Eowyn moon base."

"Indeed. I doubt one of them would be stopped by some Knighmare."Gakushu intervened.

"Don't be so pessimistic ... So far we haven't seen her in action, she may not have any special power. Perhaps it was her army that destroyed the base." Karma speculated.

"There were no cyborgs in high school, just the two of them! They committed that slaughter! "Gakuho replied.

"So what do we do?" The blonde asked.

"We have to leave Osaka ..."

"To go where?"

"The further away we get from here, the safer we will be. Also tell your family members to leave the city, not sure with Gerel around. "

"Agree."


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62: EMP.**

"Look at them, those presumptuous fools ... They have the illusion of being able to stop us, but they will bitterly regret their arrogance!" Said Gerel.

"Let's make them into meatballs!"

* * *

"Get ready!" Inspector Myura ordered, addressing his agents.

Immediately they formed a battle formation, aiming their weapons at the two women.

 _Damn ... We're cops, trained to fight criminals and terrorists, not aliens!_

He thought, then turned to one of his subordinates:

"Saigo!"

"Yup?"

"Call General Lockhart, tell him I need it now!"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Saki and Gerel had jumped out of the building. Beneath their feet stretched a crack that stretched to the foot of the frame.

"Take them down!" Myura ordered.

Immediately police forces opened fire on the two women, who however activated their protective barriers. No bullet could scratch them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tearju, in terror, had just left the high school, when, hearing the shots, she stopped abruptly.

 _It started…_

She think.

* * *

 _As I feared…_

Myura thought nervously.

Their weapons were ineffective. On the contrary, Gerel and her accomplice could destroy them.

* * *

"I'm starting to get irritated ..." Saki said, giving a loud yawn.

"Me too ... Well, it takes little to get rid of these nothingness."

Having said this, Gerel generated in the sky a black hole that immediately began his destructive work: in a few seconds the police were sucked upwards, along with many inhabitants of the area and various vehicles. In addition, many buildings (including high school) were crumbled and thrown into the air. When the hole was closed, the Miyakojima district was a heap of ruins.

"Now we'd better get back on the mother ship, before more nuisances arrive."

"We'll have to throw up again, do you know Gerel?"

"Would you rather stay here and waste time? I have a war to carry on. "

"I'll have to call us ..."

"But first I want to give them a small gift."

"Which?"

In response, the blonde surrounded herself with a red halo, then stepped on the ground with her foot.

"Now we can go."

* * *

At the same time, not far from high school, Tearju was clinging to a lamppost.

 _But what the hell happened?_

She wondered, releasing her grip.

 _What was that strong wind? It was like being sucked into a tornado ..._

Suddenly the lamp exploded, sparks and frightened her.

 _What the fuck?_

That thing worried her more and more. Standing up, she looked around. A bleak, post-apocalyptic scenario reigned around her.

 _There must be a hand of those two ... I have to get away from here! But it would take too much to walk ... I have to steal a car!_

She looked around, but there were few cars, moreover inverted or otherwise useless.

 _I understand, I'll have to give it to me ..._

Having said that, she ran away as fast as she could.

* * *

"What the hell was it?" Rio asked, scared.

"If you don't want to find out, make a move!" Gakuho urged her in his car. Karma and Gakushu were in the back seats.

"Arrival!"

Once she too settled in, Gakuho tried to start the engine, but failed.

"And now?" The man wondered nervously.

"Any problems, Dad?"

" Does not work! Yet I had it reviewed recently! "

Suspicious, Gakushu reached for his smartphone, noting that it was off. He tried to turn it on, without success.

"There is only one explanation." He said.

"Which?"

"Gerel must have launched an EMP."

"EMP?" Karma asked.

"ElectroMagnetic Pulse. It does not damage living beings, but it puts the technology out of use in the radius of kilometers and kilometers. Cars, computers, power plants, airplanes ... "

At that moment an airliner crossed the sky at low altitude, then crashed into a group of houses not far away and exploded.

"What do we do now?" Rio asked desperately.

"Let's go on foot ... There is no other choice!" Asano Senior stated.


	63. Chapter 63

**Weiswolf, 7:32 am**

Cornelia, Esdeath, Leila and Marianne were having breakfast in the empress's quarters. Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

"Excuse the disturbance, your majesty."

"What is it, Yaeko?"

"I suggest you turn on the TV. There are important news from Japan. "

The empress did as she was told. A news program was going on the air.

"Osaka is still without electricity after the attack from Gerel, which led to the destruction of the Miyakojima district. The victims are more than 100,000. When the imperial army arrived on the scene, coming from the nearby base of Fort Richard, the alien empress had already vanished. We connect live with our reporter, Cattleya. Cat, will you receive me? "The conductor asked.

A woman with long black hair, purple eyes and lipstick one the lips appeared on the screen.

"Strong and clear, William."

"How is the situation?"

"Miyakojima is a pile of rubble ... A terrifying scenario. The military prevented me from entering the area, so I decided to interview witnesses. I have Miki Okudera, a restaurant owner here with me. Miss, can you tell us exactly what happened? "She asked, addressing a girl with brown hair tied in a tail and amber eyes. Beside her stood a boy with short brown hair and blue eyes.

"I was on Tsūtenkaku tower with Taki, my boyfriend, in the Naniwa neighborhood. At one point, a black hole materialized in the sky. He started sucking up everything, I saw people, vehicles and debris flying up ... I was afraid, I was paralyzed. When the phenomenon ceased he and I ran to the elevator, but it didn't work. We went down the stairs, and once we were outdoors we realized that everything had stopped working ... Cars, traffic lights, everything! Some planes and helicopters have even crashed to the ground! "

"Can you confirm your girlfriend's words?"

Taki nodded.

"Thank you for your testimony."

That said, the reporter turned back to the camera.

"According to what has been heard so far both the black hole in the sky and the EMP are the work of Gerel, who is in possession of superhuman powers. This makes it a terrifying threat, even more than its cyborgs! "

Everyone in the room was speechless. Cornelia broke that silence.

"When did this attack happen?"

"About three hours ago." Her secretary answered.

"And why just warn me now?"

"Your majesty, you had ordered not to be disturbed for any reason."

"It's a problem ... Gerel is more lethal than expected. It can annihilate our armed forces in an instant. "Esdeath stated.

"Furthermore panic will soon spread among the world population." Leila intervened.

"What should we do?" Asked Marianne.

"I don't know ..." the Empress replied, looking down.

* * *

At the same time, Lelouch and CC were also watching the news.

"This didn't take ..." the boy commented.

"Gerel is an unstoppable war machine, nobody can stop it. It is endowed with divine powers, which no one can oppose. "

"Thanks, CC, any other obviousness?"

"Yes, we are defeated."

"Don't be sure."

"That Gerel can generate black holes and EMP at will. No force in the world can oppose it. Not even the geass. "

"I have a plan."

"Oh yes? And which?"

" Go call Ajatar, Marianne, Leila, Esdeath and Cornelia. They must also hear. "

"Agree…"

That said the green came out of the room.

* * *

 **Earth orbit**

"My small incursion in Osaka has paid off ... Now the earthlings will have no choice but to surrender." Gerel stated, satisfied.

"Are you sure?" Saki asked her.

"Of course ... I deprived them of the FLEIJA, the only weapons that maybe could have destroy me. And the conventional ones don't make me a scratch. I have the victory in hand. "

"And then? What are you going to do once you take control of the world? "

"There are eight billion people in the world, if my calculations do not err. I'll have to eliminate half of it. "

"Four billion deaths? Isn't it excessive? "Saki asked, puzzled.

Gerel looked at her as if she had just uttered blasphemy.

"Excessive, Saki? Is it excessive to avenge my beloved brother? Is it excessive to exterminate those who treated you like a waste?"

"Forgive my inappropriate question." The young woman apologized, bowing.

"Now follow me, I have to show you something."

"Yes."


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64: Destruction from the sky.**

Gerel led Saki to the lower part of the mother ship, precisely at its lowest point. The girl looked around. She was in a room that housed a series of computers and consoles. Gerel approached one of them and began to tinker.

"What is this place?"

"The control room of my secret weapon."

"Secret weapon?"

"So far I didn't want to use it because I didn't think it was necessary. But given the recent developments I have no other choice. "

"What is it about?"

"Two Crono class cannons, the most powerful ones created by my empire. They are installed only on larger ships, and used only when necessary. I remember once I used it to bomb a planet inhabited by giant lizards, which we called Morwen. Most of them died in the bombing, the survivors eliminated them with conventional weapons."

"And now you intend to use it to destroy humanity?"

Saki swallowed at that prospect.

"No. I don't need a dead planet. Mine is a simple demonstration of strength, to induce the earthlings to surrender. "

"I see."

After a few minutes the blonde, satisfied, pressed a red button. Immediately the cannons, placed on the prow of the spaceship, began to charge with energy. When they reached the critical point they fired simultaneously: from them sprang up dozens of green light rays that headed towards the planet at great speed.

* * *

 **Toromo Institute, 1.45 pm**

Zhou was in her room, staring wistfully at the immense jungle that lay around the scientific complex. Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Come on!"

"Good afternoon, Miss Xianglin."

"Dr. Wu ... How can I help you?"

"You're not aware of the latest news, are you?"

"No, which ones?"

"Gerel took the field personally. She attacked the city of Osaka, razing the neighborhood of Miyakojima and leaving the rest of the city in the dark through an EMP. "

"For Confucius ..."

"Of course."

"You are sure?"

"The newscasts doesn't talk about anything else."

"This didn't take us ... Our opponent is more formidable than we thought."

"It may well be said. According to the information gathered, it can generate black holes, electromagnetic impulses and a barrier that defends it from any attack. "

"So ... We are doomed?" The woman asked, demoralized.

"I'm afraid so."

At that moment a strong glow from outside blinded them.

"What's up?" The scientist asked.

* * *

 **Albacete, 8:00 am**

Garcia was walking around the refugee camp when he ran into Alice.

"Hi!" The little girl greeted him.

"Hi ..." he answered.

"What's your name?"

"Garcia ... You're Alice, right?"

"Yup. Nice to meet you!" The girl exclaimed, holding out her hand.

The blond, hesitating, squeezed it.

"You're a Japanese, aren't you?"

"Obvious."

 _I made a nice discovery ..._

"Why do you have a Western name?"

"My mother. It is European, more precisely Italian."

"I see. Now where?"

"Nearby. Do you want me to introduce you?"

"Yup."

"Follow me."

The two made to start, but a dazzling light enveloped them.

* * *

 **Grand Canyon, 0:15 am**

"What's up?" Julia asked, waking with a start.

"It looks like an earthquake!" Faye answered, looking around in alarm.

In fact the whole area vibrated, as if a powerful earthquake was taking place.

"Damn it ... We'll end up buried alive!" Rivalz exclaimed, terrified.

"Now calm down, honey!" Miya said.

After a while the tremors ceased.

"What the hell happened?" The girl asked.

"We know how much you ... Maybe it's the work of the aliens." Faye told her as she lit a cigarette.

"I'm going to have a look!" Said Roy, but he was blocked by Killua.

"Better to wait until dawn, with the darkness that is out there you would not see anything. And then if there are aliens out there, you risk being caught or worse ... And ruining us too. "

"You're right. And meanwhile what do we do? "

"Let's sleep."

"Agree…"

 _And who closes an eye after the shock of a little while ago?_

Faye and Julia thought in unison.


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65: Terror.**

 **Weiswolf, 8:30 am**

Lelouch paced back and forth in his room, eagerly awaiting the arrival of his guests. Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Come on!"

It was time for them to arrive.

"Sorry I'm late." CC said, entering the room with Marianne.

"Only you two?"

"The others will come later, now they are busy."

"I see…"

"CC told me you have a plan to defeat Gerel."

"Exactly, Mother."

"Well, expose it."

"I state that this is a mission on the verge of suicide."

"Explain it anyway."

"Your geass allows you to move into other people's bodies, right?"

"Yup. But what does this have to do with it? "

"You will have to infiltrate the mother ship and take possession of Gerel's body."

The woman looked at him as if he had gone mad.

"You're joking, right?"

"No kidding since '18."

"Lelouch, it's pure madness! Are you asking me to slip into the wolf's lair to get me torn?"

"To put an end to this war, saving the human species."

"But there is no way to get on board the spaceship, it's in space!"

"Ajatar will take you there ... She can teleport anywhere."

"You said that Gerel is immune to geass, being her creator."

"We can only hope that I am wrong."

Marianne shook her head.

"You want to sentence me to death!"

"I thought you were equipped with the Code, like me."

"And with this? You could dissolve me! I don't want to go back to C's world, I've been there for a decade! "

"I understand your fears, but there is no alternative, if not the submission to Gerel."

* * *

At the same time Ayano, Ryo and Yukiya were walking through the corridors of the fortress.

"Of course things have happened in 13 years ..." the swordswoman stated.

"You can say it well ... First the fall of the Euro Universe, then Lelouch who conquers the world, the coup, the rise of Cornelia, and finally this alien invasion. And all the while we were holed up in Masovia." He gave her the hacker a boost.

 _And even after our death._

The raven-haired thought, taking care not to say it.

Suddenly he ran past Shiho beside them.

"The friend is in a hurry," Ayano commented.

 _Has anything happened?_

Yukiya wondered.

* * *

 _I must inform the empress immediately!_

Meanwhile the woman was thinking, alarmed.

When she reached her destination she opened the door, exclaiming:

"Majesty! A terrible thing has happened!"

"Explain yourself better." Cornelia invited her.

"The invaders have launched a large-scale orbital attack, hitting various locations on the planet!"

"Damage estimate?"

"We are still evaluating, but the British archipelago and Iceland are reduced to heaps of ruins, as well as various cities! Even the Toromo institute was destroyed! "

At that news the purple haired widened.

"OMG…"

At that moment another person entered the room: this time it was Esdeath.

"What else is there?"

"Gerel is on TV!" Answered the defense minister.

Cornelia immediately reached for the remote control and turned on the TV. On the screen, Gerel appeared at her command post. She smiled with satisfaction and stood beside her, a girl in purple overalls. It was clearly Asian, probably Japanese.

"Inhabitants of the Earth, a little while ago I gave you a little proof of the destruction I can cause to you. Thanks to my cannons, I destroyed vast portions of your planet, and I also limited myself. If you had used all the power at this time your civilization would have been completely destroyed, and the few remaining of you would have plunged back into the Neolithic. Now the choice is yours: you can continue the resistance to the end, risking extinction or surrender and accept me as a new sovereign. You have 24 hours to decide. If you agree to capitulate, I will descend to Earth to treat your surrender. The meeting will take place in the ruins of Pendragon, your capital. If you want to accept, send a delegation to the imperial palace by tomorrow. I will wait there."

At that point the communication ended.

"And now? If what she said is true we are completely helpless!" Esdeath said, worried.

Cornelia didn't answer, just staring at the TV with a blank stare.

* * *

"What if it's a bluff?" Tony asked himself, skeptical.

"Let me hear it!" Leila silenced him.

"Dear viewers ... Dramatic images reach us from all over the world. Apparently what Gerel said were not just blustery." Having said that the presenter started a series of images on the screen, coming from different places: they were taken from above, and depicting various ruined cities, identifiable only thanks to the writings superimposed: Lisbon, Barcelona, Edinburgh, Stockholm, Nuremberg, Miami, Kyoto and others.

"The invaders' weapon has destroyed many cities that had not been touched by CDs in an instant ... The number of victims is still unknown, but certainly in the millions, if not more ... God, it is from the destruction of Tokyo and Pendragon that I was not witnessing such a mess ... "The woman said, who had long brown hair, black eyes and lipstick on her lips. Her voice was broken with emotion.

"Ok ... Definitely not a bluff." The boy commented, sweating coldly.

"Now the invaders can destroy us in an instant." His lover affirmed, instinctively taking a hand to her belly.

 _I'm afraid my son will never see the light._

She think.

* * *

 _Bitch ... I'll make you the unworthy death you gave to my friends!_

Anchovy thought, furious.

* * *

 _This is the end of the world!_

Kyoko thought, shocked.

* * *

"Did you see?" Harley asked, stunned.

"Yes ..." Ashley answered, shocked.

 _Even our Frames are powerless against such a weapon ..._

He thought as a shiver ran down his spine.


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66: Sing of victory.**

 **Osaka-Kitakyushu highway, 4.45pm**

The Gakuho group (composed not only by Gakuho himself but also by his son Gakushu, and his schoolmates Rio and Karma) were traveling aboard a Humvee.

"We have just received the news that the cities of Hiroshima and Nagasaki have also been razed to the ground by the alien orbital attack. People have started to abandon the cities en masse, to take refuge in the countryside or in the mountains, but I doubt that this can put them safe. There are already scenes of panic, car accidents caused by imprudence and looting. "A voice said on the radio.

"Soon the highways will be clogged with traffic jams ... We have to get out of here!" The headmaster said, worried.

"To go where?" His son asked.

"I would love to know ... I was hoping to reach Kitakyushu (I have some friends there), but I think we will find it deserted when we arrive."

Karma snorted.

"We were lucky to find this vehicle still working." He said.

"This is because it is shielded against EMPs."

"To find? Stealing, you mean ... " Rio observed.

"Look, Miss, we had two choices: either steal this car and save your skin or keep walking and don't get anywhere!"

The blonde did not reply, looking away from the window. Apparently everything seemed calm, despite the chaos announced on the radio; the cars came and went along the highway, as always. Suddenly, however, a crash alerted her. Looking ahead he saw that a crazed car had entered at full speed from a side entrance, ramming another car. The rammed vehicle stopped on the side of the road, while the other turned over, then smashed against the petrol stations of a nearby service area, generating a big explosion.

 _Oh, kami ..._

She thought, horrified.

* * *

 **Weiswolf, 9:00 am**

Around a table, in the so-called War Room (which housed the interactive map of the world with various war fronts), Cornelia, Lelouch, Esdeath, Leila and Marianne were gathered.

"Could I know the reason for this meeting, sister?" Asked the former emperor.

"About an hour ago, Gerel launched a massive orbital attack against the Earth. The British Isles, Iceland, and various cities in free territories (such as Turin or Marseille) have been razed to the ground, totaling 20 million deaths, according to estimates just received. Then she appeared on TV, claiming our surrender or extinction. Didn't you see the ultimatum and the news?"

"I kept the TV off. However it will not do it, it is not convenient. Human beings serve her as subjects, now that her old empire has disappeared. "

"Maybe…. But meanwhile the panic is spreading like wildfire, the cities not affected by the bombing are in chaos. There are riots, looting, mass escapes ... We are on the brink of the abyss. Even some army divisions have mutinied. "

"Just like 13 years ago ..." Leila intervened.

"Yeah, but I doubt the miracle of that time can happen again. This time yours would be words in the wind." The defense minister affirmed.

"So we just have to surrender ... We can stand up to Gerel's army, but not to Gerel herself." The UFN president said.

"There remains one last card to play." Lelouch said.

"Do you mean the plan you showed me before?"

"Exactly, mother. If my predictions are correct we will be able to neutralize Gerel. "

"What plan are you talking about, you two?"

"Simple, my dear sister. She has a geass that allows her to move into other people's bodies and maneuver them at will."

Cornelia looked at the glowing lightning, staring at her in amazement.

"You didn't tell me that."

"I don't see why I should have ... To be hunted down by people who want me dead, like my son did?"

"Anyway ... What is your plan, exactly?"

"Simple. What we have seen so far is not the true body of Gerel, but of Ellie Pratt, the first astronaut to set foot on Mars. The actual body was preserved in the lunar base, and I imagine it has been lost in its destruction. "

"So?"

"If my hypothesis is correct, in the body of Ellie there are two souls: that of the aforementioned, which is in a kind of coma, and that of Gerel. If my mother manages to drive away the spirit of the Rathunas empress from Ellie's body. We will win the war. "

"And what about the other?" Leila asked.

"You mean the girl who was with her?"

"Yes, your majesty ..."

Instinctively, the blonde put her hand over her mouth. She had called Lelouch with the name of your majesty, which belonged only to the current emperor, in this case Cornelia! Perhaps it was true that he had hypnotized.

"Prime Minister Breisgau, your majesty's title should be used solely and exclusively for the current emperor. Not to strangers!" The sovereign scolded her.

"I got confused, majesty ... Forgive me." She apologized, embarrassed.

"Honestly, I have no idea who she is ... Perhaps some terrestrial whom Gerel has corrupted by promising her who knows what. Maybe the government of one of the continents, or something like that. " The young man stated.

"However, this plan does not convince me ... Gerel is the one who created the geass, and perhaps also the Code. Ergo could be immune to my geass."

"If we don't try, we might not know. And the alternative is to become slaves of a ruthless and resentful tyrant."

"From suicide, in short ... How do you intend to act?"

"Gerel will be waiting for us at Pendragon, right?"

"Yes, to treat surrender."

"It's the perfect opportunity to implement my plan, and save the world."

"Do you intend to take part in the delegation?"

"Exact. It will be composed of the people present in this room, plus Ajatar. "

"Why do you too?" Cornelia asked.

"It will help us reach Pendragon more quickly."

"Agree. When do we leave?"

"Immediately, the sooner we put an end to this matter the better. However, please: no one except us must be informed of the plan. Not even Ajatar. "

"As you prefer."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the corridor, Anchovy listened to everything, her ear against the door.

 _So they intend to meet Gerel ... It will be a perfect opportunity to get rid of her, or to die trying ... In any case I could not live in a world dominated by that brutal murderer._

She think.

* * *

 **Earth orbit**

"Do you really mean to go to Pendragon?"

"Exactly, Saki."

"But there is no guarantee that the Terrans will agree to surrender."

"They have no choice ... Their cities are destroyed, and fear and panic reign everywhere. Look. "

She typed on the keyboard of the on-board computer, and immediately on the main monitor appeared a series of aerial shots, showing cities in ruins or in the throes of a riot, as well as apocalyptic traffic jams on roads and highways and columns of fugitives who left the towns with each means.

"As you can see humanity is on the brink of the abyss, in fact it has fallen into it after the little push of a while ago. My victory is complete, I just have to convince the barbarians to throw down their weapons. "

"I see…"

Gerel smiled wickedly.

 _It took me two millennia, but I will finally get my revenge and a new empire!_

She think.

"Obviously you will come with me."

"Why?"

"You will watch your back, in case the Terrans try to hit a hunchback."

"Agree. Do you want to leave now? "

"Yup. The sooner I close this matter the better. I will wait 24 hours. If no one comes, I will make a clean sweep of the areas not under my control. "

Saki looked down.

 _I am grateful to you for having saved me, made stronger and helped in my revenge ... But if you manage to win 4 billion innocents tomorrow, if not more than they will die ... Can I really afford this?_

She wondered.


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67: The colossus.**

 **Weiswolf, 4:44 pm**

The group in charge of meeting Gerel had gathered in Lelouch's quarters.

"Am I wrong or did you say leave immediately? Why put it off for 7 hours? "Leila asked him.

"When it is morning in Pendragon it is night. It was not prudent to go there in the dark. Gerel could reserve a few little jokes for us. "The boy answered.

"As if she needed it ... She practically won." Esdeath pointed out to him.

"Exactly for that ... Why negotiate when it could crush us?"

"Do you think it's a trap?"

"Possible, mother ..."

"And yet do you want us to go there?"

"Gerel owns the Chrono cannons, it can hit any point on Earth, as we have seen. Staying here or at Pendragon makes no difference. "

"True…"

"Do the others know of our departure?" Ajatar demanded.

"Apart from Shiho, Yaeko and Evergreen no. Some might try to hinder us, others like CC would insist on coming with us. "

"True ... Are you ready to leave?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good. Stand by, or you'll stay here. "

The goddess began to concentrate, lighting up. Shortly before disappearing she saw an unspecified figure running towards her and clinging to her arm, but he could do nothing.

* * *

 **Pendragon, 8:50 am**

The delegation materialized near the Victory Hotel, or at least what was left of it. Cornelia looked around. The imperial capital, until a month before lavish and full of life, was an expanse of inert ruins. There was not a living soul around, and the bleak scenery was made even more spooky by some gusts of wind.

 _It reminds me of Tokyo during the war ..._

She thought, remembering the times when she was governor general of Area 11, when she was fighting the Japan Liberation Front.

"And what are you doing here?" Lelouch asked.

Turning around, Cornelia saw Anchovy clinging to Ajatar's arm.

"I want to kill Gerel!" The gray-haired replied.

"Don't say nonsense! That is no bread for your teeth! We are here to discuss the terms of surrender, not to attempt reckless actions!" Leila warned her.

"Because of her I lost two dear friends!"

"Do you think you are the only one to have suffered losses? Do you know how many people have died since the invasion began? Tens of millions! Men, women, children ... Whole families destroyed! "

"As long as Gerel is alive Carpaccio and Pepperoni will have no peace!"

"Stop being reckless! Risks of condemning to death what remains of humanity!"

"I will come with you, whether you want it or not ..."

The last famous words.

Taking advantage of her distraction, Marianne hit Anchovy in the back of the head, knocking her unconscious.

"Sorry, little girl, but it's not the right time to be a kamikaze." She said, then turned to Ajatar.

"Teleport to a safe place, then join us at the palace."

"Agree."

Having said this the group set off, while Ajatar and Anchovy vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

 **Weiswolf, 5:00 pm**

CC was walking through the corridors of the fortress, when she came across Shiho, Esdeath's secretary.

"Excuse me, did you see Lelouch by chance?" She asked her.

"His Majesty ... I meant Mr. Lelouch is in a meeting with the upper echelons of government. No one has to bother him, not even his girlfriend. "

"I see. Would you like a coffee? I saw a distributor nearby ... "

"Agree."

The two women set off, reaching the gas station and having a coffee each.

"I guess you heard the latest news."

"If it means orbital attack, yes. Here at the fortress they all talk about it, and with terror. Gerel could hit us at any time, we wouldn't have a chance. "

"You're worried, I guess."

"Of course ... For me and my daughters."

"Miho and Maho, right?"

"Exact."

"And their father? I don't think I saw him here at the fortress."

"He was in the imperial army. He is dead during the battle of Jaén, in the Iberian peninsula."

"I'm sorry…"

"Things that happen in war. You know, I was convinced that after the 2018 conflict and the unification of the world by Lelouch I would not see others. I was very wrong. "

"True…"

Shiho snorted, then looked at CC from head to toe. She smiled.

 _Great pretty girl ..._

She thought, licking her lips.

Instinctively she reached out and began to caress her face.

"You know, I find you very pretty."

"Thank you, I'm flattered."

The woman approached her and, without warning, kissed her on the lips.

"Would you like some fun, just you and me?"

"I'm busy ..." the green felt, surprised by the gesture and the woman's proposal.

"An escapade doesn't hurt anyone, especially if it stays between us. And then Lelouch has been busy in a decade, you know he went with many women?"

"I know…"

"Then let yourself go ..."

That said, she started kissing her on the lips, then on the neck.

"Could someone see us ..." CC protested.

"Don't worry about it," She reassured her, then began to take off her shirt.

* * *

 **Pendragon, 9:15 am**

"But how much do they put us? I waited for them all night! Not to mention the side effects of the orbital transporter!" Exclaimed Gerel, nervous from the long wait.

"Maybe they won't come." Saki remarked.

"If they don't show up, they have suicidal delusions ... Don't they realize that the alternative is annihilation?"

"Here they are!" She warned her.

Looking ahead she saw a small group of four persons, to which was added Ajatar, which appeared out of nowhere.

 _We are at the showdown ..._

The alien thought, smiling grimly.

She walked towards them, followed by her follower.

"Are you the delegation?"

"Exact. I am Cornelia, the current empress of the world."

"Not for long, I guarantee you."

"And they are Leila, the prime minister ..."

Leila greeted with a nod.

"... Esdeath, defense minister ..."

The blue-haired remained impassive.

"... Marianne, president of UFN ..."

"Honored."

"... My half-brother Lelouch and finally ..."

"Ajatar ... I know who he is, even though I haven't seen her for two millennia."

"Gerel ... Why did you wait so long to get back at the wrong that humans did to you?"

"Some traitors have sealed my spirit in a cube. There I was trapped until three years ago, when I was involuntarily freed from this girl." She explained, pointing to herself.

 _Then Leila's theories were right._

The purple-haired thought.

"However, I'm not here to dig up the past. I demand the immediate and unconditional surrender of the planet Earth to the empire of Rathunas, under penalty of the extinction of your lowest species."

"We are ready to surrender, if that will save lives." Cornelia asked.

"It will save, starting with yours."

"What must we do to sanction the surrender?"

"Kneel in front of me. An act of submission."

"Nothing else?"

"Your abdication. But we can postpone it until later."

"Agree…"

Immediately the members of the delegation knelt in front of Gerel, bowing their heads. Gerel smiled, sure she had won by now. Suddenly, however, Lelouch shouted:

"MOTHER!"

Marianne looked up and used her geass on Gerel. She slumped to the ground, unconscious, while Gerel, taken by surprise, put her hands to her head and began to scream like crazy. A terrible pain drilled her head. She collapsed and began to wriggle, as if she were possessed. Everyone looked at her in surprise. After a very long time Gerel's spirit came out of her body, only to dissolve after a few moments. The woman stopped screaming and fidget. She rose slowly to her feet, revealing two blue, not red, irises.

"Marianne?" Ajatar called her.

"Yes, it's me." Replied the person concerned.

All those present breathed a sigh of relief.

"So it's over?" Leila asked.

"We'll discover when we get back to Weiswolf. But first we have to take Anchovy back." Lelouch replied.

"And what do we do with her?" Cornelia asked, pointing to Saki.

"I don't know, sister ... It depends on her intentions. If she intends to fight us she will have to contend with Ajatar and my mother. "

"You are Leila Breisgau, aren't you?"

"Exact."

"Then I will not resist. I never wanted the evil of the humankind, I just wanted revenge on those who used and betrayed me."

"You will not want to trap us, I hope."

Saki shook her head.

"If you wanted to, you would already be dead."

"She will come with us to Weiswolf then. Come on, let's go find that little unconscious ..." The blonde said.

* * *

At the same time Anchovy had just regained consciousness.

 _Damn ... Those witches hit me in the back and then left here!_

She thought nervously.

Looking around she realized she was near her house ... Or at least to the ruins of her house. In seeing this some tears began to scratch her face.

 _This is where they died ... And I ... I couldn't even avenge them! I'm a nullity!_

She thought desperately.

Suddenly the manhole in front of her opened and from it came a girl with long blond hair.

"Finally air!"

"Carpaccio, do you want to move? We don't have all day! "A voice warned from below.

"Okay, wait a minute." She stepped aside, letting out a girl with short black hair and a woman with long blond hair and blue eyes.

 _What…_

The gray-haired turned to the newcomers, recognizing them immediately. One was Milly Ashord, a famous journalist. And with her there were ...

"Carpaccio ... Pepperoni ..." She said, her voice broken with emotion.

The two girls turned to her.

"Anchovy!" Carpaccio called her.

Happy as ever, Anchovu burst into tears again, slinging into her friend's arms and almost making her lose her balance.

"You are alive ... You are alive! I thought you were dead! "She stated.

"In fact we missed it a little ... We saved ourselves by taking refuge in the sewers." Carpaccio explained.

"I ... I was so scared ... I was sick without you!"

"Come on, relax now ... We're all together again."

Milly smiled as she saw that scene, then looked up and the blood froze in her veins.

"What's wrong, Miss Ashford?" Pepperoni asked her.

The blonde, trembling, pointed upwards. They all turned in that direction, and what he saw left them stone. A colossal three-legged robot stood before them, armed with 6 missile launchers and with a single red-colored electronic eye in the center. The quartet was petrified in front of that vision, Milly even urinated herself. They were like ants in front of that iron giant.

 _Oh, my god ... We're dead!_

The reporter thought, terrified.


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68: The army arrives.**

Anchovy, Carpaccio, Pepperoni and Milly continued to stare in fright at that mountain of weapons and metal that stood a short distance from them. Never in their lives had they seen anything like it. Anchovy swallowed, clasping her friends' hands tightly. It seemed that the titan was about to open fire on them. Suddenly however, from a corner, a British military column emerged, composed of Frame, tanks, Humvees and trucks loaded with soldiers.

"It's the imperial army! What's he doing here?" The reporter asked.

"I think they are here to attack Gerel ..." Anchovy answered.

Milly looked at her in amazement.

"Is Gerel here at Pendragon?" Pepperoni asked, surprised.

"Yes ... Empress Cornelia, Prime Minister Leila and a couple of others wanted to meet her to discuss the terms of surrender," Her friend explained.

"So ... Is that colossus ours?"

"Exactly, Carpaccio."

"We could get a ride, what do you say?"

"Are you sure, Miss Ashford? These go straight into the lion's mouth ... "

"We are in danger everywhere, Pepper ... No matter where we are." Anchovy explained.

"If it is really that much it is worth joining us."

That said, the quartet stopped one of the trucks and convinced the driver (initially reticent as a taxi to civilians) to get them on board. Then the vehicle started again.

* * *

 **Grand Canyon, 8:30 am**

When Faye and Julia set foot on the surface they were totally lost. The surrounding landscape was devastated, unrecognizable from before. It was as if a large asteroid had crashed in the area.

"What is the work of aliens?"

"You can bet on it, blondie ..."

"But why would they bomb this area? There is nothing here. "

"I have no idea ... maybe a show of strength?"

"In the middle of nowhere? If I had been in them I would have hit some cities ... "

"And who tells you they didn't?"

"Anyway we'd better go back downstairs ... If they had to launch another attack we'll end badly."

"They have already swept this place, I doubt they will do it again."

"I know, but we need to inform others."

"True ... Let's go down."

* * *

 **Pendragon, 8:45 am**

"Anchovy!" She called Leila.

"Where are you?" Asked Marianne.

"Little stubborn ... She should have stayed at Weiswolf!" Cornelia said, annoyed.

"True ... Hey, you two! Pay attention with my body! "Exclaimed the shining lightning, aimed at Esdeath and Lelouch.

"You make it easy, mother ... The problem is that you are heavy." The son replied.

"Heavy me? Breed of insolent!"

"Now don't fight ... Let's think about finding your friend." Saki intervened, joining the group.

"Finding a girl in a pile of ruins ... Ajatar, do you remember where you left her?" The blonde asked.

"Near her home."

"We're fine ... Unable to recognize it in this maze of ruined buildings, admitting it's still standing."

Suddenly some heavy footsteps echoed in the air.

"What's going on?" Leila asked.

She looked up, imitated by all the others. All but Cornelia, Leila, Esdeath and Lelouch were stunned to see a gigantic mecha wandering around the ruins of the capital.

"What the hell is that?"

"Calm yourself, mother ... It is the eye of Britannia, a war mecha I built some years ago. Scientists from all over the world worked on it." Lelouch explained, then turned to his sister:

"I thought you had it dismantled."

"In fact I thought about it, but then I decided it could be useful in the future."

"To repress any riots, right? That jewel is armed with machine guns, flamethrowers, eyepiece lasers, 6 missile launchers ... ideal for suppressing any rebellion. "

"Yeah…"

"Why didn't I know about it?"

"Simple, Marianne ... It was top secret information, to be disclosed only to the empress (who I am), the prime minister and the defense minister."

After a while the small group was joined by a military column from which dozens of British soldiers descended, led by a man in his fifties with short black hair and a mustache of the same color.

"General Anderson ..." Cornelia greeted him.

"Your majesty ... Prime Minister Breisgau ... Minister Esdeath ..."

"What did you come here to do?"

"When Gerel announced that she would come to Pendragon here I thought I'd try to head here with my men, with the aim of eliminating her once and for all."

"You are late ... We have already managed to neutralize it."

"And yet it is with you, alive and well."

"That's Ellie Pratt, whom Gerel controlled. Now the spirit of Gerel has dissolved, and Ellie is free. "

"I see ... By the way, are these girls with you?"

"Girls?"

"Major Kruger, bring them here!"

An officer in his thirties came forward, in the company of three girls and a woman.

"Anchovy ... I see you have found your friends."

"Exactly, majesty. And I'm happy like never before! "

"Well ... Now that we're all here, I'd say we go back to Weiswolf."

"Yes, your majesty!" Leila and the others replied, in chorus.

"But isn't that Lelouch vi Britannia? I thought he was dead! "The general exclaimed.

"As you can see the rumors of his departure were unfounded. It is thanks to him that Europe and North America have remained free." The empress explained.

"I see ... But is Lady Marianne all right? It seems to me senseless."

"Nothing serious, it will recover. Now you can return to the base. "

"Yes, your highness."

"Ajatar, take us back to the fortress, please."

"Yes, Cornelia."


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69: Regain consciousness.**

 **Weiswolf, 6.00pm**

Cornelia's group, to which Milly, Pepperoni and Carpaccio had joined, had just returned to the fortress.

"Are we sure this is over?" Anchovy asked.

"There is only one way to know it," Leila answered.

Having said this, she left the room, encountering her half-brother Ioan.

"Here you are, finally! I was just looking for you."

"What happens?"

"I honestly don't know yet. The invaders seem to have ... stopped working."

"What would it mean to stop working?"

"Their fighters have crashed, the frames and the cyborgs are still, the CDs too. And this happens all over the world."

"But you are sure?"

"The news doesn't talk about anything else."

"I go to see."

* * *

When she came to her room she turned on the TV. A special edition of the news was on the air.

"We get news from various parts of the planet, especially from the war fronts ... I don't know how it is possible but the enemy forces have been neutralized ... I don't know how or by whom. We connect live with our correspondent, Misato Katsuragi. Misato, will you receive me? "

"Yes, Ritsuko."

"Where are you right now?"

"In Seoul ... Or rather in the ruins of Seoul. I just arrived by helicopter."

"How is the situation?"

On the screen appeared a woman in her thirties, with long blue hair and brown eyes.

"Right now I'm standing next to a cyborg patrol."

"Be cautious, even if they seem inert they could attack you at any moment."

"If they had been active they would have already killed me. They are cyborgs programmed for actions of war and extermination, not for ambushes."

"True ... And what about their aviation?"

"As I flew over the Sea of Japan, I witnessed an air clash between the imperial aviation and some alien units. Suddenly the enemy fighters fell into the sea. So, like magic."

"Agreed ... Do not hesitate to contact us if there are any news."

"Yup."

The line returned to the studio.

"Apparently a miracle is taking place, kind viewers ... Gerel's army, for reasons unknown to me, is now harmless. I don't know if this situation is temporary or definitive, but at least for the moment we can breathe a sigh of relief."

"Apparently Gerel's armies worked thanks to her magic arts. Now that she is gone, they have returned to immobility, "Ajatar explained, joining her with Ioan.

"So ... is the war over?"

"Exactly, and ended with the human victory."

"Finally…"

The blonde sat on the bed.

 _The nightmare has come to an end ... I almost don't believe it, given how things were going a little while ago._

She looked up.

" Where is Tony?"

"I have no idea." Her brother replied.

"I feel his presence nearby ... I can take you to him, if you want."

"Thank you, Ajatar."

"Imagine."

* * *

At the same time, in another room, Tony was flirting with Yuriko. Both were naked and sweaty, lying side by side.

"You are divine, Yuriko ... In every sense." He complimented her, sensually licking her neck.

"Ahn! I love your compliments, Tony ... "the woman replied, running her tongue over her lips.

They fucked all afternoon, but the boy never seemed to be enough.

"How about a fifth round, sweetie?"

"But you are insatiable!"

"You attract me like a magnet ... Your face, your neck, your breasts ... Every inch of skin on your body drives me crazy!"

Having said this, he penetrated her from behind, while with his hands he began to palpate her breasts with enthusiasm.

"I love you ..." He whispered in her ear.

Taken by surprise, the woman began to utter moans and screams of pleasure.

"Yuriko ... Yuriko ..."

"TONY!" A female voice suddenly shouted.

 _Oh, fuck ..._

He cursed mentally, stopping abruptly.

He turned, imitated by his lover. Leila and Ajatar had appeared near the bed: the first or stared scandalized, the second impassive.

"Ah ... Leila!" Tony exclaimed.

The furious blonde approached the bed and raised her fist. After a while, a cry of pain sounded in the air.

* * *

At the same time, Cornelia, Lelouch and Marianne had carried the shining lightning body to the infirmary.

"How can I help you?" Dr. Shirayuki demanded.

"I would like you to submit this girl to some medical tests. But before…"

The blonde laid her real body on an operating table, then returned through the geass. After a while Marianne opened her eyes, sitting down, while Ellie blinked a few times and then looked around, confused.

"Where I am?"

"Weiswolf fortress, Europe," The empress replied.

"What happened to me? I remember that I was on the Eowyn moon base, then the darkness ... "

"You were controlled by an alien entity seeking revenge. Now we have released you. "

"Alien Entity?"

"It's a long story ... Marianne will explain it to you. Lelouch, can you follow me to my office? I need to talk to you. "

"Ok ..."

"How long have I been possessed?"

"Three years, we are in December 2030."

"Who are you?"

"Cornelia li Britannia, empress of the world. Now excuse me but I have to go. "

The astronaut ran a hand over her face, disoriented.

 _But isn't Lelouch the emperor? I really need an update of what happened during my ... Coma._

She told himself.

Cornelia and her brother went out, but they ran into Tony, who dabbed his nose with a bloody handkerchief. With him was Yuriko.

"What the hell happened to you?" Asked the former emperor.

"An argument with Leila ... Nothing serious."

 _The forgetful was not enough, now this comes too!_

Kaname thought, annoyed.

"Kaname, take care of the young lady ... Miss?"

"Ellie Pratt."

"Good. I take care of Tony. "

"Yes, doctor."

The empress and her half-brother left the room.


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter 70: WAR IS OVER**

 **Kitakyushu, 1:15 am**

The Gakuho group had taken lodgings at the Nunnally hotel, one of the most luxurious hotels in the town (the owners were friends of the headmaster of Osaka, and they had decided to give it hospitality), which at that time was almost completely deserted, as well as much of the city, evacuated by most of the inhabitants after the attacks launched by Gerel. They had settled in two neighboring rooms: Gakuho in one, his son with his two classmates in the other. Suddenly their sleep was troubled by a voice from the outside speaker.

"Citizens of Kitakyushu, wake up!"

 _What…_

The man was asked, annoyed.

"Awake, inhabitants of Kitakyushu!"

* * *

"Who's disturbing this now?" Gakushu wondered, annoyed.

"Wake Up! I have important news!"

"An idiot, that's who!" Karma replied.

"Let's see who he is ..." Rio proposed, rubbing her eyes.

The two boys and the girl, naked, approached the window and opened it, looking down. In the middle of the street an advertising van was standing with loudspeakers. In the neighboring buildings some lights were on and the tenants had leaned out of the window.

"Are you deficient? Can't you see it's one o'clock? "The redhead shouted, irritated.

The occupant of the vehicle ignored him and continued to talk.

"Wonderful news has just arrived! The war is over, the invaders are defeated! We are safe!"

After a few seconds, shouts of jubilation rose from various points along the road.

"But ... But is it true?" Rio asked, incredulous.

"I turn on the TV."

That said, Gakushu reached for the remote control and turned on the TV. A solemn-looking blonde announcer appeared on the screen. In superimposition stood a writing in english, in large letters:

WAR IS OVER

"Citizens of the empire, here is Milly Ashford in live from the fortress of Weiswolf, in Europe. I am pleased to announce that Gerel is dead, and that her army is neutralized. The war is over, and humanity, although proven, has emerged victorious. In a few hours a speech will be given worldwide by Empress Cornelia li Britannia, obviously dedicated to victory. "

"So it's true!" Karma exclaimed.

Rio, stunned, fell to her knees, while a few tears began to roll down her face.

 _Finally…_

She thought, still incredulous that she had left the nightmare behind her.

* * *

 **Weisewolf, 6.30pm**

Cornelia and Lelouch were facing each other, she sitting at the desk and he standing.

"So what did you want to tell me?" The boy asked.

"Thank you. It is thanks to you that we managed to win this war. You guided the war operations that allowed us to regain ground ... "

"You would have succeeded even by yourself. After all, you and Schneizel have annihilated the Euro Universe."

"Euro Universe was a colossus with feet of clay, the aliens had invaded half the planet. And then the plan to neutralize Gerel is yours."

"True ... Did you want to tell me anything else?"

"Yup. After dinner I will give a worldwide speech, and I want you to be present. "

"I? And why?"

"Your contribution was decisive for victory, and you are entitled to a slice of glory."

"Sister ... You know well that the world hates me. For years I enslaved billions of people with my geass. If it turns out I'm still alive and I'll show up somewhere they'll kill me on sight."

"I thought you were immortal, because of the Code."

"I can still feel pain. And then there's the geass thing. They might suspect that I'm maneuvering you."

"After the help you provided, I cannot allow you to go back to oblivion. Also because there are already people who have seen you."

"Do you mean General Anderson and his soldiers? You could silence them. You are still the empress."

"I don't want people to remember you as the monster you are not. He must remember you as the one who contributed to the salvation of the planet and of the human race. "

"I remind you that I am still the murderer of Euphemia, Clovis and Nunnally. Don't you hate me for this? "

Cornelia smiled bitterly.

"Am I entitled to judge you? All those civilians massacred on my order ... Men, women, children ... Entire families destroyed."

Lelouch looked down. Both his hands and his sister's were thick with blood, the blood of countless people, and both knew it well.

"However, it is not the only important announcement I will give tonight."

"And what else will you announce? "

"You'll discover soon."

* * *

 **6:45 pm**

"And this is it." Said Marianne, finishing her story.

Ellie sat on the operating table and held her head in her hands.

"God ... Millions of innocents have died for my fault!" She exclaimed, sorrowful.

"Not yours, but of the entity that maneuvered you."

"I shouldn't have tinkered with that cube!"

"You could not know its contents."

"And why these symbols don't disappear?" She asked, showing her palms.

"Evidently you still have the powers inherited from Gerel, including the Code." Saki intervened.

"Who are you?" The blonde asked.

"Saki Yoshida, japanese."

"I don't remember you ..."

"When we met you were possessed."

"This explains everything ..."

"Look, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but it's dinner time soon, and it would be better if we all went to the canteen. Tony, you're fine now."

"Thank you, doctor."

"Duty. Anyway, you've been looking for that punch, boy ... Betraying your future wife with another woman!"

"I can't help it if I'm sensitive to feminine charm ... especially if I'm in the presence of a goddess."

Yuriko blushed at those words.

"I understand ... But now let's go. I don't want strangers in my clinic while I'm away."


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter 71: Don't betray me anymore.**

 **7:00 pm**

That evening, a festive atmosphere reigned in the canteen. The end of the war had taken a heavy burden from the hearts of many, who could finally relax without fearing the attacks of the invaders, now completely eradicated.

* * *

"Starting today, every December 10th, the feast of victory against space invaders will be celebrated." Cornelia declared solemnly.

"I approve, Majesty. However we should also think about the reconstruction of the areas devastated by the conflict just ended." Yaeko pointed out to her.

"True ... It will take years to bring the situation back to normal. But if we roll up our sleeves everything will be as good as new. "

"You are optimistic."

"Now that the enemy is defeated, yes."

* * *

"Are you still angry?" Tony asked, turning to Leila.

"And you ask me too? You promised to break up with Kyoko and Anchovy to dedicate yourself exclusively to me, and instead I find you in bed with another woman!" The blonde replied, angry.

 _Bravo, idiot ..._

"Leila, we have already discussed it ... When I see a breathtaking beauty I lose my head. Only one thing comes to mind. "

"That is, fuck her ..."

"Exact. However it is now she intends to return to Japan to find her husband and daughter, admitting that they are still alive after the recent events.

"And if by chance they were dead you will console her in your arms ... I might as well leave with her."

"And leave you alone, with our son in charge? It wouldn't be fair."

"It's not even fair to betray me with other women."

"I know…"

"And yet you do it anyway!"

"It's a drug for me."

"Well, I advise you to detox before our child is born! I don't want her to grow up with a faithless father!"

"But look who says it! Did you not understand it with that Akito? "

"That is old history ... Closed before I met you ... So don't dare accuse me of treason!"

"Can you tell why you're so nervous? You know what my philosophy of life is. I'm a libertine. After all I betrayed my wife with you and with Anchovy. "

"This story must end! Do you want to understand or not that I suffer seeing you in the arms of another? As long as I was the lover I could also send the toad down, but tomorrow I will become your wife! And I don't accept that you keep extra-marital relationships!"

Tears streaked the woman's face. Tony felt guilty about seeing her cry. He took her hand, then stared intently into her eyes.

"Forgive me, Leila ... I acted like a bastard. But I guarantee you that from tonight on I will have eyes only for you."

"Swear on your consort!"

"May it burn alive if I say false!"

"Ok ... I want to trust."

Leila wiped her tears, then went back to eating, imitated by Tony.

* * *

"Where were you hiding?" Asked Anchovy.

"Hm? What do you mean? "Carpaccio asked her.

"When Pendragon was razed to the ground, I thought you were dead. For days I cried, I was sorrowful ... And today you emerge from the sewers, sane and save. Why didn't you try to contact me in any way?"

Pepperoni replied:

"When we saw that huge beam that was ravaging the capital, we panicked. We slipped into the manhole near our house, escaping the destruction of Pendragon."

"I understood this, but then?"

"When we returned to the surface the city was a heap of ruins, our home no longer existed, only our clothes remained. Since it was dangerous to stay there we decided to move into the sewers, safe from new attacks. Every once in a while one of us came to the surface to check the situation. Sometimes we looted some shops or private houses to get food. "

"This until today?"

"Yup."

"I see…"

"You instead?"

"I spent the last month here at Weiswolf, while the world was being ravaged by invaders. When I found out that Cornelia and the government poppies were headed to Pendragon, I joined them. I wanted to kill Gerel for revenge, but someone stunned me and took me to the place where I found you. "

"Very careless on your part. You could die, you know?" Carpaccio scolded her.

"I was already dead, without you."

Meanwhile, Ppeperoni looked around, between a bite and another of spaghetti. Suddenly she saw, among the diners, a person who froze her blood in her veins. Her eyes widened, she opened her mouth in a grimace of awe and fear, then began to tremble slightly. Terrified, she reached out for Anchovy and shook her shoulder.

"A-Anchovy ..."

"What's up? Looks like you've seen a ghost." The gray-haired girl asked.

"THAT IS LELOUCH!" The girl cried, scared, turning those present in her direction.

"So what?"

"Why is he free?"

"We had to release him so he could help us in the war against the invaders."

"Are you dumb?" Have you forgotten who has the geass? Do you want us to enslave everyone again?"

"If he wanted he would have done it already."

"Perhaps he has already conditioned your minds!"

"Pepperoni, calm down ... Lelouch is a hero! Victory in war is also thanks to him!"

"A hero? A HERO? But did you drink your brain? That's a monster, he raped me!"

"Now calm down, Pepper!"

"I won't stay in this room a minute longer!"

Having said this, she got up and left the table, not before shouting:

"You are hypnotized! Everyone!"

* * *

 _If her reacted this way to see me let alone the rest of the world ..._

Lelouch thought disconsolately.

"That ... It was one of your harem, right?" CC asked.

"Yes ..." He replied.

He started eating again, but after a few minutes he felt a presence, close to him. He looked up and saw Ashley and Harley standing at the table, staring at him seriously.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Come on, tell her!" The girl said, turning to her lover.

Ashley snorted, then started talking:

"I know our last meeting was not pleasant. But I wanted to ... "He stopped.

"Hm?"

"I wanted to thank you for neutralizing Gerel, and to apologize for the torture I inflicted on you and your friend."

Initially the former emperor said nothing. Then, after about a minute, he extended his hand to his interlocutor.

"Excuses accepted. Basically you had your reasons, having lost your friends because of me."

Ashley smiled and squeezed it.

* * *

"What have you got, Katyusha? I see you worried." Miho said.

"Look at those three ..."

"You mean Anchovy and her friends?"

"Obvious."

"What's wrong?" Asked Maho.

"Since she met those two, she completely forgot about us. Will he not want to discharge us after we have supported and comforted her?"

"There is a serious possibility ..." Erika gave her a strong suspicion.

"Come on, nothing proves it! She's just happy to see her friends again, who she thought was dead."Miho stated.

"I hope so ..." the blonde replied, starting to eat again.


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter 72: Irrevocable decisions, part 1.**

 **8:00 pm**

Everything was ready for the speech. Cornelia was in front of a podium with some microphones on it, beside her were Leila and Esdeath. Out of range, a small group of people, including Lelouch and CC, waited anxiously.

"Just a few minutes, get ready."

"Yes, Yaeko."

The purple-haired looked at the camera, looking tense.

 _After tonight nothing will be the same as before._

She think.

* * *

 _I wonder what's so important to say ..._

Lelouch wondered.

* * *

Cornelia took a deep breath while Hall hail Britannia was sung.

 _It is shortly ... Be focused._

"Nervous?" Leila asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"I was too, when I held my first public speech."

"It's not the speech that makes me nervous, but its content."

"What do you mean?"

"Now you'll find out ..."

After a few seconds the live broadcast began.

"Citizens of the Empire, after an apocalyptic war lasting about a month, costing them countless victims and unspeakable destruction in various cities of the globe, the war against the invaders from space has finally ended, with our victory."

She paused.

 _Strange ... She usually uses the term subjects to address the people._

Esdeath thought.

"In the conflict that has just ended, many have lost their lives ... both military and civilian, dead on various fronts of war, in battlefields, in cities destroyed by aliens, during riots against the occupiers. Current estimates are of 50 million deaths, but I fear their number will increase."

* * *

"I told you it was important news!" Takashi exclaimed, excited.

"Let me hear!" Venelana told him.

* * *

"However, humanity, although decimated, is still standing. Now that the alien danger has been neutralized, it is time to rebuild the areas devastated by the war, so that our planet returns to normal. "

Another pause.

* * *

 _What anxiety ... I fear that sooner or later it will pull me in the middle, with all the consequences of the case._

Lelouch thought worried, then stared at CC in the eyes.

* * *

"However, I intend to take advantage of the opportunity to make an important announcement."

* * *

"What will it be?" Rio asked.

"Let us hear!" Gakushu scolded her.

* * *

Cornelia was silent for a couple of seconds, then spoke again:

"In the last twenty years the world has undergone radical changes, caused by the imperial wars and the actions of Zero ... I meant Lelouch. We have gone from a three-way system dominated by Britannia, Europia and China (plus some minor nations) to a single global imperial government, which for the first time has united the whole human race under a single flag. This form of government, which had guaranteed the world peace and prosperity, began to go into crisis with my ascent to the throne. Strong liberal and separatist agitations have affected various parts of the planet."

Sje was silent for a few moments.

"The recent war between the earthly empire and that of Rathunas put an end to the old world, both symbolically and materially. This date, the year 2030, will weigh on the history to come as in the past the year 2018 weighed, and even before the year 1807, the year of the Edinburgh humiliation. This is not only because of the conflict that has just ended, but because I have taken an important and irrevocable decision. "

She gave a long sigh.

"I, Cornelia Li Britannia, renounce my political prerogatives!"


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter 73: Irrevocable decisions, part 2.**

"I, Cornelia Li Britannia, renounce my political prerogatives!"

Leila and Esdeath stared at her in astonishment. Yaeko did the same.

 _She abolish the absolute monarchy?_

Lelouch wondered, amazed.

"Starting today, effective power will be in the hands of Prime Minister Leila Breisgau, who will have the task of reforming the empire, which otherwise risks collapse. My role as empress will be purely symbolic."

* * *

"But ... She are serious?" Shiho asked.

"Of course, do you think her majesty jokes about certain things?" Evergreen replied.

* * *

"The absolute and centralized monarchy is now obsolete, even harmful. It must therefore be replaced by a parliamentary monarchy with a federal structure, which will guarantee freedom of worship, speech, voting, expression and other fundamental freedoms to all peoples of the empire. It will be the beginning of a new era of peace, freedom and prosperity for the human race."

* * *

"Are we sure it's really Cornelia?" Rias wondered doubtfully.

"Of course it is, what questions do you ask?" Her mother replied.

"I thought she was an extremist conservative, I didn't expect certain statements."

"She must have changed her mind during the war." Her father assumed.

* * *

"I know my words will have left you speechless ... Perhaps to some, a minority, this decision will not go well. But the alternative is the disintegration of the empire, and in this case the world will descend into chaos, a new Middle Ages will begin. And can't even go back to the old tripolar system. Euro Universe, the Chinese Federation and other nations are now only memories of the past and there is no possibility that they will rise again. Moving back the lancets of history is pure madness. Now that humanity is united, especially after defeating the common enemy, it is necessary that this unity be preserved, so that it can work together to build a bright future."

She paused again.

"Before speaking to Prime Minister Breisgau, I intend to introduce you to those who contributed to the victory against Gerel. The first is Marianne vi Britannia, president of the United Federattion of Nations, which I invite her to come forward."

Surprised, the woman reached the sovereign.

"The present Marianne is in possession of a geass that allows her to transfer her spirit into the bodies of others. Thanks to this ability, she was able to free astronaut Ellie Pratt from the possession of Gerel, who fell victim to alien possession while exploring the surface of Mars. By its merits I intend to associate it with the throne, and it will be destined to succeed me if I do not have to generate an heir."

 _My mother empress? It would be an idea ... The definitive empress._

Lelouch thought, smiling at the thought.

"The second person who contributed to the victory, allowing us to free some territories and then the whole planet, is a person you all know ... Lelouch vi Britannia!"

The person concerned covered his face with one hand.

 _I knew it!_

He told himself, starting.

* * *

"Did ... Said Lelouch? That Lelouch? "Venelana asked incredulously.

After a short while, Lelouch himself appeared on the screen.

"It's just Lelouch!" Exclaimed her daughter, stunned.

"Why is that bastard alive? They told us he was dead! "Saya exclaimed, furious.

* * *

"I know that his appearance will have left many of you stunned. I know you will be upset, and frightened by the geass or actions committed by my brother in the past. However, if the world has not fallen into the clutches of Gerel, the credit is his. Lelouch is a hero, and I hope he is treated as such."

* * *

"A hero? Is she joking? That kidnapped my mother! He made us all slaves with the geass! I bet she's a hypnotized too! "Saya exclaimed, furious.

"But she is right ... If he really saved us it would be ungrateful to abuse him!" Rei replied.

"I can't trust ... Not knowing about his geass." Takashi stated, sweating coldly.

"Maybe Saya is right ... Maybe Cornelia, Leila and Esdeath are under his control!" Shizuka speculated. The others in the room nodded.

* * *

"Would you like to say something, brother?" Cornelia asked.

Initially Lelouch said nothing, then nodded.

Cornelia stepped aside, giving him the job. He thanked her with a nod, then spoke:

"I know what you're thinking. That I am a monster, a tyrant, a slaver and a murderer. I know you have been cursing me for three years, for having enslaved you with my geass, depriving you of freedom (no matter if my government has brought peace, prosperity and welfare). You may be thinking that I used my geass to condition the people here, and if I say it's not, you won't believe it."

He paused.

"However, what my sister says is true. It is thanks to my strategies that the invaders, who had taken over half of the world and were preparing to subject the other half, started to retreat. And the idea of using my mother's geass to neutralize Gerel was mine. It is my credit if humanity has been saved. It will seem absurd, but it is. "

 _How much modesty ..._

CC thought.

"For three years I was imprisoned, and had it not been for the arrival of the aliens, I would have continued to rot in jail. Now I'm back on the loose. If it can make you feel better, I don't want to condition you again. My power is now known to all. And I don't want to go back to being emperor. I've done my time now. The only thing I want is to lead a peaceful existence, together with CC, my future wife."

* * *

"Did you hear that? He doesn't want to enslave us yet! "Rei stated.

"And you trust that? Maybe not directly, but it could influence the politicians in the government with the geass, actually becoming the master of the world! "Saya replied.

"If it were as you say, however, it would have made no sense to reveal itself to the world ... I might as well stay behind the scenes and move the threads in the shadows."

"I think so too." Issei intervened.

* * *

"I have nothing else to say. I give the word to Prime Minister Breisgau."


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter 74: Irrevocable decisions, part 3.**

"I have nothing else to say. I give the word to Prime Minister Breisgau. "

Lelouch stepped aside, leaving the podium to Leila. The blonde took her place behind the podium and stared at the camera that took her back.

"Citizens of the empire, I must confess that the decision taken by her majesty has astonished me greatly. However, I welcome this important decision with joy. Now I will be able to implement the reforms necessary to transform the empire from an absolutist state into a liberal democratic state. However, as the empress said earlier, the priority is to rebuild the cities destroyed by the war, and I will make sure that the reconstruction is as quick as possible. "The blonde stated.

* * *

"I really hope so ... I don't want to lead a homeless life!" Gakuho said, worried.

"Do you think we think differently? It looks like the ice age out there, damn!" Karma exclaim.

* * *

"I know that it will take time before the situation returns to normal. However we must not demoralize ourselves, but rather roll up our sleeves and do our best."

* * *

"It's easy, she ..." Ryo commented, watching the live broadcast from his room.

"I think she's right. It makes no sense to get depressed, we have to force ourselves and rebuild." Said Ayano.

"I agree. Only time is wept over the spilled milk." He gave her Yukiya stronghold.

* * *

"The invasion of Earth by the Rathunas empire has certainly caused incalculable damage to our planet, and countless victims among the world's population. However, not all misfortunes come to harm: for the first time humanity has united against a common enemy, which threatened its existence. Mankind put aside past differences and grudges. I pray that this spirit of cooperation born in time of war will continue in peace time and allow us to move towards a bright future, made of peace, prosperity and progress."

* * *

"But what will become of us?" Ellie wondered, worried.

Saki thought about it, then asked:

"We still have our powers, right?"

"So?"

"Could we take advantage of it?"

"Don't tell me you want to conquer the world ... I'm an astronaut, not a tyrant."

 _Which, moreover, will be tormented for eternity by remorse for the countless victims caused._

"I did not mean it."

"So what?"

"We could become supe-heroines, like those comics!"

"Super-heroines?" The platinum-haired seemed incredulous.

"We have the powers, don't we?"

"You know that not everyone will be enthusiastic about our initiative, right?"

"Yes, especially the citizens of Osaka. But fear not, the majority will stay with us. "

"I hope…"


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter 75: Homecoming.**

After directing, Cornelia breathed a sigh of relief.

"Is it true what you said a little while ago?" Leila asked, staring at her strangely.

"Yes."

"Until yesterday you did not intend to make concessions, and now you are reduced to a mere representative figure, giving me the actual power. Were you struck on the road to Damascus?"

The empress stared at her in silence for a few seconds before answering her.

"To tell you the truth I didn't even want to be an empress. If I took the role, it's just not to hold the throne vacant, and I didn't trust Marianne at the time. "

 _Thanks for the trust…._

The black-haired woman thought.

"Ok, but I thought you were a convinced absolutist."

"Maybe once ... But, faced with recent events, I realized that absolute monarchy is an antiquated system. A nation is not made by the leaders, but by the people. And it is right that power is in his hands. "

Leila smiled.

"A very good reasoning."

"Thanks for throwing me to the sharks ..." Lelouch intervened, ironic.

"What do you mean, brother?"

"Now people will want my head."

"You will be grateful instead."

"I strongly doubt it."

"Surely some will see you as a threat ..."

"Everyone."

"... But it was better if they found out now, rather than later."

"And would you like me to believe that you did it just to rehabilitate me?"

"Why else should I have done it?"

"To neutralize me. By renouncing your political prerogatives you have reduced the figure of the emperor to a purely formal role, and revealing to the world my return is as if you had warned them about me."

"Free to think as you wish."

"I interpret it as a yes."

"Paranoid to the last, uh?"

"Don't blame me for this ... Too many times I've been betrayed."

"Sorry to interrupt you, but now that the hostilities have ended we will remain here at Weiswolf or will we move to some intact cities?" Esdeath asked.

"Here, of course. It is the best place to direct reconstruction." The sovereign stated.

"I understand, majesty."

* * *

 _He can say what he wants, but I don't trust him!_

Pepperoni thought.

"Do you think Lelouch was telling the truth?" Carpaccio asked her.

"I doubt it." She replied.

"In my opinion you are unfair to him ... If humanity is safe, it is his merit."

"Anchovy, that bastard has abused me! For him I was not even a human being, just an instrument of pleasure, with which to amuse at will! You trust him too, if you want!"

"I didn't say I trust ... But I'm still grateful to him for neutralizing Gerel."

"The credit goes to Marianne and her geass!"

"But the idea of using it is by Lelouch."

Irritated, Pepperoni looked away.

 _For years he has kept the world in chains, and now they come to tell me that he must be considered a hero?_

She wondered, shocked.

* * *

At the same time Cecile lay on her back on her bed and held a picture in her hands that showed her with Nina, Dr. Sophie Randall and Professor Loyd. It had been taken about three years before, after a short time the human landing on Mars. All four were lined up, looking towards the lens and smiling, excited for having sent astronauts to the red planet for the first time. It was a sincere enthusiasm, not due to the geass, because they knew that the accomplished undertaking would make them end up in the history books. Now there were two of them, she and Nina: Sophie had died in the destruction of moon base, while Loyd had died in Pendragon, along with countless other people.

 _It almost seems that it is destiny that the great figures of human history should end their lives in a tragic way._

She said to herself, recalling the various cases in history: Leonidas, Alexander the Great, Qin Shi Huangdi, Julius Caesar ... Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Come on!"

"Excuse the disturbance, Miss Cecile."

"Nina ... I was just thinking of you."

"Thinking?"

"Yes, I thought back to the business we completed three years ago."

"Are you referring to the first men on Mars?"

"Obvious. What, otherwise? "

"Are you still proud of that event?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because basically we are responsible for the current situation."

"How do you say?"

"We sent astronauts to the red planet, one of them released the spirit of Gerel, who once took possession of Ellie's body put up an army and invaded the Earth, reducing it to a heap of ruins and decimating the population."

"Nina ... We couldn't know what was lurking up there."

"This is the point. We wanted to probe the unknown, and what we found sowed death and destruction in the globe. "

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"That we should abandon space exploration, or we would come across other monstrosities like the one we just defeated."

"Nina, surely there will be a stop because of the reconstruction, but rest assured that sooner or later it will resume."

"Because? To awaken new Gerels?"

"The exploration and colonization of space is the new frontier of the human race, now that the world is united. We must lead them to find new resources and terrestrial planets, so as to make them colonize. A new era will open in the history of our species. As for the aliens, it is not certain that they will not reach us anyway. Gerel planned the annihilation of the human race 2,000 years ago. The fact that the space program closes wouldn't put us in a safe place. "

"True ... You're right."

* * *

At the same time Leila had just left the broadcasting room when she ran into Tony, who was smiling at her.

"What's up?"

"I decided which names to give to our son."

"Great ... What?"

"Whether it will be a boy, George or Bradow. If it is female Claudia."

"Bradow and Claudia are my parents ... But George?"

"George Washington."

"I don't know if it's a good idea ... Even today he is considered a dangerous subversive, if not a brigand, at least from the Britsh. Cornelia wouldn't like it. "

"Leila, he was a hero. He fought to give freedom to American settlers. He was not a subversive, as they would have us believe. Sometimes I wonder how the story would have changed if his rebellion had been successful ... "

"All right, we will think about it when it is born. And then he is our son, not of Cornelia."

"I like you like that."

That said he kissed her on the lips.

Meanwhile Ajatar was in her room.

 _The time has come for me to return home. My work here is concluded, I must continue to watch over the space-time ... I will miss Leila and the others, but I cannot miss my duties._

That said it vanished into thin air.


	76. Chapter 76

**Chapter 76: A bright future.**

 **Paris, 10 June 2040, 1:31 pm**

The sun shone on Paris, the new capital of the Terrestrial Federal Empire. The streets were full of pedestrians and vehicles that went back and forth, planes and helicopters flew in the sky. In the Global Imperial Network Television studies Milly Ashford was interviewing Prime Minister Leila Breisgau, who had recently won the first political elections in the history of the empire, collecting 100% of the votes. She was a candidate in the ranks of the Liberal Party, the same one in which her father Bradow, who had been outlawed under the British rule and then legalized at the behest of the incumbent prime minister, along with other parties, had applied for it.

"Prime Minister Breisgau, why did you rename the empire?"

"The term Sacred Empire of Britannia was by now narrow, since the empire covers the entire terrestrial globe and includes various peoples, not only the British: Europeans, Arabs, Chinese, Japanese, Africans ... For this reason I decided to adopt the new name of the Federal Land Empire. "

"And why did you move the capital from Pendragon to Paris?"

"Let's say I feel connected to this city. This is where my father, Bradow, lost his life during a comice. This is where I met my closest friends, Ayano, Ryo and Yukiya."

* * *

"She mentioned us!" Exclaimed the swordsman, moved.

"Do you wonder? Leila is not the type to forget friends." Yukiya said.

"Except Akito ..." Ryo intervened.

"It would have resurrected him, except that Ajatar has evaporated." The hacker reminded him.

"True…"

"Let me hear it!" Ayano scolded.

* * *

"The empress, however, continues to reside at Pendragon. Is there a reason for resentment between you two?"

"No hatred. She simply feels bound to Pendragon as I feel tied to Paris."

"There are rumors that you want to re-launch the space program. Can you confirm it? "

"Yes, even if for the moment it is a project on paper only. We must first rebuild the Eowyn lunar base, create new ones ... The director of the imperial space agency, Nina Einstein, has set to work in this regard, but it will take time. "

"Aren't you afraid that the events that took place ten years ago can be repeated?"

"If there are other alien civilizations out there, and if they are advanced enough they can still reach us. The fact that the space program continues or not does not affect at all. We must not allow paranoia to hinder scientific progress. "

"Right ... Yes, that's right."

* * *

 **Rome**

"Look at that class, what elegance ... Leila is my idol!" Pepperoni exclaimed, hereyes shining.

"Mine too. It is the Joan of Arc of the XXI century. "Carpaccio gave her a strong hand.

"I'm beginning to think that you two have changed sides." Anchovy stated, smiling slyly.

"What the hell do you mean?" The blonde asked.

"May you fall in love with her."

"We're just her big fans." The black-haired replied.

"Yeah, yeah ..."

The gray-haired snorted, then pulled a photo of a group of people gathered in front of Weiswolf out of her pants pocket. It had been taken about a decade before, after the end of the war between the earthly empire and Gerel's armies. In addition to her and her friends, she also depicted a group of people, including Cornelia, Leila, Esdeath, Katyusha, Erika, Shiho, Miho, Maho and Tony. In seeing the latter the girl frowned. He had cut off contact with him for about five years, since his marriage to Leila. Now that he was re-married and with children he could not afford extramarital affairs, or risked ruining his relationship with his wife, (already damaged by the affair with Yuriko) as well as politically compromising her with his libertine attitude. She had never seen him since.

 _Damn ... If only I had been more enterprising now I would be his wife, not her. I was wrong to agree to be his lover, I would have to liquidate Kyoko and then convince him to marry me. But would he accept?_

She wondered doubtfully.

Despite the past years, she was still in love with him. Sometimes, at night, she even dreamed of it, imagining herself lying in his arms, at the same time strong and comfortable. But then came the bitter awakening, finding itself alone in the bed. Her friends sometimes tried to convince her to forget about him: by now she had a family of her own, she lived in another city and was rarely heard. All he could do was leave that wrecked relationship behind her, perhaps building another on her rubble. She had tried, but could not find anyone she liked, despite having met some excellent suitors. Even if she would never have admitted it, not even in front of Carpaccio and Pepperoni, she was still tied to that man who, many years before, had taken her with him after losing both parents in a car accident, becoming her first friend and then lover. And it probably would have been for a long time, if not forever.

"Anchovy?"

"What is it, Carpaccio?"

"Do you feel OK?"

"Yes, why?" Shee asked, putting the photo back in her pocket.

"You have a funeral face ... You still think of him, don't you?"

"No…"

"You are sure?"

"Obvious."

Both Carpaccio and Pepperoni stared at her doubtfully, but merely nodded. After all, they couldn't force a friend of theirs to confide, if she didn't want to.

* * *

 **Berlin**

 _I am not surprised that she won the recent elections ... She has a charisma and oratory skills comparable to those of her father. Not to mention its beauty._

Erika thought as she drank a cup of coffee.

Suddenly she received a message on Facenote.

 **Hi, Eri.**

 **Maho, how many times have I told you to call me Erika?**

 **How many stories for a diminutive ...**

 **Never mind ... How are you?**

 **Well, you?**

 **Me too, what are you doing?**

 **I was watching the interview with Leila Breisgau.**

 **Me too, what a coincidence!**

 **Miho and your mother?**

 **My sister is on vacation in Marseille, she will be away at least a week. My mother is at work.**

 **Do she still work for Esdeath?**

 **Obvious.**

 **I see. Maybe one day I could visit you.**

 **Miho and I would be happy.**

Erika smiled, then returned to watching TV. The interview had ended and the credits were running on the screen.

* * *

"How did I go?" Leila asked.

"Superb, Prime Minister. You acted naturally and safely, like a real prime minister should do."Milly complimented her.

"Pleased to hear it ..."

"Your popularity with voters is at its maximum. You are the idol of the masses, always after the empress obviously. "

"I know…"

"Your parents would be proud of you."

"True…"

"You don't look enthusiastic."

"You see, eh?"

"Well, with that long face ... What's wrong?"

"Sometimes the fear comes over me."

"Fear of what?"

"Joan of Arc was the heroine of the kingdom of France, yet she died at the age of 19, burned at the stake. My father was the idol of the masses, yet someone killed him with a bomb during a meeting. And I could be the next one to die."

"Don't be absurd ... People worship you. Nobody wants to kill you."

"I hope so ... But I prefer not to let our guard down."

"I'm not telling you to let your guard down, just don't let yourself be governed by fear."

"This never ... I assure you, Miss Ashford."

The reporter smiled at her.

* * *

Leaving the corridor she ran into Tony, who was in the company of three children: two twins with short brown hair and eyes of the same color, plus a little girl with short blond hair and purple eyes.

"Mom!" The three greeted her in chorus.

"Children!" The blonde replied, then hugged them, under the sweet gaze of her consort.

"Everything okay, honey?"

"Yup. The interview went smoothly."

"Great. You know, Bradow and George were eager to see you, not to mention Claudia. True?"

The twins nodded enthusiastically as the child nodded slightly, blushing.

"Come on, let's go back to the Elysium palace."

* * *

Once out of the building, the quintet boarded a white limousine. The car, escorted by four Humvees and two trucks loaded with soldiers, started along the road, cleared by the authorities for security reasons. Along the way the cheerful little family noticed several police cars standing at the edges, plus some easels placed on the side streets.

"All this stock is excessive ... We weren't even at war yet," commented Leila.

"I believe that too. But caution is never too much." Tony asserted.

"True…"

Despite the enormous popularity gained among the masses, the premier suspected that there were people who did not like the new post-war situation. A minority composed of nationalist and separatist elements, who were hostile to the democratic world government and aspired, in the shadows to secession from the Empire to restore the independence of China, Japan, India and other areas of the Earth, without making themselves I realize that this was an illusion, moreover a harmful one, that would have thrown vast regions of the planet into chaos and anarchy, and damaged the global empire, and with it the whole of humanity. The risk was that this minority decided to undertake the armed struggle against the government, through terrorist attacks and targeted killings. This possibility had not yet occurred, but there was always the risk that it would happen in the future.

Suddenly her smartphone vibrated. She had received a message on Facenote.

 **Congratulations on the interview, Leila ... You behaved flawlessly.**

 **Thanks, Esdeath. Are you still working?**

 **If by job you mean turn my thumbs in the office then yes.**

 **Well, it's a consequence of the peace established after the 2030 war.**

 **I know ... Now that the world is united and at peace we military have become almost superfluous. The only reason we continue to exist is the possibility of a new alien invasion. Remote eventuality, I would add.**

 **Better no? I've seen too deaths and wars over the past 30 years.**

 **How's your family going?**

 **Very good. And yours?**

 **Beautifully. Vincent is a faithful and caring husband.**

 **You wouldn't see it if you saw it.**

 **Appearances can be deceiving, you know.**

 **Yeah…**

 **Well, now I have to get back to my duties. See you again.**

 **Hi.**

Leila smiled.

"What is it, dear?" Her husband asked her.

"Nothing, I chatted with Esdeath."

"Ah OK."

* * *

 **Tokyo, 9:45 pm**

At Takagi's estate (a two-story western-style building in front of which a vast open space stretches) reigned a festive atmosphere. The Takagi family (composed of Takashi, Yuriko and Saya), the Gremory family plus Issei, Xenovia and Shizuka were having dinner.

"So what do you think of dinner?" Asked the landlady.

"Delicious!" Venelana replied, licking her lips.

"I'm crazy about french fries!" Issei gave her a strong hand.

"Pleased to hear it."

"Shizu, how's your job at Euphemia hospital?"

"Well, Saya. I was recently promoted to primary! "The blonde affirmed.

"Congratulations. It is a recognition of your skills as a doctor. "

"I know well."

"Issei, have you seen Akeno and Kiba lately, lately?" Takashi asked.

"I am on my honeymoon in the province of Australia."

"Honeymoon? Do you mean they got married? "

"Last week. I thought you knew. "

"No ... No one told me."

"Rather, Hisashi and Rei?"

"They moved to Kyoto, where he works as a teacher."

"Does Miyamoto do the housewife instead?"

"Exact."

"And what about Saeko?"

At that question, Takashi frowned.

"She ..." He stopped.

"Hm?"

"I just know she became an expert swordsman."

"Nothing else?"

"And she lives here in Tokyo. She hasn't spoken to me since I got married to Yuriko."

"For what reason?"

"Well ... She was in love with me, she believed I would become her boyfriend ... She was wrong."

"Ah, I see ... In fact, I'm surprised to see you married to Mrs. Takagi."

"I've always loved her, to be honest ... From the first day I met her."

"I see…"

"But, Saya ... Doesn't this bother you?" Rias asked.

"Of course not ... Love has no age. And then Takashi is a good person, the ideal husband for my mother. "

 _And an ideal lover for me ... But it is better that this secret remains between me, my mother and Komuro-kun._

The pink-haired thought.

"You're right."

 _Takashi is lucky ... He can lead his relationship to daylight. I, on the other hand, must be content with being the lover of Venelana, and this depresses me a bit ... Even though now, having married her daughter, it is easier for me to see her._

Issei thought, looking down.

"Changing the subject ... How about taking a nice vacation too?" Propose Xenovia.

"To go where?" Venelana asked.

"Maybe some Pacific archipelago, like Micronesia. White sand beaches, crystal clear waters, luxury hotels ... A real pleasure. "

The brunette smiled at that idea.

"For me it's okay ... After all, we don't lack for money. What do you think about it?"

All the others nodded.

"Then it's decided. We will leave for Micronesia as soon as possible!" The girl exclaimed enthusiastically.

* * *

 **Osaka, at 10:00 pm**

Rio was watching TV with Gakushu and Karma. They were watching a movie, The Seven Samurai.

"These are films that keep you glued to the screen ... Other than Helldriver and various crap!" The blonde commented.

"Yeah ... The beauty is that this film dates back almost a century ago."

"How the saying goes? Old chicken makes good soup." The chestnut affirmed.

The latter turned his gaze to Rio. He smiled and reached for her breasts. She slapped her in response.

"Not now, Gaku!"

"But I'm hungry ..." He protested.

"Later we can have fun as much as you want. But now let me see the movie! "

"Look, I'm here too. I don't want to stay dry. "

"You won't stay there, Karma-kun ... I promise you."

* * *

 **Paris, 2.15 pm**

 _Finally home!_

Leila thought, recently returned to the Elysium with her family.

"Welcome back, Prime Minister Breisgau." Evergreen, her secretary, greeted her.

"Thanks, Ever. Any news during my absence?"

"None of importance."

"I figured."

 _Besides, what should I expect from a united and peaceful world?_

She wondered.

"Did anyone contact us while we were away?" Tony asked.

"Education Minister Kyoko Hayashi. She would be happy to have you at dinner tonight."

"I'll write to her."

Having said that he put his hand to his smartphone and began to write:

 **Good afternoon, Kyoko.**

 **Tony ... Did you get my invitation?**

 **Yes. My family and I will be happy to come.**

 **Great. I will prepare you a delicious dinner, with counter-flakes.**

 **I already hungry...**

 **Then to tonight.**

 **See you tonight.**

"Done." He announced.

"It takes an evening out every once in a while."

"Exactly, honey. Especially in the company of friends."

Suddenly someone cleared his throat. Everyone turned, noticing that Asia, their personal healer, had entered the room.

"What is it?" Leila asked.

"This has arrived ... For you." She answered, handing her a postcard.

The maid of Europe took it and looked at it. It had been sent from Cape Town, and was signed Lelouch vi Britannia. The former emperor was there on vacation with his wife, CC. It represented a beach of white sand, dotted with some buildings and some trees. Next to it was obviously the crystalline sea.

"How much I would also like to take a vacation ..." She said dreamily.

"We can do it. Me, you and our sons. "

"Yeah, but where?"

"I still have to think about it ..."

"Well, don't take too long. Now I'm going to my office later. "

"See you later."

* * *

 **Cape Town, 3.30 pm**

The sky was clear that day. Seagulls flew high, while countless bathers enjoyed the sun, lying on the sand. Among these was Lelouch, who for the occasion wore a swimsuit consisting of a pair of black boxers. He was lying on his back on a red towel, and he kept his hands behind his head. A trio of girls (a redhead with long hair, a blonde and one with blue hair) stared at him from a short distance.

"That is a true male! Look at that body!"

"Erza ... That's Lelouch!"

"I know very well, Lucy. What's the problem?"

"The problem is that he enslaved humanity with the geass and could do it with us!"

"Yes, but it was 22 years ago. Now it's different."

"I still don't trust myself!"

"What do you think, Juvia?"

"I agree with you. Lelouch defeated the diabolical Gerel a decade ago. If the world is saved, the credit is his."

"I try to talk to it."

"But are you crazy, Erza? You could hypnotize you!"

At that moment, CC came out of the water, wearing a tight blue bikini. She approached her consort, at the same time throwing a bad look at the three girls, who retreated in awe.

"You are very popular, I see ..." She said, turning to her husband.

"Do you wonder? I am too well known to go unnoticed."

He sat on the towel.

"So what do you think of this place?" He asked.

"Enchanting. You had a good idea coming here."

"Modestly ... I mean exotic locations."

"Look who is seen ..." A third voice intervened.

The couple turned around, meeting their gaze with a tall, slender woman with long black hair, who wore an orange bikini that highlighted her prosperous body and a pair of sunglasses.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Lelouch asked.

The woman raised her glasses, revealing two purple irises.

"Don't you recognize me anymore, Lulù?"

"Mother!" He exclaimed, surprised.

"Marianne ... What are you doing here?"

"What you do ... I'm on vacation."

"The empress does not take holidays."

"Perhaps in the Middle Ages ... Today yes."

"I see ... In which hotel do you stay?"

" Marina's estate."

"We at the imperial hotel."

"Anyway I would be grateful if you didn't tell me around here."

"Are you in disguise?"

"Obvious. Otherwise I would attract the attention of the media and the curious and my vacation would be irreparably ruined."

"I see ... How long have you been here?"

"If you mean a few minutes on the beach."

"I mean in the city."

"Three days."

"We have been for a month."

"I see ... Can I lie down?"

"With pleasure ..."

That said Lelouch stood up, giving way to his mother. This one lies on the towel.

"Thank you, son."

"You are welcome…"

In seeing the mother's body, prosperous and splendid, Lelouch swallowed. Dirty thoughts made their way into his mind. CC instead remained unmoved, despite having had Sapphic experiences in the past. Marianne had become empress about three years earlier, following the abdication of Cornelia, who had decided to retire to private life in the city of Florence, in the province of Italy. Officially, she had stepped aside for health reasons, and indeed it was: the events of the last 20 years had marked her too much: the deaths of Euphemia, Nunnally, Villetta and Guilford, the ten-year hiding, the war against Gerel's forces ... She no longer felt she was in the spotlight, she needed peace and tranquility (moreover, contrary to her, the new sovereign was not involved in war crimes). Every once in a while, she write them on Facenote. Suddenly Lelouch's smartphone vibrated. He had received a message on the social network. He hoped it was Cornelia, but it was Rivalz.

 **Hi, Lelouch!**

 **Rivalz ...**

 **How are the holidays?**

 **Well ... yours?**

 **Beautifully! Me, Miya, Cecile and Nina are on vacation in Miami. For now we are at the hotel having breakfast, but later we will go to the beach.**

 **Great ... I'm already there, in the company of CC.**

 **Your mother and Cornelia?**

 **My mother is in Pendragon, in the palace. Cornelia, on the other hand, is on vacation on the island of Elba.**

 **Perfect. Well, talk to you later, okay?**

 **Ok.**

Lelouch smiled, then turned to his mother and his wife.

"I saw a kiosk, not far from here. How about a snack?"

"It's okay with me, son. You, CC? "

"Me too."

The trio walked away.

THE END


End file.
